Mindless
by KissJupiter
Summary: It was just a normal day in the guild hall when all of a sudden Lucy was trapped inside her own mind by some nefarious wizards. While a gypsy woman sends a team inside her head,the other members of the Fairy Tail guild try to track down the people responsible. Will they be able to save her? Or will she lost forever? After the GMG. Nalu, Gruvia, and others. Full summary inside!
1. summaryprologue

**It was just a normal day in the guild hall when all of a sudden Lucy was trapped inside her own mind by some nefarious wizards. While a gypsy woman sends a team inside her head,the other members of the Fairy Tail guild try to track down the people responsible. Meanwhile Lucy is being torn apart from the inside out. Will they be able to save her? Or will she lost forever? **

**This story includes many Fairy Tail couples but is primarily Nalu. **

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

**Prologue **

Though it had been many months since the Grand Magic Games had ended the guild hall was still in a fit of merriment. The rank scent of booze washed over the hall, particularly near the sloshed Cana Alberona who sat the bar muttering incoherent ramblings to the she-devil Mirajane, who happily dried glasses at the other side of the bar. Team Shadow Gear sat at one of the tables, their leader Levy McGarden stared intently at the book in her hands, studying it's contents carefully. While her teammates Jet and Droy rather loudly cheered her on. A few tables behind the three person party sat an extraordinarily disgruntled Gajeel Redfox as well as the Exceed pantherlily. Beside them sat Gildarts Clive, flirting shamelessly with the waitress Kinana. The Thunder Legion, clung to their headman Laxus Dreyar, wanting to share ever moment they could with the lightning dragon slayer after his extremely recent return from expulsion. Elfman Strauss was talking to his sister Lisanna about the many ways he was man and the many manly things that he associated with. Wendy Marvel eyed the request board carefully, the young sky dragon slayer looking for a job that paid well, but wasn't to dangerous. Her exceed friend Carla nodded in approval.

But these members were of little importance to the one who watched the guild. Their sights set on a particular person. They sat with three others, one a fiery requip mage, another a dark haired ice mage, who had this unruly habit of stripping down to his underwear, and finally, quite possibly the biggest annoyance to the plan, a rose haired dragon slayer along with his blue Exceed Happy. He grinned at the object of their desire.

Even though their hearts twisted with jealousy and anger stuck in their necks like knives, the watcher swallowed these feelings back.

After all...

_Lucy Heartfillia would soon be theirs..._

**I KNOW ITS NOT MUCH BUT I WILL BE WRITING CHAPTER ONE TONIGHT!**

**PLEASE FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND DON'T FORGET TO SUPPORT THE MANGA AND ANIME FAIRY TAIL CREATED BY HIRO MASHIMA.**


	2. It was just any other day

**JUPITER (ME)- ALRIGHT I'M FIRED UP NOW! *FIST PUMPS***

**NATSU- HEY THAT'S MY LINE!**

**JUPITER- OOPS...SORRY NATSU!**

**LUCY-SHE'S EXCITED.**

**JUPITER- AYE!**

**HAPPY- HEY THAT'S WHAT I SAY! DON'T GO STEALING ALL THE BEST LINES FOR YOURSELF.**

**LUCY- CALM DOWN HAPPY, NATSU, JUST SAY WHAT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO SAY SO WE CAN GET OUR REWARD. I NEED TO PAY MY RENT. THE LANDLADY'S GOING TO KILL ME THIS TIME FOR SURE. *SWEAT DROPS***

**NATSU- HEY GUYS, READY FOR MORE FAIRY TAIL? MAKE SURE WHEN YOU'RE READING, YOU TURN OFF ALL THE LIGHTS IN THE ROOM, AND DON'T FORGET TO CURL IN A BLANKET BALL AND PRESS YOUR FACE TO WHATEVER ELECTRONIC YOU'RE USING!**

**LUCY AND JUPITER- HEY THAT'S NOT RIGHT!**

**NATSU- *GRINS***

**JUPITER- UGH WHATEVER, LUCY CAN YOU PLEASE SAY THE NEXT PART?**

**LUCY- OF COURSE. FAIRY TAIL IS OWNED BY HIRO MASHIMA AND FUNIMATION, NO COPY RIGHT INTENDED!**

**HAPPY- DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW!**

**JUPITER- THANKS GUYS!**

** CHAPTER ONE: IT WAS JUST ANY OTHER DAY...**

Lucy fanned herself desperately, trying to salvage what little breeze she could was a blazing day in Magnolia and the blonde celestial wizard was walking through it during the hottest times. Maybe she should summon Aquarius to help her cool off, even being washed away by a tidal wave was better than walking in this melting heat. Maybe she'd be washed all the way to the guild hall if she were lucky.

She imagined Aquarius's reaction to why she had been summoned and visibly shuddered. Aquarius was the toughest and most difficult spirit she was contracted with. Her constant teasing and unrivaled temper put Lucy in quite a few binds, but she was one of Lucy's dearest friends , just like all of her spirits. After several minutes of internal debate the blonde decided it was best not to get on the mermaids bad side. So she grudgingly marched through Magnolia in that baking heat.

As the guild hall came into view Lucy could already feel herself perking up, Fairy Tail was a place were she always felt welcome. The smell of ale and food wafted through the open doors and she couldn't help the grin from spreading across her face. Ah, just a normal...quiet day...

"Say that to my face Ice-brain!"

...In the guild...

"No problem pyro! I said that you couldn't beat Plue, let alone Erza!"

Of course it's these two.

"Oh yeah? Well since there's no way you could ever beat _me_, I guess Plue could kick your ass!"

Lucy sat at the bar, sighing softly. Couldn't these guys give it a rest for one day?

"Hi Lucy, how are you today? Did your mission go well?" The always kind Mirajane asked, handing the celestial wizard a large glass of water. The blonde took the drink gratefully, happy to have something to quench her thirst and help her bare with the heat. She nodded, gulping down the drink in a matter of moments.

"It went really well actually, y'know normally I don't like solo missions but it was a nice change. An actual job were the pay isn't cut in half due to property damage." Lucy rolled her eyes. "And I actually got some good news too."

"Good news? Don't spare the details Lucy, tell me what happened?" The ever curious she-devil inquired, placing her head in her hands, white hair spilling onto the bar.

"A gypsy fortune teller told me that I was destined to find love. It was written in the stars!" The blonde clasped her hands together, brown eyes shining. "Oh I wonder if he'll be tall? Oh I hope he's handsome! Maybe he's a wizard like me! I'm so glad that fortune teller told me!" As the celestial mage continued her ramblings Mirajane's eyebrow perked in surprise and skepticism. A fortune teller? True love? Something didn't sit right with the eldest Strauss sibling, the whole thing sketchy to her.

"...I really don't mind if he wants a traditional wedding but I _want _a horse drawn carriage, just like in those fairy tales that I used to read a kid. I think the colors should be light blue and yellow. For the wedding cake I mean. The fortune teller told me he would like that, whoever he is." Lucy continued.

"...Uh, Lucy."

"Yeah Mira?"

"Do you really think you can trust what this fortune teller told you? I mean, destiny isn't set in stone you know. Things are constantly changing, people changing." Mira couldn't help but sneak a glance at Laxus, the masters grandson sitting atop a table, a faraway look in his eyes. Laxus was a prime example of changing destinies. Even after his little...escapade during the Magnolia festival, turning us to stone...pitting us against one another. After his expulsion, Tenrou Island, and his reinstatement before the Grand Magic Games...he had really redeemed himself.

"Not to mention, could someone really give you such details like the color of the cake, but not the face or even name of the groom to be?"

Lucy blinked once before her face fell, smile fading into an angry scowl.

"Y'know Mira...that had never occurred to me...oh...oh I'm so stupid." She whined. "I spend fifty jewel on that stupid fortune! Why would I even do that? I'm not that desperate for a boyfriend...honest."

"I believe you Lucy. It really isn't like you to spend money on something so...sketchy."

"Yeah...I really wasn't myself...actually...I don't even remember what the fortune teller looked like...isn't that weird?"

Mirajane nodded, it was strange for Lucy to forget a face.

"Maybe you were charmed? A sort of con used by Gypsy wizards to get money."

"Seriously? Oh this is just great, not only was I spoon fed lies and lost fifty jewel, I also was charmed into it. I'm a failure as a wizard." The celestial mage sulked, laying her head on the bar, making a noise that the she-devil wasn't sure was human.

"Mira is Lucy trying to eat the bar? You think she knows it's made of wood and not chocolate?" Gray commented, noticing the blondes strange position.

"Nah, she knows that. Oh I've got it, maybe she's a wood dragon slayer!" Natsu exclaimed, excitement flickering in his eyes.

"That's not it stupid." Lucy mumbled, head still glued to the bar top.

"Hey Lucy I've got some sticks you can eat if you're hungry." Happy offered, trying not to snicker.

"SHUT IT CAT!" Lucy raised her head for a moment to glare at the blue feline, who's paws were now covering his cheeky grin.

"Sheeeeee's maaaaaaaaadddd!" He smiled, flying over to Carla and Wendy who were eyeing the request board.

Lucy let out a breath before burying her face back into the wood of the bar. How could she have been so naive, she should have noticed that she was being put under spell. This was just like that time in Hargeon with that fake Salamander. He'd used charming magic to get girls to fall in love with him, but thanks to Natsu she'd been saved. That's right...Natsu came barging into the crowd, shouting for Igneel. Lucy didn't think she'd ever forget that day. The day she met Natsu and her life changed for the better. In all honesty, if it hadn't been for him...she wouldn't have even considered the possibility of joining Fairy Tail. The guild was just too elite and popular. But...he saw something in her, he brought her here and she couldn't be happier. Even after everything that happened...Lucy wouldn't change anything. The memories of her adventures and friends were just to precious to be forgotten.

"Lucy? You sick or something?" Gray asked, somehow losing his shirt in the process.

She shook her head.

"Gray...you're clothes." Lucy grumbled into the polished wood, not even looking at the ice mages chiseled features.

"Damn. Has anyone seen my pants?" The dark haired man walked around the guild, searching for his lost trousers in only his underwear.

"Lucy really whats wrong?" Natsu questioned the blonde, concern actually evident in his onyx eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it...it's way too embarrassing."

"Lucy."

The celestial wizards head shot up, sweat dripping down the nape of her neck, but not from the heat...from fear. Looming just behind her, dark aura evident even to Lucy's turned back, was Erza Scarlet. Otherwise known as Titania. The red head glared down at Lucy, eyes piercing through the blondes being like a hundred swords. "Tell us what happened." She ordered, turning to head to one of the tables near the end of the dining area. Lucy and Natsu followed in suit, to scared of what might happen if they didn't.

"Hey Lu, found a book you might be interested in wanna check it out?" Lucy's friend Levy McGarden yelled from across the room, waving the blonde down. Lucy pointed to Erza who'd just taken her seat along with Natsu and Gray.

"Can't right now sorry! Maybe another time." Lucy shouted, reaching the table and taking a seat next to Natsu.

"OK explain." Erza demanded, eyes serious as always.

As I told my tale about my mission and the Gypsy I could see Gray and Erza's eyes soften and Natsu's become even more disinterested. Gray nodded understandingly saying what happened wasn't a big deal and Erza nodded in agreement.

"It's nothing to worry about Lucy, this pink haired idiots been tricked more times than he can count and the dummy still can't learn."

"Shut it ice-perv!"

"Both of you quiet! Lucy this isn't something that you should be so broken up over. I understand it can be hard when you make a mistake, but you need to remember that no wizard's perfect."

"Erza's right Lucy, it's not like you're the first one to mess up. No biggie." Natsu gave her a wide grin and Lucy couldn't help by smile back, a slight blush painting her cheeks. She didn't know why it embarrassed her to have Natsu smile at her but...it felt nice to have him there...have all of them here.

"Yoooooouu liiiiiikkkkeeee hiiiiiiiiiimmmmm." Happy teased, flying in a heart shaped pattern around Natsu and Lucy's heads. Lucy's face turned tomato red as she stood from her seat.

"Do you want me to make you into mittens? Or maybe a nice blue hat!" She growled, reaching for the blue fuzzball to teach him a much deserved lesson when a cough suddenly wracked her body, she coughed into her hand, painful hacking coughs.

"Lucy? What's wrong?" Erza demands, looking at the blonde with mild concern. Gray stared wide eyed at the hacking girl while Natsu...looked...how did he look?

Lucy moved her hand away from her mouth after the fit subsided, staring at the blood red palm.

Blood...red?

_**BLOOD?**_

Lucy collapsed to the ground with a crash, her head slamming into the hardwood with a horrible thud. Everything went quiet.

"...Lucy?"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN! THANK YOU ALL AGAIN FOR READING AND DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW!**


	3. Chaos beginning

**JUPITER- HEY EVERYONE! EXCITED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER? BECAUSE I AM! I'VE ALREADY RECEIVED A FOLLOW AND REVIEW AND I'M REALLY GRATEFUL. AND TO SHOW YOU MY GRATITUDE I HAVE THE LOVELY MIRAJANE TO SING A SONG OF THANKS!**

**GAJEEL- SHOOBY DO OP! THANK YOU! SHOOBY DO OP!**

**JUPITER- GAJEEL?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? I THOUGHT MIRAJANE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SINGING?**

**PANTHERLILY- I'M AFRAID SOMETHING'S COME UP AND SHE COULDN'T MAKE IT.**

**JUPITER- OK, WELL CAN WE GIVE THE SHOUT OUTS REAL FAST?**

**PANTHERLILY- OF COURSE.**

**GAJEEL- SHOOBY DO OP A THANKS TO REVIEWER LUNAROID2906 FOR YOUR BADASS REVIEW!**

**PANTHERLILY- AND A BIG THANK YOU TO ONENIGHTONEDREAM, BLADZESWORD, DIVERGENTDEMIGOD1234 AND GOOGLYGUMMYBEARS232 FOR YOUR FOLLOWS. **

**JUPITER-AND A HUMONGOUS HEAP OF THANK YOUS TO EVERYONE WHO'S READ SO FAR. DON'T FORGET TO FAVORITE, FOLLOW AND REVIEW.**

**PANTHERLILY- AREN'T YOU FORGETTING SOMETHING?**

**JUPITER- OH OF COURSE, FAIRY TAIL IS PROPERTY OF HIRO MASHIMA AND FUNIMATION, PLEASE ENJOY CHAPTER TWO!**

**GAJEEL- OH YEAH! SHOOBY DO OP!**

* * *

** CHAPTER TWO: CHAOS BEGINNING**

No one moved at first, it was like time had been brought to a breathtaking halt. Not a single member of the Fairy Tail seemed to be able to process what had happened...but when time finally caught up to them, when the world began to turn once more...all hell broke loose. Natsu was of course the first to reach the fallen wizard, pulling her stiff body into his arms, screaming her name. After he reached her, everyone else soon regained their legs. The next to get to them was Erza, barking orders. Demanding Wendy get their immediately. The small sky maiden pushed her way through the crowd of onlookers, tears streaming down her face. At this moment the redhead realized the possibility of enemy attack was evident, turning her head to her guild mates and yelling for them to be on guard.

"On guard everyone! Whoever did this may not be done yet!"

"W-what happened?" Wendy quivered, bending over the blondes body, already getting to work with healing the her fallen friend. Her tiny hand trembled as she worked desperately on the injured celestial wizard. It was odd...though she saw blood...and she had obviously been attacked in some way, Wendy felt no injury or problem with the blondes health. "I don't understand! Why can't I feel anything wrong?!" The panicked girl wailed, pushing her magic to its limits.

"Man what the hell is going on?!" Gray demanded, hands poised to do his ice magic.

"I don't know my love, here stick close to me."

"Wheres the master?" Asked Jet.

"He's at a council meeting in Clover." Answered Droy.

"That's about a days journey." Laki informed the guild, even though most knew of the commute it just felt better to say it out loud.

"Oh Lu-chan..." Whimpered Levy.

"Eyes peeled Shrimp, don't know who may be struck next." Gajeel muttered, suddenly behind the shaken blunette.

"Look none of this matters right now, we need to get Lucy to the infirmary as soon as-" Before Erza could finish her sentence Natsu lifted Lucy into his arms, cutting the requip mage off.

"Lead the way Wendy." He whispers, determination rippling through every word.

Erza followed the two, keeping a close eye on every part of the guild looking for some sort of clue that told her who did this to her dear friend. When the three reached the medical care room Natsu set Lucy down in one of the beds, pulling the comforter to her neck and quickly left the room, slamming the door behind him. Erza followed in suit, watching the rose haired dragon slayer skulk through the halls back to the main hall.

"Is Lucy going to be okay?" Happy asked softly, looking small on the floor of the guild, his mocking grin replaced by a worried frown.

"Wendy's working on her right now, I will contact Master in the mean time I want Jet and Droy to run to Porlyusica's and bring her to the guild. The rest of you search the hall and look for any clue for who might have done this to Lucy."

After receiving their orders the guild members quickly went to work on searching the hall for anything that could lead them to the perpetrators.

"This sucks, as soon as we make it back to the top, something like this happens!" Macao cries, slamming his ale to the table.

"Damn straight." Snorts Wakaba.

"Do you smell anything Natsu?" Happy questions, looking up at his best friend. The usual cheery Natsu shook his head solemnly, face contorted into an angry scowl.

"I swear when I find whoever did this to Lucy...!" The dragon slayer cracked his muscles violently, fire spitting from his finger tips. "They're going to wish they never laid eyes on Fairy Tail."

A few members nodded in agreement, Erza and Gray looking particularly frightening, each glaring at every spec of dust or grain of sand that they considered suspicious. It was clear to everyone that no one would rest until Lucy's attacker was found, sliced, iced, and deep fried. The search continued through all hours of the night, no one rested until every inch of Fairy Tail was triple checked by every member, though some went to check on Lucy, Wendy and Carla who had joined the two a short time later. According to Carla their was no change in Lucy's condition, which Wendy informed her fellow comrades wasn't good. Apparently their wasn't physically wrong with the blonde...that she could heal anyway. The sky maiden had worked her little fingers to the bone but there was nothing she could do. So the guild sat in the hall waiting for Porlyusica's arrival...hopefully the healer could do something for Lucy. Natsu couldn't stop bouncing his leg up and down, all this waiting was maddening.

"I'm going to see Lucy." He muttered to no one, standing from his chair.

"I'll come too." Happy called, flying a few feet behind Natsu.

Lucy lay in the bed closest to the door, she looked comfortable he guessed...well as comfortable as a person could be when you were hurt. She always looked so peaceful in her sleep, no matter what. He couldn't help but think of the times he'd crawled through her chimney or window in the middle of the night just to make sure she'd come home safely. The peculiar thing was...Natsu had no clue why he worried so much about her. Sure she was friend and teammate but so was Erza and that stupid stripper. No, Lucy was different...he just wished he understood why.

The dragon slayer fell to his knees, grabbing the unconscious wizards hand. He flinched a little at how cold her hands had become. Lucy had always been soft and warm...except for...that time. His mind immediately jumped to the time during the Grand Magic Games...she was cold then too...NO! It wasn't like that time...this time...he would save her...

* * *

She pushed open the window, her soft cloth shawl sashaying slightly as she entered the room. Bare feet tiptoed past the many beds, eyes searching for a certain patient. The air around her felt like a cool caress, sweet and intimate...and she knew he was watching over her. It was simple; find the girl, cast the spell, enter her mind, easy peasy with a side of lemon squeezy. This wasn't her first campfire, but it was comforting to know that she wasn't alone. When she reached the last bed she let out a sigh of relief. Thank goodness it worked.

It was then she noticed the two sleeping forms pressed against the wall. Was that the Salamander? Should she leave? No she only had 48 hours...it is better to get it done as soon as possible. She gulped...guess she'll have to make this quick.

She pulled down the comforter, exposing the blonde girls torso.

So this is her then? The Heartfillia?

"A little young for you Rathal?" She chuckled, eyes begging to shine gold. Tying up her long choppy hair she leaned into the blondes face.

"This will be over quickly."

"_**And who the hell are you?!**_"

_Whelp__...I'm screwed..._

* * *

**ALRIGHT EVERYONE, CHAPTER TWO OVER AND DONE WITH. I'VE GOT TO SAY I'M REALLY ENJOYING THIS SO FAR AND CAN'T WAIT TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER! SEE YOU SOON! AND I SWEAR THE CHAPTERS WILL GET LONGER...**


	4. On the clock, we only have 48 hours!

**JUPITER- *SQUEALS* GUYS I AM BEYOND HAPPY RIGHT NOW, SO MANY PEOPLE HAVE READ AND FOLLOWED AND REVIEWED AND FAVORITED (TOO MANY 'ANDS' BUT WHAT CAN I SAY.) SO TODAY I HAVE A SPECIAL GUEST WITH ME...DRUM ROLL PLEASE...MASTER MAVIS VERMILLION EVERYONE!**

**MAVIS- IT'S GREAT TO BE HERE.**

**JUPITER- AND IT'S GREAT TO HAVE YOU HERE MASTER MAVIS, NOW CAN YOU HELP GIVE THANKS?**

**MAVIS- OF COURSE. A BIG FAIRY TAIL THANK YOU TO NEW FOLLOWERS, AVENGALINECRUZ, FUTUREMAGEOTAKU99, SILVERCHILALI, ULTIMATEANIMEQUEEN, EMIJADE, JAGGEDHEART, ENCHANTEDTALE13 , AND SARACRESP.**

**JUPITER- FUTUREMAGEOTAKU99, SILVERCHILALI,AVENGALINECRUZ, AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR FAVORITES, IT REALLY MEANS A LOT!**

**MAVIS- AND OF COURSE WE CAN'T FORGET THOSE KIND REVIEWS GIVEN BY FUTUREMAGEOTAKU99 AND . THANK YOU VERY MUCH.**

**JUPITER- RIGHT, NOW MASTER MAVIS, WOULD YOU LIKE TO DO THE HONORS?**

**MAVIS- I THOUGHT YOU'D NEVER ASK. FAIRY TAIL IS OWNED BY FUNIMATION AND HIRO MASHIMA, ALL RIGHTS RESERVED!**

**JUPITER AND MAVIS- ENJOY THIS NEXT INSTALLMENT OF MINDLESS!**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: ON THE CLOCK, WE ONLY HAVE 48 HOURS!**

She supposed it wasn't the best idea to break into the number one guild in Fiore but she was cocky. Years of experience clouding what little judgment she needed to realize what she was doing was exponentially dangerous. Though then again what other choice did she have?

"Don't think I'll ask again lady." The dragon slayer snarled. She could feel his flames behind her, his hot breath on the back of her neck. Oh yeah...she was screwed. She'd heard that Fairy Tails Natsu Dragneel was an impulsive monster, not bothering to listen to reason, especially when Miss Heartfillia was involved. Nothing she said was going to keep this hothead from barbecuing her and slathering her crisp body in sauce for good measure. She'd need to get out of here and fast. No matter how much she was pressed for time...it wasn't worth it if she was going to get her head bitten off.

"Hey...why do you smell like-"

Not giving the dragon slayer time to finish the girl slammed her elbow into his gut, catching the pink haired boy by surprise. She grabbed the Heartfillia girl by the waist, maybe she could take her with? He was stunned...surely she had enough time...

SLAM!

She gasped in pain, dropping the unconscious girl to the floor as she was pushed to the wall. The Dragon Slayers hands gripped her arms so tightly it was as if they would break off. She struggled fruitlessly, denying the futility of escape. The Salamanders eyes seemed to glow in the shadows of the night and she felt the small hairs at her nape stand on end.

"Where do think you're going? What do you want with Lucy? Did you do this to her?! Answer me!"

He slammed her against the wall once more, staring deep into the depths of her irises. She shook violently, this...this wasn't supposed to happen. She had a routine, a procedure that she must follow. Don't be seen, don't be captured...don't be seen..._DON'T BE CAPTURED!_ These orders were drilled into her head her whole life. So what went wrong? What had she done wrong?

"H-how...how did you know I was in here? I-I'm the best, I don't mistakes! What did I do wrong?!"

The young dragon stared at the girl like she'd grown two heads. What was she talking about? Was she just some nut? No, these questions could be answered later, he needed to know what she wanted with Lucy, and why she smelled so much like-

"I mean I know I whispered a bit, but I was so quiet not any animal...let alone human could hear me!" It just didn't make any sense. How could someone like her be caught by someone like him? She was born and bread for this kind of thing, this was why she existed. The very thought of not being able to complete this mission...

"NATSU WE HEARD A NOISE, IS LUCY ALRI-" Guild members piled into the infirmary, noticing the intruder as soon as they entered. Light poured into the room, causing the two to flinch at the sudden brightness. The intruder recognized most of them, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, and Gajeel Redfox were some of the people who had walked in on this perplexing situation. Erza Scarlet was first to take to the offensive, knocking Natsu out of the way to shove one of her many swords to the stunned girls throat. Mirajane ran to Lucy, pulling the girl back onto her bed.

Now getting a clear view of the girl who Erza was very nearly decapitating they realized that she was extraordinarily young. Her lilac colored hair was long and pulled back into a messy ponytail, loose strands falling down everywhere. Her eyes burned with a golden intensity as she glared at the requip mage.

"You must be very brave to glare at me like that. Now Talk. Who are you? Why are you here? If you try to lie prepare to punished." Erza demanded, pushing the blade closer to the intruders neck.

At that moment a yawn could be heard from the other side of the bed. Happy stood up, rubbing his eyes with his paws.

"What's up with all the noise Natsu? Is Lucy up?" He asked sleepily, looking up at his pink haired friend, eyes widening when he noticed all the members.

"WHOA, we having a party in here or what? And who's the girl wearing a blanket? Not very fashionable if you ask me."

The intruder's head turned to the blue Exceed, ignoring the Titania's sword.

"Excuse me you stupid blue fuzzball? One, this is a shawl. And two, what do you know about fashion? You're naked!"

Happy's eyes widened, turning to Carla. "I'm...naked?"

Carla'sigh of exasperation was enough to leave the dejected Happy to curl in the fetal position.

"Had he really not noticed?" Wendy whispered.

"What that foolish Tom-cat is doing is of little importance child, right now you should go look after Lucy, who knows what might have happened if Natsu had not been here."

"Right, of course." Wendy headed towards Lucy's bed, already beginning to use her sky magic.

"That won't work Sky Maiden Wendy Marvell. You're just going to speed up the process." The intruder cried,trying to move forward but Erza's blade kept her still.

"What process? What are you talking about?" Gray demanded, pushing his way through the crowd to get into the girls face. The girl looked him up and down before sneering.

"I'd heard their was a stripper in this guild, I just never expected him to do it in front of children."

Gray glared at the child, veins popping in anger. "Why you-"

"And look at this, Fiore's number one guild? As if, my guild has only four-uh...three members and we could have won the Grand Magic Games no problem. Even with the six dragon slayers competing. You guys are nothing special, you don't even know what's wrong with your friend laying in lala land over there or who did this to her. Top guild my butt."

Natsu's whole body burst into flames, Grays icy exterior turned sub-zero, Laxus was the guilds own personal lightning rod, Elfman cracked his knuckles...and Gajeel was...eating one of the metal bed frames.

"C'mon man don't eat the furniture." Bixlow complained.

"I have to prep for the beating I'm about to give this little pain in the ass here."

"NO ONE TALKS ABOUT OUR GUILD LIKE THAT AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" Natsu growled.

"UH...oh..."

"That's enough Edeya."

The members of Fairy Tail quickly turned their heads to the window at the end of the room, sitting on the windowsill was a woman, her juniper green hair pulled back in a high braid, wine colored eyes peering through long lashed. Each guild member turned to the new intruder, magic poised at the ready. The girl called Edeya turned to the woman, a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Anna! You came!" Edeya sighed in relief.

"Of course I did, you failed Edeya...and worst off you've managed to anger every single member of this guild. This isn't what was supposed to happen. I'm sorry could I speak to your master?" The purple haired woman inquired, stepping off the windowsill and laying her bare feet on the floor. Her indigo dress fell just below her ankles, flowing outward. The sleeves clinging to her arms until reaching the ends of her forearms, blooming outwards. Her neck and wrists adorned several beads and sequence.

"Our master is out right now, come back another time." Erza informed her, eyeing the woman carefully.

"Of course, in Clover correct? Don't worry he'll be back soon, there was a problem at the meeting and had to leave early."

The members of Fairy Tail gawked at her, astonished.

"How do you know this? Do you have the same power of clairvoyance that I posses?" Carla inquired, curious as to how this woman knew of the masters whereabouts.

"No I do not, It's nothing special as that. I was simply there. You see I am the Master of the guild Dancing Gypsy. Master Anna Gelliar."

_**"WHAT!?" **_The guild shouted in unison, as the woman's mouth turned up in a kind smile.

"It's true, the council meeting was to actually make Dancing Gypsy an official guild."

This was all just to crazy. So many questions needed to be answered. The first one to pop into Natsu's and most ever other member of the guilds heads was; _What the hell did Dancing Gypsy want with Lucy?_

"What does the Dancing Gypsy want with one of our members?" Everyone let out a sigh of relief, thanking Erza for her bluntness.

Anna smiled, shaking her head. "Our guild does not want anything more from Lucy but to help her."

"Help her how?" Natsu asked, crossing his arms.

"You see your friend Lucy was put under a spell by a horrible man...a man named Rathal, a former member of Dancing Gypsy. "

"What? Why would he do that?" Wendy cried, looking terribly timid.

"Because she is Layla's blood."

"Layla? Who's Layla?"

"Isn't that Lucy's late mother?"

"What does she have to with this?"

Questions rippled through the crowd of wizards, and Anna waited patiently for them to quiet down.

"Now I don't think I should say anymore until I talk to your master, but in the mean time...Titania...would you please release my guild mate from the hold of your blade?"

"As soon as you answer one thing." Erza conceded.

"And what may I ask is that?"

"What is going on with Lucy. What's wrong with her?"

As the newest guilds master explained what sort of ailment was affecting their favorite celestial wizard every single members heart sank. Levy soon started to pour over her books, doing all sorts of research. Wendy began to work even harder on getting Lucy better, Erza sent the thunder legion to go find Jet, Droy and Porlyusica and bring them back to the guild as quickly as possible. She started to organize scouting platoons to go locate Master Makarov and bring him back to guild. Natsu...Natsu however stood in the infirmary, fists and teeth clenched as Anna's words echoed in his head.

_"Lucy Heartfillia only has 48 hours before her mind is completely eaten from the inside out."_

* * *

**OKAY EVERYONE...WHAT DO YOU THINK? I WANNA KNOW! I'LL HAPPILY TAKE ANY SUGGESTIONS. THOUGH I HAVE TO SAY I'M LOVING WRITING THIS. I CAN'T WAIT FOR CHAPTER FOUR! DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW! :)) DOUBLE CHIN SMILEY FACE FOR ALL!**


	5. A secret meeting,What are we waiting for

**JUPITER-HEY GUYS...JUST READ CHAPTER 414 OF FAIRY TAIL AND I'M STILL CRYING. HOPEFULLY THIS CHAPTER WILL CHEER ME UP. IN THE MEAN TIME...HERE'S THE WONDERFUL STRAUSS SIBLINGS!**

**MIRAJANE- IT'S GREAT TO BE HERE.**

**LISANNA- THANK YOU FOR HAVING US.**

**ELFMAN- OH YEAH, TALK SHOWS ARE SUPER MANLY.**

**JUPITER- IT'S GREAT TO HAVE YOU, I'M SORRY I'M SUCH A MESS RIGHT NOW...**

**ELFMAN- DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT, THOSE ARE THE TEARS OF A MAN!**

**JUPITER- A MAN? *SNIFFLES* **

**MIRA- ELFMAAAAAAAAN! HOW COULD YOU MAKE OUR HOST CRY! **

**LISANNA- SERIOUSLY BIG BRO I NEVER YOU EXPECTED SOMETHING SO CRUEL FROM YOU.**

**JUPITER-*SOBBING HYSTERICALLY***

**ELFMAN- OH C'MON...DON'T CRY. *PLACES HAND ON JUPITER'S SHOULDER.* I'M SORRY!"**

**JUPITER- *GIGGLES* JUST KIDDING. *GRINS***

**ELFMAN-WHY YOU! THAT'S SO UNMANLY.**

**JUPITER- THAT MAY BE TRUE, BUT IT TAKES A REAL MAN TO APOLOGIZE AND CARE LIKE YOU DO.**

**ELFMAN AND JUPITER- *TEARS UP***

**JUPITER- ELFMAN!**

**ELFMAN- JUPITER!**

**ELFMAN AND JUPITER- *HUGS***

**MIRA- AHEM**

**LISANNA- I DON'T THINK THEIR LISTENING SIS.**

**MIRA- WELL I GUESS WE'LL JUST HAVE TO DO THIS OURSELVES.**

**LISANNA- OK, READY?**

**MIRA AND LISANNA- FAIRY TAIL IS OWNED BY HIRO MASHIMA AND FUNIMATION! JUPITER OWNS NOTHING BUT THE TEARS IN HER EYES AND A BROKEN HEART! **

**JUPITER- HEY**

**MIRA AND LISANNA- LET'S GO!**

**JUPITER- I SAID HEY-**

**ELFMAN- DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A MANLY REVIEW. FOLLOW AND FAVORITE MINDLESS IF YOU WANT TO SEE MORE OF ME, THE REAL MANS MAN, *MANLY SMILE* WE ALSO WOULD LIKE TO THANK OUR WATTPAD FRIEND KATIEL14 FOR HER COMMENTS AND VOTES, A TRUE MAN!**

**JUPITER-ARE YOU GUYS LISTENING TO ME?**

**MIRA- AND A HUGE THANK YOU TO NEW FOLLOWERS 2NALU1234, PRINCESSINWE, CECE1234161, AND R3CRD282.**

**LISSANA- AND A THANKS FOR THE FAVORITERS MANDY1OO1, 2NALU1234, AND PRINCESSINWE! PLEASE ENJOY CHAPTER FOUR!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR; A SECRET MEETING? WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?!**

"Where's Lucy? Tell me Erza...is she going to make it?" Master Makarov arrived a short time after Anna, worry etched across his wrinkled features. As soon as he arrived Fairy Tails third (and sixth) master went to visit the sleeping celestial wizard. Everyone waited in the main hall with looks of relief. Their master had come home, and that gave the members of Fairy Tail hope.

"We don't know master, it seems pretty serious."

Makarov nodded, a grim look plastered to his face. Natsu, Anna and Edeya sat at Lucy's bedside, much to Makarov's surprise. He of course wasn't shocked by Natsu's presence, the old man knew that Lucy was special to Natsu, even if the dense boy didn't realize it himself. However, the master of Dancing Gypsy and a member of her guild put the old mans teeth on edge. So much had happened while he was away, he just hoped that he would have the strength to save one of his precious children. He stepped into the infirmary, Natsu and the others quickly turning to look at him.

"Gramps! You're back!" Natsu tried to grin at his master but for now...the smiles weren't coming.

"Master Gelliar, what are you doing here? Do you know who is responsible for Lucy's attack." Makarov inquired, staring suspiciously at the newest official guilds master. The woman nodded, standing from her seat.

"I do Master, and I think it would be better if you called me Anna, such a name like 'Master Gelliar' just doesn't feel right."

"Of course then Anna. Now would you care to explain?"

"I would Master, would it be possible for the two of us to speak in private? I don't think that the boy should hear this."

"Hey, anything having to do with Lucy I should know! She's...she's..my teammate and friend! I have every right to know what's going on with her." Natsu growled at the woman's secretive natures. He should know what's going to happen to her. The dragon slayer glanced down at the blonde resting in bed. Her hair framed her face like a wreath, a beautiful golden wreath. She looked so peaceful it was almost like the past hours never happened. But Natsu knew, he knew that Lucy needed help.

"I understand your concern for your friend dragon slayer but there are some things better left unsaid."

"NO! I need to know this. No way in hell am I letting some other guild master come into Fairy Tail and order me around. Master or not I'm taking you down!"

Natsu lunged forward, fist reared back.

**"Fire dragon iron fist!"**

"...foolish boy."

He felt her hand against his throat before he even reached her. The surprisingly strong master lifter the dragon slayer to his feet.

"Anna, I'll remind you that you are only a guest.I understand that you're only trying to help and I understand Natsu was being foolish, However..."

Makarov's eyes took a dangerous tint and the atmosphere seemed to take on a dark aura. Veins popped from his forehead as Makarov glared at Dancing Gypsy's master.

"**If you touch one of my children like that again I'll show you no mercy.**"

Anna bowed her head in submission. Despite her master-ship she and her friends were a relatively new guild, she did not want to risk losing a relationship with the top guild in Fiore.

"Yes Master, but please...I beg you...don't let him know." She stared at Fairy Tails master with such soulful eyes that he almost saw sincerity...something he'd yet to see from this odd master yet.

"I will hear you out Anna, but what I tell my guild is up to me."

She nodded, turning her back towards them and heading out the infirmary.

"Wait Anna, I'll come with you!" Edeya shouted, racing after her master. The lilac haired woman turned her head to glare at the young girl.

"Edeya times up."

_POOF._

A wave of smoke engulfed the room. Makarov and Natsu stared at the scene in astonishment, the young girls clothes fell before them, well everything but the shawl. At that moment Happy flew into the room, asking how Lucy was doing.

"What's with all the smoke? Are we grilling fish? That's so nice of you guys, though I prefer raw fish...fish is fish...?"

"Would you shut up? Is fish the other thing you look at Flasher-Cat?"

"Flasher-Cat? Oh that's it! I'm taking her down Natsu!" He cried, plopping on the still stunned dragon slayers head. "Earth to Natsu...about to kick some butt here."

"Oh please, you couldn't beat _eggs _let alone my butt."

Happy looked down to see a green exceed, her fur fluffed in all sorts of directions. Big eyes glared up at him, paws crossed over an over sized shawl.

"Oh my goodness! Edeya turned into a talking cat!" Happy shouted in disbelief.

"Is that really so hard to believe. You're such a stupid cat."

"That explains why she smells so much like you lil buddy. She's a eggseed too."

Edeya rolled her eyes. "It's exceed dummy. But owner like cat I guess."

"Hey!" Shouted Natsu and Happy.

"ENOUGH! We're running out of time. Or do you not want to save your friend?" Anna glared. "We're running out of time."

"I agree, this is no time for petty bickering. It is time for action. Natsu stay with Lucy until I finish talking."

"You stay too Edeya. Behave yourself."

"But Anna!"

"Edeya!"

"...yes Master."

The two left, leaving Natsu to his own thoughts, which were filled with Lucy. What could Anna possibly know about the blonde that he didn't already know? It was driving him crazy.

"I gotta know what they're talking about!" He exclaimed jumping from his seat. "Happy, look after Lucy."

"Aye sir!" The blue exceed saluted, placing himself next to Lucy's bed.

"Wait! Our master's said you couldn't know! What are you doing?!" Edeya cried, pulling on Natsu's scarf.

"Let go, It's killing me, I got to know what she knows about Lucy! It's important to me!"

He turned to the green exceed, a serious look in his eyes that made her shiver. He really needed to hear this...he must really care about her. Edeya nodded but didn't let go of his scarf.

"I'll come with you."

She and Natsu crept down the hallway, well...Natsu crept, Edeya flew.

"Is she that important to you?" Edeya asked, not looking at the dragon slayer.

"Huh?"

"That Heartfillia girl, she must be important for you to want to hear about her that badly."

"Nope, that's not it. I'm not worried about her at all it's just..."

"It's just...?"

"Can you imagine what kind of dirt Anna has on her? Made an embarrassing picture?" He snickered evilly. "She'll be like a tomato...heh heh."

Edeya was sure of it now, she was definitely dealing with a grade A idiot.

"Hey can I ask you a quick question now? How come you were hiding the fact that you were like Happy?" Natsu questioned, peaking behind a bush.

She pondered her answer for a moment...should she tell him. No. Not the full story.

"It's not that I was hiding it, it's just...I hate exceeds."

His head snapped up. She hated exceeds?

"Why?"

Before she had a chance to answer a crash could be heard from Makarov's office.

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Makarov screamed. Natsu pressed his ear to the door, and even with his super sensitive dragon hearing he couldn't catch every word exchanged. What he wouldn't give for Cobra's hearing right about now.

"...enter her mind."

"...no choice..."

"...Rathal wants..."

What? What did he want?

"...death..."

"...Layla..."

"...Lucy...daughter..."

"...nine..."

"...Natsu..."

"...alright..."

Natsu leaned in more, smashing his ear to the door. Just then the door swung open, Makarov and Anna stared wide eyed as the pink haired dragon slayer tumbled into the room.

"Natsu!" Makarov scolded.

"It's okay Makarov, he didn't hear much. Only the end."

"What were you guys talking about?"

Anna took a deep breath.

"It's time to save Lucy Heartfillia." \

Natsu grinned up at her.

"Well what are we waiting for?"

* * *

**ALRIGHT, CHAPTER FOUR OVER AND DONE WITH. AFTER THE NEXT CHAPTER THE STORY REALLY STARTS PICKING UP AND I'M GOING TO START LABELING POINTS OF VIEW SO JUST PLEASE BARE WITH ME. AND AS ALWAYS THANK YOU TO ALL THE READER AND DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW, REVIEW AND FAVORITE!**


	6. Infiltration magic! The Journey Begins

**JUPITER-CHAPTER FIVE IS UNDER WAY AND I HAVE TO SAY THIS WAS A DOOSEY. COMING UP WITH STORY LINES AND MAGIC SPELLS IS ESPECIALLY HARD WHEN YOU'RE WRITING ABOUT YOU'RE FAVORITE ANIME. I ABSOLUTELY WANT TO DO THE CHARACTERS JUSTICE AND TREAT THEM WITH RESPECT. I'VE HAVE HAD A FEW COMMENTS/REVIEWS ABOUT GRAMMATICAL AND EDITORIAL ERRORS AND PROMISE TO TAKE A CLOSER LOOK WHEN PROOF READING. IN THE MEAN TIME, THANK YOU QUESERRASERA00 AND KINGOFGAMES77NP FOR YOUR FOLLOWS. AS WELL AS KATIEL14 FOR HER CONSTANT SUPPORT. NOW YOU MAY BE WONDERING, "HEY JUPITER, WHERE'S TODAY'S SPECIAL GUEST?" WELL I'M AFRAID THEY DIDN'T SHOW UP. IT'S REALLY A WONDER WHY I DO THESE SHOWS AT ALL. *SIGH* ANYWAY, PLEASE ENJOY THE FIFTH CHAPTER OF MINDLESS!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE; INFILTRATION MAGIC?! THE JOURNEY BEGINS!**

When entering the guild hall the two masters were bombarded with questions from several of Fairy Tails members, most wanting to know the situation and how to help, others curious about the new flying feline floating carelessly above Anna's shoulders. Master Makarov jumped on to the bar, his cane tucked between his leg and shoulder. Anna took a seat in the stool next to him, folding her arms on her lap. After a moment of quiet whispering the guild crowded around the two wizards, waiting for an explanation. Gray, Erza, Wendy and Natsu were closest to them, standing ready and waiting. Next to them sat Juvia and Gajeel, though it was clear the water mage would rather be sitting next to Gray and the Gajeel a certain solid script mage. Now it may not have seemed that way for Gajeel especially, in reality the man was aching on the inside. With every breath he took the iron dragon slayer longed to sit next to the mousy blunette. Juvia on the other hand was all but panting at the sight of Gray's sculpted form, the only thing holding her back from leaping at her beloved was the horrible situation her love rival was in.

Levy sat a few feet away from the former Phantom Lord members, her heart squeezing tightly, not only with worry for her best friend...but dare she say it...jealousy. Gajeel and Juvia were so close, knowing each other for so long and fighting together had really strengthened their relationship. The blunette knew it was wrong to feel this way, and she felt the stab of guilt every time she so much as glanced at the iron dragon slayers pierced frame. She should be worried about Lu-chan, not that dumb oaf.

Next to her sat the Strauss siblings, Mirajane held her younger sisters hand tightly. Their predicament reminded her so much of Lisanna's 'death', the blood...Lucy falling to the ground like a doll. The young barmaid sat patiently for her Mater's explanation, though anxiety was evident in her azure eyes. Elfman wrapped his gargantuan arms around his sisters, glancing nervously around the hall. His protective brother mode was on high alert. While Happy, Carla, and Pantherlily stood next to their respective dragon slayers. The rest of the guild filled in between them, the thunder legion, Cana, Alzak and Bisca with their daughter Asuka, Nab and Max, everyone waited for the two masters to say something.

"I know you are all worried about Lucy, largely due to her spell earlier this afternoon and Master Gelliar's announcement about her condition. Now her and I are going to elaborate. Lucy is under a certain type of magic, it's called infiltration magic."

"Infiltration magic? What's that?" Happy asked sounding a little frightened.

"It is a magic that allows the wizard to control the mind and even enter the mind of who he or she sees fit. It is a dangerous magic that was used by the magic council, particularly with the Jellal incident and dealing with the Tower of Heaven. There are only two people documented in Fiore who can use this magic." Anna explained, causing Erza to flinch slightly. The red head turned her head to the ground, memories of the Tower of Heaven sticking in her head like a parasite.

"This magic is primarily a means to gather information but this is not the case. The person who cast this spell on Lucy only wants one thing, to make her a blank canvas." Makrov sighed, asking for Mirajane to get him a hard drink.

"What do you mean by that gramps? How're they going to do something like that?" Natsu crossed his arms, picturing the blonde with no face. That didn't make any sense, why have Lucy with no face? Mira brought Makarov his ale and he took a swig.

"Do you mean she'll lose her memories?" Levy inquired, looking a little green.

"I'm afraid it's a lot worse than that Miss McGarden, Lucy Heartfillia would become little more than a living breathing rag doll. Blank meaning nothing, she will become nothing but a shell."

Natsu slammed his fist on the bar, sending the small Master a couple feet in the air. Erza and Gray exchanged panicked looks, while Levy was debating whether to cry or run to Lucy's side and give her a couple of good smacks to get her up. Gajeel, Juvia and the rest just let what was said sink in. No one in Fairy Tail could ever imagine the guild with out Lucy. She was one their bravest and most loyal members. She was kind, dependable, determined, and quick with a saucy remark. Her weirdness, her smile, the way she smelled, Natsu couldn't think of experiencing life without these things.

"We can't let that happen gramps!" Gray stammered, "We gotta save her!"

"That's what we're going to do Gray. Even if it costs me my life." Makarov assures the young ice wizard, his resolve evident in his features.

"Wait a second master, who is doing this to Lucy? And for what purpose?" Erza pondered, placing a hand underneath her chin. Makarov glanced at Anna, urging the young woman to speak up. Anna sat up, clearing her throat.

"The man that is after her is Rathal Monsieur, the devious master of the dark guild Salem Blade. He wants Lucy for some reason, but I know it's him."

"And how do ya know that?" Gajeel questioned.

"Because one of Rathal's members can use this magic, he or she is the only person who could have put the mind infiltration spell on Lucy."

"Wait a second, I must have metal in my ears or something because I could a sworn ya said that there were _two_ people who used this type of magic."

"No you're correct, it is simply that I am the other user of said magic. You see, I was once in the magic law enforcement, along with Lahar and Doranbolt."

"Are you saying that you are the one who tortured Jellal?!" Erza demanded, face hardening into a scowl.

"No no, I am the one who brought his memories back you see."

Erza's scowl only became harder. This woman...she took away Jellal's peace. If not for her...Jellal would not have to live with the atrocities he committed while under the influence of Ultear. He wouldn't remember murdering Simon! He wouldn't have to live with that guilt! Erza's hand twitched slightly, the thought of grabbing her sword and tearing Dancing Gypsy's master to pieces dancing dangerously in her mind. However, before the requip mage could act on her thoughts Natsu grabbed her arm, shaking his head. She was thoroughly surprised with the pink haired wizard. Natsu was normally the type to jump at the chance to brawl, but his eyes seemed desperate. He must have figured that Anna was important to saving Lucy, and Erza cutting her in two would not help their friend. So she lowered her arm, taking deep calming breaths. She was supposed to be the sensible one after all. She needed to be setting an example.

"Why does Rathal want Lucy? Why does he want her body so badly?" Levy asked, crossing her arms thoughtfully.

"Simple, Lucy is the spitting image of her dead mother Layla." Anna explained, actually shuddering a bit. "Though I don't know his connection to the Heartfillia's I know he was madly in love with Layla. After her passing he went dormant for close to fourteen years, then when Lucy surfaced during the Grand Magic Games he and his guild scuttled out like cockroaches. I'm guessing he saw her there."

"So Lucy is just Layla's replacement?" Mira cried astonished.

"No, Layla never returned any of Rathal's advances, she was far to in love with Jude Heartfillia. At...At least that's what I've heard. Though, with Lucy's mind completely wiped...what do think the man could do if he got her hands on her?"

"Anything he wanted." Juvia shuddered.

Natsu burst into flames, eyes blazing just as bright as the fire that surrounded him.

"How do we stop this?" He demanded.

"The only one who can stop this is Lucy, unfortunately she isn't aware of what's happening, to her, she is only dreaming. However, We will be sending a team of nine people into Lucy's mind to find her and bring her back to reality. We'll also said three more teams to find and annihilate Salem Blade. But like Anna said, we have a limited time, though according to her, time in the mind moves much slower so A team will have about a week to find Lucy." Makarov explained.

"Nines's sort of an odd number isn't it? Why so specific?" Cana inquired.

"It is the maximum number I can manage, if I were to try anymore my own mind would be crushed." Anna elucidated.

"We have already chosen teams based on skills and power. First off, Team A will consist of the following;- Natsu"

"Hell yeah I'm all fired up. Just wait for me Lucy, I'll save you know matter what!"

"Erza."

"I'll bring Lucy home Master."

"Gray."

"She's got nothing to worry about."

"Juvia."

"Understood Master. Juvia promises not to spend to much time being lovey dovey with Gray-sama."

"Gajeel."

"Oh yeah, gunna kick some serious ass!"

"Levy."

"ME?!"

"Pantherlily."

"I wont disappoint you."

"Happy."

"Aye sir!"

"And Edeya."

"..."

"Alright, now that we have team A decided Anna will go make preparations for the spell, in the mean time rest up you nine, who knows what you'll find."

* * *

**JUPITER- CHAPTER FIVE OVER AND OUT. NOW THAT ALMOST ALL THE EXPLAINING IS OVER WITH WE CAN FINALLY GET STARTED WITH THE ACTION AND ROMANCE! I'M SO EXCITED.**

**WENDY- WAIT! I'M HEEERREEE! *TRIPS*...OW.**

**JUPITER- YOU'RE A LITTLE LATE THERE.**

**WENDY- HA HA I'M SORRY MA'AM, I GOT A LITTLE LOST. **

**JUPITER- OH WELL I GUESS. COULD YOU DO THE DESCRIPTION?**

**WENDY- IT WOULD BE MY PLEASURE! PLEASE KNOW THAT FAIRY TAIL IS OWNED BY** **FUNIMATION AND HIRO MASHIMA! DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW.**

**JUPITER- BETTER LATE THEN NEVER I GUESS...**


	7. Separated! Where'd everyone go!

**JUPITER- OH MY GOODNESS GUYS, I NEVER EXPECTED TO GET THIS FAR SO FAST! SIX CHAPTERS IN SEVEN DAYS? INCONCEIVABLE! I'M JUST SO THANKFUL FOR ALL THE KIND AND GLORIOUS FEEDBACK I'VE BEEN GETTING. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! NOW, WITH OUT FURTHER ADO...JELLAL FERNANDES!**

**JELLAL- WAIT, WHAT AM I DOING HERE? WHERE'S MEREDY? UNTIE ME!**

**MEREDY- MMMMPH MMMMMMPH! MHMPH! **

**JELLAL- IS THAT HER IN THE CLOSET? IS SHE TIED UP?**

**JUPITER- DON'T WORRY ABOUT THAT KNOW. I NEED YOU TO ANSWER SOMETHING FOR ME. **

**JELLAL- WHAT...WHAT IS IT?**

**JUPITER- *GRABS SHIRT* WHY DIDN'T YOU KISS ERZA!?**

**JELLAL- WHA?! UM...UH! I-I HAVE A FIANCE! **

**JUPITER- DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULL CRAP FERNANDES! EVERYBODY KNOWS YOU GUYS ARE CRAZY FOR EACH OTHER!**

**JELLAL- I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! YOU'RE INSANE!**

**JUPITER- OH I'M NOT INSANE, I'M JUST CRAZY! *PULLS OUT SWITCH BLADE***

**JELLAL- CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN...LOOK, I'LL GIVE THE DESCRIPTION OKAY?**

**JUPITER- OKAY. *GIGGLES***

**JELLAL-*SIGH* THANK YOU TO NEW FOLLOWERS LOLLIPOP99, IRONDRAGONSLAYER61, MYSTERYDAYDREAMER, AND MADDISONHUGHES. THANK YOU TO FAVORITES FROM SASHAMONROE AND IRONDRAGONSLAYER61. AND REVIEWS FROM GUEST AND FAIRYTAIL555 AND ALSO ROSEAMDRAVENS FROM CHA[TER FIVE. HIRO MASHIMA AND FUNIMATION ARE THE ONES WHO OWN FAIRY TAIL. THANK YOU AGAIN FOR READING.**

**JUPITER- THAT WAS WONDERFUL JELLAL! NOW...ANSWER MY QUESTION...**

**JELLAL- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**JUPITER- IN THE MEAN TIME, PLEASE ENJOY CHAPTER SIX OF MINDLESS. KEEP IN MIND I WILL BE USING DIFFERENT POINTS OF VIEW THROUGHOUT THE STORY AND CHAPTER. PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW!**

**JELLAL-HELP ME!**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX; SEPARATED! WHERE'D EVERYONE GO?!**

Porlyusica arrived a short time after the preparations and headed straight for Lucy. Her ancient cynical eyes observed the celestial wizard carefully, taking her temperature and after a few moments of deliberation started to mix some medicine. It was a strange looking concoction, the color changing a from yellow to green to green to orange. The liquid fizzed loudly Natsu, who had been watching the old woman with mild curiosity, snatched the strange liquid from her hand.

"What is this stuff?" Nastu asked taking a large whiff. His eyes rolled back into his head, falling to the ground with a dull thud.

"You moron, this is exactly why I hate humans. Always sticking their noses where they don't belong." Porlyusica sighed, pulling the blond girls head up and placing the bottle to her lips. "Drink it all, for your own sake girl..." Porlyusica turned her head to the snoring Natsu. "And for his."

* * *

_**NATSU'S POINT OF VIEW;**_

_The dragon slayer's mind was clouded with a fog so thick you could cut through it with a knife, but one thing was clear as day...a ray of shining golden hair, part pulled up in a familiar side pony tail._

_'Lucy!' He shot forward, sprinting towards her. 'Lucy! You're back!'_

_He ran faster and faster, happiness filling his entire being. Lucy was back! His Lucy had come back! Natsu came up behind her, grabbing her shoulder and turning her face to him. _

_Nothing. There was nothing there. Lucy's face was nothing but smooth flesh, no eyes, no mouth, no nose, no anything. Nastu fell to his knees in horror, hand covering his mouth. He felt like he was going to be sick. _

_The faceless knelt beside him, lifting his face between her two hands, pulling him closer to her smooth featureless face._

_'Lucy...' Natsu cried, sadness searing into her blank canvas. His eyes closed as the Lucy before him pulled his face to touch hers...lips mashing against smooth nothing..._

"WHOA!" Natsu shot up, nearly slamming head first into Portylusica's rump.

"So you're finally awake are you? About time." Porlyusica grumbled, messing around with her herbs.

"I-I was asleep?"

"Yes, that potion you snorted knocked you out cold."

"Why?"

"It's for dreams, you'll see when you enter the Heartfillia girls head."

Natsu bit his tongue, getting on the old witches bad side was not something he wanted to do, he knew she was helping Lucy and giving her a snide comment wouldn't make her anymore forthcoming. So he followed the medicine mage out to the hall, where all his group mates were waiting for him.

"So sleeping beauty's finally up eh?" Gajeel snickered.

"You should of heard yourself Natsu! The entire time you were talking 'Lucy! Lucy' it was great." Laughed Happy.

"You guys trying to pick a fight?! That's fine I'll take you both on!"

"Wow how immature." Edeya grimaced, sticking her nose in the air. Natsu really did not care for her attitude, if it were up to him he'd be knocking some sense into her right about now. He half glared at the green exceed, who was now floating carelessly next Levy.

"It's time." Anna's ominous voice echoed throughout the hall, each member turned their heads to stare at Dancing Gypsy's guild master. Standing next to her , draped in cloth and beads was Lucy. Her clothing was similar to Anna's, a long white flowing gown wrapped snugly against her body, necklaces and bracelets adorned her wrists and ankles, her blonde hair hung freely. Strange as her outfit was what the Fairy Tail guild members saw was an even bigger oddity. Lucy's eyes flew open, but remained blank and lifeless.

"Lucy?" Natsu's voice cracked as the blonde walked down the stairs just behind Anna. "Are you awake?"

"LUUUUUUUUUCY!" Happy cried, flying to his friends chest.

"She isn't awake fools, Anna is just using her magic to animate her body." Edeya corrected rudely to which most members of the guild to glare in her direction.

"No." Natsu snarled, pushing Anna out of the way. It wasn't right, this girl in front of him was not Lucy, she may look like Lucy...but she's not Lucy.

"How dare you touch my master so abrasively!" Edeya growled, but Anna stayed her with a look.

"It's not right." Natsu lifted his sleeping friend off the ground. "Lucy should only move when she's Lucy." He smiled down at the celestial wondering if somehow, someway, she could hear him. The rest of his guild mates nodded in agreement.

"Where do you want her?"

"Atop the table in the center, the rest of you sit around her." Anna ordered, taking her position right above them, floating easily. Nastu wondered just how many magics this wizard had master. First infiltration and now air magic? What was she going to next? Solid script?

"Are you ready?" Anna asked, looking into the nine faces below her. Each of them nodded, certainty evident in every pair of eyes.

"Good Luck you guys!" Lisanna cried, waving goodbye with tears in her eyes.

"Have a safe trip." Mira smiled.

"I wish I could come with you guys!" Wendy yelled sadly, Carla giving her a reassuring pat.

"We're counting on you to save our girl! You hear me Natsu?" Cana exclaimed, taking another swig from the barrel. The thunder legion waved their goodbyes, Laxus giving a simple nod. Natsu gave his guild a thumbs up.

"Don't worry, we're getting Lucy back, even if we have to break every bone in our bodies. You guys take care of Salmon Knife while we're gone!"

Natsu felt magic power swirl into the air, he craned is neck to see Anna's dress fluttering wildly.

_**"Infiltration link!" **_

Natsu's entire body collapsed, his rib cage being crushed to the floor.

_**"Open Gate of Eternal Imagination! Everyone focus your magic power into Lucy's body!"**_

"AAAAAAARGH!" Everyone cried.

A burst of light shot through the guild hall, vanishing in seconds...and with it, all the minds of the Natsu and the rest were pushed into Lucy's.

Anna gasped, falling from the air knocked out cold. Just as she was about to fall to the ground, a shadow zoomed through the crowd of wizards, catching the wizard in their arms. A man cloaked in all black stood tall in front of the remaining Fairy Tail members. His face was partially hidden behind a mask covering his mouth and nose. Dark curly hair spilled past his ears in contrast to his piercing blue eyes.

"And who are you young man?" Makarov asked, stroking his mustache.

"...The husband."

* * *

Nastu flew towards the earth like an etherion blast. He screamed, waving his arms wildly.

"THIS IS NOT WHAT I MEANT WHEN I SAID EVERY BONE!"

"DON'T WORRY NATSU I GOT YOU!"

Happy flew towards him, wrapping his tail around Natsu's waist. Natsu sighed in relief.

"Thanks little buddy, thought I was a goner there. Wait! Where is everybody?" Natsu turned his head quickly, barely registering his surroundings.

"I guess we all got separated." Happy told him. "But I'm sure they're all fine."

Natsu nodded. It was true, his guild mates were no push overs. A little fall was no more than a swan dive in the pool, though he didn't know about Edeya. Though now that his brain was (sorta) up and running again, where was he? The sky seemed...off...

"Is the sun purple?'

"Yeah."

"And that is a giant castle?"

"Aye."

"And what's with the toy land over there?"

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, Lucy is by far the weirdest person in Fairy Tail."

"You've got that right."

"Now should we go find the other's?" Happy suggested.

"I have a better idea. What if we go save Lucy first and then find the Erza and everyone else? That way we get all the credit!"

Natsu could picture it now, with a sash and crown while Erza, Gray, and Gajeel bow down to him, saying what a magnificent wizard he was and how he was the strongest wizard in the guild. Meanwhile Lucy could be dressed in that apron that he loved on her, making him fresh fire cookies. Wait, back up. No apron Lucy! Bad Natsu!

"Are we going to get going Natsu?"

"Yeah Happy! Max speed! We have to get there before everyone else!"

"Aye sir!"

He and Natsu raced through the light green clouds when a thought struck the both of them.

_WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY EVEN GOING TO LOOK?!_

* * *

**ALRIGHT GUYS THAT'S ALL FOR NOW, DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW FAVORITE AND REVIEW!**


	8. Castles, Cakes and Carousels Oh My!

**JUPITER- HEY GUYS, I'M SO ENJOYING WRITING THIS AND I AM SO HAPPY WITH ALL THE POSITIVITY AND SUPPORT I'VE RECEIVED. OF COURSE I HAVE ANOTHER SPECIAL GUEST HERE WHO IS AS MIGHTY AS SHE IS BEAUTIFUL, MISS ERZA SCARLET!**

**ERZA- THANK YOU FOR HAVING ME.**

**JUPITER- IT'S AN HONOR TO HAVE YOU ON THE SHOW ERZA, YOU ARE AN INSPIRATION TO ALL ASPIRING FEMALE WIZARDS OUT THERE. THE POWERFUL TITANIA! **

**ERZA- *BLUSH* YOU FLATTER ME...HONESTLY TITANIA IS NOT A NAME I GAVE MYSELF...**

**JUPITER- THAT DOESN'T REALLY MATTER ERZA, YOU ARE STILL THE BRAVEST AND MOST POWERFUL WOMAN IN FAIRY TAIL. SECOND TO NONE, ONE OF A KIND. NOW IF YOU WOULD BE SO KIND?**

**ERZA- OF COURSE,THANK YOU NEW FAVORITERS DIANALOVEANIME, NIGHTSHADOWCHILD, AND EUPHORIA97. ARYASCARLETT, DIGIFANCAT, EUPHORIA97, MICKEYD12, WHOLLYUNWIND, LEXIBOOBOO, AND DIANALOVEANIME THANK YOU FOR YOUR FOLLOWS. ALSO THANK YOU SASHAMONROE FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEW.**

**JUPITER- AND OF COURSE A BIG FAIRY TAIL THANK YOU TO ALL WHO'VE READ SO FAR! AND A SHOUT OUT TO MY FAITHFUL WATTPAD READER KATIEL14! YOU GO GIRL!**

**ERZA- PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO FAVORITE, FOLLOW AND REVIEW! **

**JUPITER- THAT WAS AMAZING ERZA! YOU JUST SO COOOOOOOOOOOOL!**

**ERZA-WAIT A MINUTE? ARE YOU JASON? THE REPORTER FOR SORCERER WEEKLY?**

**JASON- *RIPS OFF WIG* THAT'S RIGHT ERZA! YOUR GUILD WOULDN'T TALK TO ME, I NEEDED TO GET AN INTERVIEW FOR SORCERER WEEKLY!**

**ERZA- WHAT HAPPENED TO JUPITER?**

**JASON- OH SHE'S FINE, A FEW CANDID SHOTS OF ALL THE GUYS IN FAIRY TAIL AND JUPITER LEFT THE SHOW TO ME FOR THE WEEK SO SHE COULD GO ON VACATION!**

**ERZA- I SEE...SO IF THAT'S THE CASE...I GUESS YOU WILL BE LIABLE FOR ANY PROPERTY DAMAGE CORRECT?**

**JASON- THAT'S RIGHT, SINCE I'M LEASING THE STUDIO WHILE I CONDUCT MY INTERVIEWS.**

**ERZA- IS THAT SO? WELL THEN...****_REQUIP! PURGATORY ARMOR!_**

**JASON-COOOOOOOOOL! ARE YOU GOING TO DEMONSTRATE YOUR AWESOME POWERS?!**

**ERZA- SOMETHING LIKE THAT! *BREAKS TELEVISION***

**JASON- COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! ERZA'S TOTALLY DESTROYING THE PLACE...WAIT A SECOND, NOT COOL! ****_ERZA'S TOTALLY DESTROYING THE PLACE!_**

**ERZA- YOU TELL JUPITER WHEN SHE GETS BACK I WANT TO HAVE A CHAT. I HEARD WHAT HAPPENED WITH JELLAL, HE'S STILL HAVING NIGHTMARES!**

**JASON- YES!**

**ERZA- IN THE MEAN TIME FAIRY TAIL IS OWNED BY FUNIMATION AND HIRO MASHIMA. JUPITER YOU BETTER BE PREPARED!**

***JUPITER WHILST ON VACATION LOUNGING ON A BEACH CHAIR*- ACHOO! *SNIFFLE* SOMEONE MUST BE TALKING ABOUT ME. WELL...WHATEVER! *STARES AT PICTURES OF FAIRY TAIL BOYS* I DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT THAT RIGHT NOW!**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN; CASTLES, CAKES AND CAROUSALS OH MY!**

_**ERZA'S POV;**_

The fall hadn't hurt her as much as it did her pride, of course crashing three hundered meters to the ground wasn't exactly a challenge for the requip mage, but landing so unceremoniously on her face definitely made the red head glad no one was around to see her oh so gracious tumble. Erza wasn't to worried for her friends, they would be fine, so after requipping into a bikini and shorts she leaned her back against one of the rocky cliff faces and sighed, staring blankly at the honey colored sky, it had seemed that the purple tinted sun was at its highest peak, indicating that it was midday. The surface of the stone scraped against her bare back, causing the requip mage to shudder. She placed her index finger atop her forehead, deep in thought. In her opinion this entire situation was not only troublesome, it was also a huge risk. Considering how little Fairy Tail knew of Dancing Gypsy and the dark guild Salem Blade it would have been the smart thing to check out Anna and her guild mate. However, because of perturbation for Lucy's well being the Fairy Tail guild jumped into this situation a bit prematurely. Now don't get her wrong, she was as concerned for Lucy as every member of the guild, but she was far more practical. Erza just wished she'd gathered more information before she jumped inside the head of one of her dear friends.

Which brought Erza to her next thought; what exactly did this Rathal want with Lucy? Now Anna did say he was in love with Layla and due to Lucy's likeness to her deceased mother Rathal had become interested. But how much of what this woman said was true? Erza was brought back to her previous dilemma, she just didn't know enough. With only slight inside knowledge of her enemy, and ally's she couldn't trust, Erza was put into a tight spot.

The requip mage was completely lost in thought when a twig snapped. Her head snapped up and she quickly pulled out one of her many swords.

"Who's there?"

Bushes rustled as paws emerged from the foliage.

"Ah, there you are. I have been searching for you for most of the afternoon. Your friend has a strange mind, you could never imagine how much trouble it took to make my way out of that maze of a wood. Most minds have only one or two lands but she seems to be special, a lot more going on her head."

"Edeya, what a pleasant surprise." Erza tried to civil with the snobbish exceed, but the green cat had not only insulted the guild, but Lucy as well. Though it could be argued that the young Dancing Gypsy member was just trying to be brave, in her own roundabout way. Edeya deserved a second chance at least. Erza stood, approaching the feline with a soft smile. "I don't suppose you've seen Natsu and the others?"

"No, I simply flew to the closest landing and started my search for you and the rest of your...cavalry. Now if it isn't to much trouble, let's go search for them." Edeya suggested, lifting her chin in the air and turning sharply towards the mountains.

"Yes lets." Erza agreed, following in suite. She watched diligently for any sign of her fallen comrades, leaving no stone unturned, searching through bushes and up in trees. Hoping her friends had awoken and found a way to rondevu. It seemed that Edeya however, had taken a much more literal sense of the term 'no stone unturned' for she would flip pebbles and rocks alike, searching intently under them. Erza couldn't help but chuckle at the young exceed's childish behaving, revealing in all actuality her age and innocence.

"What's so funny?" Edeya demanded, hands on her hips.

"Oh nothing."

Edeya simply sniffed once before turning another rock over on its back. Deciding now was as good a time as ever, the requip mage thought it better to gather information before they were inevitably attacked. "So Edeya, what exactly are we supposed to do when we find Lucy?" Edeya hardly gave the red head a glance before tugging on the neck of her shawl.

"You will find out when we find her. The process is sort of hard to explain."

"...I see. And what of this Rathal person? What of him? His goals?"

"You know as much as I do."

Alright then...She and Edeya continued walking in silence for a few moments later and only then did either of them actually realize that the environment had shifted detrimentally. Surrounding the two wizards was a forest completely comprised of sweets. Trees made of candy canes, cotton candy bushes, even the grass had become candied.

"Ugh, how disgusting. I've never liked sweets, surely this repulses a serious warrior such as yourself as much as me?" Edeya grimaced, her complexion becoming a little blue.

Erza however didn't register the exceeds words, she was to busy staring sparkly eyed the sugary wonderland she'd landed in. Heaven, she must have been sent to heaven. Now if only there was-

"Excuse me may I help you?" A soft female voice inquired sweetly, making both wizards go rigid.

Both Erza and Edeya turned their heads sharply toward the source of the voice to find a woman resembling am older Lucy. She had the same long blonde hair, though it was pulled into a tight bun, with only two thick strands falling just below her collarbone. Both she and Lucy had the same large brown eyes, however this woman seemed to be in her late twenties-early thirties. She wore a light blue spotted button up sundress, along with a fluffy white apron. In her hand she held a large basket full of strawberries.

"Sorry to disturb you ma'am, we are simply looking for our friends."

"Well if that's the case why don't you and your little kitty friend come over to my place for a bit of cake and tea? I'm sure you must be hungry after all that searching."

"We really can't ma'am, time is of utter importance."

The woman shook her head, tsking softly. "Now that just wont do, the woods here get very dangerous at night you see, we wouldn't want the two of you getting lost or worse." She smiled, holding up the basket. "Plus, I'm making strawberry cake!"

Erza's ears perked, before looping her arm with woman's. "Lead the way ma'am."

"Wait Erza! We have to find the others."

"No, I've calculated, we have time for tea and cake and then we will get moving."

"That's the spirit!" Grinned the woman. "You know you remind me a lot of my daughter, she always was one for the sweet stuff when she was little. Not as much now that she's grown up though. That girl barely has time for her mother these days, but she still writes most every day."

"That's great and all lady but we don't know a thing about you! Who are you? What are you doing in this girls head?" Edeya demanded, flying just in front of the two women.

"Oh how rude of me! I'm Layla, Layla Heartfillia."

* * *

**GRAY'S POV;**

"Are you sure you're alright Gray-sama?" Juvia questioned anxiously, looking the ice wizard up and down. He groaned quietly, as much as he appreciated her concern, becoming constantly looked after and doted on could be quite the annoyance. After a few seconds of awkward eye contact the ice wizard turned his head away from the curly haired blunette. Her intense gaze was something he'd never get used to. No matter what the circumstance, when it came to him, Gray always felt that Juvia was always prone to the dramatics. "I'm fine Juvia. What about you? Are you okay?"

Juvia nodded, looking at Gray with slight confusion, then did the ice mage realize what a stupid question he asked. Both he and Juvia fell into the a large lake, and while he was knocked out by impact, Juvia managed to drag him and herself to shore. Juvia however could turn her entire body into a huge mass of water.

"...-sama? Gray-sama!" Juvia waved her hand in front of his face, drawing him back to the present.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Juvia was just wondering what we were going to do now?"

"I guess we'll try and find the others, though knowing Natsu he just went running wherever in the hopes of beating us to Lucy." Gray stated, pulling her and himself up, noticing the small flinch as Juvia put weight on her right ankle. He glanced down to see her stocking had been ripped, blood leaking from the holes.

"I thought you said you were fine."

Juvia smiled. "Juvia is fine! This is nothing! It must have happened when we fell." Juvia insisted, flexing one of her arms to indicate she was tougher than she looked.

"...whatever you say, anyway let's get going."

"Coming Gray-sama!"

"Lean on me, so you don't have to put all your weight on that ankle."

Juvia happily obliged, taking Grays arm and leaning into him, they heading downstream, following the water.

Little did the couple know, they were being followed, be it malevolent or friendly, neither one of them could say. Keeping to shadows the figure watched from a distance.

* * *

**GAJEEL'S POV;**

"Damn that fucking hurt! I mean did I have to land on pile of toys of all things!" Gajeel growled, kicking one of the many toy trains. Pantherlily flew circles around the angry iron dragon slayer. Bunny-girls mind sure was weird, from what he could see, he was in some sort of village occupied only by dolls, each of them posed in specific places, performing different tasks. Through out the city were tons of train tracks and toys...it was like he was on a child's toy box.

"I'm sorry Gajeel, I should have caught you in time. I was indecisive."

"Indecisive? Why?"

"I was unsure of whether you wanted me to catch you...or Levy, but I'm afraid both of you had landed before I had come to a decision."

"Right, don't sweat it Lily, you know that Shrimps tougher than Laxus and Salamander combined."

Pantherlily smiled softly. "Right."

"We should still go find her though, and the others I guess..."

"Your wittle kitty's named Willy too? That's Lu-chans bun buns name!" A child's voice sang through out the toy village. Gajeel and Lily swung their heads around, searching for the source of the voice.

"Up there!" Lily exclaimed, sitting on the edge of the roof on one of the many play house looking buildings was a child version of Lucy. She was wearing a fluffy pink dress, white tights and shiny black shoes, she was dressed very doll like.

"Hiya! Kitty Willy do you wanna meet Lu-chans bun bun? Her names Willy too!"

"Get down from there! You could fall!" Pantherlily cried, worry for the little girls safety evident in his face.

"He's right kid, it isn't smart." Gajeel agreed, scratching the back of his head.

"Shut it ugly!" The little Lucy glared, giving iron dragon slayer a mind to go up there and show her ugly.

"CATCH ME WILLY!" The girl screamed in delight before leaping from the almost two story high roof. Pantherlily raced to catch the little girl, transforming into his bigger form pulling the girl into his arms.

The child giggle, clapping happily. "Again! AGAIN!"

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT?! WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF I HADN'T CAUGHT YOU!" Lily roared into the little girls face. The little girl sniffled, playing nervously with her hands. Lily waited expecting an answer from the child.

"...Lu-chan would have died." She finally answered in a small voice, tears filling her cheeks.

"That's right." Pantherlily sighed, rubbing the little girls head.

"Lu-chans sworry! Don't hate Lu-chan!" She sobbed.

"It's going to be okay...shhhhhh..."

"Okay Lily if you're done playing father of the year how about we go find Levy, leave the brat to her own, we have more important things to do."

"Coming Gajeel." Lily called, putting the dumbfounded child to the ground."You be a good girl now."

"You're leaving?" She sniffled.

"I'm afraid so kid, we don't have time to be playing babysitter." Gajeel turned his head to leave, expecting to see Pantherlily beside him, but when he turned his head he only saw the broad side of a frying pan. He tumbled to the ground, only staying conscious to see Lily fall as well and hear the little girls giggle.

* * *

**LEVY'S POV;**

_Oh...my head..._

Levy's thoughts were all a jumble, she remembered falling and then landing hard...but...where was she now? Was she moving? She shifted slightly, she was laying draped over an animal, a horse maybe? Her eyes peered open ever so slightly before widening completely. She would have shrieked, but something was keeping her voice in. She could hear the steady clopping as the horse stepped across the rocks above a waterfall, several meters high it seemed like.

_**So you're awake.**_

A male voice whispered into the script mages mind, was he using telepathy.

_Who are you?_

_**Lance.**_

_Is this horse yours Lance?_

**_Something like that. He's taking you somewhere safe, you almost went over the waterfall._**

_GOODNESS! Thank you. But I don't have time to be safe, I need to find my friends. They fell too._

Gajeel's face jumped into Levy's mind without warning, startling her and sending her mind reeling. Stop it Levy, you need to get over your...whatever you have with him!

_**Rest first, we can look for your friends together.**_

_Really? Thanks Lance._

**_Rest._**

Levy's eyes drifted shut once again and she soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**NATSU'S POV;**

"I told you it wasn't a good idea." Happy chastised, staring at his friend in pity.

"BLERGH!" Natsu wretched as the carousel moved in its endless circles. "It just looked so fun!" Natsu hung from one of the horses, face more than a little pale.

"You'll never learn Natsu..."

* * *

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE. I'VE BEEN BUSY STUDYING FOR MIDTERMS AND I WAS WAY TO SWAMPED TO WRITE. ANYWAY HERE'S CHAPTER SEVEN, DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW!**


	9. Little Lu's Toy Land!

**JUPITER- HELLO EVERYONE, I'M SO GLAD TO BE UP AND WRITING AGAIN. IT'S THE LAST DAY OF MIDTERMS SO HOPEFULLY I'LL START POSTING MORE REGULARLY. NOW, PLEASE GIVE A BIG HAND FOR TODAY'S SPECIAL GUEST...GRAY FULLBUSTER!**

**GRAY-THANKS FOR HAVING ME.**

**JUPITER- NO, THANK YOU GRAY, IT'S NOT EVERYDAY WE HAVE FAIRY TAILS HOTTEST, OR SHOULD I SAY COOLEST WIZARD ON THE SHOW. **

**GRAY- WELL I CAN'T SAY I'M SOME PUSH OVER, BUT I WOULDN'T SAY I'M ALL THAT.**

**JUPITER- I SEE, SO DO YOU MIND ANSWERING SOME QUESTIONS AND GIVING THE SHOUT OUTS?**

**GRAY-NO PROBLEM, SHOULD I GIVE THE SHOUT OUTS FIRST?**

**JUPITER- WHATEVER YOU'D PREFER.**

**GRAY- OK THEN...THANKS TO COPDOG, KYOUFU, PEARLANN, XENMNAS93, AND BOARD-OUT-OF-MY-MIND97 FOR THEIR FAVORITES. AND THANKS PRETTYRYTHMNARUAYASE, COPDOG, KYOUFU, PEARLANN, XENMNAS93, AND BOARD-OUT-OF-MY-MIND97 FOR THEIR FOLLOWS AS WELL. REVIEWS BY PRETTYRYTHMNARUAYASE AND SASHAMONROE NEED A THANK YOU TOO. OH AND WATTPAD VOTERS KATIEL14 AND ADVENTURETIMEFANFIC1 DESERVE A MAJOR THANKS ALSO.**

**JUPITER-FAIRY TAIL IS OWNED BY HIRO MASHIMA AND FUNIMATION, DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW FAVORITE AND REVIEW. NOW ARE YOU READY FOR QUESTIONS GRAY?**

**GRAY-SURE.**

**JUPITER- WHAT WOULD YOU CONSIDER TO BE YOUR IDEAL WOMAN? WHO DO ****_YOU _****FIND ATTRACTIVE?**

**GRAY-*SPUTTERS* THA-THAT'S NOT ANYONE'S BUSINESS! YOU TOLD ME THIS WAS ABOUT THE STORY! NOT MY LOVE LIFE**

**JUPITER-OH LOOK AT YOU! YOU'RE AS RED AS A TOMATO! COME ON FULLBUSTER PEOPLE WANT TO KNOW! YOU ARE ONE OF THE MOST DESIRABLE MEN IN FAIRY TAIL, TELL US, WHAT GETS YOUR ENGINE REVVED?**

**GRAY- LOOK LADY, I DON'T HAVE A TYPE. AND I WOULD REALLY LIKE TO TALK ABOUT THE STORY...NOT THIS.**

**JUPITER- CHILLY. ALRIGHT FINE. *CAMERA FLASHES.***

**GRAY-WHAT WAS THAT?**

**JUPITER-NOTHING.**

**GRAY-NO, WHAT WAS THAT? I SAW A CAMERA FLASH. *SEES CAMERA IN JUPITER'S HANDS* YOU'RE TAKING PICTURES? ISN'T THIS BEING FILMED ANYWAY.**

**JUPITER- THIS ISN'T FOR THE SHOW IT'S FOR ME. IT'S NOT EVERYDAY GRAY FULLBUSTER IS SITTING NAKED ON YOUR LEATHER COUCH.**

**GRAY-NAK-?...WHOA! WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES!?**

**JUPITER- NO IDEA, DIDN'T COME WEARING ANY.**

**GRAY- YOU'RE SAYING I'VE BEEN NAKED THIS WHOLE TIME!?**

**JUPITER- I WASN'T COMPLAINING...**

**GRAY- WHERE ARE MY PANTS!?**

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT; LITTLE LU'S TOY LAND!**

**MEANWHILE AT THE GUILD HALL...**

Everyone gathered around the incapacitated Anna and her husband, who had named himself as Claie. He explained that taking on this many minds could take its toll on a wizard, that she needed her rest. unfortunately for the young guild master and her spouse the Fairy Tail guild did not have that kind of time. They all needed to know where Salem Blade was located, as well as conformation that their friends had indeed made it inside Lucy's head alright. So Makarov called the man Claie over to him and explained the situation, how they needed his wife awake. Now Claie was indeed adamant about keeping Anna well taken care of, but he conceded on the condition they not ask her to preform anymore magic for at least a day. Makarov agreed, asking Porlyusica to please rouse the sleeping magic user, which she obliged by slapping Anna in the face.

Understandably both Elfman and Laxus had to hold Claie back from pummeling the old woman, who seemed to not have a care in the world. Anna shot up, gasping for breath.

"Owwwwww, why does my face hurt? Did I fall? Jeez that hurt, hey Claie are you here?" Anna's voice took an almost whiny tone, going up an octave higher, her eyes also seemed softer. It appeared that she had not yet realized where she was. She arched her back, raising her arms over head and yawning. "Did Rath come back from the store yet? I could use some...jelly toast..." The woman's red wine colored eyes widened before she turned towards her husband, confusion etched on her face.

"Hey..." Claie whispered softly, taking the woman into his arms. "It's okay darling. We're in Fairy Tail remember? Helping Layla's daughter?"

"...Right...right..." Anna cleared her throat once before taking on a more professional exterior, placing her hands in her lap. "Tell me Makarov, was I successful?"

After a few moments of silence the guild was unsure of what to do next. It was a strange thing for them to witness and not question, her memory loss, her change in demeanor. Though after what seemed like forever and a silent agreement between every member of the guild they decided not to address her odd behavior for after Lucy was rescued.

"We were hoping you'd tell us child, it is your magic after all." Makarov reminded the master cautiously, stroking his mustache thoughtfully. Anna twisted to the bodies of the ten Fairy Tail members, including Lucy, hopefully inside Lucy's head.

"They are all inside her head...no one is hurt, well except for a few scrapes and bruises."

The entire guild let out a sigh of relief, it was good that they'd made it safely, now all they had to was wait.

"It just sucks we can't see what's going on in there." Complained Jet.

"Yeah I'm worried about Levy." Droy nodded, taking a humongous bite from a turkey leg.

"It is a problem, we don't know anything about what we're facing." Mira exhaled, resting her chin in her hand thoughtfully.

"If only we had a way of looking inside Lucy's head." Evergreen stated, fanning herself.

"...Maybe there is a way, if you are willing to find me some visual lacrima I can show you what's going on in Miss Heartfillia's head." Anna explained, standing shakily from her seat.

"No you can't!" Claie exclaimed, pulling on the master's arm. "You're not well enough An..." His blue eyes pierced hers but she soon pulled away from his grasp, instead turning to Wendy and Carla.

"If it's alright with your master, please go to the local magic shop and buy four large visual lacrima. I will begin other preparations and we will begin when you get back."

"You can't do this An! You are not strong enough!" Claie begged desperately for his wife to reconsider, but Anna wasn't having any of it, she turned to him...and with a look that would silence most of the magic council she demanded she be left alone. Her entire body was enveloped in a black power, sending chills throughout Cana, Elfman, Evergreen Wendy, and team Shadow Gear. But Anna's burst of magic power was short lived when she collapsed on all fours, gasping. Claie quickly rushed to her side,taking him into his arms, looking at Fairy Tails master with pleading eyes.

"Don't let her do this please..."

"It's...not his decision darling..." Anna touched Claie's clothed face with her hand, gazing into eyes lovingly. "It's mine."

Every woman in Fairy Tail (and Elfman) were close to tears at the two's closeness, the love and devotion they both showed each other was something that comes once in ever persons lifetime. It was obvious to everyone in the guild they were soul mates, which made the choice all the more hard.

Makarov sighed before turning to Wendy. Even though he felt for the boy, he was ready for anything that needed to be done to save his children.

"Go get the lacrima Wendy, take Elfman with you." Wendy and her party set out to get the lacrima, leaving the guild in a state of hushed silence.

Anna smiled. "Thank you Master Makarov, I promise you will not regret my help."

"I am already grateful Anna."

Claie glowered at the two masters. "You know what you're doing is wrong...please Anna."

_GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWLLLLLL!_

"Damn it Droy can't you shut that big belly of yours for one second? We were having a serious moment!" Cana scolded drunkenly, sloshing another ale down her windpipe.

"Absolutely disgusting." Evergreen sneered.

"Yeah that had to be the loudest growl I've ever heard." Bixlow laughed. "_Loud Growl! Loud Growl!" _Shouted his babies.

"Hey guys that wasn't me! I swear!" Droy whined, shoving another pastry down his gullet. Everyone laughed, "Yeah right man, we all know you get hungry when you're nervous." Jet chuckled.

Little did the guild know it wasn't the tubby Droy, it was a certain Dancing Gypsy mage who hadn't anything in thirteen hours, and if she had anything to say about it...they never would know. Though Mira did bring the master a meal a few moments later, which she greedily devoured. And Anna did catch the barmaids wink when she handed the food to her.

Nearly ten minutes passed before Wendy, Carla and Elfman showed up with the lacrima. Anna stood from her stool, telling them to put two lacrima on the top floor and the other at the bottom. After which she sat between the two at the bottom floor, a glow soon coated her body.

"**Infiltration magic second movement! Mind's eye!"**

The screen appeared within seconds, at first showing only fuzz, then the picture became clear. It seemed that the location was a village comprised of only toys, inhabited by only mannequins.

"Where is this?" Laxus questioned, arms crossed. "It looks like a little kids toy chest."

"It's Lucy's mind...two of your friends are there right now...it would seem they were separated from the rest of the group." Anna stated, pushing herself to her feet.

"What!?" Makarov exclaimed. "Are they alright!?"

"They're fine, though one is unconcious."

The screen flickered for a moment before changing venues, this time they were inside one of the doll houses, and sitting at the dining table were several mannequins enjoying a meal comprised entirely of plastic. Everyone of them were dressed in fluffy dresses, white gloves, and their hair done up. Well all except two. One was in a highchair, a baby rattle and diaper completing the newborn look. The other wore a Victorian style salmon pink dress, lace flowers coating the material. Their black air had been pulled back into pig tails and red lipstick colored their mouth.

"**GAJEEL!?" **

Laughter exploded from the guild hall, shaking its very foundation.

* * *

**GAJEEL'S POV;**

A dress? _A FUCKING DRESS_?! _ARE YOU SERIOUS_!? The iron dragon slayer clutched his tea cup between his fingers, it cracking beneath his grip. Whenever he got out of this he was going to take that little girl and kick right out of Lucy's head! His only salvation was that none of his guild mates had seen him like this. He grinned evilly before noticing the unconcious Lily.

"Lily! Psssst! Lily! Wake up."

The exceeds eyes popped open, turning to Gajeel in confusion.

"Gajeel what's going on-" His face froze, he looked at his friend for a few moments..."HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh Gajeel...what has happened to you!?" His cat was crying with laughter, before noticing his own appearance and crying out in surprise. "What? What has happened to me?!"

"Lily! You're finally awake! Lu-chan was waiting for you so we could start our tea party."

"Lu! What are you doing? Why have you dressed us this way!?" Pantherlily demanded, turning to the little girl sitting at the other end of the table.

"You were going to leave Lu-chan to be with Gajy! You were going to abandon Lu-chan like my little sister did! That's why Lu-chan banged you in the head with a pan and made you my new little sister! And Gajy's mama!"

"Look here you little brat, I ain't no woman. Now you better let us go or I'm going to have to give you a beating you're never going to forget!" Gajeel growled, trying to break free from whatever magical binds had him pinned in this ridiculous pose.

"NUH UH! You're going to get rid of Lu-chan! Just like my little sister Michelle!"

"...Michelle?...Michelle Lobster?" Pantherlily asked.

"Yeah! She was there one minute and gone the next. Lu-chan looked everywhere!" The little cried.

"...Okay kid...how about we make a deal..." Gajeel suggested, figuring that if they at least got out of the bindings they'd be able to get the hell out of there.

"...A deal?" She sniffled.

"Yeah a deal. You let us go we find Michelle. Sound good?" Come on little brat take the bait...

"How can you find my little sister?"

"Never underestimate the nose of a dragon slayer. So we got a deal?"

"Yeah!" She yelled in delight running to let Gajeel and Lily go before stopping.

"What's wrong?" Lily asks cautiously, worried the she may be smarter than they thought.

"Lu-chan will let you go Gajy, but not Lily. When you find Lu-chan's little sister you can have him back."

Crap...she was smarter than she looked.

"...fine." He guessed it was time to find a doll...

Finding Michelle was as easy as chewing nails for Gajeel, with one of the dolls dresses and his sense of smell it took him all of fifteen minutes to find her in one of the doll house chimneys. Though how it ended up there did cross the dragon slayers mind it was nothing more than a passing thought. However it was going to be satisfying as hell to rip his dress off and take out those ridiculous pig tails. The makeup wouldn't come off that easily though, he guessed he would need to wash in a river or something after this. It would be great to be out of these clothes, even if he didn't have a shirt. At least that brat kept his pants on, but it was weird that a girl her size was able to dress a grown man. Well whatever, he and Lily would be long gone before she had a chance to say 'Lu-chan'.

He headed back to the doll house Lily and the girl were waiting for him at, he stopped for a minute before reaching the building. His reflection grimaced back at him as he stared at his state of dress. He put his hand on his hips, staring thoughtfully.

He had to admit...he looked good.

shaking his head he entered the house.

"Here's your doll." Gajeel announced, throwing the girl her friend. She hugged her to her chest, weeping softly. "Thank you! Thank you! Michelle you're all dirty! What were you doing you silly head?" She asked the doll in her baby voice.

"Hey now, give back Lily."

"Right! Of course!" And with a wave of her hand Lily was released and flying towards Gajeel, down the long dining table filled with dolls. Neither of them noticed a black goop leap from Michelle onto Lu's chest, attaching to the little girl.

Pantherlily had almost reached Gajeel when a knife came down, slicing down the exceeds side. Lily grunted in pain, falling onto the table with a thud. Gajeel stared in utter shock as blood poured from his cats body. One of the mannequins head twisted around stiffly, creaking with ever turn. It's grinned seemed to widen as it said animatedly;

'**Do you want to play with me?'**

"...heh...heh heh...**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" **The child's laugh broke through to the stunned iron dragon slayer, and he prepped his muscles for battle.

"Are you ready for the game Gajy?"

"You're going to regret that brat."

* * *

**DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW.**


	10. Gajeel VS Gajeel! Who will win?

**JUPITER- HELLO GUYS! I'M OVER THE MOON WITH ALL THE POSITIVITY I'M RECEIVING, AND OF COURSE THANK YOU GUYS FOR LOOKING PAST MY MISTAKES AND LEFT OUT WORDS. I TRY TO SELF EDIT BUT OBVIOUSLY THAT'S NOT WORKING. AND NOW OUR SPECIAL GUEST HAS TRAVELED ALL THE WAY FROM LAMIA SCALE...SOMEONE WILL A COLD EXTERIOR AND AN EVEN COLDER MAGIC...MR. LYON VASTIA! **

**LYON- THANK YOU FOR HAVING ME ON YOUR SHOW, THOUGH WHY AM I HERE AS OPPOSED TO THE MANY FAIRY TAIL MEMBERS AT YOUR DISPOSAL. **

**JUPITER-OF COURSE LYON, I'LL ANSWER THAT AFTER THE SHOUT OUTS, IF YOU WOULD.**

**LYON-WELL...*RUMPLES THROUGH PAPERS* THANK YOU TO SASHAMONROE, MYSTERYDAYDREAMER, PRETTYRYTHMNARUAYASE, DIGI-DANCATT FOR YOUR REVIEWS, JUPITER WOULD LIKE TO TELL PRETTYRYTHMNARUAYASE AND DIGI-DANCATT THAT ADDING ANY HONORIFICS IS COMPLETELY FINE AND SHE ACTUALLY SUPPORTS IT. AND SHE APPRECIATES YOUR REVIEWS AND COMMENTS. THANK YOU ANGELUSCANDIDA, KIARAMICHE01, MISTICCELESTIALDRAGON, SOPINNI ALLEYCAT1979, RINTINDAFF AND THECADGEDSONG FOR THEIR FOLLOWS AND THANK YOU TO KIARAMICHE01, SOPINNI, RINTINDAFF AND THECADGEDSONG FOR THEIR FAVORITES.**

**JUPITER- AND A SHOUT OUT ALL MY WATTPAD READERS AS WELL! IT REALLY MEANS A LOT TO HAVE SO MANY PEOPLE SUPPORT AND ENJOY MINDLESS, AND I HOPE YOU'LL CONTINUE TO ENJOY IT IN THE FUTURE. **

**LYON- AHEM...NOW JUPITER...YOUR ANSWER?**

**JUPITER- OH RIGHT! I WAS JUST WONDERING HOW YOU FELT KNOWING THAT JUVIA AND GRAY WERE CURRENTLY ALONE TOGETHER IN A DENSE FORREST WITH NO ONE BUT EACH OTHER FOR COMPANY. TENSIONS ARE HIGH Y'KNOW? NOT TO MENTION JUVIA'S HURT HER ANKLE SO SHE HAS TO LEAN ON GRAY FOR HELP. SO LYON, HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT THAT?**

**LYON- GRAY? JUVI-CHAN? ALONE? TOGETHER? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *FAINTS***

**JUPITER-*POKES* YOU KAY THERE BUDDY?**

**LYON-NO, MY POOR SWEET JUVI-CHAN...**

**JUPITER-OH WELL, PLEASE ENJOY CHAPTER NINE! OH AND FUNIMATION AND HIRO MASHIMA OWN FAIRY TAIL! NOT ME. DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW!**

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE; GAJEEL V.S. GAJEEL! WHO WILL WIN?**

**LEVY'S POV;**

After she'd woken up, Levy decided it would be best to remain with Lance's horse, she patted his neck stroking his soft golden coat. Now this stallion had to be the biggest horse the blunette had ever seen. He stood at least seventeen hands tall, his mane and tail were a lovely light blonde. He was truly beautiful. She'd read somewhere he was called a...draft horse...at least that's what she thought.

"Now what do I call you big guy?" Levy wondered aloud, as if the horse could actually answer her.

**_Lance. My name is Lance._**

_Oh right Lance. Wait what?! YOUR NAME IS LANCE TOO? NO HOLD ON, BEFORE THAT, AM I TALKING TO A HORSE?!_

**_Yes, and I am the only Lance, I only said that I was Lance's horse because I didn't want to frighten you. _**

_This is all just too crazy. I'm in my friends mind talking to a horse, and here I thought it was just going to be your everyday Saturday night._

**_I see, I apologize if I'm frightening you. It was not my intention. I just wish to take you somewhere safe._**

_Right...where exactly is that?_

**_There is a village of dolls just beyond this forest, a young girl lives there with her little sister. I've known them for a long time, they are very kind. They will help us. You'll be safe there._**

_Do you think any of my friends will be there?_

**_I do not know. I am going to speed up, please hold on tight,_**

Levy clutched the horses mane, she had never ridden bareback before, Though listening to Lance's heavy breathing as he galloped through the trees, weaved his way through the foliage, crossed streams and jumped falling branches, almost gave the young blunette a feeling of utter bliss. This majestic animal rode with such grace and precision, it was probably the most exhilarating thing she'd ever done. Nothing could ever top the freedom she felt riding this equestrian beauty. If it were not for fear of falling Levy would've opened her arms and let the wind take her.

_**We will be there soon, I am sorry if this is uncomfortable for you.**_

_It isn't...not at all._

Levy held on tighter, leaning into the horse as he zoomed through the trees, thinking the only thing that would make this moment more perfect would be if the man she cared for most in the world was there to share it with her.

Around fifteen minutes passed before they'd reached the outskirts of the town, and Lance was not kidding, it really was a toy land. He slowed to a trot, whinnying softly. The streets seemed deserted, there weren't even any dolls. This entire situation was giving Levy the creeps.

**_Lu! Lu where are you? _**

_Maybe she's not home?  
_

**_That's impossible, she never leaves the town._**

"Lu! Hi, I'm Levy! I'm with your friend Lance here, there's no need to be afraid!

"Le...vy?" A little girls voice whispered behind the blunette. She twisted herself around as quickly as she could just to catch a glimpse of a child version of Lucy leap off the horses back and landing crouched like an animal.

"...Yeah...Levy."

_**This is wrong, she's usually not like this.**_

"Do you want to play with me Levy-chan?" The child's head tilted back and forth, only then did the script mage notice the black bulge on her chest. What was that thing? Did...did it just move?

"**DO YOU WAN'T TO PLAY WITH ME?"**

* * *

**Meanwhile back at the guild...**

"I don't understand Anna! What's wrong with Lily! He's injured out here too!" Wendy cried, immediately running to the exceed to begin healing him.

"Lily was wounded in Lucy's mind, so he is injured here as well."

"What I don't get is that little girl turning on him like that..." Cana grumbled.

"I believe Rathal sent his own minions into Lucy's mind, to complete two objectives. One, speeding up Lucy's mind destruction. "

"We can't let him do that!" Wendy gasped.

"What's the second objective?" Makarov asked gravely, eyes becoming dark. It was obvious he knew what the answer was but he asked anyway, like he didn't want to be the only one who had guessed from the start.

Anna glowered, crossing her arms.

"To Destroy all threats."

* * *

**Gajeel's POV;**

Gajeel's breath came in short gasps as he ducked into an alley way, a bleeding Pantherlily in tow. Sweat beaded down his face and his dress had been torn to shreds. Of course the brat controls dolls, she's a fucking puppet master. Gajeel had been chased and run down by ever single plastic play thing he'd come across, all holding swords, knives and sometimes even claws. Each doll chanted that they wanted to play. Over and over again until it seemed to be the only thing Gajeel heard. Well that and Lu's horrible giggling.

"You doing alright Lily?" Gajeel huffed, tearing off a new piece of cloth from the gown to dress the exceeds wound. Lily gritted his teeth, his little body straining to sit up. "I'm fine Gajeel, I've had worse..."

Gajeel tied the makeshift bandages around Lily's stomach and stood again, the exceed hanging limply in his arms. They needed to find a safe house, somewhere to put Lily so he could fight without restrictions. The iron dragon slayer snuck down the congested alley, peaking through windows and doors. Soon after he and Lily entered what they assumed to a rundown house. Unlike all the doll houses, the walls seemed to be brick, not plastic. Green ivy covered the exterior, showing it's age and the lack of use.

The interior was just as dated, rusted pots and pans, a crumbling leather couch, and yellowed mattress were all that the aging home had to offer, but it would have to do. Gajeel laid Lily down on the bed, and ripped off what remained of the dress, leaving the dragon slayers torso completely bare. His muscles rippled a flexed as he tensed up, his entire body was on red alert.

Gajeel tossed the house, searching for anything of use. He rummaged through the drawers in the kitchen, the bathroom cabinet, but it wasn't until he reached the bedroom closet that he actually found anything.

"Well ain't that interesting."

"What is it Gajeel?"

"Lily! You shouldn't be walkin'! Get yer ass back into bed before I hit ya!"

"I'm fine Gajeel, look." The exceed removed the bandages, showing a nearly closed wound.

"Wah? How's that possible?"

"My guess is Wendy, she's probably giving us outside help. Though I doubt she can keep it up for much longer. Anyway what's that you got there?"

"Something that might help us win."

It was odd though, nothing had come after the pair for a long while. Had the little brat given up?It wasn't until he heard the scream did Gajeel realize he and Lily weren't the only Fairy Tail mages in this town.

"LEVY!"

He bolted out of the door, Pantherlily flying close behind. If she hurt Levy...

He skidded to a stop, reaching what looked like to be the towns epicenter, and in the middle of that was Levy, being dragged off a horse by one of Lu's dolls, it demanding she play with it.

Something inside Gajeel just snapped, watching that thing touch her...made his blood boil. He was at her side in an instant, breaking the doll in half. He caught Levy before she could touch the ground.

"G-Gajeel? What are you doing here?" Her large hazel eyes widened in shock as she stared into his crimson irises. Pantherlily flew to them, asking if the blunette was unharmed. After nodding her head, Gajeel put her town without a word. However, he did let himself breath in her scent before releasing her. She always smelled of old books and ink, with a hint of something else. It was intoxicating.

"Gajeel are you wearing lipstick?" Levy questioned, looking up at the iron dragon slayer.

He didn't answer her, instead turning his head away from the solid script mage. Though he felt his cheeks were burning.

"Who is this?" Pantherlily asked, flying around the large animal, who was currently twisting it's head around nervously.

"This is Lance, he helped me out when we landed."

_**A pleasure.**_

"Whoa! The thing can talk."

"Yes Gajeel he can talk, but only telepathically."

_**I'm sorry about Lu, she is a sweet girl really. It was this black...thing in her chest. It is affecting her. **_

"How is it doing that?"

**_Lu is one of Lucy's emotions, just as I am...she is one of Lucy's fears...fear of rejection...it is amplifying her fear._**

**_"_**I got that, look what I found in one of the houses."

Gajeel held up a family portrait of the Heartfillia's, but Lucy's face had been scratched out.

"My guess is it's about her father rejecting her when she was a kid. He was a real piece of work that guy."

"I see." Pantherlily observed the picture. "So this black mass is somehow making Lu feel even more alone than she already is, turning her violent."

"Yeah but how do we fix her?" Levy asked, stroking the bridge of Lance's nose.

_**We have to get that thing off her.**_

"Alright! Time to kick some ass!" Gajeel cracked his knuckles.

**_We should separate, we can cover more ground that way. Would you accompany me Miss McGarden?_**

"Now wait a second carrot breath, should we really be splitting up like this?"

"It's the best thing we have Gajeel. If we find her, we'll send a signal or something. Lance could I trouble you for a ride?"

_**Of course.**_

Levy pulled herself onto the horses back, it was actually surprising that she would able to get up that high on her own. Though Gajeel did get a full view of the script mages perfect ass. He began to sweat nervously, turning his face away from temptation. No matter how much good he did, no matter how much he wanted her, he would never deserve her. Never.

He and Pantherlily watched the two head off into the maze of plastic houses until their image disappeared entirely.

"Do you wanna play Gajy?"

Right, she shows up as soon as they leave. No, she was probably hiding until Levy and Lance left Lily and him alone. Lu's eyes had sunken slightly into her skull, her once bright eyes were nothing but dull brown marshes of sadness and evil. The black goop had spread over her chest and spidered over the child's chin.

"I'm up for it brat. Ready when you are."

She giggled, head tilting to one side, her blonde hair pooled over her face like a messy mop. She held onto Michelle's hand with her own and dragged the doll along the ground.

"Oh silly Gajy. You won't be fighting Lu-chan. You'll be fighting yourself."

It was then that a hard metal cylinder crashed into Gajeel's back, sending the dragon slayer flying into one of the walls. Blood exploded from his mouth as he slammed into plastic, it cracking under impact.

"Gajeel!" Lily exclaimed, flying towards his friend.

"I don't think so kitty!" Lu laughed as a bird cage comprised entirely of doll arms fell a top Lily, trapping the exceed inside. "This fight is for Gajy only." A mannequin resembling the dragon slayer landed feet and hands set firmly on the ground, crawling much like a lizard. It's expression was set as a sharp toothed grin, wet tongue pushing through its plastic lips. Its head twisted completely around, leaking saliva all over.

Gajeel pushed himself up, coughing up another mouthful of blood. "Don't worry Lily. I'll handle this bastard."

"Oh no Gajy! You said 'bastard'! Someone needs to put a nickle in the swear jar!"

"Can it brat!"

His skin now turned to iron, scales forming all over his body.

"So mean! Gajy 2.0, take this older model to scrap heap where he belongs!"

The other Gajeel sped down on all fours, leaping in Gajeel's face.

**"Iron dragon roar!" **It screeched, sending Gajeel through one of the buildings. The house collapsed from impact, covering the dragon slayer in rubble.'

"Is that all you got Gajy? I guess what they say is true, new models really do out class old ones."

"**_IRON DRAGON HAMMER!" _**Pieces of the doll house rained down on the streets, and from the debris was Gajeel, blood covered his entire body, one of his eyes had swollen shut and he was breathing extremely heavy.

Lu clicked her tongue. "Oh Gajy, don't you know? When you break a toy, you don't keep it." Her eyes darkened, smiling a big grin. "You throw it out with the other trash."

Gajeel then started to laugh, stepping from the rubble and swaying towards the little girl.

"And don't you know..." Shadows swirled around the dragon slayer, his face contorting into something terrifying.

"_**IRON SHADOW DRAGON MODE."**_

He lunged forward, fist clenched in a iron shadow fist. The doll Gajeel jumped in front of the two, but its chest was torn open, leaving the girl wide open. Lu was too stunned to move, she only closed her eyes, expecting a punch. But the pain never came, she opened one eye, Gajeel had a hold of the goop. He leaned in real close, bloody and bruised.

"Nothing beats the original model."

He ripped the goop from her chest Lu screaming once before passing out. Once he was sure she was out cold Gajeel fell to his back...tiredness taking over...but before it went completely black he grinned to the sky.

"Gihi."

* * *

**AND THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW! THANKS FOR READING!**


	11. Run! Jump! And Relay! Ready? Get Set! Go

**JUPITER- I JUST WANT TO START OUT BY APOLOGIZING TO DIGI-CHAN FOR THE MISSPELLING OF YOUR NAME. I'M SO SORRY, IT WAS LATE AND I WASN'T PAYING ATTENTION AND I'M GLAD THAT YOU DIDN'T TAKE IT TO HEART. I'D ALSO LIKE TO SAY I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING AS REGULARLY AS I'D HOPED. SO NOW THAT THOSE TWO THINGS ARE HOPEFULLY OVER AND DONE WITH I WOULD LIKE TO INTRODUCE TODAY'S GUEST! IF YOU WOULD ALL GIVE A BIG HAND TO ONE OF FAIRY TAILS TOP S CLASS WIZARDS...LAXUS DREYAR!**

**LAXUS-YEAH HI, CAN WE JUST GET THIS OVER WITH? I HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO THEN SIT HERE AND ANSWER QUESTIONS.**

**JUPITER-...ALRIGHT THEN...SO LAXUS, HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE BACK IN THE GUILD AND KICKING ASS ONCE AGAIN?**

**LAXUS-...I**

**JUPITER-OH AND AFTER THE WHOLE GRAND MAGIC GAMES THING DID YOU EVER THINK YOU NEEDED AN EXCEED OF YOUR OWN?**

**LAXUS-..UM...**

**JUPITER- MAYBE A PIKACHU?**

**LAXUS- I DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT IS.**

**JUPITER- DID IT FEEL GOOD TO BEAT UP THAT DADDY-O OF YOURS?**

**LAXUS-WELL I-**

**JUPITER- AND WHAT ABOUT AFTER, WAS IT NICE TO WIN THESE GAMES WITH SUCH A POWERFUL SUPPORTING TEAM? NOT TO MENTION YOUR WINNING BATTLE AGAINST ONE OF THE TEN WIZARD SAINTS.**

**LAXUS-IT WAS-**

**JUPITER-WHAT EXACTLY ARE YOU LISTENING TO ON THOSE HEADPHONES OF YOURS?**

**LAXUS- YOU SEE-**

**JUPITER-WHY DON'T YOU EVER WEAR YOUR GODDAMN SLEEVES?**

**LAXUS-MY WHAT?**

**JUPITER-WOULD YOU PLEASE GIVE THE SHOUT OUTS?**

**LAXUS-THANKS TO-**

**JUPITER-THANKS FOR BEING ON THE SHOW LAXUS, HAVE FUN ON YOUR 'BETTER THINGS'! *SMILES***

**LAXUS-...*LEAVES***

**JUPITER-*LOOKS AT CAMERA* I HAVE THE BIGGEST CRUSH ON HIM, OH MY GOODNESS HE WAS JUST SO POLITE AND WONDERFUL AND GORGEOUS.**

**FREED-*LEAPS THROUGH A WINDOW, SHATTERING GLASS EVERYWHERE***

**JUPITER-MY STUDIO! NOT AGAIN!**

**FREED- SORRY FOR BOTHERING YOU MISS, I AM LOOKING FOR MY COUNTERPART LAXUS.**

**JUPITER-HE JUST LEFT. BUT SINCE YOU'RE HERE WOULD YOU MIND ANSWERING A FEW QUESTIONS?**

**FREED-...WELL...I REALLY SHOULD BE LOOKING FOR LAXUS, BUT SINCE I ENTERED SO RUDELY I MIGHT AS WELL ANSWER A FEW OF YOUR QUESTIONS. IT IS THE LEAST I COULD DO.**

**JUPITER- THANK YOU FREED, PLEASE HAVE A SEAT.**

**FREED-*SITS CROSSING HIS LEGS***

**JUPITER-NOW WHAT EXACTLY ARE YOUR FEELINGS TOWARD LAXUS?**

**FREED- WELL LAXUS IS ONE OF THE FOUR S CLASS MEMBERS OF FAIRY TAIL AS WELL AS THE MASTERS GRANDSON. HE IS BRAVE, HONORABLE, SOMEONE WHO YOU CAN TRUST. SO I GUESS YOU COULD SAY I...ADMIRE HIM.**

**JUPITER-ADMIRE? THAT'S NOT EXACTLY HOW I'D PUT IT. YOU'RE BORDERLINE OBSESSIVE, IF I DIDN'T KNOW ANY BETTER I WOULD SAY YOU WERE...**

**FREED-I'M WHAT?**

**JUPITER-IN...**

**FREED-IN?**

**JUPITER-IN LO-**

**BIXLOW-*CRASHES THROUGH OTHER WINDOW***

**JUPITER-OH SWEET MAVIS NOT ANOTHER ONE!**

**BIXLOW-WHAT'S UP BABIES!? YOU FIND OUR MAN LAXUS YET?**

**FREED-I'M AFRAID I WAS A BIT DISTRACTED.**

**EVERGREEN-*CRASHES THROUGH ****_ANOTHER _****WINDOW***

**JUPITER-YEAH SURE, JUST BREAK ALL MY WINDOWS! GO AHEAD! IT'S NOT LIKE I JUST GOT IT REPAIRED OR ANYTHING!**

**EVERGREEN-BIXLOW AND I HAVE BEEN SEARCHING FOR LAXUS ALL DAY AND HERE YOU ARE GETTING CAUGHT UP IN SOME SILLY SHOW! GET IT TOGETHER FREED.**

**JUPITER-HEY DON'T IGNORE ME! AND THIS SHOW IS NOT SILLY!**

**FREED-YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY RIGHT EVER, LET US BE OFF.**

**FREED, EVERGREEN AND BIXLOW-*BREAKS THROUGH FOURTH WINDOW, LEAVING JUPITER ALONE IN A ROOM FULL OF BROKEN GLASS.***

**JUPITER-OKAY, HOW MANY WINDOWS ARE IN THIS PLACE HMMMMM? YOU KNOW WHAT? HERE'S AN IDEA, HOW ABOUT INSTEAD OF BUSTING THROUGH GLASS YOU COULD JUST, I DON'T KNOW...USE THE FRONT DOOR!**

**PIKACHU-*BREAKS THROUGH SMALL WINDOW***

**JUPITER-OH YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME.**

**PIKACHU-PIKA PIKACHU?**

**JUPITER-HE'S LONG GONE MY LITTLE FURRY FRIEND.**

**PIKACHU-*NODS* PIKACHU! *RUNS OUT ONE OF THE BROKEN WINDOWS.***

**JUPITER-MAYBE NOW I CAN FINALLY GET SOME PEACE AND QUIET.**

***DOOR CREAKS OPEN.***

**LAXUS-HEY JUPITER I FORGOT-**

**JUPITER-LAXUS! THANK GOODNESS!*HUGS* CAN YOU DO THE PROPER SHOUT OUTS NOW? PLEASE?**

**LAXUS-UH...SURE...THANKS MYSTERYDAYDREAMER, DIGI-FANCATT AND PRETTYRYTHMNARUAYASE FOR YOUR REVIEWS, AND THANKS TO LOKI921 FOR THEIR FOLLOW AND FAVORITE. FAIRY TAIL IS OWNED BY HIRO MASHIMA AND FUNIMATION.**

**JUPITER-THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE ENJOY CHAPTER TEN!**

**LAXUS-CAN YOU LET GO OF ME NOW?**

**JUPITER-NEVER!**

**CHAPTER TEN; RUN! JUMP! AND RELAY! LEVY'S EQUESTRIAN TRIATHLON!**

* * *

**LEVY'S POV;**

"Gajeel! Pantherlily! We saw the explosions. What happened?" Lance and Levy trotted towards their two companions, each of them sitting cross legged in front of an unconcious child Lucy. The blunette could see several scrapes and bruises adorning the iron dragon slayers chiseled features, but nothing tremendously life threatening. Gajeel and Lily grinned up at her, and she couldn't help but glower at the two mages. The solid script mage dismounted the large draft horse, wobbling slightly as her feet hit the ground. She took a moment to steady herself while Lance made his way to the child. The stud dipped his gargantuan head to the hers, nudging her face with his nose, rousing the girl awake. Levy on the other hand stood over Gajeel with a somewhat frightening look in her eyes. In truth the petite wizard was livid. Not only had this brute of a man _not _gone for help (though really who expected him to?) he didn't even come find her after the battle was over! It was like he was trying to give her a heart attack.

"Gajeel..."

"What is it squirt?" He asked, scratching his chin indifferently. He didn't even care that she was upset! Well she would teach him...

"WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL FOR ME?! I mean, I know I'm not so good at fighting but I could have helped! Look at you! You're all beaten and bloody...and those explosions..."

"C'mon Shrimp. It really ain't that big a deal. It all worked out no problem. These scratches are nothing."

"That's not the point! You!...I was so worried...STUPID GAJEEL!"

Levy turned her back to him, sprinting away from the dragon slayer, heading outside the town. She ran outside the toy land and back into the woods, through the dense trees, only stopping when her legs had become jelly. Her small chest heaved, sucking in dry air in an attempt to catch her breath. She supported her hands on her knees, huffing out short panting breaths. She craned her neck up, the sky's hues twisting into all sorts of dark grays and blues, the plum colored sun setting behind the tree tops.

Was it really sunset already? A day gone and they were not one step closer to finding Lucy. A wave of guilt washed over Levy. Here she was, being an immature brat because Gajeel didn't understand how she felt. Had she already forgotten where she was? Why she was here? Was she really that self centered? Levy leaned against one of the trees wide trunks, which surprisingly felt soft on her bare shoulders. She slid down the wood, tucking her head between her two legs. Why was she even chosen for this mission anyway? Natsu was an obvious choice. He and Lucy were partners, and both shared an even more profound bond. Anyone could see that. Erza, Gray, Gajeel and Juvia were huge powerhouses, it was understandable for the two masters to pick them. The three exceeds could fly and Lily can even fight! Not to mention Edeya's experience with this kind of mind weirdness. But Levy...what did she contribute? Here she was, hindering the mission by running away for something so childish.

This situation brought Tenrou Island into her mind. She wasn't much help there either. Even though she was qualified to take part in the S class trials...even though she tried so hard...even though he said he'd make her big...Levy sure felt small now.

**_Levy, we've been looking for you._**

The blunettes head snapped up, partially hidden in shadow was Lance. His humongous body standing tall under the branches, hooves digging up the soil. Levy searched around him, it seemed that the horse was alone. She could see no other figures accompanying him.

_...Hi Lance...where's Gajeel and Lily?_

**_Pantherlily has taken the town while I search the forest. The dragon slayer stayed behind to look after Lu. It seemed that he was very worried about her._**

_Oh...I see._

Worried about Lu, not her. Not Levy McGarden. Though why would he? It wasn't like they were dating or anything...it wasn't like he was obligated to look out for her.

**_We should probably head back, the woods are not safe at night._**

_Okay._

Levy stood, brushing the back of her dress off before walking just in front of Lance.

_Which way?_

Lance reared back, slamming his head into the unsuspecting Fairy Tail mage. Her small body flew easily letting out a short gasp as she collided with one of the trees. Black splotches began to cloud her vision and before long...everything went dark.

* * *

**MEANWHILE AT THE GUILD...**

"W-what just happened?!" Droy shouted, dropping to his knees. From what they could tell, Levy was being dragged through the woods by the horse who called himself Lance. He and Jet ran forward, sizing up Dancing Gypsy's master. "What just happened to Levy?!" They both yelled in unison, getting into the now perplexed woman's face.

"That is enough you two! There is nothing we can do about it out here! And shouting is not helping." Master Makarov clenched his fists, if he could he would take the young blunettes place. Though he knew it impossible the old man wished he could go inside Lucy's head and fight along side his precious children. He was getting older, and they could not risk the possibility of one his 'spells'. It had been awhile since Fairy Tail's master collapsed...but it was still plausible and they could not afford carrying around dead weight.

"We need to find Rathal and whoever else is behind this. Fortunately I've sent the best teams possible to Salem Blades known branches. They will find Rathal and believe me..." Makarov's face twisted savagely, veins throbbing atop his forehead. "they will crush them."

* * *

**JUST OUTSIDE THE BORDERS OF MAGNOLIA...A TEAM OF EIGHT FAIRY TAIL MEMBERS DISCUSS THEIR PLAN OF ATTACK...**

"I say we keep the original teams together. Thunder legion and then...the others." Evergreen suggested coyly, hanging on the arm of Laxus, who didn't seem to be paying attention. She flipped her long brown hair, glasses slipping down her nose.

"The others? What's that supposed to mean Ever?" Elfman grunted, crossing his arms.

"What did I say about calling me 'Ever'!?" She exclaimed, smacking the giant takeover mage with her fan. He covered his head with his hands, crushing his spiky white hair beneath thick fingers.

"Now now, lets not fight." Mirajane scolded gently.

"She is right, we have to split into teams of two regardless. There are four known branches of Salem Blade, one to the north, one to the south, one to the west, and one to the east. We will have to attack each branch simultaneously if we don't want the infiltration magic user and Rathal to catch wind of our assault and escape." Freed explained for the umpteenth time.

"That means that we'll have to leave right away, if we want to get there before the 48 hours are up." Wendy nodded, determination evident in her child like features. "I may be small but I'll try my best!"

"That's the spirit kid!" Bixlow cheered, giving the sky dragon slayer a smack on the back. His tongue popped out his mouth, showing his guild mark. "Now's who's ready to get rocking?!"

"Be careful child, we don't want you to be influenced by these hooligans." Carla commented worriedly.

"Harsh." Bixlow laughed. "_Harsh! Harsh!" _His babies chorused.

Was this really okay? The white exceed wondered. Wendy was just a child after all...but no matter what, she would protect her.

"I have an idea!" Mira clapped her hands together cheerily before taking out eight slips of paper and her magic pen. "Why don't we decide teams this way; I write numbers one through four on two separate pieces of paper and whoever has the matching numbers are part of a team."

"I don't know big sis..."

Mira quickly wrote the numbers on the paper, making them invisible for good measure.

"Now the number will only be visible once you open it. See? Now it's fair!"

Each of her comrades stared at the she-devil like she'd knocked a few screws loose. How exactly was drawing lots anywhere close to an intelligent strategy. Well except for Laxus, he stepped forward, taking one of the slips out of her hands. "We don't have time to argue right now. Lets get this over with so we can rescue Lucy." So after a few seconds every person had their own papers. "Everyone ready?" Laxus inquired, unfolding his slip. They nodded, also looking at the numbers assigned to them.

**AND SO THE TEAMS WERE CREATED...**

**HEADING NORTH, EVERGREEN AND ELFMAN...**

**SOUTH WOULD BE BIXLOW AND WENDY...**

**ON THE WEST SIDE FREED AND CARLA DEPARTED QUITE GRUDGINGLY...**

**AND FINALLY HEADING EAST WAS ONE OF THE MOST POWERFUL PARTNERSHIPS EVER CREATED. MIRAJANE AND LAXUS...**

* * *

**LEVY'S POV;**

Her head was spinning, it was like the blunette had become of one of Erza's dancing partners. With each small movement the solid script mages vision blurred. She must of hit her head. From what she could see she was in some sort of horse stall; and from what she could smell it wasn't at all out of use. If she concentrated she could hear horses gnawing at hay and feed.

**OI! SHRIMP YOU AWAKE?**

_Gajeel?_

**GET A HOLD OF YERSELF', YOU GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE 'FORE THAT RACE HORSE REJECT GETS BACK.**

_Where are you?_

**THAT AIN'T IMPORTANT! YOU GOTTA GO! MOVE THOSE HOOVES WOMAN!**

_Hooves?_

Wow, Gajeel must have hit his head harder than She have if he thought She had...hooves!? Levy leaped up, standing unsteadily on four legs.

_I'VE BEEN TURNED INTO A HORSE! OH HOW ON EARTH AM I GOING TO BE ABLE TO TURN BOOK PAGES NOW?!_

**OF COURSE THAT'S WHAT YER WORRIED ABOUT. TYPICAL BOOKWORM. **The slightest chuckle could be picked from the dragon slayers tone.

Levy soon began to panic, bucking and kicking wildly, slamming her hooves into the maple wood walls. She cried out, pushing full force on the stall doors.

**CALM DOWN PIPSQUEAK, I ALREADY TRIED THAT. IT AIN'T GOING TO MUCH OF ANYTHING. JUST RELAX, WE'LL THINK OF SOMETHING.**

She took a few panting breaths, bowing her now gigantic head.

**GOOD. NOW LET'S BRAINSTORM.**

_Where's Lily?_

**NO IDEA, LAST I SAW HIM WE SPLIT UP TO LOOK FOR YER ASS.**

_...Oh. So you did look for me? You weren't to worried about Lu-chan?_

**THE BRAT'S FINE. WHY DO I NEED TO BE BY HER SIDE ALL ****OF A SUDDEN?**

_Nevermind..._

She lifted her head over the door, and inside the stall opposite of her was a what she thought was a Clydesdale. At least what she thought a Clydesdale looked like. It had a lovely steel gray coat, with a dark black mane mangled and obviously unbrushed falling down its neck. Crimson eyes stared back at her, a question in their depths.

_Gajeel?_

**YEAH I KNOW, I'M A FUCKING HORSE.**

_You're very...pretty..._

**DON'T YOU BE CALLING ME PRETTY! I AIN'T PRETTY!**

**_I agree, In my opinion Levy is much more beautiful. She has such a shiny dappled coat. Oh and to be an Arab, that is a wonderful breed..._**

_LANCE!_

The horse slid between the two Fairy Tail wizards, and Levy could see black stuff coating the inside his nose, bubbling when he took a breath. It looked like obsidian snot.

**THAT'S THE SAME GOOP LU HAD ON HER CHEST! IT MUST OF HOPPED ON THIS STUPID DONKEY WHEN I RIPPED IT OFF HER.**

_Let us go Lance, we have to save Lucy!_

The draft horse swung his head into Levy's, noses brushing slightly. The goo slivered over her slightly, sending shivers down her spine. She reared back, moving to the corner of the stall.

**LEAVE HER ALONE BASTARD!**

**_I can't do that Gajeel...she's important to me...Levy I have a proposition for you._**

_Proposition?_

**_Yes, you see I've fallen in love with you my sweet mare. I've fallen for your weakness...so I'm willing to strike a deal. Become my mate and I'll let him go. Refuse and I kill him._**

_WHAT!?_

**YOU GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER RIGHT NOW! **Gajeel neighed loudly, bucking the back wall of is stall.

**_Or there is a third option. Beat me and I will let the both of you go free. I choose the challenges. I choose the arena. I'll even return you to your original forms. Show me your strength...or your weakness. Your choice my dear._**

_...Bring it on..._

* * *

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? I KNOW THE BOLDING AND ITALICS CAN BE A BIT CONFUSING. PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW FAVORITE AND REVIEW!**


	12. Lance's Challenge and Levy's Strength

**JUPITER-HELLO EVERYONE! BEFORE WE START I WOULD JUST LIKE TO SAY HOW THANKFUL I AM TO YOU GUYS FOR STAYING WITH ME AND GIVING SUCH POSITIVE REVIEWS AND SUPPORT! YOU MY FRIENDS GIVE ME THE CONFIDENCE TO CONTINUE WRITING AND I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! I KNOW IT MAY BE A BIT STRANGE BUT SINCE I BEGAN WRITING MINDLESS I'VE FELT MORE CONNECTED WITH FAIRY TAIL AND ITS FANBASE THAN I EVER THOUGHT POSSIBLE. NOW THIS MAY BE A BIT CHEESY BUT YOU GUYS REALLY ARE MY INSPIRATION. SORRY FOR BEING MUSHY. NOW TO INTRODUCE TONIGHT'S GUEST, THE LOVELY JUVIA LOCKSER!**

**JUVIA-JUVIA IS VERY HAPPY THAT YOU INVITED HER ON THE SHOW JUPITER-SAN.**

**JUPITER-NO, IT'S MY PLEASURE REALLY. YOU ARE ONE OF THE STRONGEST MEMBERS IN FAIRY TAIL, YOU'VE EVEN QUALIFIED FOR S CLASS!**

**JUVIA-*BLUSHES***

**JUPITER-NOT TO MENTION YOU ARE ONE OF THE MOST DEDICATED PEOPLE I'VE EVER MET. YOUR LOVE FOR GRAY IS SO PASSIONATE A UNWAVERING . DON'T YOU EVER THINK IT MAY BE TIME TO PROPERLY CONFESS YOUR FEELINGS FOR HIM?**

**JUVIA-JUVIA COULD NEVER DO THAT! SHE KNOWS GRAY-SAMA WILL REJECT HER!**

**JUPITER-OH JUVIA. NOW YOU WON'T KNOW IF YOU DON'T TRY.**

**JUVIA-J-JUVIA DOESN'T HAVE ANY CONFIDENCE...EVEN THOUGH SHE LOVES GRAY-SAMA...SHE...*HICCUP* SHE IS CERTAIN HE DOESN'T LOVE HER BACK.**

***JUVIA BEGINS TO CRY QUIETLY, BOWING HER HEAD.***

**JUPITER-OH DEAR...*GOES TO CONSOLE HER* NOW NOW, DON'T WORRY ABOUT A THING. I'M SURE EVERYTHING IS GOING TO WORK OUT FINE. YOU'LL SEE. HERE I'LL TELL YOU A LITTLE SECRET.**

**JUVIA-A SECRET? *SNIFFLE***

**JUPITER-I AM A LOVE EXPERT.**

**JUVIA-A LOVE EXPERT?**

**JUPITER-YUP! AND I HAVE IT ON GOOD AUTHORITY THAT CERTAIN ICE MAGE HAS SOME SERIOUS FEELINGS FOR YOU.**

**JUVIA-YOU MUST MEAN LYON-SAMA.**

**JUPITER-NOPE.**

**JUVIA-REALLY?**

**JUPITER-YUP! *WINKS* MEN ARE FICKLE JUVIA, THEY NEVER KNOW WHAT THEY WANT UNTIL THEY KNOW WHAT THEY WANT,BUT AS LONG AS YOU KNOW WHAT YOU WANT THEY WILL KNOW WHAT YOU WANT, YOU KNOW?**

**JUVIA-JUVIA THINKS SO...**

**JUPITER-SO BE CONFIDENT! YOU ARE A BEAUTIFUL, SMART, LOVABLE, SEXY WATER MAGE WHO ANY GUY WOULD KILL TO HAVE. TURN UP THE CHARM AND GRAY WILL BE PUTTY IN YOUR HANDS!**

**JUVIA-THANK YOU SO MUCH JUPITER-SAN!**

**JUPITER-NO PROBLEM NOW LETS DO THE SHOUT OUTS!**

**JUVIA-THANK YOU VERY MUCH MOOIFYOU'RECOWS, DIGI-FANCATT, PRETTYRYTHMNARUAYASE, AND SASHAMONROE FOR ALL YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS. JUPITER-SAN WOULD ACTUALLY LIKE TO ADDRESS THEM IN A LITTLE MORE DETAIL THIS TIME.**

**JUPITER-I JUST WANNA SAY THAT YOU ALL ARE SO CLOSE TO MY HEART WHEN YOU WRITE SUCH WONDERFUL, UPLIFTING WORDS. WHEN I FEEL DOWN AND OUT, I LOOK BACK AT WHAT YOU'VE SAID AT IT GIVES ME THE DRIVE TO KEEP GOING. THANK YOU SO MUCH FROM THE TOP OF MY HEART TO THE BOTTOM OF MY FEET. **

**JUVIA-JSTEVENSON AND CODEBLUE2102 THANK YOU FOR YOUR FAVORITES. THANK YOU ALSO DELIA365, CODEBLUE2102, JSTEVENSON, AND MILKAYLASMITH44 FOR FOLLOWING. WE APPRECIATE THE SUPPORT.**

**JUPITER-NOW I'D ALSO LIKE TO GIVE A BIG FAIRY TAIL SALUTE TO MY BEST FRIEND AND WATTPAD READER KATIEL14. SHE AND I HAVE KNOWN EACH OTHER FOR A WHILE NOW AND I DON'T THINK I COULD ASK FOR A BETTER FRIEND WHO UNDERSTANDS OR CARES THE WAY SHE DOES. I KNOW SHE'S NOT ONE FOR THE SENTIMENTAL AND I WOULD JUST LIKE TO THANK HER FOR HELPING ME THROUGH EVERYTHING. YOU ARE THE BEST FRIEND A GIRL COULD ASK FOR!**

**JUVIA-*WIPES TEARS FROM HER EYES* THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL JUPITER-SAN. **

**JUPITER-OKAY! ENOUGH OF ALL THIS MUSHY BUSINESS! FAIRY TAIL IS OWNED BY HIRO MASHIMA AND FUNIMATION! PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE!**

**JUVIA-DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW!**

**JUPITER-SORRY IF I GOT TO EMOTIONAL GUYS! PLEASE ENJOY CHAPTER ELEVEN OF MINDLESS!**

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN; LANCE'S CHALLENGE AND LEVY'S STRENGTH! "YOU CAN DO THIS!"**

**NATSU'S POV;**

"Ah man this place is huge! We're never going to find Lucy at this rate!" The rose haired dragon slayers echoed down the main hall of the castle. The rectangular room was three times at long as it was wide, with a ceiling just as high. White marble floors shined freshly polished and reflected Natsu's grimace back at him. Though it was slightly off, like looking through a fun house mirror. At the end of the hall sat a grandiose throne, diamond encrusted and painted gold. Expensive looking tapestries hung along the walls, depicting epic battles and wild adventures. Some Natsu even recognized: Galuna Island, Phantom Lord, The Tower of Heaven and so forth were all etched into the material. Every adventure they'd been on...they were all there in front of him.

"Wow, Lucy keeps all these memories in here? I guess they must be important to her." Happy observed, staring at the cloth solemnly.

Natsu kept his mouth shut, he was having trouble keeping the bile down. These adventures were precious to Lucy, to him, and now some low-life wanted to take that away from them? No way. Natsu was going to find Lucy...and he was going to save her.

"C'mon Happy, we've gotta go get Lucy!"

"Aye sir!"

* * *

**LEVY'S POV;**

_I'm sorry I must of heard you wrong, you want me to do what?_

**_Race me Levy. Prove you are not in fact weak and I will let you and your comrade go. Fail and you will stay with me forever._**

_You want me to race you?! I-I can't! I can't race a horse! _

**_Are you saying you are not strong enough? Do you give up already?_**

Levy stomped her hooves into the dirt, fury clouding her already diminishing insecurities. Who did this animal think he was to speak to her that way? Levy McGarden was a Fairy Tail wizard and she would not back down from this challenge. She would dominate, she would show this over-confident stud who was really in charge here. She remembered reading somewhere that you have to break wild stallions...well she guessed Lance just needed to be broken.

_I'll show you what a Fairy Tail mage can do. _

Lance reared back, the fire in Levy's eyes seemed to irritate the large beast. Like her spirits strength was somehow affecting him. He snorted loudly, the black gloop sliding in and out of the horses nose, the tar like substance bubbled and popped, making a sick sucking sound as it slid its way back up Lance's nasal cavity. It was absolutely revolting. Levy was also in a deep fit of panic, not because of the race mind you, but because Gajeel had been shoved in a container and was currently being dragged who knows where by two of Lance's horses.

_**Follow me, I will take you to my own personal play house...Oh and don't worry about the dragon slayer, he'll be there before we arrive.**_

A short walk later Levy and Lance had entered a domed horse racing track. The track itself was simple enough, a hard dirt surface with a row of starting gates. Just above the gates were three colored lacrima: One red, one yellow, and one green. Below those was a bell, to which Levy assumed would be rung when the race began. But what was really surprising, what Levy considered to be down right magnificent, were the grandstands. Two stands just adjacent to either side of the track, three levels per row. That wasn't the impressive part though; for instead of seats and hot dog vendors stood tens upon hundreds of horses all different colors and breeds. When she and Lance entered the arena each animal began to slam on of their hooves into the concrete, creating a booming rhythm that nearly caused the solid script mage to go deaf. The horses neighed and whinnied cheers as the clopping continued.

Clop. Clop. Clop. Clop. Clop. Clop. Clop.

It was maddening. Levy only wished she had hands to cover her ears. Though among these animalistic onlookers Levy managed to meet eyes with Gajeel, who had been chained to fence by his neck. A muzzle had been placed on his face to prevent chewing. She guessed that he could eat metal in this form as well. He stared at the blunette with a look of enraged disdain. He snorted once before rubbing the muzzle against the wood fence, trying to wear down the leather. If not for the situation Levy would have laughed. It wasn't everyday she got to see him so ridiculous looking. Gajeel as a horse was like Gajeel in a dress; a myth. The guys at the guild are never going to believe this. Gajeel must have caught the script mages amusement because he glared resentfully in her direction. The iron dragon slayer obviously was not happy with their predicament.

**WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT SHRIMP?**

Oh, she guessed he could still talk telepathically. Lance raised his head and the noise finally died down. Levy let out a breath of jollity as quiet enveloped her ears.

_**My fellow brethren, we are gathered here to decide the fate of this mare before us. Will she win against me and go free? Or will she lose and be mine? It will decided in three ways, a race, hurdles, and a relay. Now keep in mind that if she is to lose even one of these challenges it is decided. We wish this young filly good luck...she's going to need it.**_

She and Lance made their way into each of their gates, her heart was pounding in her chest. The walls were closing in, her tail swished back and forth as she took her position. In just a moment...she would be off. Another mare, a Thoroughbred she believed, stood just beside the track. Her voice echoed inside her mind, it was smooth and young, like fresh cream.

'**'**_READY?'**'**_

Levy tensed, every muscle in her body contracting and straining to prepare itself for the race ahead. The red light blinked once, flashing crimson onto the air.

'**'**_GET SET.'**'**_

Yellow light bathed the arena in its ethereal glow, before filling the entire sky.

**'**'_GO!'**'**_

Green light shot through the air like a shot, reaching the blunette ears with a loud crack of thunder like proportions.

The gates burst open and Levy's long legs carried her out the doors. Blood pumped through her veins as she bolted down the track, her heartbeat drummed in her temple. It was instinct that guided the wizards movements. She kicked up dirt as she took the first turn wide, almost sliding completely off the track. She could see from the corner of her eye that Lance was on her, but the damned beast looked like he was taking a leisurely stroll through the park. She shot forward, the crowd of horses making so much noise it was like they were screaming directly into her ears. It was like people trying to talk over each other all at once.

But underneath all the incoherent babble, she could make out Gajeel's gruff voice. It was a whisper really, but it carried such weight he might as well be yelling at her.

**YOU CAN DO THIS LEVY. YER STRONG. YOU CAN DO THIS. YOU WILL WIN. YER A MEMBER OF FAIRY TAIL AIN'T CHA? FAIRY TAIL DON'T LOSE TO SNOT-NOSED HORSES WHO ARE TO DUMB TO REALIZE YER THE STRONGEST WIZARD IN THE GUILD. THEY AIN'T GOT NOTHING ON YOU LEVY! YOU CAN DO THIS! YOU CAN DO THIS!**

She rounded the second turn and she could feel her competitive and stubborn nature rear its ugly head. Everyone in the guild thought she was 'delicate', even her fellow Shadow Gear members thought this. Little did they know of the spitfire underneath that soft skin and silky blue hair. To be perfectly honest, Levy wasn't aware of it either. Even though she studied different literature, languages and philosophies; Levy never did any thinking for herself. She let others label her, tell her she was weak, delicate...a lady. Now that may be true...but she was also creative, powerful, and a stubborn;And she'd be damned if she were going to let this half-assed race horse take away her freedom.

She took the third turn from the inside, reaching the end of the track in a matter of seconds. Lance was several feet away, astonishment evident in the horses features, her behavior slowing him down a second. Levy crossed the finish line, winning by a landslide!

_YES! YES! I WON! I WON!_

She pranced across the finish line, neighing loudly. Lance approached Levy angrily, getting right into the blunettes long face.

_**You think you've won? Being cocky doesn't get weaklings anywhere but dead. You haven't won yet Levy McGarden. We still have two more challenges.**_

Levy snorted, turning her head sharply, smacking the draft horses face with her tail.

_Let's just get a move on Lance, I don't have time for you to be a sore loser._

The horse simply shook his head, his blonde mane flopping from one side to the other.

_**Next we shall jump hurdles. You are going to be mine Levy...no matter what that man feeds you...you will always be weak...**_

Levy stopped, her head bowing to the dirt. Her insecurities eating away at her confidence.

**DON'T LISTEN TO THAT ASSHOLE SHRIMP. HE'S JUST TRYING TO GET CHA TO GIVE UP ON YERSELF...INSTEAD OF GETTING ALL DOWN IN THE DUMPS...GET MAD! SHOW THAT SON OF A BITCH THAT HE CAN'T SAY SHIT LIKE THAT TO A MEMBER OF FAIRY TAIL!**

Levy turned to look at the gray Clydesdale, his crimson eyes blazing.

_...Thank you Gajeel. I don't know where I'd be without you._

**...IT'S NOTHING, I AIN'T DOING NOTHING BUT TELLING YOU THE TRUTH.**

Gajeel tore his gaze away from her, and if she knew any better...she would have guessed that if he were in his original form...the powerful black steel Gajeel would be as red as a tomato.

_**The course is ready. This way.**_

Levy turned her back to Gajeel, following Lance back to the track. She counted fifty hurtles, each varying in height and distance. Flying the air seemed to be a timer lacrima, it looked like a owl swallowed Horologeim whole.

**_Who ever completes the hurtles the fastest wins, a timer lacrima is monitoring the seconds. I will go first._**

Lance jumped each hurtles flawlessly, his beautiful coat shimmered as the lights shined down on him.

_**What is my time?**_

**_121.33 SECONDS OR 2 MINUTES AND 1.33 SECONDS. _**The timer lacrima chirped.

_**Your turn Levy, break a leg.**_

The blunette took a deep breath as she stood in front of the first hurdle.

_**TIMER START WHEN FIRST HURDLE IS JUMPED! DOESN'T STOP UNTIL COURSE COMPLETED! **_The lacrima cried out again.

Another deep breath and Levy leaped into the air, it was like she took flight, jumping over each hurdle effortlessly.

23...

24...

This was easier than she thought.

37...

42...

When she reached the last five Levy was sure was going to win, she was definitely faster then that ginormous plow horse.

49...

50!

The blunette flew into the air, her mane swishing behind her. She was already relishing her victory when she miscalculated her landing, or should she say...it was like her front legs were pulled down to a point. She wasn't going to clear the hurdle! She was going to lose! NO!

Levy had to something drastic, twisting upside down midair, clearing the jump but landing on her back. She could hear a sickening crack as her front leg snapped. She howled in pain as her back scrapped against long shards of something sharp. Was this...glass? She could feel invisible wires tangled around her legs...what happened?

Realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

'**_Break a leg...'_**

'_**Being cocky doesn't get weaklings anywhere but dead.'**_

Lances words echoed in her head as her head slumped to the side, her eyes drifting close.

**LEVY! LEVY! LEVY!**

_Gajeel? Is that you? You're so far away..._

**WAKE UP! PLEASE FOR THE FUCKS SAKE LEVY WAKE UP!**

_I'm so tired Gajeel..._

**I KNOW SHRIMP I KNOW BUT YOU HAVE TO STAY AWAKE!**

_...so...tired..._

**FUCK LEVY NO!**

The last thing that Levy heard before she lost consciousness put a twinkle in her eyes.

_**TIME IS 121.22 OR 2 MINUTES AND 1.22 SECONDS!**_

...Would you look at that...she won...

* * *

**SOMETIME LATER...**

Levy's eyes shot open, Lance stood above her, glowering slightly.

_**You are not what I thought you were Levy McGarden...you and your friends are strong. I do not like strong people. Your dragon slayer made a mess of my arena, the man broke my spell through pure rage and will power. He ruined everything...**_

"Where's Gajeel? What have you done with him."

_**He is fine. My horses managed to incapacitate him before he killed them all. Over seventy percent of my horses are gone now...it makes me sick...sure they were nothing but puppets...pieces of myself you could say. But your dragon...he slaughtered them.**_

"Where. Is. He?"

_**In the stall next to you. You will have to wait here until we repair. We will continue this when everything is fixed.**_

"Lance! What about me? Why am I back into my human form?"

_**After you passed out you just...changed back...**_

"Just like that?"

**_Just like that._**

He sounded tired, and she could see cuts and slashes all over his body, staining his coat red

"Lance...let us go."

The horse leaned its head to her own, breathing directly in her face.

**_Listen here you little bi-_**

Levy reached her hands out, jamming them into Lances nasal canal. She ignored the revolting feeling of digging into a horses nose and grabbed hold of the black blegh. She ripped it from the inside, tearing it out of the animals nose. Blood splattered onto her arms and face as she tore the black goo away from him. She threw the icky stuff to the ground as Lance seemed to regain consciousness. He reared back and just as goop tried to slither away he crushed it beneath his mighty hooves. He breathed hard, more blood spurting out his nose.

**_Levy..McGarden...that is the craziest thing I've ever seen..._**

Levy smiled at the animal.

"Welcome back big guy."

* * *

**SO...WHAT DO YOU THINK? DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW!**


	13. Erza's Choice! Cake or Lucy?

**JUPITER-HI EVERYBODY! I'M SO EXCITED TO GET THIS NEXT CHAPTER AND NEXT BATTLE STARTED! ONE THING THAT I LOVE ABOUT FAIRY TAIL (BESIDES ALL OF IT) IS THE FACT THAT NO MATTER WHAT, THEY WILL PROTECT ONE OF THEIR OWN. THEY DON'T PRETEND TO KNOW WHAT'S RIGHT AND WHAT'S WRONG, THEY JUST DESTROY WHATEVER HURTS THEIR FRIENDS. AND SOMEONE THAT KNOWS THAT BETTER THAN ANYONE IS FAIRY TAILS THIRD MASTER, MAKAROV DREYAR! **

**MAKAROV-THANK YOU FOR HAVING ME ON YOUR SHOW JUPITER. I UNDERSTAND THAT MANY OF MY CHILDREN HAVE BEEN A PART OF YOUR ODD SERIES.**

**JUPITER-YES! ACTUALLY YOUR GRANDSON WAS JUST HERE A COUPLE OF GUESTS AGO, HE AND HIS TEAMMATES LEFT QUITE AN IMPRESSION.**

**MAKAROV-IS THAT SO? WELL I'M HAPPY TO HEAR THAT. IT SEEMS TO ME THAT I AM TO ANNOUNCE THE PEOPLE WHO ENJOY YOUR STORY AM I CORRECT?**

**JUPITER-YES! AND A FEW QUESTIONS IF YOU DON'T MIND.**

**MAKAROV-AHEM, THANK YOU MOOIFYOU'RECOWS, NOFIR, OGAXHILDA, UZUMAKINAHO, KAT11JCL, MALLETS2012, AND VIENNASTILL FOR YOUR FAVORITES. JUPITER ALSO WOULD LIKE A THANK BURNINGKEYS, NOFIR, OGAXHILDA, UZUMAKINAHO, KAT11JCL, MALLETS2012, VIENNASTILL, MOOIFYOU'RECOWS, AND ROSE'SSHADOW FOR FOLLOWING. AND A BIG FAIRY TAIL THANK YOU TO UZUMAKINAHO, MOOIFYOU'RECOWS, MALLETS2012, VIENNASTILL, DIGIFAN-CATT, SASHAMONROE, AND MYSTERYDAYDREAMER FOR THERE MORE THAN KIND REVIEWS. AND THANK YOU KATIEL14 FOR YOUR ALWAYS POSITIVE SUPPORT.**

**JUPITER-THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I COULDN'T DO ANY OF IT WITHOUT YOU!**

**MAKAROV-NOW WHAT WERE THESE QUESTIONS YOU NEEDED TO ASK?**

**JUPITER-OH YES! WELL *CLEARS THROAT* YOU SEE MASTER, IT JUST SO HAPPENS THAT A SERIES OF INCIDENTS HAVE OCCURRED RECENTLY. INCIDENTS INVOLVING SEVERAL OF YOUR MEMBERS AND...A PIKACHU...**

**MAKAROV-OH NO! PLEASE TELL ME IT WASN'T THAT FOOL NATSU!?**

**JUPITER-NO, SURPRISINGLY. ERZA SCARLET AND THE THUNDER LEGION TRASHED THE SET ON TWO SEPARATE OCCASIONS. MANY WERE INJURED, SOME WILL NEVER BE THE SAME AGAIN. MY CAMERA MAN JEFF CAN NO LONGER SEE STRAIGHT. ALL THE CAMERA ANGLES ARE CROOKED. **

**MAKAROV-OH..**

**JUPITER-AND IT'S NOT LIKE I CAN HIRE A NEW ONE. NOT ONLY AM I ON A BUDGET, HIS WIFE AND I ARE FRIENDS. PLUS HE'S GOT A SICK DAUGHTER TO TAKE CARE OF...**

**MAKAROV-I SEE...**

**JUPITER-IT'S NOT LIKE HE'S A BAD CAMERA MAN, YOU JUST HAVE TO TURN YOUR NECK A BIT TO THE LEFT.**

**MAKAROV-...**

**JUPITER-ANYWAY-I WOULD ACTUALLY LIKE TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT REIMBURSING BOTH THE STUDIO AND MYSELF. I HAVE THE BILL RIGHT HERE. *SLIDES SLIP OF PAPER ACROSS COFFEE TABLE.**

**MAKAROV-HOW MANY ZEROES?! **

**JUPITER-YEAH AND IF YOU FLIP THE BILL. *SHOWS BACKSIDE OF PAPER WITH SEVERAL MORE ZEROES.***

**MAKAROV-YOU'VE GOT TO BE JOKING!**

**JUPITER-YOU DON'T HAVE TO PAY IT ALL AT ONCE, YOU CAN PAY IN INSTALLMENTS. THOUGH I HAVE TO INFORM YOU THAT IF YOU CAN'T OR CHOOSE NOT TO PAY, BOTH JEFF AND I WILL HAVE TO PAY OUT OF OUR OWN POCKETS. AND I HAVE TO WARN YOU ABOUT FUTURE DAMAGES. I RECOMMEND YOU FIND A GOOD INSURER.**

**MAKAROV-*FAINTS***

**JUPITER-MASTER! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?...OH DEAR, I WONDER HOW HE'LL REACT WHEN I TELL HIM IT WAS ALL A JOKE. *GIGGLES* ANYWAY, FAIRY TAIL IS OWNED BY FUNIMATION AND HIRO MASHIMA! DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE; ERZA'S CHOICE! CAKE OR LUCY?**

**JUVIA'S POV;**

The water mage in all actuality, was not as oblivious as some made her out to be. It was only when Gray Fullbuster graced her presence that the blunette's brain turned to mush and her legs to jelly. So it came as no surprise when Gray realized they were being followed before she did. He and Juvia were walking along the riverbank, she was humming absentmindedly, glancing between the crystal clear waters to the toned back of the object of her affections. It was absolute heaven! Juvia was so lucky! It was fate that she'd fall with her beloved Gray-sama, even if she'd injured her ankle. Even that had been a blessing, she leaned into his bicep, relieving her sprain. But her bliss was short lived as her ankle soon began to feel better. After a few moments Juvia didn't need any assistance what so ever, much to her disappointment. So she fell behind him, choosing instead to pick up his garments as he stripped each article of clothing from his body.

So when the near naked man pulled Juvia into some nearby bushes, crushing his pectorals into her breasts and tangling their legs together, she almost died from blood loss.

"G-Gray-sama?! Juvia...Juvia is not ready!"

The ice mage covered the blunettes lips with one hand and telling her to shush with the other. Juvia had no idea Gray could be so...forceful. Her pale cheeks grew hot at the ice mages sudden closeness, her blush deepening as he leaned past her face to whisper in her ear. His voice was husky, deep, breathy...and it sent shivers down Juvia's spine.

"_We're being followed."_

Juvia eyes widened, she tried to sit up, to scan the area, but Gray pushed back down, holding her wrists above her head.

"_Don't. Move."_ He ordered between clenched teeth. Juvia squirmed slightly against the wizards grip. His dark eyes held a strange intensity, shadowed beneath charcoal colored hair. His mouth was set in a firm scowl. What was wrong? This wasn't like him. He squeezed her wrists, pinning her even farther into the soft earth below.

"Gray-sama...too...tight..." She muttered tentatively. He stretched her arms above her head, holding both in place with one hand and stroking her cheek with the other. Her mind was reeling now. What had gotten into Gray-sama? Had he hit his head when they fell? "Gray-sama...please let Juvia go." This wasn't right. Something about is demeanor, his scent...it was off. He chuckled softly as his hand slowly began to travel from Juvia's cheek to her lips, stroking them with his thumb.

"...Gray...sama..." Her eyes half lidded, Juvia stared desperately at the man in front of her. "Stop..."

"You wanted this, didn't you Juvia? You're always staring at me with those big blue eyes. Begging for it."

His hand then went to her slender neck, pressing onto the smooth flesh. "No! Gray-sama! I just...I just wanted your love!...That's-That's all I've ever wanted! Gray-sama please! Ulgh!" She sputtered as tears streamed down her cheeks. This...this wasn't him! It couldn't be! He let out a loud grunt as he applied pressure to Juvia's neck. She gulped, kicking her legs. "Gray...can't...breathe..."

**"..heh...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, SORRY WHAT WAS THAT?! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" **He leaned into her, eyes burning into her own. They were...off. Each eye was widened beyond belief, if they didn't stop soon Juvia would soon guess they would pop out of his head.

Juvia struggled as best she could, but his grip was firm on her neck.

"Uh...Ulgh...agh..." Juvia gasped, her vision was beginning to blur, her eyes getting heavy...his hand was like a vice, growing tighter and tighter.

**"WOW THIS WAS SUPER FUCKING EASY! GIVE YOU THE SLIGHTEST BIT OF ATTENTION AND YOU'RE ON YOUR BACK LIKE A DOG!" **Grays grin was feral, insane actually. His head was rolled back in a sense of euphoria. The man was obviously enjoying choking the life out of the young woman.

"HEY! GET OFF OF HER!"

The pressure lifted from Juvia neck and she turned to her side, letting out a series of wet coughs. Saliva spilled out of her mouth as she curled in the dirt. She...she was losing consciousness.

"JUVIA! JUVIA GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! DAMN IT!"

_Ah...there he was...there was her Gray-sama._

* * *

**ERZA'S POV;**

"Mmmmmmmmph! Delicious Layla! These have to be the best cakes I've ever tasted!" Erza dug into the small mountain of sweets prepared by the older blonde, who was standing beside the cook-stove, oven mitts adorning her slender hands. The sweet flavors of strawberry and cream cheese icing exploded in the requip mages mouth. Her taste buds were dancing along to the music of culinary goodness!

"I'm glad you like them Erza, it really is a pleasure to serve someone other than myself." The woman smiled, pulling open the oven doors to take out the next two cakes. "Now we wait for them to cool and then we ice them. It really is such fun."

"You say you are by yourself? What about your husband? What of Jude Heartfillia?" Edeya inquired, keeping her distance from the frosting covered requip mage. Erza guessed that Edeya didn't enjoy Erza obviously loved them. In all honesty (or deniability) Erza only partook in these special treats once in a blue moon. Regardless of what her guild mates said, she was not addicted to strawberry cake. The red head just couldn't live without it is all. Not one bit of an addiction. No sirree!

"Are you sure you don't want anything Miss Kitty?" Layla asked the green exceed, ignoring Edeya's question. Now it would be assumed that Erza would find her secrecy suspicious, but the S class wizard was far to busy stuffing her face to care about little detail. She had cake in front of her! No time for stupid questions!

"No thank you! And my name is Edeya! Not 'Miss Kitty!'" The green exceed all but screeched. "Look Erza, you can sit here and eat all you want! I'm going to look for _your_ friends and save Lucy Heartfillia! Something you obviously don't care about!" Edeya flew out of the hot pink cottage, through the bright purple door and out into the candy cane forest. Erza payed no attention, she continued eating, shoving piece by piece of cake into her mouth.

"I-is there more?" Erza demanded, frosting coating her face. Some of the icing had actually hardened, crusting over the red heads skin and cracking as she ate. Flakes flew off onto the table and Erza brushed them into her hands, shoving the dried icing flecks into her mouth. It was honestly disgusting...but she just couldn't stop. She licked her fingers. "I need more!"

"There's some on the windowsill but they haven't cooled yet-" Layla pointed, though she barely had enough time to finish her sentence before Erza was digging her hand into the pastry. What was happening to her? Why couldn't she stop eating.

"Wow Erza...you sure are a hungry girl...eat up." Layla encouraged, giving the requip mage a sweet smile. "I'll make more."

* * *

**EDEYA'S POV;**

What an idiotic guild! All the members had to be complete imbeciles! Cultured folk like Master Anna and herself did not deserve to be associated with these uncivilized...CAKE EATERS! It was just infuriating! The exceed had heard rumor of the great titania's strength and grace. Her beauty was known throughout Fiore, but all those rumors were nothing but empty words. How could the great Titania could be reduced to this ridiculous excuse for a wizard. She wished Anna had never started this moronic mission. It would be better if she just let Rathal have this girl, at least then Edeya wouldn't have to go through all this trouble. She huffed, flying through the awful candied trees and bushes.

"Excuse me." A deep voice grumbled. "But would you mind helping me."

Edeya twisted her head around, searching for the source of the voice.

"Down here."

She lowered her head, only to find one of wackiest things she's seen in a long time (and she'd seen Master Bob!) A coffee cake lay in the grass, its crumbly form resting just beside the river. But the weird thing wasn't the coffee cake itself. It was the fact that the cake had a mustache and was currently SPEAKING to Edeya.

"You're talking! You're a talking dessert!"

"I'd much rather prefer you call me Jude. It is my name after all."

"Jude? You mean Jude Heartfillia?"

"Do I know you?"

"No but I know your wife. She and my associate are getting along just swimmingly. Feeding her nonstop cake."

"OH NO! WE HAVE TO GET HER AWAY FROM THERE RIGHT NOW!" The cake screamed, (possibly the weirdest thought ever uttered).

"W-What? Why?"

Jude took a deep breath. "Because if you don't stop Layla...your friend will be a cake by nightfall!"

(Nope, _that _was the weirdest statement ever uttered.)

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING! I KNOW THIS IS A SHORTER ONE BUT I PROMISE TO PICK UP THE PACE! DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW!**


	14. Tummy Aches! Erza is served!

**JUPITER-HEY EVERYONE! IT'S BEEN A COUPLE DAYS SINCE I'VE UPDATED AND I'M SORRY. BUT I'VE ACTUALLY BEEN PRETTY LONELY AND REALLY BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND EXTRACURRICULAR ACTIVITIES. I LITERALLY DIDN'T HAVE THE ENERGY TO WRITE. BUT I'M BACK AND WILL BE UPLOADING CHAPTERS AS QUICKLY AS POSSIBLE! YAY! NOW I'D LIKE TO INTRODUCE TWO OF MY FAVORITE NON FAIRY TAIL MEMBERS...STING AND ROUGE FROM SABERTOOTH!**

**ROUGE-THANK YOU FOR HAVING US.**

**STING-YEAH! IT'S REALLY GREAT TO MEETCHA! I'VE BEEN WATCHING YOUR SHOW UP TILL NOW AND I ABSOLUTELY LOVE IT.**

**JUPITER-THANK YOU! THAT'S SO KIND. YOU KNOW I'VE ALWAYS LOVED JOURNALISM AND INTERVIEWS SO I THOUGHT I SHOULD TRY THEM OUT-**

**STING-IT'S GREAT WHEN THEY BREAK STUFF.**

**JUPITER-...OH.**

**ROUGE-WHAT HE MEANS TO SAY IS, HE ENJOYS THE UPBEAT ATMOSPHERE AND WONDERFUL COMPANY.**

**STING-NO I JUST LIKE DESTRUCTION *KARATE CHOPS COFFEE TABLE***

**JUPITER-MY TABLE! NO NO NOT THE CAMERA!**

**ROUGE-STING!**

**STING-HAHA THIS IS GREAT! *PUNCHES WALL* IT'S SO MUCH FUN *THROWS SOFA***

**JUPITER-STOP! **

**ROUGE-STING YOU PUT THAT MAN DOWN RIGHT NOW!**

**JUPITER-THIS IS A DISASTER!**

***JUPITER AND ROUGE CHASE DOWN STING, WHO HAD RUN FROM THEM LAUGHING GLEEFULLY***

**LECTOR-LOOKS LIKE STING IS HAVING FUN.**

**FROSH-FROSH THINKS SO TOO.**

**LECTOR-AND ROUGE AND JUPITER HAVE THEIR HANDS FULL.**

**FROSH-YEAH.**

**LECTOR-LOOKS LIKE IT'S UP TO US TO DO THE SHOUT OUTS!**

**FROSH-CAN FROSH START RIBBIT?**

**LECTOR-GO AHEAD BUDDY.**

**FROSH-FROSH WANTS TO THANK KAYLAGIRL1572 AND UMBREONGALAXY FOR FOLLOWING. OH! AND MISTICCELESTIALDRAGON AND RAIND2000 FOR THEIR FAVORITES!**

**LECTOR-OH AND SASHAMONROE. DIGI-FANCATT, MALLETS2012, UZUMAKINAHO THANKS FOR REVIEWING. YOU GUYS ARE TRUE SABERTOOTH MATERIAL. I TELL YA WHAT, THE GUILDS GOT A FEW OPENINGS, WHY NOT JOIN?**

**FROSH-FROSH THINKS THAT'S A GOOD IDEA!**

**LECTOR-OH AND FAIRY TAIL IS OWNED BY HIRO MASHIMA AND FUNIMATION. DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW.**

**FROSH-DON'T FORGET!**

**JUPITER-GET BACK HERE YOU GODDAMN PSYCHO!**

**STING-CATCH ME IF YOU CAN! MAN I LOVE THIS SHOW!**

**ROUGE-STING YOU NEED TO STOP!**

**STING-BYEEEEEEEEEEEE! *LEAPS OUT WINDOW***

**JUPITER-AGAIN WITH THE WINDOWS!**

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN; TUMMY ACHES! ERZA SERVED!**

**ERZA'S POV;**

Erza Scarlet, a woman of many strengths and attributes. Someone who was feared and considered a goddess among wizards...was going to be done in by a dessert. The requip mage still could not seem to stop eating, even after Layla informed her of her plans to turn her into one of the treats she so craved. Erza sat hunched over the table, face deep in strawberries and cream. The soft yellow sponge cake crumbled and caved beneath the mages head. Utensils were out the question, Erza was utilizing nothing but her bare hands.

Layla watched as the woman in front of her stuffed her gullet, smiling as the girl gagged on the sickeningly sweet morsels. Erza's jaw began to ache, as well as her teeth. She need to stop. She stared down at the pastry in her hand, glaring as it began to move its way to her mouth once again. The desire to eat, to bring that scrumptious frosting to lips. The yearning for more. Erza needed to overcome this addiction forced upon her. Sweat beaded around her brow as she concentrated/ She clenched her teeth, pulling her arm away from her face in one quick movement. Breathing heavily, she threw the cake to the ground, standing from her seat at the table.

The blonde gaped, mouth hanging wide open.

"H-how did you-?" Layla gasped, her oven mitts dropping to the floor.

"Willpower will always overcome addiction Layla. Now if you don't mind..." Erza cracked her knuckles.

"It's too late Titania. You already becoming cake." It was true, Erza's hair and fingers had become nothing more than frosted appendages,and it was spreading.

"You'll be nothing more than a sugar filled fat ball withing hours. It's really to sad, you came all this way and your gunna die a , wait. That's not sad, that's fucking hilarious!"

"Tell me where I can find Lucy." Erza needed to hurry, if what this girl said was true, Erza would spend her last hours rescuing her friend.

Layla's eyes narrowed at the mention of Lucy, her lips curling into a nasty snarl. The woman ripped open her dress, revealing a more...combat-tic state of dress. Lucy's mother was clothed in a leather skin tight suit. Golden light shined into the requip mages eyes for a split second, temporarily blinding her. When she opened her eyes again the sight could be considered...ghastly. Every inch of the blondes body was covered in a black gooey substance. It wriggled slightly, like thousands of bugs all moving at once.

Layla herself was pale as snow, her brown eyes held no life, it was like she was nothing but an empty shell. Was this what was going to happen to Lucy? Was mind Layla being eaten away by that black stuff? Her hair was loose and curled down her back, and bright red lipstick coated her lips. The leather pantsuit was unzipped all the way to the woman's lower abdomen, exposing much of her chest and stomach.

"You seriously worried about that bitch at a time like this? Wow what an idiot."

"Who are you? What are you doing in Lucy's mind?" Erza demanded, requiping into her purgatory armor, which had also become cake like. The wizard toppled back into her chair, her legs no longer able to hold her weight, for they too had become spongy and soft.

Layla's head tilted to one side, her grin stretching unnaturally wide. "Lucy Lucy Lucy. Is that all anyone ever talks about? That bitch has seriously been getting on my last nerve. And now I have to crawl around in this bimbos mind and speed up the process. Rathal's lucky I love him, because if not I wouldn't go in this poor excuse for a psyche for all the jewels in Fiore." The blonde cackle, her voice echoed slightly, the person who had possessed Layla was speaking through the blonde in a tone that resembled a flute. Soft and high pitched.

"I won't ask again." Erza growled, her grip on her sword tightening. In all honesty, the requip mage had already guessed who was manipulating the woman in front of her. "You are the infiltration magic user who put this spell on Lucy, aren't you?" It was getting harder to speak, frosting was filling her mouth. But she swallowed it down.

Layla shrugged. "Couldn't say. Although what I can say is...you're not going to save her. When I'm done with her she will be nothing more than a puppet."

Erza's eyebrow twitched, anger boiling over. How dare this pompous rodent say these things about her comrade. And in here presence no less! It was obvious that this wizard had no clue who she was dealing with.

Layla waltz across the living room, her spiked heeled boots clacking with each step. Erza found it to be extraordinarily grating, her teeth gnashing in her mouth. Layla plopped down on one of the couches.

"Ah, so much better, it was a real pain in the ass to bake all those fucking cakes." She complained, stretching her arm above her heads and yawning. "I could use a nap."

"You are not going to get away with this. Fairy Tail will stop you. And defeat your moronic Rathal."

Layla's face twisted into something that Erza could only describe as inhuman. One eye narrowing while the other widened, her mouth turning up in an insane grin.

"You think so Titania? You think you can save her? In your state? RATHAL WILL TURN THIS SLUT INTO HIS FUCKING SLAVE FASTER THAN YOU CAN SAY 'REQUIP'! YOU'RE GUNNA FUCKING DIE HERE TITANIA, AND SHE'S GUNNA BE HIS!" She reached into her cleavage, pulling out three keys.

"T-those are Lucy's Zodiac Keys! What are you doing with them!?"

"YOU'RE GUNNA DIE RIGHT HERE TITANIA! I WANTED TO LET THIS DRAG OUT BUT YOU'VE CROSSED A LINE! NO ONE INSULTS RATHAL IN FRONT OF ME!** OPEN! GATE OF THE CRAB! CANCER!"**

The crab man jumped through the cloud of smoke that appeared with his summoning, scissors gleaming in his hands. He was different from his usual cool self, his face was hard and cold. It was like he too was being controlled.

"GO CRAB MAN! CUT UP THAT PRETTY FACE OF HERS!"

"_ERZA!" _

Edeya raced into the cottage, jumping in front of the requip mage. Time seemed to slow for the red head, she could see Layla's gleeful grin, Cancer's blades, Edeya's wings...and blood...

"Edeya...? Edeya why?"

Scissors were embedded in the exceeds back, blood dripping off the metal and onto the floor.

"We...we have..." She coughed, blood pouring out of her mouth. "We have to save Lucy...I...I may not know you very well but...I know that you love your friend...you _will _save her Erza's Scarlet. You will win."

The exceed fell back, landing on the ground with a thump.

"HAHAHA OMG LIKE WHAT A TOTAL FUCKING LOSER. 'You will save her.' WHAT A JOKE." Layla walked forward, stomping on the exceeds back.

"AGH!" Edeya screamed in pain, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Stop! Stop!" Erza cried, she struggled to move from her seat but she couldn't move her limbs.

"STOP?! WHY SHOULD I?! THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!" She brought her boot down on the whimpering exceed, digging her heel into her wounds.

"Throw up young mage. Get rid of what's in your system."

Erza tilted her head to the windowsill above the sink, where she believed the voice to be coming from. However when she looked she saw nothing but a soggy looking coffee cake.

"Get rid of it! Before it's spread throughout your entire body!"

It...the coffee cake was talking, it had a mustache.

"Jude? Jude Heartfillia."

"That's not important! Hurry!"

Erza nodded, she needed a way to puke and fast. She couldn't mover her limbs...what...what did she do?

"YOU'RE SO QUIET TITANIA! DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT THIS POOR WITTLE KITTY!?"

Ah...there's an idea.

"All I care about is that bastard Rathal's head on a spike. He is way too weak to stand a chance against Fairy Tail."

Layla stopped, her head snapping to the red heads direction.

"What was that you said Titania?"

"I said that Rathal is far too weak to even lay a finger on Fairy Tail."

Layla was in front of her in an instant, grabbing the requip mage by the shoulder.

"YOU BITCH! HOW DARE YOU CALL MY LOVE WEAK!" Layla screeched, striking the mage in the stomach. Erza immediately vomited, the contents of her stomach coated Layla like a pink mush.

"GROSS! NASTY! YOU BITCH! YOU BITCH! YOU BITCH!

Erza could feel her limbs change back into flesh in blood. She cheered, leaping into the air.

"**REQUIP! BLACK WING ARMOR!"**

She raised her blade above her head. "I think it's time for you to go! Tell Rathal that no one hurts a member of Fairy Tail!"

And in a flash of light all the blackness had been stripped from Layla...as well as most of her clothing. She let out a scream, falling to the ground in a heap of limbs.

The goo sizzled, disappearing into the floor boards.

**YOU MAY HAVE DEFEATED ME TITANIA...BUT I STILL HAVE MINIONS! YOU WILL NOT SAVE HER!**

When the last of the goop dissipated, Erza let out a long sigh. Who ever that person was she was right about one thing...Rathal was not weak...However...Fairy Tail was stronger.

She picked up Edeya, cradling her small form in her arms. "How are you doing."

The exceed chuckled. "I've been better."

"Mmmmm? What happened?" The blonde mumbled, sitting up.

"Layla!" Jude cried.

"Judeycakes! Oh dear, your'e a cake again!"

"That's not the issue honey, these young wizards saved your life."

"They did? Oh I don't know how to thank you!"

"No need to thank us." Erza assured the woman, who had wrapped the table cloth around her nude form. "But if it's not to much trouble...some bandages for my friend."

"Of course! Cancer did that didn't he? I'm so sorry...I just couldn't control myself...or my spirits." She explained, rummaging through her drawers. "He, Aquarius, and Capricorn were my spirits originally you see...they are part of me and Lucy forever. Now where did...Oh! Here we go!"

She handed Erza the bandages and some antibacterial cream. "It's already so late...why not stay the night?"

"We couldn't possibly. We've wasted to much time already." Edeya informed them as they headed to the front door.

"Thank you for saving my wife. Thank you so much." Jude cake cried

"Come back again!" Layla waved.

Erza walked away from the cottage, into the forest...and into the darkness...

* * *

**I HONESTLY DIDN'T REALLY LIKE THE ENDING TO THIS CHAPTER BUT WHAT CAN YOU DO? DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW!**


	15. Confession! Juvia takes a stand!

**JUPITER-HEY GUYS! I AM SO EXCITED FOR THIS CHAPTER! TIME FOR SOME MAJOR DRAMA! THIS IS ACTUALLY THE FIRST TIME I'VE ACTUALLY WRITTEN A TRUE ROMANTIC-ISH CHAPTER. THOUGH THE PAST CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN MORE PLOT DRIVEN, THE COMING UP CHAPTERS ARE ACTUALLY GOING TO BE ABOUT LOVE! (MY INNER SHERRY IS COMING OUT HERE) AND WHO ELSE TO START US OFF BUT ONE OF MY FAVORITES...LET'S GET READY FOR SOME GRUVIA! (DID YOU KNOW IF YOU RUN GRUVIA THROUGH SPELLCHECK IT CHANGES TO VIAGRA? TEEHEE. IT'S LIKE I'M TWELVE ALL OVER AGAIN.) WOW I'VE GOTTEN OFF TOPIC...WELL HERE'S TONIGHT'S SPECIAL GUEST...MR. GILDARTS CLIVE!**

**GILDARTS-HELLO JUPITER-SAN, I'M GLAD TO BE A PART OF YOUR SHOW.**

**JUPITER-*STARES BEHIND HIM, ASTONISHED.***

**GILDARTS-*WAVES HAND IN FRONT OF HER FACE* YOOHOO? EARTH TO JUPITER-SAN!**

**JUPITER-MY...MY...**

**GILDARTS-MY? MY WHAT? **

**JUPITER-MY WALL! YOU TORE A HOLE THROUGH MY WALL! I JUST GOT IT REFURBISHED! **

**GILDARTS-OH, SORRY ABOUT THAT.**

**JUPITER-BOOHOO...*WHINES* I'M NEVER GOING TO PAY THIS BACK! **

**GILDARTS- OH RIGHT, AREN'T I SUPPOSED TO DO SOME SORT OF SHOUT OUTS?**

**JUPITER-WHY HAS GOD FORSAKEN ME?! *FALLS TO KNEES DRAMATICALLY***

**GILDARTS-OKAY THEN...WELL THANK YOU MYSTERYDAYDREAMER, PRETTYRYTHMNARUAYASE, CRYSTALGOLEM248, SASHAMONROE, UNKNOWN, DIGI-FANCATT, MALLETS2012, GIRLWITHNOSOUL, EBONYLYNN, GLORIANNA21, LILSWEET5, AND NIGHTDOCTOR FOR YOUR FOLLOWS, FAVORITES AND REVIEWS (TRY AND GUESS WHO IS WHO)**

**JUPITER-HEY! THAT'S NOT HOW IT GOES!**

**GILDARTS-FAIRY TAIL IS OWNED BY HIRO MASHIMA AND FUNIMATION! DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW!**

**JUPITER-DON'T IGNORE ME! HEY! GILDARTS! **

**GILDARTS-WANNA SEE A PICTURE OF MY DAUGHTER? SHE'S SUCH A BEAUTY! LOOKS JUST LIKE HER MOTHER.**

**JUPITER-GILDARTS!**

**GILDARTS-WAIT! ON SECOND THOUGHT I DON'T WANT ANY STRANGE MEN TO OGLE MY CANA! BETTER NOT SHOW ANYONE!**

**JUPITER-THIS IS TORTURE!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN; CONFESSION! JUVIA TAKES A STAND!**

**MEANWHILE AT THE GUILD...**

The entire guild watched in intense silence as Erza walked away from the cottage, carrying the wounded Edeya around like a newborn. Anna and Claie stood just below the screen, clutching hands together to meld their magic power. Anna's breathing was tremendously labored, her chest rising up and down at an accelerated rate. She was expelling a large amount of magic to keep Lucy's mind open, as well as holding all nine of the guild members in one consciousness. Claie offered to take over the projection, saying that he had far more magic power than she, but Anna quickly shot it down, saying that she could not simply 'tag out'. Though the picture did lose focus once, when Edeya was stabbed. Anna wailed in anguish as she watched her guild mate fall. The guild master had known the exceed since she'd hatched...they'd been inseparable ever since...well...almost inseparable.

"Porlyusica! Please help Edeya!" She cried, watching the exceeds body pool blood over the hardwood floor.

"I cannot, Miss McGarden has several lacerations along her back, some almost reaching her spine, as well as a broken leg. I will get to the exceed as soon as possible."

Anna clenched her teeth, she could see crimson staining the shawl that Edeya cherished so much...it broke the green haired woman's heart.

"Claie, go help Edeya." She ordered, staring deep into her husbands blue orbs.

"No An, you don't have the strength to keep this up on your own."

She knew she would face his protests, he was always such a worrier. She quieted his objections with a swift kiss on the forehead. After assuring him she'd be fine and with a loving stare the man wished his wife good luck. As soon as he let go of her hands a weight like no other crushed itself to the masters chest. Now Master Anna Gelliar was fairly green when it came to using excess magic power, she was not used to such strain. She could hear her bones creaking, as if they may crack at any time. It was when she felt like her head split open that a hand fell into her own, Cana Alberona grinned at Dancing Gypsy's master. Within a matter of seconds the entire guild circled her, pushing every ounce of their own power into the mages body.

"Don't count us out just yet!" Cana cheered.

"We not just gunna stand here letting some outsider do all the grunt work!" Agreed Nab.

"I shall preform 'The Dance of Teamwork!" Vijeeter bellowed, swaying back and forth."

"We are Fairy Tail! We can handle anything!" Romeo shouted.

Makarov watched the sight from afar, a proud tear leaking from his eye. Anna herself was close to crying herself, when her eyes met Claie's she couldn't help but plaster a huge grin on her face.

_So this was what it was like...to be part of a guild..._

* * *

**NATSU'S POV;**

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORED! I'm so freaking bored! When are gunna fight something?" Natsu groaned, slumping over onto the thrown.

"Maybe you wouldn't be so bored if we went exploring. I'm sure Lucy's got tons of weird stuff in this place."

Natsu snapped his fingers, leaping to his feet. "You're right little buddy! Maybe there's some embarrassing pictures or something."

"I don't think it'll be something like that but whats the harm in looking?"

"Alright then! Lets go!" Natsu sped down the hall, turning the corner when his face slammed into something furry...what...what was this? The dragon slayer craned his neck, trying to get a better look at the whatever this thing was. His eyes widened...it...it's impossible.

"How could you Natsu? Leaving me all alone like that." Happy whined, turning into the corridor. He gasped as he saw what lay before him, it...it was horrifying...and when the exceed's eyes caught what stood in front of them he could not hold back his scream...

...

Of delight.

For in front of the dragon slayer, sleeping lazily in front of a giant door...was a humongous blue cat that held a striking resemblance to a exceed whose name rhymed with Pappy...

Here's a hint...it was Happy.

* * *

**GRAY'S POV;**

Juvia raised her head, grogginess affecting normal motor functions. She slouched against a nearby tree, on her neck the reddish indent of hand print clashed against her alabaster skin. It was obvious to the ice mage that she had been nearly killed by the man currently brushing himself off, held no remorse for his actions. But what disturbed Gray more...was the fact that it was _his _hand print on Juvia's throat. It may have not been him...but that didn't change the fact he wasn't fast enough to stop it before it even happened.

"Juvia, are you okay?"

She coughed once before climbing to her feet, she was a bit shaky at first but determination and awareness soon filled her gaze.

"I'm alright Gray-sama, I am just ashamed that I let this impostor fool me."

"Tsk tsk, now that's not very nice Juvi-chan, we were so intimate just a moment ago...your breasts against me...absolute heaven." The impostor (who Gray would now refer to as Pervy McGee sang, wrapping his arms around himself.

"You're sick." Gray fumed. He was just so...angry. This guy...whoever he was...was a genuine creeper who did not deserve to be breathing the same air as the water mage let alone be anywhere close to her...chest. Gray's fury peaked as Juvia turned her head in shame, a deep blush painting her face.

"It was not Juvia's intention to be so...intimate...you pushed Juvia down."

"Oh come now baby, you know you wanted it."

It was absolutely revolting, the ice mage seriously felt like puking...just imagining her...like that...it was enough to make a grown man cry. Pervy McGee turned to Gray, a grin painted on his face. A face that belonged to Gray Fullbuster.

"You should have heard her Gray, 'Gray-sama It's too tight! Gray-sama stop! Gray-sama, Gray-sama please!' It sent a wave of ecstasy through my body! Pumping through every vein! It was almost to much! And when I started squeezing her neck! Over and over she gasped and begged...ugh...it was so..." He licked his lips "...satisfying."

Gray never knew what thirsting for blood felt like until this person opened his mouth. Never in his years did Gray truly want to kill something so badly...he...he needed to hit something. The strange thing was though...he couldn't figure out why he was so infuriated. Was it just because Juvia was his nakama?

"And then you had to go and ruin it..." The man rubbed his cheek. "That's quite a kick you've got there friend."

"I'm not your friend you bastard, now show your true face!" Gray thundered...he wasn't a patient man...he knew that if he did not let go of this anger soon he would implode.

"Touchy. Fine...but you'll regret it." The man grabbed his cheek and began peeling off his skin like paper, the dermis ripping off his body like nothing either Fairy Tail member had seen before. When the final piece fell to the ground Gray could feel something cold run up his back, he shivered (which was damn near impossible.)

He was blonde, princely looking. To most he may have been considered handsome, with golden curls and sparkling green eyes...but there was something dark about him.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Lucas...now Juvi-chan could I do you the honor of becoming your husband?"

What was this moron talking about?

"What?! Of course not! Juvia would rather die than become your wife!"

YEAH! THAT'S RIGHT! Gray nearly fist pumped at her instantaneous answer. She was shaking with rage, chewing at her bottom lip.

"Now that's to bad...not even to save your precious Gray?"

"What are you talking about?" Gray demanded, but within an instant, steel rods pierced through his every limb, blood pouring from every hole.

"AGH!" He screamed. What...what magic was this?

"Do you like it Juvi-chan? It's my Materialization magic, I can make anything just by picturing it in my head." The man seemed quite proud of his handy work, marveling as the ice mage coughed up copious amounts of blood.

Juvia was at his side in an instant..trying to pull the rods from his flesh. Tears fell freely from her cheeks, and she kept chanting his name. "Gray-sama! Gray-sama!" She kept sobbing and if it weren't for been pinned to the ground he would have wiped each tear from her face. He always hated seeing her cry...

"I will heal him...if you come with me." Lucas offered his hand to the water mage. "Going once..."

No! Don't do it Juvia! Not for me!

Juvia reached out her own hand.

"Going twice."

Their hands were inches away from each other...it was agonizing...Gray could see the pain and sadness in her eyes...but he also saw the determination...the strength...it's like her blue orbs were speaking to him...

_I'll save you Gray-sama. It's time I took a stand._

Lucas snatched her hand, pulling her up by her arm. She winced in pain as the limb was twisted an odd angle, crying out when her shoulder popped out of her socket.

"Sold! To the lady in the hat!" He chirped

Lucas then pulled out reach rod one by one, except for the one in his right leg.

"Just in case you get any idea's of following us" Lucas chuckled. "Come on Juvi-chan." He pulled her limp arm, half dragging, half walking her into the woods, at that moment Juvia turned her head to the ice mage...mouthing words that he'd heard many times...but had never taking seriously...had never given so much as a second thought. Maybe it was because he afraid of what those words meant...maybe he never wanted to acknowledge them because he was scared. But Gray had never been more scared when the one woman in his life who he cared about more than anything was taken away from him mouthing I Love You.

* * *

**SO IT WASN'T SUPER ROMANTIC BUT BELIEVE ME IT'S COMING! DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW!**


	16. A Wedding to Remember!

**JUPITER-NOW I KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS ARE THINKING, TWO CHAPTERS IN TWO DAYS? INCONCEIVABLE! WELL YES I AM ON A ROLL AND READY TO GET THIS PARTY STARTED! TIME FOR SOME SERIOUS LOVIN'! NOW LET ME INTRODUCE THREE EXPERTS ON THE SUBJECT OF LOVE, HIBIKI, REN AND EVE!**

**HIBIKI-IT'S WONDERDFUL TO BE HERE JUPITER-CHAN, YOUR EVEN MORE BEAUTIFUL IN PERSON.**

**JUPITER-*BLUSH* THANK YOU HIBIKI-SAN.**

**EVE-CAN YOU BE MY BIG SISTER?**

**JUPITER-I REALLY HAVEN'T GOT A CLUE WHAT YOU MEAN.**

**REN-*SLIDES NEXT TO JUPITER, NOT MEETING HER EYES.* IT'S NOT LIKE I WANT TO BE CLOSE TO YOU OR ANYTHING...**

**JUPITER-AREN'T YOU ENGAGED?**

**?-*SNIFF SNIFF. SNIFF SNIFF.* MY JUPITER-SAN, YOUR PARFUME IS LOVELY, A TRUE DELICACY! **

**JUPITER-*SHIVERS* OH NO!**

**ICHIYA-REN, HIBIKI, EVE WHAT YOU ARE DOING? PESTERING THIS GEM WITHOUT OFFERING HER A BEVERAGE?**

**REN, EVE AND HIBIKI-YES BOSS!**

**ICHIYA-AND DON'T FORGET ONE FOR ME AS WELL!**

**REN, HIBIKI, AND EVE-YES SENSEI! **

***ICHIYA TAKES A SEAT BESIDE JUPITER, SNIFFING HER INTENTLY.***

**ICHIYA-NOW WHAT WAS THAT YOU WERE SAYING ABOUT LOVE?**

**JUPITER-OH...WELL YOU SEE...*SWEATS***

**ICHIYA-OH HOW ADORABLE, YOU'RE SHY! *LEANS CLOSER* A BEAUTIFUL MAIDEN INEXPERIENCED IN LOVE! THE PASSION! **

**JUPITER-NO THAT'S NOT IT...**

**ICHIYA-IT IS IN YOUR PARFUME...YOUR LONGING FOR LOVE...*PUCKERS LIPS***

**JUPITER-WHA-WHAT ARE YOU?**

**ICHIYA-DON'T BE SHY, I'LL SHOW YOU...*SNIFF SNIFF***

**JUPITER-*SHIFTS BACK* H-HOW ABOUT WE DO THE SHOUT OUTS?**

**ICHIYA-OH OF COURSE, WE SHOULD GET EVERYTHING OUT OF THE WAY. THANK YOU GUEST, MALLETS2012, SASHAMONROE, AND DIGI-FANCATT FOR REVIEWING. PROTAGONISTOFTHESHININGSTARS THANK YOU FOR FOLLOWING AND FAVORITING. AS WELL AS THE HEALINGOWLETT AND THEGIRLUNSEEN FOR FOLLOWING. YOU ALL HAVE SUCH RADIANT PARFUMES! DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW! FAIRY TAIL IS OWNED BY HIRO MASHIMA AND FUNIMATION! *CLAPS HANDS* NOW MY HONEY *SPARKLES* WHERE WERE WE-**

***ICHIYA CUTS OFF REALIZING JUPITER HAD RUN OFF SOMEWHERE***

**ICHIYA-POOR HONEY MUST BE SO INTIMIDATED BY LOVE THAT SHE RAN AWAY, I MUST CURE HER OF HER FEAR! WAIT FOR ME MY HONEY!**

***ICHIYA RUNS FROM THE ROOM, SPARKLING INTO THE SUNSET. LITTLE DID HE KNOW THAT JUPITER HAD SOMEHOW MANAGED TO CRAWL INTO THE AIR DUCTS, CRAWLING AWAY FROM THE MANS ODDITIES.***

**ICHIYA(ECHO)-HOOOOOOOONEY?! WHERE ARE YOU!? I HAVE SO MUCH TO TEACH YOU!**

**JUPITER-*WHISPERS* I THINK I MANAGED TO ESCAPE...*TURNS TO CAMERA* THAT WAS CLOSE...NOW PLEASE SIT BACK WITH A BOWL OF POPCORN AND M&amp;MS AND ENJOY THE CHAPTER...**

**ICHIYA-*GRABS JUPITER'S ANKLE*HERE'S WHERE YOU'VE BEEN HIDING! **

**JUPITER-EEEEEEK!**

**ICHIYA-COME ON, LET US EXPLORE THE POSSIBILITIES OF LOVE...TOGETHER!**

**JUPITER-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN; A WEDDING TO REMEMBER! YOU MAY KISS THE BRIDE!**

**GRAY'S POV;**

Being pinned to the ground by his leg wasn't so bad, hell, he'd had worse. There was the time Lyon stabbed a hole through his abdomen...when he slashed his side open to use his blood as a weapon when battling Ultear on Tenrou Island ...or when he ACTUALLY DIED. So no, this was not one of the ice mages more life threatening injuries...but he still stung. A pain tightened around his heart, like it was being suffocated. He knew why he felt this way, it was obvious. It was because he failed. If only he'd been more cautious, maybe this never would of happened. Maybe he should have voiced his trepidation's about Juvia joining them on this journey inside Lucy's mind to the master, then she wouldn't have been chosen to go on this mission. It wasn't that he considered the water mage weak, far from it actually...it was just that he didn't want her to get hurt.

Gray groaned, his vision soon beginning to blur due to loss of blood. He was such an idiot, what was he doing? This was not a time for fainting, this was a time for rescuing! First Juvia and then Lucy! He grunted loudly before pulling the rod with his blood soaked hands. The crimson liquid lathered his palms, making it hard to grip the smooth metal.

Gray tried to clean up as best as he could, wiping his hands on his pants, and with quite a bit of effort, as well as doggedness, he managed to free himself...as well as the release the blood flow. He clasped his hands to his leg, trying to steady the bleeding, it was soaking through his garments and his thigh seemed to be burning from the inside.

_"That's quite a wound you've got there. Need some help?" _An oddly familiar voice giggled, Gray could tell that she was a girl, and in extremely close proximity. It was undoubtedly, in all aspects of the word, Lucy.

_"What do you say Gray? I'll help you for seventy thousand jewel."_

If the ice mage weren't so tired, he would've laughed. Standing in the sunlight, shadowing over her upper body from his vision, was Lucy Heartfillia.

"We've...been looking...for you...Natsu...wants to...see you..."

_"Shhhhhh Gray, rescue Juvia...don't worry about me..."_

She bent down, her face still obscured from the sun...running her slender fingers over his wound.

"How'd you?"

_"Go Gray! Go to the one you love!" _Lucy's form burst into light, her entire body dissipating into mist...and everything went white.

* * *

**JUVIA'S POV;**

Juvi awoke with a start, bashing her skull into the dark cherry wood bed frame. Where? Where was she? She was sandwiched between dozens of feathered pillows, the florescent orange bedspread pulled up over her bare breasts. Wait? Why was she naked?

"Are you awake my lady?" A olive skinned woman dressed in a maids uniform poked her head from the other side of the door. After seeing that Juvi was indeed awake a large grin split her face. Her dark hair fell down her back in ebony curls, beading intertwined with the shiny locks. She entered the room, ripping the blanket from Juvia's person, revealing her pale figure.

"Eek! What are you doing?!" Juvi cried, covering what she could with her hands. The dark skinned girl laughed, pulling the embarrassed blunette into her arms.

"Congrats Juvi! You're getting married today!"

She...She's what?! The blunette couldn't remember...her head felt like it was going to split open. There were so many questions flipping through her mind, Like WHY IN THE HELL WAS SHE NAKED!?

"What do you mean? I'm not getting married."

"Don't give me that Juvi! You couldn't fool me even if you try. I'm Keekee the Wise y'know?" The girl laughed a hearty laugh, it sounded deep and rich, like a big spoonful of chocolate mousse.

"These are just pre-wedding jitters, no need to be nervous, Master Lucas has made sure everything is perfect, now get this robe on, it's time for your rose bath.

Juvi felt like tearing her hair out, it was if she was in some cheesy play. A woman with amnesia getting married? Wow what a twist.

Keekee, pulled the the silver silk robe over the blunettes shoulders, who was oblivious to the paler girls inner debacle. Just what was she supposed to do? Keekee seemed to know her pretty well, maybe she should ask her. Keekee tied a dark gray sash around the blunettes waist. Juvi tugged at the thin ribbon...eyeing the color thoughtfully...there was something about this color. _Gray. _Now most would consider it to be a dreary and abysmal shade...but for some reason...it made her chest tighten and her heart flutter.

Keekee clapped her hands together, her chocolate colored eyes shining brightly. "Let's get going! Come on! Chop chop!" She ushered Juvia from the bed, pushing her into the bathroom. The tub was already filled with water, rose petals floating on top the grayish blue water. There was that color again...Gray...

"Don't waste time, get in! We only have four hours!"

Juvi stepped into the steaming water, the roses tickling her legs as the water sloshed back and forth. Keekee then began to wash her hair, humming softly as she combed through the blunettes tangled with a soapy brush.

"Am I really getting married?" Juvi sighed, laying her head back against the tubs edge, closing her eyes.

"Of course you are! You're not acting like yourself..."

"What am I usually like?" Juvi grumbled.

"Well...not such a stick in the mud for one!"

"Hey!"

"Sorry! Sorry!..." Keekee paused her comb, taking a moment to think. "You're brave...graceful...a little scatterbrained...you're my best friend Juvi, and it may be wrong me to say, being a maid and all, but I think I'm your best friend too."

"Y'know what Keekee?...so do I."

**SOMETIME LATER...**

"This? This is what I'm getting married in? It's not a dress it's an abomination!" Juvi whined as Keekee pinned up the blunettes hair in a simple bun, placing the thick veil over her newly made up face. The dress fanned outwards in a sea of ruffled white lace, the waist and chest area tying into a corset, making the blunettes breathing slightly labored.

"What are saying? You look beautiful! People would pay to just to catch a glimpse of that rocking body of yours!"

Juvi covered her face with gloved hands, sobbing softly. What was she doing? She got so swept away with being pampered and spending time with Keekee that she forgot _that_ she forgot who she was!

The door creaked open, revealing another maid, this one much older than Keekee. She bowed to Juvia, shaking slightly.

"It's time my lady."

The three walked down the hall, the sun shining through the windows.

"You'll just go through this door and wait for the music." The older maid instructed, turning curtly and walking away.

"Good luck!" Keekee gave a thumbs up before running off after the other maid. Juvi pushed open the double doors, a small waiting area sat between where she stood and another set of doors, where she guessed she entered from.

It was then that it occurred to the blunette that she'd no idea what Lucas looked like. Was he nice? He must be, Keekee said she was lucky. When the blunette was just about to bail a figure tackled her to the ground, pinning her hands above her head. She went to scream but her mouth was covered.

"Juvia! Calm down, it's me!" A mans gruff voice whispered. Juvi opened her deep blue eyes, and they stared into intense gray ones. An extremely handsome man sat on top of her, black hair spilling over his forehead, but a deep scar could be seen peaking through the strands. She did not know who this guy was, but she knew he needed to let go of her, right now.

Juvi bit down the strangers hand, the iron taste of blood exploding in her mouth. The man recoiled, but still kept a firm grip on her hands.

"Unhand me you animal!" She cried. "I am the lady of this house and you will show me respect!"

It was obvious that the man didn't know what she was talking about, choosing instead to examine her closer. Maybe he'd gotten the wrong girl.

"Juvia?"

"I am not Juvia! My names Juvi! Ju-Vi!"

"Don't you recognize me Juvia? It's me. It's Gray." He sounded so desperate.

_Gray...Gray...GRAY! _Her temples pounded inside her head, where had she heard that name? Why was this man so familiar? She whimpered, tears streaming down her cheeks. Who was she? Who was this man in front of her? Why was he so familiar? Why was her heart pounding whenever she looked in his eyes?

"You're a member of Fairy Tail Juvia. We're here to rescue Lucy. I'm Gray, please remember me Juvia."

The girls eyes squeezed shut, concentration tightening her features.

"I am...Juvi is...Juvia is...a member of Fairy Tail!"

Something clicked inside the blunettes head, and everything came rushing back. Her life, her nakama...and Gray. She wrapped her arms around the ice mage, pulling the man in a loving embrace. "Gray-sama! Oh Gray-sama!" She cried. "Forgive Juvia! She's so sorry, she didn't want to leave Gray-sama! She just didn't know what else to do!"

"You have no idea how much I've missed you calling me 'Gray-sama'." Gray chuckled in her ear, and if Juvia didn't know any better she would have thought she felt tears on her shoulder. He sniffed, sitting up.

"So what's with this get up?"

"Juvia's getting married." She grinned, sniffling. "To Lucas, he's just on the other side of that door."

"Well then...I say we give him the wedding of his dreams...or rather his nightmares..." Gray chuckled darkly.

"Of course Gray-sama."

* * *

The bride walked down the isle, her face hidden by the veil. Her face would have to be hidden, she didn't want to ruin the surprise. All the mansions servants were throwing flower petals as she glided down the isles. Keekee included. She had the proudest smile on her face.

She could see Lucas standing just at the end, spine straightened and dressed to perfection. When she reached the stairs she climbed up, taking her position facing the blonde.

The priest began the ceremony, but she wasn't paying much attention. It was only when the 'I do's' were to be exchanged that she actually focused on what was being said.

"Do you Lucas Lord of this estate take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do." He announced confidently, eyeing her hungrily.

"And do you Juvi Locs take this man to be your husband?"

"I do." She said through clenched teeth, trying to hold in her laughter.

"You may kiss the bride."

Lucas raised the veil to lay his lips on his new beloveds when he was greeted with quite the shock. Gray Fullbuster grinned at the blonde triumphantly.

"I don't know about you, but I would prefer a firm handshake." He suggested before bursting out in a fit of laughter.

* * *

**SO STILL NOT UBER ROMANTIC, BUT I PROMISE, IT'S BUILDING TO SOMETHING! THANKS TO ALL WHO'VE READ SO FAR AND DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW!**


	17. A plea to the Heavens!

**JUPITER-HEY EVERYONE! I'M SO EXCITED FOR THIS CHAPTER! SPARKS ARE GOING TO FLY! (WELL I HOPE SO.) I'VE BEEN ON QUITE AN** **EMOTIONAL ROLLER COASTER WITH THE MANGA. I WON'T SAY ANYTHING SPECIFIC BUT LETS JUST SAY I LAUGHED-CRIED...CAUGHED...LAIED? *SHAKES HEAD* ANYWAY**,** ON WITH THE SHOW! TODAY'S SPECIAL GUEST...LOKE!**

**LOKE-HELLO JUPITER, AND HELLO TO ALL THE LOVELY LADY READERS OUT THERE! *WAGGLES EYEBROWS***

**JUPITER-YOU ALWAYS WERE SUCH A FLIRT, EVEN BEFORE YOU MET LUCY.**

**LOKE-NOW DON'T MISUNDERSTAND JUPITER, I AM FULLY DEVOTED TO LUCY, I WILL SCREAM MY LOVE TO THE WORLD! BUT...IT DOES NOT STOP ME FROM APPRECIATING ALL THE LOVELY LADIES OUT THERE, YOURSELF INCLUDED.**

**JUPITER-WHY THANK YOU LOKE, THOUGH YOU MIGHT NOT WANT TO TONE DOWN YOUR PROCLAMATIONS OF LOVE, A CERTAIN DRAGON SLAYER MAY HEAR YOU.**

**LOKE-OH DON'T WORRY ABOUT HIM. LET'S JUST WORRY ABOUT YOU AND ME. DIDN'T YOU SAY YOU HAD AN ANNOUNCEMENT? **

**JUPITER-YOU'RE RIGHT! READERS, FOLLOWERS AND FAVORITERS! BE PREPARED! I AM CHALLENGING MYSELF! AT LEAST 4,000 WORDS PER CHAPTER! I WON'T TO GIVE MORE BANG FOR YOUR BUCK SO GET READY!**

**LOKE-SPEAKING OF WHICH, SHOULDN'T I GIVE THE SHOUT OUTS?**

**JUPITER-RIGHT RIGHT! I'M SO GRATEFUL TO YOU ALL!**

**LOKE-THANK YOU REVIEWERS FLYGRRL, MOOIFYOU'RECOWS, SASHAMONROE, MYSTERYDAYDREAMER, UZUMAKINAHO, DIGI-FANCATT, MALLETS2012, AND FLYINGMINTBUNNY0. THANK YOU FLYINGMINTBUNNY0, FLYGRRL, AND SHIROHEARFILIA FOR FOLLOWING. OH AND THANKS , KITTEN1318 FOR BOTH FAVORITING AND FOLLOWING. OH AND WE CAN'T FORGET WELSHCANADIAN14 FOR FAVORITING. **

**JUPITER-THANK YOU WELSHCANADIAN14 WE SALUTE YOU.**

**LOKE-NOW I WAS WONDERING...**

**JUPITER-YES?**

**LOKE-WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG?! IT'S BEEN TEN DAYS SINCE THE LATEST INSTALLMENT!**

**JUPITER-...OH.**

**LOKE-DON'T 'OH' ME! WHAT HAPPENED? SWALLOWED BY A GIANT CARNIVOROUS PLANT _AGAIN?_**

**JUPITER-YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T TELL ANYONE ABOUT THAT!**

**LOKE-YOU PROMISED DAILY UPDATES!**

**JUPITER-I'M SORRY! IT'S JUST MY-MY COMPUTER-**

**LOKE-I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR EXCUSES. YOU'VE DISAPPOINTED ME FOR THE LAST TIME! *RUNS OFF INTO THE SUNSET* **

**JUPITER-*FALLS TO KNEES IN ANGUISH* LOOOOOOOOOOOOOKEEEEEEEE!**

**LOKE-WOW YOU DID REALLY GOOD. QUITE THE ACTRESS.**

**JUPITER-THANK YOU, I TOOK CLASSES FOR A COUPLE YEARS. **

**LOKE-IMPRESSIVE.**

**JUPITER-SERIOUSLY THOUGH, I WAS HAVING SOME SERIOUS COMPUTER TROUBLES (I HAD TO WIPE MY ENTIRE DRIVE!) BUT I'M BACK IN BUSINESS AND RARING TO GO! NOT TO MENTION I GOT REALLY SICK AND AFTER ALL OF THAT I JUST SORT OF FELL OUT OF THE HABIT OF WRITING, I'M REALLY SORRY YOU GUYS.**

**LOKE-CALM DOWN THERE, FIRST LET ME TELL YOU FAIRY TAIL IS OWNED BY FUNIMATION AND HIRO MASHIMA, PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE! DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW!**

**JUPITER-PLEASE ENJOY THE LATEST CHAPTER OF MINDLESS!**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN; THE PAST IS THE PAST! A PLEA TO THE HEAVENS!**

**NATSU'S POV;**

Well that was a bust...of course the Happy was nothing more than a decoration. Natsu let out a disappointed grunt, turning his back on what he'd now consider to be an impostor. He scratched the back of his head, jutting his bottom lip out as a sign of his annoyance. Happy padded beside him, also looking fairly dejected. The one time they get into Lucy's mind and it's nothing but boring this and that! Not a single exciting thing...

Natsu turned his head the outside window, wondering if the others were having just as dull a time as he was.

* * *

**ERZA'S POV;**

When push comes to shove, Erza Scarlet had no problem knocking a few heads to protect the ones she loved. Her nakama meant everything to her, she would risk everything for them. She glanced down at the resting exceed in her arms, brow furrowed. It was quite the oddity...to have someone outside of her Fairy Tail family rescue her from a tight spot. Though usually it what the requip mage who got her troublesome comrades out of a jam. She hadn't needed saving since...since The Tower of Heaven. Erza was obviously grateful of the green haired exceed, her little chest rising up and down in short, gasping breaths.

"Wh...what are you...looking at...Titania?" Edeya wheezed, her golden eyes peeping from behind her drooping lids. Erza tensed a bit, not expecting Edeya to notice her gaze, let alone speak. She was passed out when they entered the forest, and she made no movement or noise that made the requip mage think she'd regained consciousness.

"I apologize Edeya, I was just wondering how you were doing?" The red head inquired, giving her a small smile. The exceed chuckled softly before giving the mage a weak grin. It was at this moment that Erza realized...how young this child is, she had the sparkling, impressionable eyes of a new born, and the curiosity of a toddler.

"I...could be...better...but I know...Master will help me...she always helps me."

"You must really love your Master, Edeya." Erza states, grinning down at the wide-eyed Dancing Gypsy mage.

"She saved my life...right after she escaped from The Tower of Heaven...escaped from Jellal." The exceed spoke his name with such malice and ferocity it was like the man was standing just in front of them.

Erza stopped, a crushing mass weighing down on her chest so heavy she couldn't move. Leaves crunched underneath the red heads heals as she fidgeted nervously where they stood. Master Anna was in The Tower of Heaven. She knew Jellal. She hated Jellal. Panic pulsated through her. If she hated Jellal...and if she knew that about his and Erza's (complicated) relationship...would Edeya still help Lucy? Would Anna?

"I know you where a slave to the Tower too Titania, Anna told me you both went through a similar experience in the Tower. Though Anna doesn't like to talk about what happened...and I want to know...what did you go through Titania? What did that monster do to you?"

Erza gulped. What was she to say? Tell the girl that he was madly in love with her master's tormentor? Though it seemed that Edeya didn't know about Erza's feelings. That's a relief.

"Edeya..." The mage began.

"I-I know you want don't want to relive it...but..."

_That guild mark...are you a member of Fairy Tail?_

Erza spun around, coming face-to-face with a humongous draft horse. His caramel colored coat shined in the setting sun. His dark eyes glimmered with wisdom and intelligence.

"Who wants to know_?"_ She demanded, sizing up the large animal. The horse neighed defensively, letting out a lengthy breath.

_Your friends are looking for you. Please follow me._

The horse must be using telepathy to communicate. Erza eyed him skeptically, no matter how kind or friendly looking...like Layla the creature may be possessed by one of Rathal's minions.

"Erza! Erza is that you?" A familiar deep voice exclaimed. Pantherlily flew down through tree tops, a huge grin on his face. Relief flooded through the red heads being, happy that she found one of her companions. When Lily noticed the horse his smile widened.

"I see you've met my friend!"

"It's good to see you Lily. Do you know this horse?" Erza inquired, surprised.

_Forgive me Miss Erza, I am Lance._

Erza nodded her head at the large equestrian beauty. Edeya mumbled her version of a greeting and turned her head away from our new company. The red head guessed she was upset that there conversation was interrupted.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lance. Now you said friends? Plural."

Pantherlily's grin drooped a bit. "Gajeel and Levy are in the town just beyond these trees but...Levy's really hurt."

Erza's eyes widened in surprise, trying to process the information given to her. First Edeya and now Levy? Erza hopped onto Lance's back, not even bothering to ask permission.

"Take me to them." She ordered.

* * *

**GAJEEL'S POV;**

When he'd awoken after his rampage...he found Levy coated in crimson and that animal standing over her...his world fell apart. When he saw her laying the dirt...saw her beautiful alabaster skin bathed in blood...when he thought she was dead...Gajeel Redfox wanted nothing more than to die with her. But first...he was going to get revenge. With only rage and adrenaline keeping him from falling to his knees and weeping, Gajeel stalked behind the large animal.

"Are you okay Lance?"

_I am fine now...thanks to you._

Her...her voice. He heard her voice. It was like the twinkling of bells, chiming a beautiful symphony of such music and loveliness he was surprised the forest animals did not come rushing into the stable to find the source of it's beauty. He rushed to her, lifting her in his arms. He could feel blood leaking from her wounds and her leg hung limply in the air. Despite these injuries the blunette still released a squeak of surprise.

"Gajeel! W-what are you doing!?" She squealed, pushing feebly against his chest.

_Allow me to carry her-_

"YOU DON'T GET TO TOUCH HER!" Gajeel roared, his crimson eyes flashing and grip tightened around the girls frame.

"Gajeel..." Levy whimpered. "Too..tight..." She managed to choke out before passing out.

That was half a day ago and the solid script mage had still not woken up. He and Lance headed back to Lu's and she said that he and Levy could 'play doctor' in one of her houses. The little girl herself, was perfectly normal. She did thank the dragon slayer for saving her from the 'yucky glob monster." Most of Levy's injuries seemed to healing pretty quickly too. Pantherlily guessed that someone back at the guild was helping them. Gajeel was grateful for that.

Now he paced back and forth at the foot of the blunettes bedside. He just wanted to shake her awake...it was maddening. When he saw her all bandaged up like that...he couldn't help but think about..._that night._ The night of Gajeel's biggest mistake...and his wake up call. After _that night_ Gajeel saw the world differently. When Jose ordered him to destroy the guild hall and rough up a few Fairies...it was just coincidence that Levy and her team Loser Gear happened to be strolling along Magnolia the same time he was. But what happened next...that...that was fate.

**~~THE NIGHT OF REGRETS *GAJEEL'S POV*~~**

Moonlight glittered across the roofs of Magnolia homes, the residences ignorant to the Phantom Lord dragon slayer leaping from building to building. A shark toothed grin and piercings shining against the light. The man was excited...after destroying that second rate guild he would soon get to leave this dump of a town and eat as much scrap metal he could stomach. Not to mention an extra two-hundred thousand jewel adding icing on the cake. Now all he had to do tonight was find a few of those losers and beat them to a bloody pulp. Send a little 'message' to that old master of theirs.

In all honesty, the dragon slayer could care less about the feuding guilds and all that shit, as long as he got his metal and managed to suck some enjoyment from crushing a few Fairies. Gajeel scoured the streets, searching for anyone of the guilds members. Though when he heard three figures coming towards him the Phantom Lord mage blended into the shadows. From what he could smell and see, there were two males and one female, the girl in the middle. She was a short one...that's for sure. Now, where they Fairies?

"Are you sure you don't want to stay at Fairy Hills with the other girls Levy-chan?" One of the guys asked, adjusting his tall hat and fur coat.

"Yeah Levy-chan, it would be safer for you to stay with Erza-san and Mira-san." The other said, folding his arms behind his head.

The girl who they named Levy skipped merrily ahead, giggling softly.

"I don't mind. Team Shadow Gear should stick together! There's nothing we can't do! We're members of Fairy Tail after all!"

Jackpot.

Gajeel grinned, sending the one in the hat flying halfway down the street with one of his iron dragon clubs. Before the other had time to react he to was sent soaring, leaving the petite blunette. The dragon slayer let out a sadistic laugh as the girl turned her head back and forth, searching for her teammates. Gajeel bent down, grabbing her shoulder.

"Run." He hissed.

The girl took off, her sandles slapping against the pavement. Gajeel smiled, laughing even harder. There was nothing more thrilling than the chase. He counted to sixty, giving her a minute to get as far as her legs could take her in that period of time. When he caught up to her, she and her buddies had somehow managed to get to the park, resting underneath a large tree.

"Gihi. You got pretty far Fairies." He applauded, stepping into their line of sight. He slammed another club into both of the men's stomachs, blood erupting from their mouths."But you wont escape."

The two men crumpled to the ground, already unconscious.

"JET! DROY!" The girl cried.

"Wow, what fucking weaklings! They've already passed out."

He could see the blunette shaking in fear, her ember eyes wide with terror. He laughed...he was going to enjoy this.

"**SOLID SCRIPT! FIRE!**" A wave of flame consumed the Phantom Lord mages body, his crimson irises widening. Then he realized...this girl was not shaking in fear...

_It was rage._

_Oh he was really going to enjoy this._

And so he spent the next hour beating and cutting and carving the three wizards, laughing like a maniac as the girl screamed in would taunt her, humiliate her...belittle everything she loved. She would send a few spells, let out a battle cry...but she was no match for him. He was actually breathless when he finished, the three wizards laying bloody at his feet. Now it was time for the message. He went to grab one of the men when something happened that rattled the dragon slayer to the core.

She stood up. She stood up regardless of her bleeding form and torn clothes. Despite her labored breathing and broken bones. She raised her arms to her sides, placing herself between him and her comrades. She raised her head, staring into his eyes with such determination and bravery...he almost fell to his knees...

"Not one step closer...you will not hurt them...anymore..." She choked out, before falling face first to the ground. Gajeel couldn't move...not for at least fifteen minutes. The girl could barely move...yet she still had the strength to make demands? He should kill them just out of principle...but when he looked down...saw her face...he...he just couldn't.

**~~CURRENT DAY~~**

He placed his forearms betwixt her head, burning ever feature of her beautiful face into memory.

"Do you know why I couldn't do it?What I saw in your eyes?It wasn't because I couldn't...oh no it wasn't. DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT WAS LEVY!? Can you guess Shrimp...

He leaned in closer, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"It was _love. _It was _love."_

After a gentle kiss to the forehead the dragon slayer rose from the bed, exiting from the house. He looked up at the night sky, sending a silent plea.

_Please...she can't leave me._

* * *

**GRAY'S POV;**

How do you know you love someone? Do you love them when buy them gifts? Flowers and chocolates? Or maybe you know you love them through affection. Always wanting to touch them and be near them. Love comes in so many shapes and sizes. Gray loved his parents...he loved Ur..despite how they acted together he still loved Lyon. He loved all the members of Fairy Tail...but with Juvia.

For him, showing love would have to be running away from dozens of armed men wearing a wedding dress and heals _WAY _to small for him. Juvia herself was wearing an oversized pennycoat and slacks, giant loafers that slid on and off of her feet. When we concocted this mess of a plan we knocked out one of the waiters She was holding up the pants by the belt loops, sprinting clumsily down the hall. There was no time to change, but if they got the chance.

He skidded to a stop.

**"ICE MAKE: FLOOR!"**

The guards slid and slipped atop the ice, fumbling on top of each other. He grabbed Juvia's hand, pulling her forward. A few hallways later and he felt a hand grab his dress, dragging both he and the water mage into one of the rooms.

"What the hell were you thinking Juvi-chan!?" An ebony skinned maid demanded, bopping the blunette on the head.

"Keekee!" Juvia exclaimed, opening her arms for a hug, which the maid responded with another wallop.

"Don't you 'Keekee' me! I can't believe what you did to Master Lucas!"

"You don't understand! He-" Juvia began but Keekee raised a manicured hand to silence her.

"I don't want your excuses Juvi-chan...I just wanna say...that was the greatest thing I've ever seen!" She then began laughing, giving the water mage a big hug.

"Really?"

"Um...Juvia?" Gray questioned, staring dumbfounded at the two girls.

"Oh! Gray-sama this is Keekee! Keekee this is-"

"Gray-sama." The maid smiled, shaking his hand. "Now are we going to get out of here or what?"

He, Juvia and Keekee exited through one of the windows, entering one of the gardens and in for a huge surprise. The manor now floated several hundred meters in the sky, the trees and creatures beneath them indistinguishable.

"When did this happen?" Gray sputtered, staring at the ground in utter shock.

"Lucas can create anything with his magic! He doesn't want us to escape!" Keekee shouted against the wind.

"What are we going to do?" Juvia cried.

They could hear the guards approaching on all sides, blocking any escape.

Keekee grabbed the two by the hand.

"Do you trust me?" She asked

"NO!" Said Gray.

"Yes!" Juvia smiled.

"Good enough!" Keekee giggled, running with both us in tow off the floating land, falling to our inevitable deaths.

* * *

**AGAIN I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY FOR NOT WRITING! OH AND I'M SORRY IF I MISSED ANY FOLLOWS/FAVORITES/REVIEWS...MY MIND WAS MUSH WHEN I WROTE THE DESCRIPTION. (I PROMISE TO INCLUDE YOU NEXT CHAPTER) DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW!**


	18. Free fall! Let's not be friends!

**JUPITER-HI EVERYONE! IT'S BEEN A FEW DAYS! HOW HAVE YOU BEEN? FAMILY ALL RIGHT? ANY PROBLEMS/EXCITING NEWS? WELL I'M SORRY/HAPPY TO HEAR IT! NOW I'M REALLY EXCITED FOR THIS CHAPTER! SO YOU GUYS NEED TO GET PUMPED! READY FOR TODAY'S GUEST? COME ON OUT LEVY!**

**LEVY-HI!**

**JUPITER-WOULD YOU MIND DOING THE SHOUT OUTS?**

**LEVY-NOT AT ALL. THANK YOU REVIEWERS UZUMAKINAHO, SASHAMONROE MALLETS2012, MOOIFYOU'RECOWS, BLAKE, FLYGRRL (THANKS FOR POINTING OUT THE BETWIXT/BETWEEN THING, IT WOULD'VE BEEN WEIRD FOR GAJEEL'S ARMS TO BE BETWEEN MY HEAD NOW WOULDN'T IT?) DIGI-FANCATT, MYSTERYDAYDREAMER, AWICCAN, AND BLONDENEKO-CHAN. THANK YOU KANAEHITOMI FOR FOLLOWING. UH...UM THANK YOU AUBURNLYNCH AND GRAYCAT17 FOR FAVORITING. AM I FORGETTING ANYTHING JUPITER-SAN.**

**JUPITER-WELL...BLONDENEKO-CHAN DID FOLLOW AND FAVORITE AS WELL, SO WE OWE HER THANKS.**

**LEVY-RIGHT! EVERY SINGLE READER NEEDS TO BE THANKED FOR THEIR SUPPORT. **

**JUPITER-EXACTLY! WITHOUT THEM I WOULDN'T HAVE THE CONFIDENCE TO CONTINUE! AND I CANNOT POSSIBLY FORGET MISS KATIEL14 FOR VOTING AND COMMENTING ON WATTPAD! **

**LEVY-FAIRY TAIL IS OWNED BY HIRO MASHIMA AND FUNIMATION! PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE.**

**JUPITER-DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW!**

**LEVY AND JUPITER-PLEASE ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER OF MINDLESS!**

**(YES IT IS INDEED A SHORT AUTHOR'S NOTE BUT IT IS LATE AND I AM RUNNING ON CAFFEINE AND DETERMINATION! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. THANK YOU AGAIN FOR READING.)**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN; FREE FALL! "I DON'T WANT US TO BE FRIENDS!"**

**GRAY'S POV;**

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!? YOU COULD OF KILLED US!" Gray bellowed, grabbing their new young companion by the collar. The woman disregarded his blunders with a soft sigh, giving the ice mage a frustrated stare.

"Well we didn't. If I hadn't done what I did we would've died anyway." She rolled her eyes, prying his hands from her shirt and wiping some dirt off her skirt. Gray clenched his fists at his sides, debating whether he should freeze her pretty little head in a block of ice. It was obvious that the girl held no remorse for what she had done.

When they sailed off the manor in the sky and Gray felt the ground beneath his feet disappear...everything that mattered was the blunette clutching his hand so tightly he feared she would break it. It was then that the maid somehow in midair managed to grab onto both he and Juvia...and land safely onto the ground. The force of the impact made a large crater in the earth, knocking Juvia unconcious. Gray was livid, not only had some girl he'd just met shove him face first off of a literal cliff, she endangered Juvia as well. When the blunette's popped into his head he could not stop a his chest from tingling. Gray had this overwhelming desire to touch her, feel her in his arms so the ice mage reached for her, wanting to rouse her awake.

Keekee did not let that happen, she stood between Gray and Juvia, placing the blunette gently on the ground. She turned to him, a perfectly tweezed brow quirked as if to ask what the hell _he_ was doing. That was when the yelling started, a one-sided screaming match. He could not believe how what this pompous, arrogant girl was spouting! She said that _she _was Juvia's protector! That _she _was her nakama. It took every ounce of self-control not to smash her face in and take Juvia away. The only thing holding back was the thought of seeing Juvia cry.

"Look Gray-sama, I'm sorry but I am not handing Juvi over to some cross-dressing stripper; nice legs by the way." Keekee snickered, turning her attention to Juvia, who was just begging to wake up.

Gray's heart clenched slightly when she sat up, rubbing her eyes cutely in a oversized coat. He could feel a slight blush creep on his cheeks when she turned her big blue eyes up to him. Her full lips turned up in a bright smile, blinding the ice wizard for a moment. His heart was beating like crazy, if Gray didn't know any better he would of assumed he was going into cardiac arrest. It wasn't that he wasn't aware of Juvia's charms. Even when she was with Phantom Lord Gray could not deny her attractivness. With those shiny blue locks and big eyes, curves in all the right places and a pair of legs that went on forever. Juvia was sweet, caring, powerful, a little clueless...and a bit...obsessive...but those qualities didn't deter him in any way; far from it actually. Everything about her...he loved them all.

It was when he realized this that these...symptoms started. When he saw her...his breath would hitch, his heart would beat so wildly it reminded him of a pounding drum. When he even thought about her getting hurt...or her being taken away by someone else, it was like being stabbed in the gut. When he breathed in her scent, the scent of a day right after it rains and caramel mixing into an aroma so pungent whenever he caught a whiff of it around the guild hall he would subconsciously breathe in. And when he caught sight of that smooth...unblemished white skin...it was like heaven and hell.

All of these thoughts would run through Gray's mind on a daily basis, but the ice mage was far too stubborn to even admit he was thinking them to himself, let alone others. Though in recent months, since the end of The Grand Magic Games and his 'death' it was getting harder and harder to control his urges. So when they were all launched into Lucy's mind it was a bit unnerving to have fallen with Juvia. He wasn't sure if he had the self-control not to make a move.

Though when he saw himself (Or Lucas disguised as him) on top of her it almost seemed like a manifestation of his desires. His need to make her his. Even so, the thought of anyone taking her (himself included) against her will made his blood turn to ice. It was the worst feeling in the world, the inability to protect her. He loved her after all. That's right...he was finally acknowledging it.

Gray Fullbuster was madly in love with Juvia Lockser.

"...-sama! Gray-sama!"

Gray blinked once, finally coming back to reality. Juvia was staring up at him, her face mere inches away. She bore a look of confusion and concern.

"...Huh?" He somehow managed to choke out, staring at the blunette dumbly. He could hear Keekee giving him an exasperated sigh, but he ignored it. She was so close. She leaned in, pressing her forehead onto his.

"Do you have a fever? Your face is really red." She muttered.

She...ugh...too close...oh no...

His brain was turning to mush with every passing second. He recoiled, face as pink as Natsu's hair.

"Gray-sama?"

"I-I'm fine! It's just...It's a bit hot don't you think?" He asked nervously, shuffling his bare feet in the grass.

"Okay then...if we're done with this mushy mushy stuff can we get going? Lucas will be coming after us." Keekee sighed, linking arms with Juvia and Gray.

"Where are we going?" Juvia questioned, giving Gray an apologetic look. It was obvious that the maids behavior was bothering him. She was bossy, rude...it seemed that she hated him.

"My house Juvi, we can get you and Gray-sama into a change of clothes."

Ugh, Gray couldn't help but feel a queasy feeling worm its way into his stomach...there was just something about the way he called her Gray-sama...

When they reached her home Gray could almost feel the malicious intent. Keekee, not matter what, did her best to keep him and Juvia apart. Walking between them, interrupting them in the middle of conversation. The cottage itself was simple looking, a small vegetable garden in the front, ivy crawling up the wood onto the roof. It was shrouded in shadow, large trees blocking the sun from view.

"Home sweet home! Come in and I'll make you some tea." She laughed, pulling Juvia inside. Gray stayed back for a moment, staring warily at the old cabin...how come he couldn't shake this feeling.

The interior was...interesting to say the least. Splashes of red adorned the black halls, almost like splattered blood among shadow. Her furniture and walls covered in animal heads and hides. From what he could tell there was a bull, a goat, a ram...even a lions pelt covered the wooded floor.

"So you like hunting..." Gray mumbled, staring into the glassy eyes of a white dog with a familiar orange pointed nose.

"I love it. Nothing beats the thrill of the hunt...cornering the animal...and your first kill...fantastic. Though I only started a few days ago."

"A few days! Like when Lucy was put under this spell!?"

Technically speaking, it had only been around a day since Lucy was spelled, but time moves much slower inside the mind...according to Dancing Gypsy's master. Had the representations of Lucy's emotions begun to be affected by Rathal's magic? Just what the hell was going on? Keekee grabbed Juvia's hands, pulling her into one of the rooms. Keekee chuckled, not answering his question.

"Come on Juvi! Lets go change. No peaking Gray-sama."

Juvia sifted uncomfortably...it was obviously rough for her. She didn't know what to believe in; the Keekee that she'd become friends with...or the one that hunted these creatures for sport. It was hard for him too, he wanted nothing more but to get her out of there...run away from this strange woman...put for some reason...he couldn't. He was just so tired...he just wanted to sleep.

He sat himself on one of the couch's, and waited...all eyes on him.

* * *

**_MEANWHILE AT THE GUILD..._**

"WE HAVE TO GET THEM OUT OF THERE! WE HAVE TO GET THEM OUT OF THAT HOUSE NOW!"

Anna fell to her knee's, sobbing uncontrollably as she began to crawl towards the two wizards bodies. Sweat poured down her back, her eyes wild and unfocused.

"An! An what's wrong!?" Claie was at her side in an instant, pulling the shivering woman into his arms. The Fairy Tail members watched in silence for a moment before they all started to shout at once.

"What do you mean?!"

"What's going on!?"

"We have to help them!"

**"QUIET!" **Makarov's voice sliced through the noise, silencing the room. He made his way over to the guild master, placing a comforting hand on her slender shoulders.

"Tell us what's wrong child. Why are you so frightened."

Anna's bottom lip quivered slightly before looking up at the screen, the two girls chatting cheerily as Keekee pulled clothes from her dresser drawers.

"T-that girl...she...she shouldn't exist...she's not possible."

"Explain." Makarov demanded, giving the girl an encouraging stare.

"She...she's Lucy's...she's Lucy's..."

"Lucy's what Anna?"

"It's...it's her...IT'S HER DEATH! HER DEATH! LUCY HEARTFILLIA WILL DIE!"

* * *

**Lucy's POV;**

Just...just were was she? The last thing she remembered was talking to Natsu and the others at the guild. She must have passed out because when she opened her eyes she was in this really weird room covered in pink rose petals, wearing a silk night dress and possibly even more confusing...a ring...a wedding ring. She stared down at the diamond adorning her left ring finger. The ring was simple, one glittering white diamond atop a shiny silver band. Though from what she could see, there was an inscription written in cursive going around the ring.

_My Adventure._

It read. She ran her finger along the letters, something about this...it felt right. Now it was definitely weird and a little creepy (due to the fact that she didn't know _whose _adventure she was) but it felt like it belonged.

"What is going on? Why am I suddenly here? And who the hell thought it was okay to change me when I was unconcious! I swear if it was Natsu I'm going to shove my foot so far up hi-"

"Lucy?"

Lucy's eyes bulged out of her skull, her mouth dropping open.

"Na-NATSU!? HAPPY!?"

The dragon slayer flung himself into her, knocking them both to the ground. Happy then snuggled into her chest, tears and snot covering her chest.

"Ugh, Gross Happy."

"LUCY!" Natsu shouted, a big goofy grin plastered across his face. When she saw him smile like that...she couldn't help but beam right back at him. "I'm so glad to see you! You have to wake up!"

"Huh?"

Wake up? Was she dreaming. She pulled Natsu's cheeks, stretching them out. He felt real...but he was right...something seemed really off. Her vision seemed slightly hazy, and it felt like she hadn't ate or drank anything in weeks. When was the last time she even went to the bathroom?

"I'm dreaming?"

"Yes! You have to wake up!"

If...if this was a dream...does that mean he's also a dream too? He was just a figment of her imagination? If so she didn't want to wake up...if this was her dream...she was going to do what she would never be able to do in the waking world.

"Natsu...hey listen to me.." She began quietly...grabbing one of his gruff hands. His onyx eyes stared into her's with such confusion that she almost thought better of it...but this was her dream...he was her's...if only in her head.

"Luce?"

Oh there it was...Luce...he only called her that on special occasions, it was slip of the tongue really...but it still sent pleasure filled shiver's down her spine. The setting seemed perfect, in a room covered in flower petals. Happy was observing the scene unfolding him in uncharacteristic silence, his eyes wide.

"We've been teammates for awhile now right?"

The pink haired dragon slayer nodded. They were facing each other, her with her legs folded neatly underneath her and his crossed. It was apparent to the blonde that he knew that she was serious, choosing to stay silent instead of his usual impulsive outburst.

Her heart fluttered as she stared at his face, his tan skin shimmering slightly with sweat. Had he been running? Training most likely, he always seemed to be training in her dreams; that or she and him would be going on an adventure or enjoying each others company. She didn't know when exactly these dreams started to change...change into something that would make wake Lucy blush.

It would usually start at her apartment...he'd walk in, pulling her into his arms and kiss her roughly, his tongue slipping into her mouth. She would moan against his lips as he lifted her off her feet. She would wrap her legs around his waist, returning the kiss with gusto. He would then carry her to the bed, plopping her onto it and attacking her exposed neck, kissing and sucking and licking...it was almost too much to handle. She would always wake up before it got any farther though, panting and covered in sweat...with no memory of the dream and its contents. It was only when her head hit the pillow and she entered the world of dreams did the dream start again.

But this time...this time was different.

Natsu wasn't the one doing the attacking.

She fidgeting nervously before continuing.

"And we're best friends right?"

"Of course!" Natsu nodded automatically. "I don't really get why you're asking me this but we're best friends forever."

"Natsu...I don't want to be your best friend anymore." She whispered, rising up slightly before placing each leg on either side of the now wide-eyed Natsu. She placed her hands on his shoulders, feeling the rippling muscles underneath the cloth of his shirt. She took a deep breath, relying on the fact that this was nothing more than a dream to gather the courage to do what she was doing.

She wanted to continue her previous fantasies...she wanted _him._

She ran her fingers through his hair, scraping his scalp gently with her nails. This...it felt so real...so good. She completely disregarded (or forgot) the fact Happy was in the room. Or he was. The poor little exceed had run for the hills.

Natsu let out a soft sigh, placing both of his hand on Lucy's sides, she continued to rub his shoulders, his head, his back. Though she stopped when he pushed her down on her back, primal urges flashing wildly in his eyes.

"_Luce...we_ can't...not now..." He growled into her ear. She placed her hands on his shoulders, staring at the dragon slayer with big doe eyes.

"Do you not like me?"

_Snap._

That was it, that was the sound of any restraint Natsu had breaking to pieces. It was impossible to deny her...it was joy...it was pleasure...

_It was pure **ecstasy**._

* * *

**OKAY GUYS LIME WARNING FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! NO LEMONS YET SORRY! DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW!**


	19. It's not a dream! Defeat death?

**JUPITER-HELLO ANYONE AND EVERYONE! IT'S TIME FOR ANOTHER INSTALLMENT OF MINDLESS. I'M REALLY EXCITED FOR THIS CHAPTER, LET THE DRAMA BEGIN. OH AND DIGI-CHAN...DON'T WORRY, EVEN IF I HAVE LEMONS/LIMES IT WOULD ONLY BE A SLICE. NO DESCRIPTIVE VAGINA'S HERE! I DON'T KNOW IF YOU CAN CONSIDER WHAT I WILL BE WRITING AS LEMONS OR LIMES. SO YOU REST YOUR LITTLE HEAD DIGI-CHAN...I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU'RE ASKING FOR.**

**CANA-AHEM, ARE YOU FORGETTING SOMETHING? **

**JUPITER-OH! SORRY! TODAY'S SPECIAL GUEST IS THE LOVELY CANA ALBERONA!**

**CANA-THANK YOU! I AM ACTUALLY GLAD YOU INVITED ME...THERE'S SOMETHING THAT I'VE WANTED TO ASK YOU.**

**JUPITER-WHAT IS IT?**

**CANA-IS IT TRUE YOU DON'T DRINK ALCOHOL?**

**JUPITER-WELL YEAH, I'M NOT REALLY MYSELF WHEN I DRINK.**

**CANA-REALLY? *SMIRKS* THAT SOUNDS FUN.**

**JUPITER-IT REALLY ISN'T.**

**CANA-OH COME ON! LET'S HAVE A LITTLE DRINKY! *SHE PULLS OUT A BOTTLE OF SAKE.* THE HARD STUFF RIGHT OFF THE BAT!**

**JUPITER-WH-WHA? I-I CAN'T CANA! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! TOWNS WERE DESTROYED! CHILDREN SCREAMING! POOR LITTLE BILLY WILL NEVER BE THE SAME AGAIN!**

**CANA-OH I'VE GOT TO SEE THIS NOW! DRINK UP!**

**(CANA FORCES THE FULL BOTTLE DOWN JUPITER'S THROAT, SHE GULPS IT DOWN, CHOKING A BIT)**

**JUPITER-*COUGH COUGH* CANA HOW COULD YOU!?**

**CANA-AWWWWW, NOTHING HAPPENED!**

**JUPITER-WHY WOULD YOU DO TH-...**

**(JUPITER SWAYS SLIGHTLY, HICCUPING)**

**JUPITER-YOU...*BURP* BIG...BULLY! *PUNCHES COFFEE TABLE, BRAKING IT IN TWO) YOU T-TELL ME TH-THIS HOW COME? *HICCUP* HOW COME YOU HAVE...BOOBS? I MEAN THEY'RE LIKE...FLESH MOUNTAINS...ON YOUR CHEST...? WHAT DO BABIES SEE IN THESE THINGS?**

**CANA-HOLY SHIT...**

**(JUPITER GRABS CANA'S CHEST MAKING DRUNKEN SQUISHY NOISES)**

**JUPITER-COME OUT MILK! COME OUT MILK!...I NEED...TO EAT MY CEREAL! IF...IF I DON'T FINISH *HICCUP* FINISH..MY BREAKFAST...MOMS GUNNA TAKE AWAY MY SQUIRT GUN...**

**CANA-*PRIES HERSELF FROM JUPITER'S GRIP* YOU TAPING THIS?**

**CAMERA MAN-*THUMBS UP***

**CANA-GOOD! **

**JUPITER-****I NEED...TO EAT MY CEREAL! IF...IF I DON'T FINISH *HICCUP* FINISH..MY BREAKFAST...MOMS GUNNA TAKE AWAY MY SQUIRT GUN...WAIT...I SAID THIS ALREADY! COME BACK WORDS! COME BACK!**

**(JUPITER TRY'S TO CONSUME IMAGINARY WORDS)**

**JUPITER-TASTES LIKE...PUMPKIN...I WANT MORE!**

**(JUPITER STARTS TO FRANTICALLY BITE THE AIR, TRYING TO EAT AN IMAGINARY PUMPKIN.)**

**CANA-WELL...YOU KNOW THE SAYING...FRIENDS DON'T LET FRIENDS DRINK ALONE *RAISES GLASS* ENJOY THE CHAPTER EVERYBODY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN; IT'S NOT A DREAM! HOW DO YOU KILL DEATH!?**

**MEANWHILE AT THE GUILD...**

Even though there were no fluctuations or loss of magic power, Anna had not stopped crying since her outburst. It seemed that she was able to keep control of her magic even in times of great distress, which relieved the Fairy Tail members bit. Claie was rocking her back and forth on the floor, whispering loving words and comforts into the young masters ears. Makarov was also standing just next to the couple, placing a wrinkled hand on each of their shoulders.

"I'm sorry I have to do this to you Master Anna, but I have to know what you mean. How is that girl Lucy's death?"

Anna took a few short, shuddering breaths, clutching onto her husband for dear life. It was obvious that she had no desire to talk about whatever frightened her so badly; though it was also apparent that the girl simply had no choice. She wanted to save Lucy just as much as every member of Fairy Tail (with the exception of a few.)

"Lucy is a lost cause...you cannot change fate." She muttered solemnly, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"What did you say? Lost cause!? How could you even think something like that?!" Bisca cried, grabbing onto her husbands poncho. Their young daughter Asuka, not understanding what was happening, continued to play with her toys on the guild floor.

Claie held onto his wife's hand, who was still quite shaken.

"I-I will tell you...if you promise..."

"Promise what?" Makarov inquired.

"Promise that once I tell you...you'll never mention it again."

The entire guild quieted instantly, leaning in to hear what she would say. Makarov took a seat just in front of her, so she chose to look only at, as opposed to every member. Both masters took deep breaths; though each for different reasons entirely. Anna didn't want the situation to become so dire that she would have to reveal her darkest secret to these people. The only ones who knew were Claie...and _him._

Makarov on the other hand was growing impatient. The old man understood that sharing whatever story Anna had to tell would be painful for both her and Claie, but he had his guild to think about. Regardless of what this young woman went through in the Tower of Heaven and afterwards didn't matter much to Fairy Tails third master. All he cared about was getting all his children home safely.

And so with one final reassuring nod from her husband, Anna began.

"I...I was a slave to the Tower of Heaven for most of my life with my big brother...manual labor, torture, starvation...I had to endure it...we all did. But my brother was always a protector, keeping me safe. As you know, the Tower was created to resurrect Zeref by a group of crazed fanatics...the work was hard and we were treated like livestock...It was hell, and I'd all but lost hope for escape. When your guild mate Erza Scarlet began to rebel, and we all managed to run...it was the first time I'd even felt a glimmer of hope...Keep in mind that I'd never met Erza...she was never were I was...she was tough girl. I remember seeing her fight...when I was running from our captors. She was so brave. When I saw her again just yesterday I wanted to thank her...for trying at least."

Anna stopped for a moment, taking some time to collect her thoughts.

"I got to board one of the first boats out of there but...that didn't work out. I was captured once again, this time a slave to none other than the young boy I always saw hanging around Titania...his name was Jellal."

Jellal...Everyone shifted uncomfortably, wondering if they should tell her; surprisingly though, she laughed. It wasn't an amused laugh, or a bitter one...it was just sad.

"I managed to escape the night of my seventeenth birthday with my brother. It was during a massive storm...the waves were thrashing back and forth and rain poured down on top of us. I still remember the sting of my eyes as the salt water washed over he and I. We were climbing over the rocks, a secret raft we'd been building for a few months. We stole food and water from storage and even managed to get new clothes. When we boarded, again I felt hope."

She took another deep breath.

"I-I lost my brother...a huge wave...to dark to see...and in a blink of an eye he was gone, along with any previsions we'd managed to carry with us. It was just me the sun and the moon for awhile...at least a week. I was so hungry...so tired...I just wanted to give up. I'd already lost my brother...what else was there to live for?"

She had a far away look in her eyes, the memories of the past clouding her wine colored irises.

"That was when he found me. Claie Gelliar, believe it or not...he was the captain of a ship. You may know it as 'The Maiden'."

Cana slammed her glass of ale on the counter in astonishment, spilling the liquid all over the counter top.

"The Maiden?! You mean that famous wizard pirate ship!? D-does that mean?" She pointed a shaky finger at the man in front of them. "Are you Captain Pane?!"

Claie nodded, and no one could believe it. Captain Pane was considered to be a master at teleportation magic and his famed 'Sticky Hands.' He and his crew were considered to be the first ever on sea magic guild...but the entire ship disappeared without a trace seven years ago. No crew members were ever found.

"H-how!? The Maiden disappeared! Everyone was supposedly lost at sea."

"They are dead. Claie, Edeya and I were the only ones to survive...well us and one other." Anna explained. "He was Claie's first mate, a trustworthy man. He actually did a lot of bartering with the Heartfillia's at one time."

"Who was it?" Makarov inquired, curious as to who the fourth survivor was.

"His name was Rath. Rathal Monsieur to be exact. He slaughtered all of them...all of our friends."

The Fairy Tail members could not contain their curses of disgust as Rathal's name was uttered. This monster who murdered his entire guild...his entire family...was after one of their own.

"Is this where you saw the woman? The one who calls herself Keekee?" Makarov assumed, death would be all over that ship...of course she would be seen by its members.

Anna's eyes brimmed with tears.

"N-no...I did not see her until three years later...I-I was eight months pregnant...it was probably the happiest I'd ever been...married with a baby on the way. Claie and I earned a meager living, wondering from town to town selling herbs and jewelry. Before I got pregnant I even danced. It was a simple life...but...I lost my child...It was night much like the one when I escaped the Tower. My body was hot with fever and Edeya and Claie had gone off to get me some medicine."

She choked back tears as she continued.

"I-it was then that I heard singing...it was a loving, soothing melody...and that's when she walked into my tent. It was odd...she was so clear but hazy all at the same time. I thought it was just a hallucination due to the fever but...she began to speak and it was the most comforting voice I'd ever heard."

**~~~~~~~~~~THAT NIGHT~~~~~~~~~~~**

_"Hello little one, are you ready? Mommies awfully tired y'know?"_

_I could see her flowing black dress swishing back and forth as she sauntered over to my bedside, a dazzling grin on her face._

_"Yes I know you're worried but your mommy will be fine."_

_She seemed to be talking to no one. It was like she was crazy. I wanted to scream, ask her what she was doing but...I had no voice, no movement whatsoever._

_"Hush now child, you'll see mommy again...Yes yes I understand."_

_She then removed my blanket and lifted up my dress, exposing my pregnant belly. No I thought! Get away from him! I knew what she was then...I knew what she wanted to do. I begged her to take me instead, just let my baby live. Even though I could not speak...my eyes spoke volumes...the ebony skinned goddess stared into my soul before whispering;_

_"It's not your time." _

_She then placed her lips on my stomach, her kiss like a knife. I screamed once before passing out my final thought before losing complete consciousness being one that will haunt me until the day I leave this world._

_My baby is dead._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~BACK TO NOW~~~~~~~**

"After I lost my son...I left my husband and Edeya behind. I couldn't face Claie...not then anyway. I joined the magic council and used my magic to help interrogate prisoners, including Jellal...in that cell...with him...I learned something. I learned about forgiveness. I understand Erza has also forgiven Jellal...I hope that the two find happiness. Claie found me a year later, and we continued on...day by day. Then the Grand Magic Games happened...and Rathal became active once again...we've been on the hunt for him ever since."

Each member took a few solemn breaths before wiping a tear from their eyes. These people had been through so much. Makarov stood silently, placing a comforting hand on the couple.

"I'm deeply sorry for all that you've had to suffer through Master Anna...please accept my condolences. But there has to be a way to stop her...we are not going to let Lucy die. How long do we have Macao?"

"A little over seventeen hours."

"We are going to save her Anna, and you're going to help us. First we have to warn them."

"I can try and contact Edeya through our mind meld, but it will be difficult, telepathy is not exactly my forte."

"Leave that to me." Warren volunteered.

"Excellent." Makarov laughed.

Anna gave the master a weak smile before groaning softly, clutching her head. She grimaced. "Ulgh...somethings...somethings happening...Lucy...Lucy is...she and Natsu are..." The visual lacrima flickered once before going black, the four crystals shattering to pieces.

"What is it? What's going on?" Makarov demanded, bending down to look in the woman's eyes.

"Infiltration magic is an intimate art, An feels everything that the people she is mind melding with feels. Something must be happening to Natsu and Lucy." Claie explained, rubbing the Dancing Gypsy mages back in a gentle circular pattern.

Everyone gulped, wondering what sort of hell their friends were in right at this moment.

* * *

**LUCY'S POV;**

The blonde moaned in pleasure as Natsu attacked her neck with his mouth, sucking and biting the tender flesh with a fiery passion that only Natsu could perform. His hands slid on her thighs, lifting the hem of her skirt so her could place his burning hands on her thighs. She shuddered violently as the dragon slayer began to gently stroke her legs, heating up ever area he touched.

She dug her finger nails into his scalp, rolling her head to the side.

"N-natsu...!" She breathed. The celestial mage pulled Natsu's face to hers by his hair, shoving his lips to her own. Natsu began to kiss her hungrily, sucking slightly on her bottom lip.

"Lucy..." He hissed as she pulled him closer, rubbing her hands up and down his arms. He kissed her again, his tongue slipping past her lips. He tasted amazing, his scent was already seeping into her skin. He always seemed to smell of sweat and smoldering ash...it was intoxicating. She pulled back, pressing her nose into the crook of his neck and taking a deep breath. He chuckled softly.

"Do I smell or something?" He asked, eyeing the blonde warily.

She grinned. "Yeah so good..."

He raised a brow, staring at his companion skeptically.

"Really? You've got to be joking. I don't smell a tenth as good as you." He leaned in, taking a whiff and sighing in content. "You...it's just crazy..."

"What do I smell like Natsu?" She inquired, genuinely curious.

He thought for a moment, wrapping his arms around her neck and pulling her close.

"Like...peaches and vanilla...and something else...mint maybe? Honestly it's addictive. You have no idea how crazy I get when I breath in your scent...makes me wanna do things..."

"W-what kind of things?" Lucy asked shakily, excitement already pouring in her gut. She couldn't believe how bold she was being. It wasn't like she had any experience with guys in the past...there was just something about Natsu that made her feel so comfortable...

He blushed a little before kissing her forehead softly.

"Like this stuff...and _other _stuff..."

Lucy quirked her head a bit in feigned ignorance, wanting to tease Natsu a little further. "What other stuff?" She inquired sheepishly, trying not to giggle. Natsu actually all cute and embarrassed made her want to mess with him even more.

He gulped.

"Well..." He began.

"Well?"

"I want to taste you, every inch of you. Cover every part of you with me...I want to make you mine. I want to kiss you gently and roughly I want to take you. I want to show the world that you are mine...and that I am yours. I want to make love to you Lucy. I want to explore your most sensitive areas. I want to touch and taste and kiss and I want you to do the same. I want to do it so badly sometimes I'm afraid I'll take you in the guild...in front of everyone. I can't control it...Oh Luce...Luce I..I Lo-"

"NATSU! I JUST GOT A MESSAGE FROM WARREN! APPARENTLY LUCY'S IN BIGGER TROUBLE THAN WE THOUGHT!"

Happy burst into the room, eyes full of panic.

"WE HAVE TO SAVE HER AND GET HER OUT OF HER OWN HEAD AND FAST!"

Lucy twitched slightly. What did he say? Get out of her head? We were in her head? Oh...Oh no...No No NO NO NO!

Lucy jumped from Natsu's lap.

"T-this! THIS ISN'T A DREAM!"

Natsu scratched the back of his head, a blush blooming on his cheeks.

"Uh...well no..."

"NATSU DRAGNEEL I HATE YOU!"

* * *

**(JUPITER AND CANA LAY ON THE COUCH HALF NAKED AND DRUNK, THE STUDIO IS COVERED IN BROKEN GLASS AND LIQUOR BOTTLES. GILDARTS WANDERS IN, LOOKING FOR HIS DARLING DAUGHTER.)**

**GILDARTS-OH WHAT'S THIS? POOR KIDS MUST OF TUCKERED THEMSELVES OUT. AND LOOK! THEY DIDN'T EVEN DO THE SHOUT OUTS! THANK YOU ARTISTOFTHEMIND, MALLETS2012, CRISSYLOVER, SASHAMONROE, DIGI-FANCATT, MYSTERYDAYDREAMER, SHIDAKE, NARUMIDARKMISTRESS, DON'TPISSOFFTHEFAIRIES AND JOHNNYSPECTRE FOR FOLLOWING, FAVORITING AND REVIEWING. FAIRY TAIL IS OWNED BY HIRO MASHIMA AND FUNIMATION.**

**JUPITER-DON'T...FOR GET TO ROLLOW...FREVIEW AND FRAVRITE? IS THAT RIGHT? DID I GET THAT RIGHT?**

**GILDARTS-SURE YOU DID.**

**JUPITER-YAAAAAAY...*PUKES***

**(HEY SO LIKE I SAID ONLY LIKE A LIME SLICE, THOUGH I DO PLAN ON HAVING MORE DETAILED LEMONS/LIMES IN LATER CHAPTER. SORRY DIGI-CHAN. I PROMISE THAT THEY WON'T BE STRAIGHT UP FIFTY SHADES BUT I'M NOT GUNNA BE SUPER SHY ABOUT IT. SO PLEASE BE PREPARED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF MINDLESS!)**


	20. Possessed! What will happen next!

**JUPITER-HELLO GUYS! I'M SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW, HONESTLY EVERYTHING HAD BEEN PRETTY CRAPPY RECENTLY SO WRITING IS SUCH A GREAT STRESS RELIEVER! I'M REALLY GLAD THAT YOU GUYS ENJOY MINDLESS AS MUCH AS I DO. NOW FOR TODAY'S GUEST...SOMEONE WHO I LOVE...MASTER BOB!**

**BOB-WHY HELLO THERE DARLING, IT'S JUST WONDERFUL OF YOU TO HAVE ME ON THE SHOW.**

**JUPITER-IT REALLY IS AN HONOR MASTER BOB...OH AND FOR THOSE OF YOU WATCHING AT HOME...*WHISPERS*...HE'S A MAN.**

**BOB-*SPARKLES***

**JUPITER-NOW MASTER BOB, A LOT OF THINGS HAVE HAPPENED SO FAR IN MINDLESS, DO YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS?**

**BOB-YES, JUST WHY HASN'T THERE BEEN ANY YUMMY BOY MOMENTS HM?**

**JUPITER-*GRINS EVILLY* YOU JUST WAIT MASTER BOB...YOU JUST WAIT...**

**BOB-FANTASTIC! NOW HOW DO I DO THESE SHOUT OUT THINGS?**

**JUPITER-WELL WE THANK ALL THOSE WHO'VE READ,FAVORITED,FOLLOWED AND REVIEWED.**

**BOB-DIDN'T YOU JUST DO THAT?**

**JUPITER-NO NO! WE HAVE TO THANK SPECIFIC NAMES FOR THEIR SUPPORT AND KINDNESS! EACH AND EVERY PERSON IS SPECIAL! **

**BOB-BUT WOULDN'T A GROUP THANK YOU WORK JUST THE SAME? YOU'RE JUST AS GRATEFUL.**

**JUPITER-THAT'S JUST NOT HOW IT'S DONE MASTER BOB, THESE LOVELY PEOPLE WHO GIVE SUCH NICE REVIEWS AND PROMOTE MINDLESS DESERVE SOME INDIVIDUAL GRATITUDE.**

**BOB-YOU REALLY CARE ABOUT YOUR READERS DONT YOU?**

**JUPITER-OF COURSE! WHY WOULDN'T I CARE?**

**BOB-YES I SUPPOSE YOU'RE RIGHT. NOW MAY I?**

**JUPITER-GO RIGHT AHEAD YOU BEAUTIFUL BEAUTIFUL MASTER YOU! OH AND BEFORE I FORGET! MOOIFYOU'RECOWS FOUND ME ON WATTPAD! IT'S GOOD TO HEAR FROM YOU!**

**BOB-THANK YOU PRETTYRYTHMNARUAYASE, MALLETS2012, SASHAMONROE, MYSTERYDAYDREAMER, AND MY MOST LOVELY DIGI-FANCATT. AND THANK YOU NASHIDRAGNEEL, MYTHOLOGYFREAKGIRL, DRAGONFAIRY93 AND NAYELI2001 FOR FOLLOWING AND FAVORITING.**

**JUPITER-FAIRY TAIL IS OWNED BY FUNIMATION AND HIRO MASHIMA. (ALL FANART ON WATTPAD BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE ARTISTS) PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE!**

**BOB-DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW!**

**BOB AND JUPITER-PLEASE ENJOY THIS INSTALLMENT OF MINDLESS!**

* * *

**CHAPTER NINETEEN; POSSESSED! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?**

**NATSU'S POV;**

It was an indescribable feeling, Lucy's lips on his, her body pushing roughly against him. She definitely was not her usual self. Her golden blonde hair spilled over her shoulders in waves, her brown eyes hot with desire. When she said she dreamed about this frequently, doing these kind of things with him...Natsu's mind was still reeling. Ecstasy and want filling his toned body to the very brim. He too had dreamed of her but it wasn't as romantic, with rose petals and a pretty dress. No, the dragon slayers thoughts were primal...animalistic even. He imagined locking her away, where no man or woman could find her, making love to her every night until she saw nothing but him. But the reality was he wasn't that kind of man...regardless of his...cravings for her body...he knew it wasn't his place to monopolize her whenever he pleases; especially when he was unsure of Lucy's feelings. Though there were times when he just couldn't help it. For example, whenever he caught another man staring at Lucy's...assets he almost had no control of his inner flame. It would burn wild with who-knows-what. When Loke or any other guild member got to close to the young celestial spirit mage he had this urge to stomp right over to them and show them just who she belongs to. He was already hers whole heartily.

The problem was though...she didn't belong to him...she belonged herself. Natsu respected that. Lucy was one of the most powerful women in Fairy Tail, even if she wasn't aware. It was hard for the dragon slayer to watch her emotional decline during the Grand Magic Games. First her fight with Flare and then Minerva...It was devastating. Watching Lucy be beaten by those two bitches was almost to painful. She was trying so hard...she had the skills, she just didn't have the confidence.

But what happened soon after, that really got the dragon slayer riled up, Lucy had been arrested and thrown in jail. Which they promptly organized a rescue mission with his as the lead. Though that wasn't the worst of it. Natsu will never forget the feeling in the pit of his stomach as future Rouge impaled his best friend with his magic...watching her blood splatter over the ground...her final words...her guild mark...he then knew what true pain felt like. He felt pain when he lost Igneel...he felt pain when he was beaten bloody by enemies...he felt pain when his friends would be injured in his care. But nothing could compare to the guilt and the regret of not reaching her in time. He remembered Happy's sobbing words...'Lucy is Lucy after all...of course we'd be sad...' It was true...even though the Lucy was from a different dimension...a different time...he would never forgive himself for letting her be taken away.

"NATSU ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME? IT'S JUST LIKE TO ZONE OUT AND THINK OF WHO KNOW WHAT WHEN I'M TRYING TO YELL AT YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LET ME DO THOSE...THOSE...UGH! I CANNOT STAND YOU SOMETIMES!"

Natsu grinned softly as Lucy's voice echoed in his ears, even when she was nagging him like Erza she still sounded like an angel. Though Lucy never stayed angry long, he remembered there was this one time when he and Happy "accidentally" put blue dye in Lucy's bubble bath to make blue bubbles...the dye stained her skin and she looked like a bad Happy remake for two months. She was only mad for the first day, after which she actually admitted it was kind of amusing...embarrassing, but amusing. It was a bit upsetting to have ruined the blondes skin for that time though.

"Hello? Earth to Natsu! Lucy in life threatening danger here!" Happy cried into the rose haired boys face.

Natsu shook his head. What was he doing at a time like this? Lucy was in trouble and here he was thinking over ridiculous pranks.

"Lucy I'm sorr-" It was then that he realized that Lucy Heartfillia had in fact...left the building.

"Shit."

* * *

**? POV;**

_**We wants her...we wants her fucking bad...**_

_**she is beautiful..**_

_**she is kind...**_

_**she is in her mind...**_

_**she is powerful**_

**_We watch her enter house...we watch her yell at stupid hulk of man. We see big dumb animal. Little female...sleeping beauty awakens._**

"I'm fine...all better now Gajeel promise."

_**Blue beauty walks to metal man, metal man huffs.**_

"I'd wager a guess on either Porlyusica or Wendy. Claie's a possibility though."

**_Small animal talks...it talks with authority. It's master? It's in charge?_**

"Who's Claie?"

_**Metal man demanding, he master?**_

"That doesn't matter right now, we need to get to the castle and find Lucy, who knows how many of those black things are still lurking inside her head right now."

**_Red head orders, she in charge._**

**_We take her._**

**_Slither...slither...comes the nothing...we creep..we crawl...we're in the shadows...in the wall..._**

**_We find...we attach...there is no turning back. We steal...we destroy..._**

**_We approach...we leap..._**

**_We are intercepted..._**

**_Wrong wrong..._**

**_We got it wrong..._**

**_Oh well...we creep...crawl...we have no feeling at all...we are black as coal...we consume your soul..._**

**_We will kill them all..._**

"Levy? Levy are you sure you're alright?"

* * *

**GRAY'S POV;**

"Well we'll be on our way now, I'm sorry we can't take you with us Keekee." Juvia brought the maid into a tight embrace, hugging her fiercely. In Gray's opinion, he was glad to be leaving this...creepy woman for good After giving he and Juvia a change of clothes they both decided it would be better if they part ways. Not only to keep her from being killed by Lucas but to keep her away from the up coming battle. Creepy or not she was still part of Lucy and neither of them wanted any part of her being destroyed. Keekee was obviously saddened by this, her eyebrows scrunching up in a disappointed pout.

"Are you sure I can't come with you? I've never met the creator before..."

Gray's entire body was on high alert, and just because Juvia didn't see that this woman was off her rocker didn't mean he was blind to it. Juvia gave the girl another hug. It actually made his skin crawl, watching the woman he loved touching that...whatever she was. In all honesty Gray wanted to be as far away as possible from this chick.

"It was really great of you to help us and everything, thank you but, I really think we need to be saving Lucy. Who know's how much longer we have."

"Of course I understand...keep my Juvi safe yeah? She's hopeless on her own."

Gray clenched his teeth to keep himself from saying something he'd regret. Juvia was not hopeless..she was as brave and strong as any Fairy Tail wizard. Sometimes even more so! He could see Juvia's eyebrow twitch slightly at the girls comment. It had obviously offended her.

"Well goodbye Keekee! I'll see you on the other side!"

Gray and Juvia turned their backs to the girl, heading to the castle just a few fields over. When each of them was out of ear shot the ebony skinned woman laughed, her bright eyes turning cold.

"'See you on the other side' she says! Oh Juvi you really are a riot."

She smiled to herself, the wind around her turning cold.

_I'll be seeing you a lot sooner than that my sweet...little...target..._

* * *

**NOW I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? DID THE REST OF THE CHAPTER GET LOST ON THE WAY? NO I'M AFRAID. THIS CHAPTER IS MORE OF A SET UP FOR LATER CHAPTERS. SEE THE NEXT CHAPTERS WILL HAVE LITTLE TO ALMOST NO GRAY/JUVIA NATSU/LUCY/HAPPY OR GAJEEL/LEVY/ERZA/EDEYA. I'M FOCUSING MORE ON THE FAIRY TAIL TEAM OUTSIDE OF THE MIND! TIME FOR THEIR TIME IN THE SPOT LIGHT. THESE ARE JUST TO LEAVE YOU ARE IN SUSPENSE. OR ATTEMPT TO ANYWAY. SO DID I SUCCEED? ARE YOU EXCITED FOR THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS? WILL NATSU AND LUCY EVER GET TOGETHER? WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO LEVY? IS JUVIA GOING TO BE OKAY? DO FAIRY'S HAVE TAILS?**

**FIND OUT ON THE NEXT INSTALLMENTS OF MINDLESS! **

**DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW!**


	21. Rathal makes his move! Fairy Tail Action

**JUPITER-HELLO EVERYONE IT'S BEEN A VERY LONG TIME AND I AM SO SO SORRY. I HAVE BEEN RIDICULOUSLY BUSY WITH SCHOOL, COMPUTER ISSUES, VISITING FAMILY, ILLNESS AND EVEN JUST PLAIN LAZINESS. HOPEFULLY (IF DESTINY PERMITS) I WILL UPDATING ON THE REGULAR FROM NOW ON. I AM VERY MUCH LOOKING FORWARD TO CONTINUING MINDLESS AND I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE AS HAPPY AND ENJOYING IT AS MUCH AS I AM. I JUST WANT TO SAY HOW MUCH I APPRECIATE ALL THE SUPPORT FROM EVERYONE WHO'S READ, FOLLOWED, FAVORITED AND REVIEWED SO FAR AND I HOPE YOU'LL CONTINUE TO SUPPORT ME IN THE FUTURE. *BOWS* NOW SPEAKING OF REVIEWS/FOLLOWS/FAVORITES, I'VE HAD A LOT THE PAST FEW WEEKS AND I THINK IT WOULD BE BEST IF I JUST LIST THEM AND GIVE ONE BIG THANK YOU! NOW THIS IS PROBABLY JUST A ONE TIME THING SO DON'T THINK I'M LEAVING YOU HANGING! NOW HERE WE ARE;**

**Reviews**  
**Digi-fancatt **  
**Sashamonroe **  
**Mooifyou'recows**  
**Goldenpiggy **  
**Hanasuki**  
**Guest**

**Follows**  
**Bchanships**  
**Blackmouse101**  
**Dragonfairy93**  
**Marinaheartfillia**

**Luvpegasi1**  
**Zkorage **  
**Starcrossed68**

**Favorites**  
**Goldenpiggy **  
**Marinaheartfillia**  
**Sweetaznbear**

**Luvpegasi1**  
**Starcrossed68**

**JUPITER-I WANT TO START OFF BY APOLOGIZING IF I'VE FORGOTTEN A FOLLOWER/FAVORITER (I PROMISE TO GET YOU NEXT CHAPTER!) NOW SHALL WE?**

**MINERVA-WE SHALL NOT! SURELY YOU DO NOT THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH THIS?! THERE IS NO WAY YOU ARE CANCELING YOUR GUESTSHOW AS SOON AS IT'S MY TURN!**

**JUPITER-MINERVA!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? I THOUGHT YOU WEREN'T COMING UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER!**

**MINERVA-WELL YOU THOUGHT WRONG! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO ACTUALLY RESPOND TO SOME REVIEWS FOR ONCE! **

**JUPITER-OH! YEAH YOU'RE RIGHT! SO, SHALL WE GET STARTED?**

**MINERVA-I'LL GO FIRST. DIGI-FANCATT YOU BEAUTIFUL FELINE YOU! NOW I MAY BE ANTI-FAIRIES BUT I'M DEFINETLY NOT ANTI-BROADSWORD! **

**JUPITER-SASHA-SAN I TOO AM A PROUD SHIPPER OF NALU (AS IF THAT WEREN'T OBVIOUS.) I'M VERY HAPPY YOU LIKED IT AND I HOPE YOU'LL ENJOY THEIR ROMANCE IN THE FUTURE.**

**MINERVA-MOO-CHAN YOU ARE A GIFT! I HAVE BEEN RECCOMENDING YOUR FANFICTION (HER STRENGTH) LEFT AND RIGHT! YOU ARE SUCH A TALENTED WRITER AND I AM OVERJOYED THAT YOU HAVE BEEN FOLLOWING MINDLESS AND SUPPORTING IT LIKE YOU HAVE. AND OF COURSE THE FAIRY TAIL MEMBERS SMELL MOUTH-WATERING. HAVE YOU SEEN GRAY'S ABS?**

**JUPITER-MYSTERYDAYDREAMER IS LUCY REALLY SO CREEPY? I GUESS IN THAT WHOLE 'TRAPPED IN YOUR OWN MIND THING' SHE IS BUT HOW ELSE?**

**MINERVA-GOLDENPIGGY YOUR REVIEW IS ONE OF MY FAVORITES. OF COURSE LUCY HEARTFILLIA IS HALF CAKE, THAT EXPLAINS WHY SHE CRUMBLED SO EASILY WHEN I DEFEATED HER IN THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES. *LAUGHS* **

**JUPITER-THAT WAS A BIT FAR MINERVA. HANASUKI NALU IS MY NAME AND FANFICTION IS MY GAME!**

**MINERVA-AND FINALLY GUEST! I DON'T KNOW WHAT LOTR IS BUT I'M GOING TO ASSUME IT STANDS FOR 'LADY ORLANDO THE RADIANT!' SO THANK YOU.**

**JUPITER-IT'S LORD OF THE RINGS DUMMY. NOW I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL, THAT HONOR BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA AND FUNIMATION. PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW! **

**MINERVA-AND TELL US IF YOU WOULD WANT US TO RESPOND TO YOUR REVIEWS AS WELL!**

**JUPITER-WITHOUT FURTHER ADO...LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!**

***PARTIES TO HARD, THE POLICE SHOW UP.***

**JUPITER-*WHISPERS* LETS GET THIS "BOOK CLUB" STARTED. WHooOOooOOoo!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY; RATHAL MAKES HIS MOVE! FAIRY TAIL IN ACTION!**

**LAXUS'S POV;**

Being the stone cold man that he was, Laxus Dreyer was never one for...expressing himself, whether it be towards his fellow guild mates, his grandfather...even to the woman he so desperately desired, the blonde would always have a grimace or a scowl plastered on his face. Now it wasn't that he didn't have any feeling to express, the fact was...the lighting dragon slayer had far to many. Ever since his reinstatement the muscular man was trying his hardest to redeem himself for what he'd done at the Magnolia Festival over seven years ago. In all honesty, Laxus cared far more than he put on. When this whole ordeal began the Fairy Tail mage was beyond pissed...how dare some scum-sucking lowlife(or some scum-sucking lowlifes spell) come waltzing in and hurt one of his precious nakama. Though as time passed his anger settled to mild annoyance, mostly due to the fact he had to stay behind and not help out one of his precious friends. Then annoyance changed to excitement when he was assigned with the task of destroying those Salem Blade bastards and their loser leader Rotholo or whatever his name was. Now when he and his team reached the halfway point he'd never felt such excitement as he and the woman of his dreams were paired up to destroy the East branch of the Salem Blade, hopefully that son of a bitch Roffel was going to be there. Laxus would love to play a part in bringing that guy down.

So now he and Mirajane Strauss were walking through the desert, the sun scorching down their backs. Both he and Mira had changed into their swimsuits in the hopes of keeping cool. Though that didn't help the second generation dragon slayer from staring at Mira's curves. What could he say, they were kind of hard to miss.

"Laxus I think I see the guild." Mirajane announced, peering into the distance. Laxus narrowed his eyes, he could see what he thought to be a giant tower in the distance.

"I think you're right." He agreed, giving the takeover mage a nod.

"Then shall we get going?" She smiled softly. Oh that smile. Whether it be that heavenly smile or the baking heat, Laxus Dreyer's brain became a colossal mass of goop soup as he stared down at her. She was just so breathtakingly beautiful. Her white haired flowed down her back in waves, her long bangs held back in their usual tie. Big blue eyes sparkled like ocean waters, and those full, luscious glossy lips...so kissable. It was awful. If he was telling the truth, he'd loved Mira for a long while. Before she'd become the cover-girl of Sorcerer Weekly and the woman of every man's dreams. No, he'd fallen for her a long time before that...it was when his father had been kicked out of Fairy Tail he believed...when he was nothing more than a teenager.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Laxus's first love~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

_"Gramps I don't understand! How could you kick dad out of Fairy Tail!? He's your son!" A young Laxus bellowed, his eyes burning bright with embroiled rage a betrayal._

_"Your father was a danger to this entire guild Laxus. You'll will understand in time."_

_"I don't want to understand! I'm going with him! I'm going with dad!"_

_Makarov's eyes opened wide._

_"Laxus do you know were Ivan is? Please Laxus you have to tell me!"_

_"Why should I tell you? You betrayed your own son!"_

_"Laxus, Ivan has information that could be detrimental to Fairy Tail's safety! If you know anything you have to tell me."_

_Laxus scoffed, pulling his headphones to his ears, drowning out the old mans pleas with music. He turned his back to his grandfather, pulling open the door._

_"Even if I knew where he was, I wouldn't tell you. See ya Gramps." With that he slammed the door behind them._

_"Are you alright?" A soft voice inquired, placing a pale and onto the teenagers hand. A few years younger than him stared up into his dark depths, her mouth turned up into a smile._

_"Wh-who're you?" He demanded, snatching his hand away from the strange girl._

_"Oh! I'm sorry, I'm Mirajane, though my brother and sister call me Mira. You're the master's grandson right?"_

_This girl...he'd heard of a child called Mira who possessed the magic of a demon. Guess this was her._

_"Look I really don't have time to deal with you right now, I've got to go. See you never." He turned his back to her, ready to walk out of Fairy Tail and never look back._

_Grab._

_"Hey..." He could feel his anger build as the girl held onto the back of his shirt._

_"Um...I...I don't think you should leave..."_

_"Really? And why's that?"_

_"Because master would be sad..."_

_"Uh-huh, honestly I don't even care what that old geezer feels-"_

_"You'd be sad too."_

_She said those words so clearly and yet so gently, emotion filled every single letter. He could feel her eyes burning into his back, and he swore he could feel her hand tremble._

_"You'd miss him. Please stay."_

_She sounded so desperate..._

_The girl wrapped her arms delicately around the mages waist, laying her head into his back. His shirt as getting wet...was she crying?_

_"Laxus, stay...for Master...and for you."_

_Laxus laced his fingers in hers, wondering why this felt so right. He sighed, looking up to the ceiling. In a just a few short moments...this stranger had somehow managed to quench all his anger. Should he stay? _

_He heard a soft sniffle and blinked in understanding. _

_He would stay. For his grandfather...for himself_

_...and for her..._

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~Present Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

_"_Laxus! Earth to Laxus! Are you ready to go?" Mira waved her hand in front of his face, gaining his attention;

It was stupid how much he loved the girl in front of him...if only...he had the guts and the capability to tell her. But, until that time arises, it was time to be kicking asses and taking names.

"Let's get this Larry guy once in for all."

Okay, that time the name wasn't even close.

* * *

**Rathal's POV;**

"Pachi, it would seem that their are two visitors approaching the East branch, identify them for me." A man cloaked in shadow ordered, playing absentmindedly with a wounded butterfly. The insect struggles in vain as tanned fingers dunk the helpless creature into his glass of water, only to pull it out after a few seconds.

An old man types wordlessly on an Archive key board. A blonde man and white haired woman can are shown being scanned on screen.

"Mirajane Strauss...S Class wizard...She-Devil...interesting, she is a member of Fairy Tail. She must be trying to rescue my darling Lucy."

He dunked the butterfly again, chuckling sadistically as the winged creature tried feebly to escape. Pitiful thing, didn't it realize that no matter how much you fight...it's futile.

"Oh, now this is interesting. Laxus Dreyer, Makarov's grandson. That old mans been a thorn in my side for a long time and now his grandson practically falls into my lap! Life's funny sometimes."

The clacking of heals could be heard coming from the hall way, fantastic. She's arrived.

"Good evening Claire, how is my darling Lucy doing?"

The girl paused before getting on one knee and bowing to Salem Blades master.

"I'm very sorry Rathal-sama but after The Titania kicked me out I lost contact with my minions." She craned her neck lowered as Rathal glowered down at her from his throne.

"I see. I'm sure your little infiltrators will be able to handle those pests. Now I have a job for you Claire."

Her head snapped up, brown eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Anything Rathal-sama!"

He grinned, holding the butterfly up by it's wings. The insect seemed to be all tuckered out.

"I want you to head to the East Branch, there are some intruder's trying to foil my plans."

She nodded, blonde hair spilling over her shoulders and onto the floor.

"Of course Rathal-sama, what would you have me do?"

"Bring me Makarov's grandson alive, he may be an excellent bargaining chip in the future. After all, we will have retrieve my beloved Lucy from that retched guild somehow. I think a hostage exchange seems reasonable."

"Yes Rathal-sama. And the She-Devil?"

Rathal grinned, crushing the butterfly in his hand.

_"I have no need for her."_

* * *

**SO WHAT DOES EVERYONE THINK? LOVE? HATE? DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW AND SEE YOU ON THE NEXT INSTALLMENT OF MINDLESS!**


	22. Trapped! Claire of the White Sand!

**HELLO EVERYONE! TWO CHAPTERS IN FOUR DAYS? BLASPHEMY! NOW IT'S A BIT LATE SO I'VE DECIDED NOT TO HAVE A GUEST FOR THIS CHAPTER, AND I WILL GIVE THE LIST OF SHOUT OUTS AT THE BOTTOM. ANY WAY REMEMBER I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL (HIRO MASHIMA AND FUNIMATION DO) AND DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW/FAVORITE AND REVIEW! NOW WITH THAT OUT OF THE WAY LETS JUST JUMP RIGHT INTO IT! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE NEXT INSTALLMENT OF MINDLESS!**

**(WARNING! LIME! SO WATCH OUT DIGI-CHAN!)**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE; TRAPPED! CLAIRE OF THE WHITE SAND!**

**MEANWHILE AT THE GUILD...**

It had been thirty-six hours since Lucy Heartfillia was trapped within her own mind by Salem Blades master Rathal, and after all the visual lacrima were destroyed, the remaining Fairy Tail were left in the dark. Anna and Claie remained beside Edeya, whose wounds were now fully healed. Anna herself seemed to be struggling to sit upright, choosing to instead to rest her head on her husbands shoulder. Dark circles had now formed underneath the Infiltration mages eyes due to lack of sleep and the constant use of her magic. Claie gave his wife a worried glance, clasping onto her hand.

"Stop it, I'm not taking anymore of your magic. You've all used to much already." She stated, pulling her hand from his grasp.

"You need this An, you've never had to hold this many minds for such a long time before. If you keep this up you're going to collapse." Claie tried to reason with her, but the former sea captains pleas were unfounded, Anna instead focusing her attention on the ten people she'd certainly sent to their dooms.

"I have no intention of collapsing. I am not as weak as you seem to think." She glared at floor, concluding that if she were to move a muscle, she actually might pass out. Now she wasn't going to tell him that, no way in hell was she going to show this guild weakness after the humiliation and shame of telling her life story brought her just a few hours ago.

"I know you're not weak, I'm just...after talking about..._him_...I just think you need some time to recuperate."

"There's no time for that! You don't understand Claie! Oh...Honey _she's _in Lucy's head! Who knows who she's after!...you and I both know that whoever her target is will be dead by the end of the next twelve hours. Please Honey try and understand, even though I realize it's futile, realize it's hopeless...I still want to save them! I want to save them all."

Claie said nothing, holding his wife a little tighter he called for Makarov, who was resting at the bar, obviously exhausted. In fact, every member looked exhausted, most choosing to lay themselves on benches and some sleeping restlessly on the guild floor.

Makarov, headed over, a grim scowl etched across his leathered face.

"What is it Claie? Is everything alright?" The elderly master inquired.

"Everything is not alright Master, Anna is running on fumes. She's never used her magic this long. We have to do something."

"That's enough Honey! I'm fine Master Makarov, he's just over-exaggerating." Anna insisted.

"I may be old, but I am not senile Anna. You are in desperate need of rest, and I realize that."

Claie gave a sigh of relief, giving the master a grateful smile.

"However, I'm afraid you can't rest until my children are safe. I'm truly sorry."

Anna nodded her head in understanding but Claie burst to his feet, knocking the female mage to the ground. He quickly apologized, pulling her up. Anna's breaths were coming up in short gasps and her face had become flush with fever. She leaned against the table holding Lucy's body, trying to steady her spinning thoughts.

"That's bullshit! You don't understand!" He leaned into the old mans face, holding onto his frail shoulders. He gripped onto him tight whispering into his ears so his beloved couldn't hear.

"I-I can't...I can't lose her too Makarov...I can't lose her again..." He cried. Makarov patted the young mans back gently, closing his eyes in a silent prayer.

_My precious children, return safe and return soon. You're our only hope._

* * *

**_Laxus's POV;_**

"Hot! It's so hot!" Mira exclaimed, fanning herself with both hands. Laxus watched a bead of sweat travel from the nape of her neck, down her back and into her bathing suit bottoms. He gulped, face flushing. Mira turned to him, eyes widening in surprise.

"Laxus! Your face is super red! Here have some water." The takeover mage handed him the canteen, watching him worriedly. Little did she know that he was desperately trying to resist throwing all the water in this damned canteen just as an excuse to see her wet. God the thoughts that went through his head. Now Laxus Dreyer was no slouch, in fact, the lightning dragon slayer had had several female companions over the years. Though those were nothing but simple flings, he felt nothing towards the women he'd slept with.

Mira...Mira was different. Now don't get him wrong, he wanted her. He wanted her over and over again. He wanted her everyday, for hours on end he would want her, so much that he wouldn't be able to calm down. There was more than one occasion were the dragon slayer would have to excuse himself to the bathroom to calm himself down. Whether it be from a full page spread of her luscious form within the pages of Sorcerer Weekly, or when she would press against him for a hug or she'd trip. Whatever it was, it would leave an intense, burning desire inside him that he just couldn't bare.

"Laxus! Earth to Laxus! Hey are you listening?" Mira waved her hand wildly in front of him, signaling for his attention.

"Yeah, I'm listening. I don't need any water thanks."

"That's not what I was saying at all. I gave you the water a few minutes ago. I was just wondering if you wanted to do it?"

Do it!? Did she just suggest we? No, calm down Laxus, calm down. There's no way in hell Mirajane Strauss just asked you to have sex in the middle of the desert. That's just absurd.

"What do you mean do it?"

"I mean I want you to fuck me."

HOLY SHIT! PINCH ME I SWEAR I'M DREAMING!

"Wh-! Mira what the hell are you saying!? We...we can't! We have to save Lucy don't you remember?"

Mira pouted, her big blue eyes staring deep into his. She sauntered over to him, placing a hand on top of his broad shoulders.

"Get down Laxus, we have all the time in the world. It's just the two of us, all alone, in the desert. Please Laxus I want you so badly." She let out a soft sigh, her hands traveling down to his chest, pushing down on the surprisingly cool white sand. He lay perfectly still, as the white haired mage straddled herself on top of him. She ran her fingernails across his torso, causing a shiver of pleasure to shoot up his spine.

His mind was becoming milky and unfocussed, all he could do was feel as she grinded against him. She giggled as he let out a soft moan.

"You like that?"

He couldn't speak, he couldn't move. Why was she doing this? What in the hell was happening?...Y'know what, fuck it. He didn't care any more. He moaned again as she grinded her hips against his, her heat rubbing against his arousal. Oh shit, this felt so good.

"Oh God Laxus! It feels so good!" She grinded faster, back and forth against his rock hard member. She pulled his hands to her breasts, cupping them underneath her bathing suit top. Laxus lifted the suit over her head, exposing the bright pink nubs. He quickly went to work, teasing her nipples between his thumb and index fingers.

She moved harder against him, letting out a whimper of pleasure. God he was so out of it...it was like he was under some sort of spell.

"Mira!" He cried, pulling her in for a much wanted kiss. However when their lips finally touched he recoiled immediately.

_Sand! Ugh! The inside of her mouth was like sand!_

He pushed her off, glaring hard at the woman before him.

"Who are you? Where's Mira."

The girl smiled sweetly, her breasts still exposed.

"I am Mira. Laxus you're acting silly."

"You're not Mira, tell me who you are now."

She laughed lightly, before her skin turned white as the sand around them, until her entire being seemed to fade into nothingness, turning to sand and blowing away.

"I'm surprised! I didn't think you'd be able to see through my Sand Clone. I did pretty well didn't I?" A female voice giggled.

Laxus spun around to find a girl, maybe in her late teens, with long blonde hair that fell to her ankles in waves. Her face was partly covered by a honey colored fringe, and she was wearing a skin tight leather pantsuit. Bug brown eyes stared innocently into his. Who was she? What was she doing? More importantly, where the fuck was Mirajane?

"I mean, your friend here figured it out with just one kiss but you...you played around for awhile didn't you. I'm getting all hot and heavy just thinking about it." She ran her hands down her body, a shiver going through her.

"A kiss? What have you done with her?!" He demanded. God he was such an idiot! Why didn't he notice before? How could he have been so preoccupied with his thoughts that he let her out of his sights? When did this even happen.

Oh her? That's not important right now. You see, my beloved Master Rathal has ordered that I bring Makarov's grandson to him alive. With Lucy Heartfillia under my spell it is a matter of time before she becomes a puppet to Rathal-sama. However, with Lucy's body still at Fairy Tail...we would need a bargaining chip now wouldn't we? And who better then the master's flesh and blood?"

Laxus's magic burst from his body, lighting striking into the ground. Turning the white grains into petrified pillars of glass. So this was the other infiltration magic user Anna was talking about. She was the one who put the spell on Lucy.

"You want to use me? Who the fuck do you think you are? Now, give me back Mira and stop the spell you put on Lucy."

"And if I don't?"

"Then you better prepare for the fight of your life."

The girl placed a finger to her lips, tapping thoughtfully.

"Um...I don think so."

Within seconds a giant bird cage surrounded him, trapping the second generation dragon slayer inside. He screamed, shooting lightning out in every direction. However, none of it left the cage.

"Let me out! Let me out right now you bitch!"

"Oh Laxy baby I love it when you talk to me like that!" She exclaimed, raising her hands in the air.

**"SUMMONS MAGIC! WHITE SAND EAGLE!"**

The sand collected around her, taking the form of a ginormous bird. The girl hopped onto its back, flying above the cage and collecting it in its sharp talons.

"Oh I didn't introduce myself now did I? My names Claire. Claire of the White Sand. In all honesty it's very fortunate, or in your case unfortunate that you chose the East branch. Beside Infiltration magic I am a master of White Sand Magic. It really is to bad for you."

"Where are you taking us?"

"Us? No you misunderstand. We have no need for the she-devil."

"No. You don't mean..."

"She's long dead."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING! I WILL BE WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER WITHIN THE NEXT COUPLE OF DAYS SO DON'T WORRY, YOU WON'T BE LEFT HANGING FOR LONG, NOW FOR THE SHOUT OUTS;**

**Reviews  
****P3pp3rmintt**  
**Shidake **  
**Goldenpiggy **  
**Kaylagirl1572**  
**Uzumakinaho**  
**Digi-Fancatt **  
**Guestaccount **

**Follows**  
**Swiftingswift13**  
**Thewolfthatrunsfree**  
**Guestaccount **  
**P3pp3rmint **

**Favorites**  
**Swiftingswift13**  
**Guestaccount **  
**P33pp3rmintt**

**NOW THIS MAY NOT BE ALL OF THEM BUT I'M SUPER TIRED AND I REALLY DON'T WANT TO GO SEARCHING FOR THEM. SO IF I'VE MISSED ANY I WILL POST THEM IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. REGARDLESS THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT. AND THANK YOU WATTPAD READERS (ESPECIALLY MY DEVOTED FAN AND FRIEND KATIEL14) FOR READING. IT TRULY MEANS THE WORLD TO ME. GOOD DAY! GOOD MORING! GOOD NIGHT! GOOD BYE! KISSES! HUGS! MUCH LOVE! **

**-JUPITER**


	23. Meeting Again! I'll do this for you!

**WHAT IS UP MY PEEPS? EVERYTHING GOOD? I'VE GOT TO TELL YOU GUYS THAT WHEN I GET REVIEW/FOLLOW/FAVORITE FROM YOU I JUST GET SO EXCITED! I LOVE HEARING THAT YOU LIKE MINDLESS SO MUCH (IS THAT CONCEITED OF ME?) I LOVE WRITING AND I LOVE FAIRY TAIL SO TO COMBINE THE TWO AND HAVE SO MANY PEOPLE ENJOY IT? IT'S ABSOLUTE HEAVEN! NOW I'M WRITING THIS CHAPTER A BIT UNDER THE WEATHER SO I APOLOGIZE BEFORE HAND FOR ANY (RIDICULOUSLY NOTICABLE) SPELLING OR GRAMMAR MISTAKES. FAIRY TAIL IS OWNED BY HIRO MASHIMA (OUR GOD) AND FUNIMATION. PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW/FOLLOW/FAVORITE! THANK YOU ALL FOR READING A SUPPORTING MINDLESS AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER OF MINDLESS!**

**(AND ABOUT THE TALKSHOW...I'M NOT SURE IF I SHOULD BRING IT BACK OR NOT. THEY'RE VERY FUN TO WRITE BUT THEY TAKE UP A LOT OF TIME.)**

* * *

**MIRAJANES POV;**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO; MEETING AGAIN! "I'LL DO THIS FOR YOU!"**

When the blonde dragon slayer pressed his lips on hers, she immediately pushed his hulking form away. She spat out mouthfuls of sand, her throat turning dry from the grains. Mira wished that she hadn't handed the canteen to that big lug-head. The imposter grabbed hold of her wrist, trying to bring her back into her arms, and even though she knew for sure it wasn't him, that the person in front of her was not Laxus Dreyer, she wished with all her heart that he would feel just one percent as much as she loved him. However, she knew Laxus best, and there was no way he had those feelings for her. The man was so stoic and brooding, the very thought of him showing any sort of affection toward her was absolutely absurd. Of course Laxus wouldn't kiss her, everything about that simple action would go against his character completely.

The she-devil easily broke his hold...and his fingers. The imposter screamed in pain before crumbling to a pile sand by her feet.

"Wow! You're really perceptive! I can't believe you were able to see through my sand clone, most lose themselves in pleasure after the first kiss."

Mira spun around to find a girl, about her age with blonde hair and brown eyes. She wore a black skin tight jumpsuit and high heeled boots. Mira braced herself, holding up her fists in defense.

"Who are you?" She demanded, eyes narrowing.

"I'm a liar is what I am." The stranger drawled, and within seconds she disappeared from the take over mages sights.

A dark force appeared behind the white haired mage, whispering into her ear.

"I told Laxus you were dead."

Mira turned around, lashing out a the blonde with a ferocity that if the hit were to make impact, it would of knocked her opponents head clean off. She glared viciously at the girl, who had jumped a few meters back.

"That was close! You nearly took my block off!" The blonde giggled nervously, flipping her hair back out of her face. Mira decided to take this time to transform into her first She-Devil form, her tail began to whip back and forth in irritation. The blonde's gaze became that of an excited child, clasping her hands together. She began to jump up in the air with joy.

"I'm so glad I get to fight the She-Devil! Is that your first form Satan Soul. It's so cool! Rathal-sama will praise me for bringing me your head!" She squealed.

"What do you mean? How are you involved with Rathal. Tell me." Mira's cool voice ordered, hard blue eyes staring expectantly into brown ones. The stranger placed pale manicured hands on her hips, pondering her question.

"I am Claire of the White Sand, Sand magic user, right hand to Rathal-sama...oh and one other little thing...I am the one who is holding Lucy's mind in my hands."

Mira snapped, speeding forward to grab the girl by the hair, pulling her knee into the blondes stomach. The girl gasped in pain, coughing up saliva. Mira wasted no time, leaping into the air and swinging her leg into the blondes head. The girls body flew sideways, landing ungracefully on her back.

"Break the spell." Mira ordered, heading over to the seemingly unconscious girl. Mirajane Strauss was burning with rage, her fists clenched and unclenched in the hopes to ease the ache of transforming. No matter how powerful she may seem, it wasn't all that long ago that she'd nearly lost all of her powers due to grief from losing Lisanna and even though it was one hundred times easier to go into her three forms...no...four forms. A form that the magic council and Master Makarov forbade her from using, stating that she "Couldn't handle such a magic" and "it would take control of her being." and she could not agree more. The only people who knew about this form was

"Heh...HAHAHAHAHA! DO YOU REALLY THING IT'D BE SO EASY?! COME ON SHE-DEVIL, TITANIA HITS HARDER THAN THAT!" Claire laughed, rising fluidly from her place in the ground. Rathal's right hand lifted her hands, a large grin plastered on her pale face.

"**SAND MAKE; TRIDENT!" **She screamed. A humongous amount of sand began to lift into the air, clumping together to create a three pronged weapon, it's sharp ends pointed at the Fairy Tail mages direction.

"Y'know, I told Laxus I'd killed you. Why not make that lie a reality?" She suggests, lunging at the mage. Mira dodges the blow easily, flipping over the Salem Blade members head. Though to the white haired mages surprise, the trident curved upward, plunging itself into her stomach. Mira coughed, crimson blood splattering all over the white sand. She jumps away from Claire, dust clouds puffing up as she slid through the sand.

"Surprised? I knew you would be! Sand can be flexible too Y'know" Claire began to laugh sheepishly, stroking her blood stained trident lovingly.

"Where's Laxus, what have you done with him?" Mira huffed, covering her wounded with her hands...she was bleeding a lot. She'd have to finish the fight quickly if she had any hope of beating her. But first she needed to find out where Laxus was.

Claire's hand paused, staring almost annoyed at the take over mage.

"Look, I'm only going to tell you this because I have the feeling that you're no going to be able to do anything anyway...but Laxus is currently being taken to Rathal-sama, who plans on using him as a hostage to exchange for his beloved Lucy." The blonde explained, saying the last bit with unbridled jealousy.

Mirajane then began to do something the neither she, nor Claire seemed to expect. She began to laugh. It was more of a snicker really, condescending and sarcastic.

"What's so funny She-Devil?" Claire demanded, stomping her heal down on the ground like a child.

"There is no way in hell Laxus...or any Fairy Tail member for that matter would give up their friends for themselves. Your master is stupider than we thought."

Mira's body began to glow within a white light, changing into a creature of even greater destruction.

"**Satan Soul; Halphas.**" Scale like armor fell onto her forearms, legs and ears, the forearms gaining fin-like protrusions on either arm. The leg and ear pieces were covered in bluish-green scales. Her torso was covered in an open blue striped one piece, exposing her stomach and much of her cleavage. Her transformation completed with the addition of wings and a tail.

"Oh my...your second and rumored most powerful form...**Halphas**...this is gunna be good." Claire grasped her trident, sinking it into the sand below her.

"**SAND MAKE; WHITE GRAIN MAZE!"**

The ground began to shake underneath their feet, sinking them lower and lower into the newly forming sand pit.

"Find me at the end of the maze She-Devil...if you can survive that is." Claire cackles, now completely consumed by sand. Mira struggled against the currant, clawing at the loose sand. She could feel sand entrap her entire being...before swallowing her up into darkness.

When she awoke she was surrounded by nothing but bricks of sand and clay, she tried to fly up, but the ceiling was far to low...guess she'd have to walk.

"_Hello my little mouse! Can you find the cheese?" _Claire's voice echoed through the wall, it was like she using Warren's telepathy.

"Where are we Claire? What have you done to me?"

She chuckled softly.

"It's simple, all you need to find me and defeat me...easy right? Oh and just to let you know...Lucy's mind will be destroyed completely in five hours...so you'd better hurry."

Her voice cut off, leaving the Fairy Tail mage to her own thoughts.

"I'd better hurry!" She sped through the maze, running down every twist and turn it had to offer. If her legs were to tire, she would switch to flying. Mira's thoughts were all jumbled, what in the world was happening? Lucy had less than five hours? Laxus has been taken hostage? She was confused. Though one thing she did understand was that she needed to defeat Claire before time runs out. After about what she thought was half an hour she couldn't help but start to feel discouraged. Her heals clacked as she jogged through the maze...wait...what was that light? She flew forward, entering a dome-like room covered in sand. Within the room sat Claire on a white sand thrown, her legs crossed her face set in a wide smile.

"Impressive. Most take at least six hours to get through the mage. You've managed to complete it in only half an hour."

"Release Lucy. I won't ask again." She growled, stepping dangerously over to the Salem Blade mage. Mira was so preoccupied with Claire, only noticed the trigger wire when it snapped.

_Oh no!_

Arrows flew into air, penetrating the take over mages back and arms. Blood gushed from the wounds and Mira couldn't stifle her scream of pain. She fell forward, the crimson liquid pooling around her.

"Oh my dear little devil, do you think I would let you fight me without a little insurance? I mean... YOU ARE THE SHE-DEVIL AFTER ALL!" She laughed, grabbing the mage by the hair. Mira groaned, her eyes rolling back in her head.

Dizziness began to consume her, blood soaking her body. Lucy...she had to save...Lucy..."

"L-...L-..." She croaked.

Claire stomped onto Mira's back, making the white haired mage screech in pain."

"WHAT WAS THAT BITCH?! SPEAK UP! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"La-...Laxus...I wanted to meet you again..."

How she wished she could see him again...if only for a minute...Laxus...

"OH HOW PRICELES! HER LAST WORDS ARE FOR HER ONE TRUE LOVE? HOW DUSGUSTINGLY CLICHE. Y'KNOW JUST BECAUSE I'M SUCH A NICE PERSON, I'LL TELL YOU A SECRET." Claire leaned in real close, lifting Mira's head.

"I'm going to kill your precious Laxus...as soon as they hand over the Heartfillia girl, we're gunna destroy Fairy Tail. So don't worry...you'll be meeting your love again."

Mira's eyes became blank slits...an all she could see was red.

She jumped to her feet, the pain wracking her body practically nonexistent. If she does this...will she be able to come back from it? Probably not.

"YOU! YOU SHOULDN'T BE ABLE TO STAND, LET ALONE STAND UP! YOU REALLY ARE A DEVIL!"

Mira ignore her, instead staring up at the ceiling above, wondering if she'd never get to see the sky again. How she wanted to see Laxus again...she swore to her self that if she ever got out, she would tell him that she loved him.

"I'll do this for you Laxus! For you Lucy! For Fairy Tail!"

A dark aura began to consume her being and black lighting shot all around the room.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? STOP!"

**"SATAN SOUL; EL DIABLO"**

* * *

**THAT'S RIGHT! BRAND NEW SATAN SOUL! I KNOW IT'S CRAZY AND I HOPE YOU LIKE WHAT I'VE THOUGHT OF. AND NOW FOR THE SHOUT OUTS!\**

**I'VE THOUGHT OF. AND NOW FOR THE SHOUT OUTS!\**

**Reviews**  
**Shidake**  
**Uzumakinaho**  
**Gajeelironsteel**  
**Digi-fancatt**  
**Goldenpiggy**  
**Swiftingswift13**

**Follows**  
**12animecat**  
**Gajeelironsteel**  
** .cheney**  
**Bunnyhouse0611**

**Favorites**  
**12animecat**  
**Gajeelironsteel**  
** .cheney**


	24. The Chase is On! Levy VS Gajeel!

**HELLO EVERYONE! I'M READY TO JUMP RIGHT INTO LUCY'S MIND AND GIVE IT A THOROUGH CLEANING...A THOROUGH CLEANING OF BAD GUYS THAT IS! THAT'S RIGHT! SHE ONLY HAS FOUR HOURS LEFT! HURRY IT UP FAIRY TAIL! NOW THE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTER'S I'M GOING TO BE SHIFTING POINT OF VIEWS CONSTANTLY. SO BE WARNED, DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW AND PLEASE ENJOY CHAPTER TWENTY THREE OF MINDLESS! LIKE ALWAYS SHOUT OUTS WILL BE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER. FAIRY TAIL IS OWNED BY HIRO MASHIMA AND FUNIMATION!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE; THE CHASE IS ON! LEVY V.S. GAJEEL!**

**NATSU'S POV;**

After chasing down Lucy and calming the celestial wizard down, Natsu thought it best he not bring up what had happened only a few hours previous. Even if the dragon slayer was dying to hold her in his arms and tell her how much he cared...Lucy was in a delicate state, and this was not the time for confessions. Happy decided to fly ahead to scout out the quickest route out of the castle, leaving the two wizards to their own awkwardness. Natsu cleared his throat, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"Luce, do...how are you feeling?" He asked, hoping to _revive_ the comfortable atmosphere the companions usually shared. The blonde gave him a small smile, her eyes still a bit guarded.

"I'm fine." She stated simply, leaning against the wall farthest from the dragon slayer.

"I...I think we have to meet up with the others...? Then we can all get out of your head." He persisted, it was just so...awkward.

"Okay." She muttered, not meeting his gaze.

"Luce...you don't plan on avoiding me forever do you?" He questioned, crossing his arms in front of his chest. The blonde scowled, giving the rose haired mage a harsh glare.

"That's exactly what I plan on doing. I can't believe you let me..." She looked down, face reddening. "_kiss you..._when you knew it wasn't a dream."

Natsu sighed, marching up to the blonde and grabbing her shoulders. His onyx eyes stared deep into her chocolate brown ones, shock painting the celestial wizards face. Natsu leaned in, placing his lips on hers, their eyes still locked.

When the kiss ended Natsu let out a breath, giving Lucy a lopsided grin.

"I let you kiss me _because _it's not a dream. And don't you forget...I kissed you back Luce."

Lucy pushed the dragon slayer away, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Natsu you...YOU IDIOT!" She cried, running through the hall and leaving the dragon slayer in a state of utter bewilderment.

"What...what just happened?"

* * *

**LUCY'S POV;**

That moron! How could he?! She didn't know who he thought she was...doing something so embarrassing...saying things like that. In all honesty, she couldn't blame Natsu for her running away. It wasn't like he said anything _wrong_...it was just...so terribly embarrassing. Everything was happening so fast, how could things change so fast? She had made a promise to herself...never let him find out...if he finds out...we couldn't be best friends anymore. Everything changes, there's always so many...expectations. No...she would keep her feelings a secret...at least...that's what she thought. She hadn't planned on kissing him...it was just, when she saw him...with his goofy grin and his cute expressions...she just felt so at peace. If only she had more self-control.

Lucy raced through the halls, turning hard at every corner. Her heart was racing a mile a minute and her legs felt like lead.

"LUCY! WAIT UP! WHY ARE YOU RUNNING AWAY!?"

Crap...he was chasing her...of course he was chasing her. Why wouldn't he? He needed her so they could find the others and get out of this wild tornado of a mind..and here she was, putting everyone at risk just over a stupid kiss. She really was so childish.

"LUCY LOOK OUT!"

Slam.

Lucy flew backwards, landing unceremoniously on her butt.

"Ow ow ow! What was that?" She groaned, rubbing her now sore backside."

"Wow, you sure know how to make an entrance." A deep voice muttered, sounding just as pained.

"Are you alright Gray-sama?" A soft voice inquired worriedly.

"Gray! Juvia!" Lucy exclaimed, pulling them both into a big hug. Both of them gasped before wrapping their arms around the blonde.

"It's good to see you doing well Lucy." Gray whispered, pulling away from her.

Lucy smiled, it really was great to see them. Happy padded out from behind the ice mage, raising a paw in hello.

"What's up Lucy, you done making out with Natsu now?" He grinned as Juvia and Gray stared down at the blue feline in disbelief. Lucy blushed deep crimson, grabbing the exceeds face and pulling on his cheeks. She grinned evilly as he winced in pain.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." She insisted, giving the exceed a glare.

"Are you okay Luce!?" Natsu yelled, rushing behind her. The celestial wizard jumped up, glomping onto Grays back like a child. Natsu stared at the two opened mouth, anger burning into his gaze. Gray paid no attention to this however, he was to busy gulping at the absolutely terrifying look plastered on Juvia's face.

Crap.

* * *

**JUVIA'S POV;**

What was she doing? What was he doing? Oh god...she's touching him...he's touching her...love...love rival..LOVE RIVAL!

"Put her down Ice Queen..." Natsu snarled, teeth clenched.

"What was that flame brain?" Gray responded to the dragon slayer with equal enthusiasm, sending a cold wind in the air.

Juvia's mind was becoming nothing but a jumbled mess, so jumbled in fact, it was like she was the one put under Rathal's spell...not Lucy. The water mages chest was unbelievably tight...watching them...interact...watching her...no...she couldn't think straight. Why could she touch him so easily when the blunette was to afraid to even touch his hand...afraid of rejection...afraid of the rain coming back. Jealousy was overwhelmingly powerful...it makes people do crazy things...at least...that's how her mind justified grabbing Natsu's face and smashing her lips to his. She closed her eyes and counted to ten.

_One..._

This...it was so wrong...his lips tasted like ash and brimstone...it was disgusting.

_Two..._

Why had she done this? Regret was already pooling at the pit of her stomach.

_Three..._

She should just pull away...that's it...pull away

_Four..._

Oh Gray-sama...

_Five..._

Gray-sama...

_Six..._

Gray-sama...

She felt a hand grab her collar, ripping the Fairy Tail wizard off her feet and away from the stunned dragon slayer. She gasped in surprise as she was dragged to the far wall.

"Juvia! What in the hell do you think you're doing?!" Lucy Heartfillia's eyes were smoldering amber, burning into the frightened mages ocean blues. Gray and Natsu watched open mouthed as the two women held each other's gazes.

"I'm sorry Lucy, but Gray-sama isn't yours." Juvia announced, her tear filled gaze turning into an ice cold glare.

Lucy's burning anger calmed slightly, confusion swirling in her gut.

"Gray?! What does Gray have to do with you kissing Natsu!?" She demanded.

"It has everything to do with it! You don't understand Lucy! You...you'll never understand! You've always been the golden girl, growing up in a rich family, joining Fairy Tail...having so many who love you! Having Natsu...I've never had anything like you two have! My whole life has been a storm that I can never get away from...my family...they hated me...I was the rain...and rain is always gloomy. I joined Phantom Lord! Jose was never as kind as Makarov! I was never loved there! You have no idea what it's like...being alone all the time...the only one...the only one who's ever taken away my rain was him! You..you can't take him away from me! I beg you Lucy...don't take him away!" Juvia sobbed, her tears falling freely. She was being so dramatic...oh she didn't want it to be like this! She was supposed to be happy that they'd found Lucy...not begging her to keep away...

Lucy brought the crying girl into her arms, wrapping her friend into a tight embrace.

"It's okay Juvia...shhhh...it's okay...I understand...you don't want to lose him. You've kept all these insecurities bottled up inside...but it's okay. Let them out. I'm here. Juvia...I swear...there will be no more rainy days for you...I promise...you are my friend...and I will never leave you." Lucy held her as she wept, giving the mage comfort.

Gray and Natsu gazed at the two girls, grinning softly down at them.

"_Now isn't that just touching. You girls really do put on a great show."_

The four mages whipped around, Happy gripping onto Lucy's dress, his little body shaking with fear. A woman, dressed all in black stood at the end of the hall. Her long ebony hair flowed down her back in waves and accenting her olive skin.

"Keekee?" Juvia gasped, taking a step forward. An arm blocked her path; Gray stood between the water mage and her dark skinned maid.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded.

"Hey Gray, who is this?" Natsu inquired, eyeing the girl curiously.

"_Oh, where are my manners? It's nice to meet you Natsu Dragneel...Lucy Heartfillia...you may call me Keekee...Juvia and I are friends." _She grinned, giving the blunette a small wave.

"_And to answer you're question Gray...there is a soul I'm here to collect a soul." _

"I knew it! You're in league with Rathal aren't you!? You're one of his minions!" Gray accused, pointing a finger at the black clad maid.

"_Please Gray, give me a little more credit. I would never work for that pig."_

Gray paid no attention her, instead screaming at Natsu and Lucy to look out.

"She's after Lucy, be careful!"

Natsu growled, flames consuming his body.

"You're not laying a finger on Lucy! You got that KaaKaa?"

"It's Keekee you moron." Lucy sighed, still taking the time to correct the dragon slayer before taking a fighting stance beside him. "And she's not getting me without a fight."

_"Oh my dear children, you misunderstand...I'm not here for you Miss Heartfillia...no...it's not your time or my job to collect your soul. I'm here for you...Juvia Lockser..."_

* * *

**LEVY'S POV;**

_What...where was she? It was so dark...it smell disgusting...like rotting flesh._

**No fair...she weak...**

_What in the world is going on?_

**She awake...should we explain?**

_Explain what?_

**She kill her friends...**

_Kill my friends?_

**Eradicate them...**

_Eradicate them?_

**Murder all the ones you love...**

_Murder the ones I love?_

**KILL THEM ALL!**

* * *

**GAJEEL'S POV;**

"Levy are you okay?" Erza asked, grabbing the blunette by the shoulder. Before the red head could even blink she was greeted with the blade of a knife piercing her leg. She cried out in pain as the cool blade sunk deep into her flesh, crimson blood pouring from the wound. Gajeel stared wide eyed as the Titania fell to the ground, clutching her thigh.

Pantherlily and Edeya flew at once to the requip mages side to tend to the wound.

"What the fuck was that?...Shit...she's possessed like Lu and Lance..." Gajeel growled, fury building up in the pit of his stomach. How could this happen? How could he allow something like this happen?

"It would seem that way." Pantherlily agreed, carrying the injured the red head to the other side of the room. Even though Erza insisted she could walk, the exceed assured her she could rejoin the fight when he finished dressing her wound. Levy rolled her head back, her amber eyes dazed and unfocused.

**"Hahaha...Gajeel...wasn't that fun? I just wanted to surprise her...honestly." **Levy laughed, tugging at her own hair. Drool dripped from the corners of her mouth as she stared blankly at the man in front of her.

"Get out of her right now!" Gajeel growled, his skin already becoming metallic. Levy giggled, twisting herself into what he would describe as a demented demon.

**"Oh but Gajeel...I like it in here. This girl is so petite and so cute...and so flexible. Y'know it's a shame Erza was wearing her armor. I wanted to stab her right in the chest. Do you think her boobs would pop?" **Levy giggled, pulling herself up into a standing position.

"Levy don't worry...if it doesn't want to get out on its own...I'LL RIP IT OUT OF YA!"

Gajeel shot forward, arms outstretched.

A green line flew between them, skidding Gajeel to a halt. Erza and Pantherlily reentered the room just as Edeya flew between the two mages, stopping Gajeel's attack.

"That's not a good idea Gajeel...you see, the infiltrator seems to have entered through the wound in Levy's back...and taken root next to her heart. It would be foolish to try and rip it out."

Gajeel clenched teeth, desperate to get to the solid script mage.

Erza fell back into Pantherlily, her entire face depicting utter confusion and disbelief.

"That means...that means that..." She whispered.

"Kill the parasite...kill the host..." Edeya stated grimly.

Gajeel slammed his iron club into the wall, his mouth dripping with blood from biting down on the inside of his cheek.

"Levy...!" He raced to her, throwing his arms around the mage in a tight embrace.

"Levy come back, come back to us! Come back to...please Shrimp..."

He felt hot tears on his chest and pulled away to look at the blunettes face. Levy was crying, her eyes were still blank and emotionless...but tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Levy?"

"_Kill...me...Kill...me..." _She repeated these two words over and over again, her voice animated...but her own...this was Levy talking...no doubt about it.

Tears welled up in the dragon slayer as he watched the woman he loved beg for him to end her life. He held her once more...

"I love you." He whispered, his arm transforming into a gleaming blade. "And I'm sorry."

"Gajeel no! You can't be serious!" Pantherlily yelled, his eyes brimming with tears of his own. Erza was almost tempted to run between them, only respect for the two mages wishes staying hand.

"Shut up Lily...It's been fun...my cat..."

"What do you mean Gajeel? You're not going anywhere!"

"Erza...It's up to you now...save Lucy...defeat Rathal..."

Gajeel raised his blade, its edge gleaming in the sunlight.

"Don't worry Shrimp...I'll be joining you shortly..."

_Goodbye..._

* * *

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! GAJEEL! LEVY! OH GOD WHAT HAVE I DONE?! ANYWAY HERE'S THE SHOUTOUTS;**

**Reviews**  
**SASHAMONROE**  
**Digi-fancatt**  
**Shidake**  
**Mallets2012**  
**Goldenpiggy**  
**Uzumakinaho**

**Follows**  
**Mrsautumnhale**  
**Naluforever32123**


	25. To Tenrou Island! We will win!

**HELLO EVERYONE, IT'S ALMOST TIME...IT'S ALMOST OVER...SYKE...I'M PROBABLY ABOUT HALF WAY DONE NOW...SO BE READY, THERE'S STILL TONS MORE TO GO! WILL LUCY BE SAVED? IS JUVIA OKAY? WHAT ABOUT GAJEEL AND LEVY? WHO WILL SURVIVE? FIND OUT ON CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR OF MINDLESS! NOW THIS IS ACTUALLY GOING TO BE SHORTER CHAPTER (ABOUT 1500 WORDS OR SO) BECAUSE IT IS LATE I'M REALLY TIRED. BUT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE SO I THOUGHT I'D GIVE YOU GUYS A LITTLE TEASER OF WHAT'S TO COME. FAIRY TAIL IS OWNED BY HIRO MASHIMA AND FUNIMATION. DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW! SHOUTOUTS AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER AS ALWAYS. I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR; TO TENROU ISLAND! WE WILL WIN!**

**MEANWHILE AT THE GUILD...**

The entire guild was in a state of utter panic, with only four hours left each and everyone of them were desperate to do something...something to help their endangered guild mates. Makarov and Porlyusica watched grimly as the remaining members of the guild began to scramble to around like chickens with their heads cut off. Vijeeter was doing something he called "The Dance of Safety" spinning around crazily. Claie was wiping sweat off Anna's brow, the Dancing Gypsy mage shuddered as what little magic power she had left was being drained from her sickly body. Cana was glaring down at her tarot cards, hoping to find something that could help them...when it struck her. How could she have been so stupid?!

"THAT'S IT! MASTER I'VE GOT IT!" Cana shouted over her crazed guild mates.

Makarov spun around, facing the card wielder with a look of unbridled hope and exhaustion.

"What is it Cana?" He demanded.

"TENROU ISLAND! IT'S JUST SO OBVIOUS! I DON'T KNOW WHY WE DIDN'T THINK OF IT BEFORE!"

The old master's hands became shaky with excitement. Tenrou Island...the sacred place Fairy Tails first master Mavis was buried. A place where no man, woman or child bearing the Fairy Tail emblem could die...it was perfect.

There was only one problem.

"It takes at least six hours to get to Tenrou Island Cana...we have less than half of that..."

Cana's face drooped. Right, there wasn't enough time...how could they make it?

"Tenrou Island...? It's where no Fairy Tail Member can die correct?" Claie inquired, holding his wife in his arms. The Dancing Gypsy mage was getting sicker by the minute, and had to depend on her husband to move. The old man nodded and Claie let out a sigh of relief.

"That's good. Let's get going."

"I don't know if you were listening Honey but it's impossible to get there in time." Bisca pointed out, clenching her fists in frustration. It was then that Anna started sputtering and hacking. Despite her fever and frail state she still managed to give the guns magic user a huge grin.

"Don't underestimate my husband Bisca...he was captain of the first ever Pirate Wizard Guild...and a master of teleportation magic after all. Find us a ship Makarov, he will get us all to Tenrou Island within the hour...now all we have to do is hope no one dies before we get there."

* * *

**GAJEEL'S POV;**

When they first arrived in this demented hell hole called a mind...when Gajeel and Levy had become separated...he had this sort of gut feeling. Somehow Gajeel knew that this would be the last time she and him would see each other face to face...in this world anyway. At first he tried to shake the feeling, assuming it was only nerves or perhaps fear for her safety; and when Levy nearly died taking down Lance it was a wake up call. No matter what Gajeel had to protect her. It wasn't until much later that he realized this was impossible.

Whoever it may be, God or whatever...that son of bitch sure does have one sick sense of humor. What kind of 'God' lets a man with so many sins, so many mistakes...find love and redemption...only to take it away from him as quickly as it was found. He really was a bastard...

Gajeel couldn't save Levy...he knew this. He just let her out of his sight for a minute.

_How can so much go wrong in just sixty seconds?_

That didn't matter now. All that was important was fulfilling his one true loves final wish. He was the one who had to put her out of her misery. He simply had to. It was obligatory...and even it it wasn't there was no way in hell he was going to watch someone else touch her.

So the iron dragon slayer stared into the blunettes amber orbs, searching for whatever piece of Levy was left...and lifted his blade.

He could feel tears sting his eyes as he found nothing but pitch blackness.

_ Don't worry Levy, you'll be free soon. _

He closed his eyes...and swung...

* * *

**Meanwhile at the guild...**

"Hurry up everyone on the ship!" Makarov hollered, screaming to be heard over the pounding rain.

"Shit where did this storm come from? It was just sunny a second ago!" Macao exclaimed.

Fairy Tails ship rocked back and forth violently with the Magnolia port. Every member held on, wrapping their spelled friends in blankets and taking them down below.

"Is Anna alright?!"

"Don't worry about me Claie. I'll be fine."

The young man stood atop the figurehead, somehow staying perfectly stationary despite the thrashing of waves and rocking vessel. He took a deep breath, letting out a sigh of satisfaction. It had been awhile since he'd been to the ocean.

"The sea...she is angry today..." He whispered, the salt air filling his lungs as he breathed in and out. As much as he wished to fall into nostalgic memories of better times. Anna was getting worse and the sooner they saved the Heartfillia girl the better.

"Is everyone ready?!" He yelled, magic power swirling around the ship. The all shouted their replies...each one of their faces full of determination. Makarov hopped next to Claie, shouting at the top of his lungs.

"Who are we?!"

"FAIRY TAIL!"

"That's right! We are Fairy Tail and WE WILL WIN!"

Makarov turned to the dark haired mage behind him, giving him a nod to go on and cast the spell.

"**ARE YOU READY FAIRY TAIL?! HOLD** **ONTO YOUR HATS! TELEPORTATION MAGIC!"**

And with that the entire ship disappeared in a burst of light, swallowing the majority of the Fairy Tail Guild along with it. No matter what...they were going to save everyone. They would defeat Rathal...and everyone was coming home alive.

* * *

**JUVIA'S POV;**

"Juvia thought you were her friend! H-how could you betray her?!" Gray's question was drowned out by a peal of laughter. Keekee covered her mouth to stifle her giggles. Juvia herself was in a state of shock. Her mouth was slack and her eyes had become blank. Keekee betrayed her? But...she and Juvia had become...friends...nakama...

_"Gray how could you be so dense? I am Juvia's friend."_

"You'll never be Juvia's friend! No friend wants to kill the other!" Lucy cried, hugging the still stunned Juvia to her chest.

_"Be quiet Heartfillia..."_

Lucy's breath caught...her throat...she couldn't...breathe...

The blonde fell to her knees, clutching her neck. Juvia held onto her friend, something she couldn't place began to pool at the bottom of her stomach. Her gut had become tight.

"Lucy! Hold on!" She cried, the blonde out choked gasps...she reached for the blunette.

"I'm...your...friend..." Her eyes closed.

"NO!"

Natsu's body burst into flames, he rushed forward, screaming with fury.

_"Please dragon boy...just go to sleep."_

Natsu's eyes drooped shut, his body crashing to the ground with a thud. Juvia felt the knot in her stomach tighten as she watched the dragon slayer fall. No...not another one. Keekee must have noticed her distress, giving the blunette a large smile.

_"Don't worry Juvi...they're just sleeping. Remember I'm not after them...it's you I want. If you just come with me then this will be over...here I'll even defeat Rathal for you. What do you say?"_

Gray stood between them, a look of absolute determination and fierceness decorated the ice mages features. He resembled a hardened warrior, ready to sacrifice everything for his princess.

"She's not going anywhere with you bitch."

Keekee laughed, appearing in front of him in the blink of an eye.

_"Oh Gray...I really don't like you..."_

She grabbed hold of his throat, leaning her face closer to his. She let out a breath, coating the ice mage in stone.

The sound that came out of the water mage was not human, she grabbed onto the olive skinned woman's dark locks rearing back and slamming her skull into Keekee's forehead with a sickening crack. The other worldly being fell back, clutching her head.

"You...you hurt Lucy...you hurt my friends...you hurt Gray-sama..."

Tears fell down the blunette's cheeks and fresh blood dripped down her forehead. Her burning blue orbs were set on the woman who had just managed to get to her feet. Anger coursed through the Fairy Tail mages veins.

"...I..."

She clenched her teeth, her body prepping for battle.

"**I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!**"

* * *

**AND THAT'S ALL I HAVE FOR TONIGHT! SO HERE'S THE SHOUTOUTS;**

**Reviews**  
**12rayne**  
**Shidake **  
**Johnnyspectre**  
**Mooifyou'recows**  
**Sashamonroe**  
**Flygrrl **  
**Uzumakinaho**  
**Moocow4me**  
**Digi-fancatt**

**Follows**  
**Iinkydinky **  
**Poketail **  
**Rosalindducoudray **  
**Sryaevermist **

** .75**  
**Moocow4me**  
**Purplegurl14luvsu**

**Favorites**  
**12rayne**  
**Nalulover234**  
**Snowyhaven **  
**Moocow4me**  
**Purplegurl14luvsu**


	26. Juvia's Rage and Erza's Choice!

**HELLO EVERYONE! IT IS ALMOST TIME FOR THIS TO BE OVER...AND BY OVER I MEAN KEEKEE. SHE REALLY NEEDS TO BE TAKEN CARE OF. FORTUNATLY JUVIA'S ANGRY. NOW THE END OF THE SCHOOL YEAR IS APPROACHING FAST AND SO ARE FINAL EXAMS. WHICH MEANS I'M GUNNA BE HELLA BUSY STUDYING AND TAKING TESTS SO I WON'T BE UPDATING TO OFTEN. BUT THEN THERE'S SUMMER AND STUFF WHICH IS GUNNA BE GREAT. REMEMBER TO FOLLOW/FAVORITE/REVIEW! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS NEXT** **CHAPTER OF MINDLESS! FAIRY TAIL IS OWNED BY HIRO MASHIMA AND FUNIMATION.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE; JUVIA'S RAGE AND ERZA'S CHOICE**

**MEANWHILE**** ON TENROU ISLAND...**

The storm raged on, rain pelting the wear backs of Fairy Tail and they drugged through mud and slime. Some went ahead, searching for a dry area which they could place their mindless guild mates. The group marched on two at a time, the pair casrrying one of their unconscious members. Claie carried Anna on his back and he could see should couldn't last much longer...maybe thirty minutes? He couldn't know for sure. What he did know was that if Natsu and the others didn't rescue Lucy within the next half hour...both Anna and Lucy's minds will be crushed.

Makarov led the group, his old frame soaked with rain. Winds whipped through the trees, whistling across each branch and bending the wood to near snapping. His only solace was that no matter what...as long as they stay on this island his children would survive. Now all he had to worry about was Lucy...and the remaining members currently attacking Salem Blades guild hall. He had faith in his children...he just hoped they would be strong enough to defeat Rathal...

* * *

**JUVIA'S**** POV;**

Juvia Lockser was a woman who was all to familiar with pain, with loneliness...with loss. She and those three were old buddies. Juvia felt pain when she'd broken her femur to protect Gray from Meredy, the feeling of the bone snapping in half was nothing less than excruciating. She remembered the heat and the sharpness of the break.

Juvia knew of loneliness. When her family abandoned her, left her all alone because she just couldn't turn off the rain. When Phantom Lord members complained that the weather was always so gloomy when she was around. No one understood her. When boyfriend after boyfriend would leave her for a more vibrant woman...and Juvia would lock her self in her room and cry herself to sleep. Yes...she knew loneliness.

Juvia Lockser faced such a loss that she still cannot think about it without her stomach twisting into knots and her heart becoming tight. Even now...she cannot look and her beloved without picturing holes through his entire body, without blood covering every part of his being. And every night before she would go to sleep...she would see his face...and its rotten and decayed eyes. And though she knew that wasn't true...that the love of her life was sleeping peacefully in his bed...she would not be able to close her eyes until she made absolutely sure he was alive. Though that wouldn't stop the nightmares.

Juvia Lockser has felt all of these emotions...sometimes together and sometimes on their own. But never in her life had the blunette felt such an overwhelming sense of rage and intent to kill as she faced the woman before her.

Keekee stood from her place on the ground, dark strands of hair falling over her face. Her lips pulled back to reveal blackened gums and sharp canines. The ebony skinned deity's eyes glowed white and nails had become elongated talons. Juvia braced herself for battle, her muscles tensing and contracting as she took a fighting stance. Keekee laughed, her eyes returning to their regular chocolate brown.

"_I'm surprised Juvi, you're actually the first person to actually strike my face_."

Juvia relaxed her hands as rain began to crash down like waves. The rain began to ask through her clothes, sticking them to her trembling body.

_"Rain? What a surprise...poor Lucy's heart must be aching_."

Juvia shook her head. No, it wasn't Lucy who ached...it was not her soul that was weeping.

"...So the rain follows me even here huh?" She muttered, wrapping her arms around herself. She could feel the confusion seeping of her opponent...it would seem she didn't know about her curse. Though she learned later that was not the case. The supernatural being just didn't hear her.

"_What was that you're mumbling about Juvi?_"

She never would escape would she? Not from this accursed rain...from Keekee...she would never see her beloved Gray again...

NO! This was no time to be pessimistic! She learned a long time ago that sacrifice is not what makes her friends happy. She remembered something Erza told her a long time ago; You don't die for your friends...you live for them. So Juvia reared back, the rain surrounding her increasing in intensity.

"**WATER NEBULA!**"

Water shot from her hands, spearing into the olive skinned maid. The woman gasped as the water penetrated her stomach, the clear liquid gaining a reddish tint. Juvia brought her water back, forming her arms into whips made of bloodied water. The maid laughed again, blood dripping from her mouth and stomach. Juvia lashed her whips in anger, slamming them over the maid and slashing her ebony skin.

"_You are just so cute Juvi...you gotta know that won't work._"

Keekee lifter her her hands from her stomach, revealing clean uncut flesh. Her torso was completely unharmed. Juvia gasped, her eyes becoming wide like saucers. Keekee grinned, speeding her way into Juvia's face.

"_My turn._"

Her right hand melded into a blade, slicing the blunette's stomach wide open. Blood and fluids exploded from the cut, seeping into the water mages dress and down her legs. She choked and more blood bubbled in her throat.

She...she was going to die.

* * *

**MEANWHILE ON TENROU ISLAND...**

"What's going on?! Juvia just started bleeding out of nowhere!" Macoa shouted as he held the blunette in his arms. Crimson started staining through the blanket the water Mage was wrapped in, coating the Mage in thick red.

"Porlyusica!" Makarovs bellowed, turning back to examine the injured blunette.

"Oh No! Erza too! Her entire torso is slashed open!" Alsack yelled, his voice full of panic.

What is happening?!

Jet and Droy let out anguish cries and they watched Levy's blanket turn Crimson.

"He- Her chest has been torn open!"

Every member of Fairy Tail watched as the three girls were soaked with blood and every member became frightened. Could Tenrou Island keep them alive?

"Just what in the hell is going on in there?!"

* * *

**ERZA'S POV;**

Gajeel asked her to save Lucy. How could she? He said it was up to her. How was it? So when Gajeel swung the blade...in that split moment she jumped in front of him, and was slashed from her collar bone to her belly button.

She couged up blood. In all honesty...she felt like laughing. Though she wasn't sure if i""t was because of the shock or the completely dumbfounded expression on Gajeels face. Of course he'd be surprised. The red head turned to Levy...her stare blank and emotionless.

"Gajeel...I'm going...to pull it out..." She breathed, her breaths coming out in labored gasps.

"M-make sure...to bandage...her wounds..." She requiped one final time, into an armor with clawed gloves.

"Why?" The iron dragon slayer whispered as blood began to puddle on the floor. She turned to the dragon slayer, a smile plastered on her face.

"If I couldn't save the two of you...what kind of nakama would I be?"

And with one swift motion she shoved her hand into Levy's chest pulling out the black goop in seconds. When Levy fell so did she and her mind couldn't help but drift back...after the Grand Magic Games. Her and Jellal were talking. Erza knew it would be a long while before they could see each other again and despite her best logic...she wanted to see him again.

* * *

_"Let's see each other again Jellal." She smiled, her back pressing against cool brick._

_"I'd like that Erza." Jel__lal nodded, giving the red head a soft smile._

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise."_

* * *

She fell, her red hair blending with the scarlet blood.

_I'm sorry Jellal...I think I wont be able to keep our promise..._

* * *

_**WELL IVE MADE MYSELF SAD. IM SORRY THE CHAPTER IS SO EMOTIONALLY DAMAGING!...HERE ARE THE SHOUTOUTS;**_

_Reviews _

_Sashamonroe_

_Swiftingswift13_

_Flygrrl _

_Shidake_

_Digi-fancatt _

_Prettyrythmnaruayase_

_12rayne_

_Follows_

_Iamperson111_

_Debbyzps_

_Furansug _

_M00nlightsamurai_

_Favorites_

_Qwertyuiopasdfg_

_Debbyyzps_

_Naluforever32123_


	27. Freedom Comes! Welcome Back Lucy!

**HELLO EVERYONE! NOW THIS IS GOING TO BE THE LAST CHAPTER FOR AWHILE AND PROBABLY THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE WRITTEN. NOW I WILL BE UPDATING WHEN I CAN AND I PROMISE YOU I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AGAIN AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. THIS IS ALSO GOING TO BE THE LAST DRAMATIC/ANGSTY CHAPTER FOR A WHILE BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE POOR FAIRY TAIL NEEDS A BIT OF A BREAK. PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW/FAVORITE/REVIEW (THEY ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED) AND I LIKE TO THANK ALL WHO'VE READ SO FAR. I ALSO REALIZED HOW MANY GRAMMATICAL ERRORS I MADE LAST CHAPTER AND I APOLOGIZE FOR THAT AND PROMISE TO DO BETTER. FAIRY TAIL IS OWNED BY FUNIMATION AND HIRO MASHIMA. NOW WITHOUT FURTHER ADO...PLEASE ENJOY CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX OF MINDLESS!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX; FREEDOM COMES! WELCOME BACK LUCY!**

**MEANWHILE ON TENROU ISLAND...**

The three injured women lay aligned within recently thrown together tent, the cloth canopy shielding their mutilated bodies from the elements. Rain raged down, and soon after hail began to fall. Every member of Fairy Tail scuttled around the surrounding area, searching for herbs and possible bindings for their fallen members. For even though Porlyusica joined them, she had brought a limited supply of tonics; which she used up dressing and treating her patients. Soon after, Anna joined the ranks of the fallen, losing consciousness and slumping down beside them. Though Claie assured everyone her magic was still holding up. However, if they did not rescue Lucy within the hour...there was nothing they could do. The dark haired mage explained that Tenrou Island may keep everyone alive...but even this sacred islands awesome power could not revive a mind once it has been crushed.

Makarov and Cana guarded the remaining spelled members, placing Lucy and the rest underneath a separate tent. Each and every member was becoming more and more desperate, and within that desperation comes despair. Their faces held their denial and inability to accept the reality the truly gut wrenching situation they would some how have to deal with.

Lucy may not make it out of this.

It was a thought everyone shared, but none dared speak it aloud for fear of the words poisoning their tongues. If they were say it aloud...that would make the statement evermore true. So they remained silent, and with each passing moment the members of Fairy Tail fell deeper and deeper into hopelessness. If they were to lose Lucy...how could they even call themselves Fairy Tail? If they were to lose Lucy...there would be no sun...no light. With all of her mannerisms...quirks and actions only displayed by the blonde celestial wizard...Lucy had somehow become one of the most wonderful and important nakama in the guild called Fairy Tail. If they were to lose Lucy...everything would be broken.

So the what was left of Fairy Tail waited minute by minute...second by second...and what little hoped remained between them vanished with the passage of time. Only forty-five minutes left until Lucy Heartfillia becomes nothing but an empty shell. It was then that everyone became angry, enraged at their own uselessness. Some even began to blame Dancing Gypsy for their current predicament. Vijeeter and Nab stating that if they would of hunted down and killed Rathal before he got to Lucy that none of this would of happened. Cana blamed herself, if only she could have read the cards before Lucy was spelled. If only she was a better wizard.

It was then that the Fairy Tail guild began to argue among themselves. Fights broke out...and somewhere you could Lisanna crying for Lucy...and begging Natsu to save her. Claie and Makarov somehow mediated the each member and brought the attention to them. Makarov's aura resembled that when he faced Jose of Phantom Lord. The ground shook beneath the old mans feet and his body glowed gold with power.

"This is no time to be bickering like children! How can you all lose faith in your friends so quickly? Have you forgotten? WE ARE FAIRY TAIL!" Makarov shouted, giving the guilds trademark salute.

"We are not going to get anywhere blaming each other and acting stupid. It's time for you all to help." Claie stated, crossing his sleeved arms.

"What do you mean? How can we help? If you hadn't noticed, the only ones capable of doing anything are inside Lucy's head!" Macao sputter, his mustache twitching irritably. Why couldn't this guy be more clear? It was getting really old asking for an explanation every two seconds.

"From what I can tell...Lucy's mind will begin to collapse very soon, the very core of Lucy will begin to crumble until there is nothing left but darkness. So there are only two options." Claie paused, placing his chin between his thumb and index finger.

"Two options?" Macao swore that if this guy didn't start making sense within the next ten seconds he was going to sock him.

"Option one; we incapacitate the one who put the Infiltration and Destruction spell on Lucy Heartfillia. Either by killing her or knocking her unconscious. This is always the ideal solution because it will do little damage to the victims mind. Not only does it save the victim...it keeps her entire mind in tact. Of course we have to locate and eradicate the Infiltration magic user, which we don't have time for." He sighed, running a hand through his raven colored locks.

"And what's option two?"

Alright...Macao decided, after this whole ordeal was over he was slugging this cryptic punk in the jaw.

"Option two is a little more...complicated. In this scenario we would need a tremendous amount of magic and all of those inside Lucy's head must be at their physical peaks. They will use their magic to anchor Lucy's mind in her head and keep it from collapsing. Then we on the outside would channel all of our magic into Lucy's body and basically feed it to her, figuratively of course. It is then that Lucy will be at her own magical acme or at her magical high point. When she reaches that point she will then rip out all foreign bodies from her mind. Including her anchors...or in this case...her friends."

"Will that do any permanent damage to Lucy or anyone else?" Makarov inquired, stroking his mustache.

"Not any of the anchors. If anything they will all get a big jolt. Lucy on the other hand..."

He glanced back to the tent where they all rested.

"If not done properly or if not successful...she could lose huge chunks of her memories."

Each member gave each other a questioning look. What other option did they have? Even if they had Laxus and the others going after Rathal and the other members of Salem Blade...how could they possibly know if they located or even defeated the infiltration magic user.

"We'll have to take the risk." Lisanna stated, placing a firm hand on the old masters shoulder. "What do we have to do first Claie?"

"First? First we have to heal those three in there...and then...it's showtime."

* * *

**SOMEWHERE ON TENROU ISLAND...**

She stood underneath a large sequoia, its limbs branching out and shielding her from the rain. Lighting flashed...thunder boomed and the mystic entity flew up, setting herself down on one of the tree thick branches. Her long white dress folded almost translucently underneath her and light blonde hair fell behind her back...down to her ankles.

_"It's almost over."_

**Flash!**

More lightning.

**Boom!**

And thunder soon follows.

The principle of light and sound waves always fascinated her. Even when she was alive...all those years ago. First comes the lightning...a flash...a burst of light...an electrostatic discharge created by an electric storm. It spreads and shocks and amazes everyone who has ever encountered it. It's beauty and ferocity resembling that of a goddess.

Thunder...thunder is what is what is born from lightning, traveling from the discharge to your ears in a deafening boom. It penetrates your ear drums and rattles your entire body. It is powerful and overwhelming. Like the charging of a thousand bulls...their hooves stomping onto the ground beneath and shaking the very core of the earth. Thunder is what follows.

_"Laxus...I pray you're strong enough. Mira can handle the Infiltration magic user...but the man you will face...he has far surpassed your father...please Laxus just remember; Evil doesn't die. It never dies. It just takes on a new face, a new name. Just because we've been touched by it once, it doesn't mean we're immune to getting hurt again...You must know this by now Laxus...Lightning can strike twice."_

And with that final thought in mind, Mavis Vermillion clasped her hands in a silent prayer...and she prayed...

Please...everyone...come back to Fairy Tail safely.

* * *

**LAXUS'S POV;**

Why in the hell did all deserts have to look alike? He could tell East from West about as well as he could tell a lightning rod from his dick. They're basically the same damn thing. He needed to find Mira, the dragon could feel something was wrong. He could smell it in the air.

His shoes sunk into the sand as he drudged on.

"Mira where the hell did you go!?"

If he every found his way out of this damn desert he was going to pummel that blonde sent him off in a giant bird cage.

"Laxus? Are you Laxus?" A masculine voice questioned, causing the lightning dragon slayer to jump. He whipped around to find a man covered head to toe in cloth. The only part of him visible was his eyes...which were currently staring intently into Laxus's.

"Who's asking?" He demanded, wondering if this man was maybe a villager from the dessert town just East of here. Or maybe he was part of Salem Blade?

"Oh forgive my rudeness. I am a merchant from the farming town of Juniper. We do trade with the dessert town just East of here. Yumier is what it's called." He pointed to what seemed to be a supply and merchandise cart at the top of a sand dune. A donkey was tied to the cart, along with several other people all wearing robes.

Oh...so he was just a villager after all.

"How do you know my name stranger?"

The merchant glanced back to his caravan, one of them gave him a nod.

"We don't know what your relationship is...but there is a young woman in our cart right now...and she's very injured. We found her in the desert, bleeding terribly. Again we don't know you but...she wouldn't stop saying your name."

Laxus grabbed the merchants shoulders, his eyes piercing into the mans purple orbs.

"Does she have white hair!? Blue eyes!? Tell me!"

The merchant nodded and that was all that he needed. Laxus sprinted up the sand dune, racing to the cart where Mirajane lay.

"Mira! Mira what happened?!"

He skidded to a halt, a human shape lump lay within the cart, a colorful quilt covering it entirely. He snatched the blanket from her form, preparing himself for the worse. Nothing could prepare him from what shot out from under the blanket. It shot out in a flash of silver, a long rod of metal bore through the dragon slayers lower abdomen, piercing his skin and hooking behind his back. He gasped.

A spear gun hidden in a mannequin?! What the fuck?!

He grunted as the metal cord attached to the spar began to reel back in, dragging him along with it. He held onto the cord, trying to relieve some of the force of the end of the spear. The surrounding merchants began to laugh when Laxus could no longer suppress his cries of pain. The merchant who spoke to him earlier perched himself onto the thick metal cord...sitting like an owl in front of him.

"Does it hurt my boy? I'm very sorry."

Laxus clenched his teeth.

"Who are you?!" He snarled.

The merchant looked taken aback.

"Right! I never did introduce myself now did I? Please accept my humblest apology."

The merchant began unwrapping the cloth around his body, revealing a stylized sherwani, a long embroidered cotton jacket, golden fleece was threaded in swirls all over the jacket. He wore what seemed to be black slacks and black slippers. His skin was tanned and without wrinkle and his hair shone a deep charcoal. Upon his crown he wore a chain glittering with jade. He held himself with the air of a king, his stance coming off as superior and arrogant.

Now none of this actually registered in Laxus's head...in all honesty the man could be completely naked doing the cha cha and Laxus doubted he would notice. Because his eyes...his violet eyes...

Why they held so much malice and hatred it was like he was staring into the eyes of the devil himself. The man leaned down, still maintaining his balance on the cord.

"Nice to meet you my boy. I am Rathal."

Rathal!? This was Rathal!?

Laxus's eyes grew wide and suddenly he was overwhelmed. He began to tremble. Rathal...this was Rathal. The Salem Blade master grinned, flinging his arms open.

"Do you see this my fellow guild mates? The Great Laxus Dreyer...is _trembling _with fear at the very mention of my name! Fairy Tail will fall from their high horse and Salem Blade will take its place! With already two S Class wizards defeated there will be no stopping us!"

The other members cheered, lifting their fists in the air.

And to everyone's surprise...Laxus began to laugh.

"So you're Rathal huh? You're really not what I was expecting." Laxus left out a grunt as he ripped the spear from his side, blood leaking from the puncture wound. He threw the rod down, so the cord also fell, unfortunately Rathal jumped off just before he tore the spear out.

"Are you not afraid of me boy?" Rathal inquired, the entire concept seemed to baffle him. "Where you not just shaking in fear?"

"Fear?" Laxus snorted, his entire body engulf in electricity. It shot everywhere, knocking all of Rathal's henchmen unconscious. Rathal seemed to be intrigued by Laxus's powers, watching as his guild mates writhed in pain as they were electrocuted.

"I'm not shaking in fear Rathal." Laxus's power surged up, building up in his belly. "I'm trembling with excitement! **Lightning Dragon Roar!**"

Rathal flipped back, dodging the dragon slayers attack effortlessly. He placed his hands behind his back, stepping onto the cart with the balance of and grace of a cat.

"Stay still!" Laxus shouted. "**Lightning Dragon Breakdown Fist!**" He sped forward, to fast for the mage to dodge, he felt Rathal's cheek beneath his fist and the satisfying crunch of bone but it was Laxus who fell back in pain. What happened? He was sure he connected. Laxus help up his broken hand, blood slipped from the knuckle and down his arm.

"My magic isn't anything special really...I'm just adapt to whatever I need to defeat my enemy...and to not get injured of course. See I'm not some impulsive electricity junkie like you or that freak pyro. No...my transformations are almost instantaneous. So you see my dear boy...there's no way you can w-"

He was cut off as a second fist caught his jaw, sending him flying. Laxus stood up, blood gushing out of the wound in his stomach. Man this was going to be a pain.

"Y'know what's something I never got about you villains?" Laxus grinned, strolling over to where Rathal lay, his left cheek had become swollen and blood dripped down his lip.

"You guys stop the fight to give your big speeches. And they're all the same. 'You'll never win against me! I'm invincible!' and you see what happens? You have to eat up all your words. Now I honestly don't know what you want from Lucy..."

Laxus grabbed the mages collar, the blonde dragon slayers veins popped from his forehead and his eyes became glowing orbs.

"No one messes with Fairy Tail! You got that creep!?"

Laxus was not ready for the kick to his injury. He coughed, blood staining the white sand beneath him. Rathal flipped a few meters away from the dragon slayer, his purple eyes flashing in rage.

"YOU! HOW DARE YOU!? NO ONE HAS MADE ME BLEED AND LIVE! GET READY TO DIE BOY! YOU WILL SUFFER ALL MY WRATH! I WILL MAKE IT MY PERSONAL MISSION TO DESTROY EVERYTHING IMPORTANT TO YOU! BUT NOT BEFORE I MUTILATE YOUR ENTIRE BEING-"

Again Rathal was cut of by an electric knee to the face, this time Laxus could hear the crunch of his nose and he smiled. He leaped back, crossing his arms to his chest.

"See what I mean? Yap yap yap...that's all you are Rathal...just talk."

"YOU! YOU! LAXUS DREYER!" Rathal launched himself at the lightning dragon slayer, turning his entire body to steel. Laxus braced himself but before Rathal could make impact, the sand around them began to shift and something exploded out from underneath them. It flew into the air...was...was that?

A creature with large leathery bat wings flew into the sky...it's bottom half having the legs of a bull and the body of a woman. A lions tail whipped back and forth violently and dark brown fur covered the creatures chest. Her hands were hawk like talons and atop her head sat a pair of thick white horns. Yellow eyes stared down at the two men. Her long white hair fell down her back in waves and her entire body seemed to leak a reddish aura. That wasn't exactly the biggest shock, what was most surprising was the blonde woman impaled on her horns.

"Mira?"

Laxus stared at the she devil in confusion.

"What form is that?"

She flung the blonde off her horns, the appendages now stained pink.

"El Diablo." She stated, her voice low and unsurprisingly dark.

Rathal stared at Mira in astonishment.

"What are you?"

Mira flew down, landing on the sand directly in front of Rathal.

"...Ugh...Gulgh...Rath...al...run..." The blonde coughed up blood.

Mira was at the blondes side in a instant, lifting her up by her throat.

"It seems you're still conscious Claire. Allow me to fix that." Mira squeezed, causing the sand magic user to squeal in pain. Rathal jumped between them, grabbing Claire and holding her to him.

"Don't you dare lose consciousness Claire! If you lose consciousness I lose Lucy!"

The blonde coughed up more blood.

"I'm...sorry...Rathal...sama.." Her eyes closed and Claire fell into a deep sleep.

With that Rathal screamed in anguish...and Lucy was set free.

"DON'T THINK THIS IS OVER FAIRY TAIL! I WILL BE BACK FOR LUCY! REMEMBER! LIGHTNING ALWAYS STRIKES TWICE!"

Rathal and Claire teleportated away leaving Laxus and Mira alone. We did it...we saved Lucy.

* * *

**MEANWHILE ON TENROU...**

"Have you all made the preparations?" Claie inquired.

"Yes, we've all channeled our magic power into Lucy and she's ready to pop."

"How long do we have?"

"Fifteen minutes."

"And has Warren explained to those inside what the situation is?"

"Yes, apparently all of those injuries with Erza, Juvia and Levy were the caused by either Rathal's creatures and someone named Keekee."

"Were the threats handled?"

"Gajeel managed to defeat Rathal's creature but according to Juvia...after she was healed the deity just disappeared."

Claie let out a sigh of relief. He and Anna knew what sort of devastation that thing could cause, and he was glad that Juvia did not have to suffer the same fate as their son.

"Alright. Tell Warren it's time. We have to precise."

* * *

**LUCY'S POV;**

"Are you guys sure you're okay? I mean you were stoned Gray! And Juvia! I think I still see some large intestine!" Natsu exclaimed, holding onto Lucy's shoulders. The blonde was fine of course...except for the almost limitless magic power bursting throughout her entire body. It was like her insides were made of fire works. So it was painful...but she shouldn't make them worry. They have there own jobs to do.

"That's not funny flame-brain! Juvia almost died!"

"Flame-Brain?! Who do you think you're calling Flame-Brain, Ice-Idiot?"

"I'm calling you Flame-Brain, Flame-Brain!"

"WILL YOU TWO PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP?!" Juvia shouted, causing the two mages to flinch. If Lucy were not in so much pain she would have laughed. It unheard of for the water mage to even _disagree_ with her beloved Gray let alone yell at him.

"Can't you see Lucy's in pain?"

The two boys turned their heads to the blonde, their eyes softening.

"Sorry Lucy."

"Yeah, sorry bout that Luce." Natsu grinned, and despite the magic still managed to make Lucy's stomach get butterflies. After all this...after the kisses...would they just go back to normal?

**_Hey guys, Warren here. Are you ready?_**

"You bet Warren." Lucy smiled, sitting cross legged.

"You guys better not forget about us!"

Lucy squealed in delight.

"Levy! Erza! Gajeel! Lily!...other Exceed..."

"My name is Edeya."

"Oh..okay."

After exchanging hugs with all of her friends Lucy sat back down, her friends turning their backs to her and surrounding her in a circle.

**_Okay Lucy all you have to do is use all the magic inside your body and everyone should be shot out of your mind._**

"Gotcha."

Lucy closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath.

**"SURVEY THE HEAVEN, OPEN THE HEAVEN..."**

She opened her, the irises starting to glow.

**"ALL THE STARS FAR AND WIDE...SHOW ME THY APPEARANCE."**

"You know this is the first time I've actually seen Lucy use this spell." Erza whispered to Gray who nodded in agreement.

**"WITH SUCH SHINE. O TETRABIBLOS..."**

Lucy began to float above them.

**"I AM THE RULER OF THE STARS...ASPECT BECAME COMPLETE..."**

From the spell exploded space...planets flying all around them. They all watched in astonishment as Lucy's power actually changed the wind. The breeze now of typhoon proportions.

**"OPEN THY MALEVOLENT GATE. O 88 STARS OF THE HEAVEN..."**

Her entire body was exploding with magic power.

**"SHINE..."**

"This is it squirt hold onto y'er ass!" Gajeel shouted. Levy squealed as the winds continued to pick up speed while Juvia held onto Gray's arm.

Natsu turned his head to the blonde, a big grin plastered on his face.

"See you on the other side Luce."

And for a split second...Lucy smiled.

**"URANO METRIA!"**

* * *

**NATSU'S POV;**

Natsu shot up, slamming heads with what he decided was his cat Happy. The blue exceed cried out, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Ouch Natsu! You're so mean...I just wanted to see if you were awake."

Natsu grinned at his buddy before standing from his place on the floor. Where were they? Smelled like Tenrou Island?

"Lucy! Where's Lucy!"

He turned his head, sniffing for her scent.

"She's still sleeping..." Happy sniffed. "No matter what we do she won't wake up..."

Natsu exited the tent in seconds, there every member of Fairy Tail with the exception of a few as well as the Dancing Gypsy members surrounded Lucy. She lay in a bed of flowers. The pink, white and purple petals framing her face like a crown. Every member had tears in their eyes...except for Natsu.

"We...we were to late..." Erza cried, her head falling into her hands. Natsu sat next the sleeping girl, holding her limp body in his arms.

"C'mon Luce, everyone's waiting. Wake up sleepy head." Natsu leaned down, placing a soft kiss onto the celestial wizards lips.

Nothing.

"Please Luce...wake up! Please I love you!" He cried, kissing her again, her lips, her cheeks, her eyelids.

"Don't leave me! You can't!"

He then started to shake her, desperate to wake her up.

"NATSU STOP!" Gray shouted, reaching for the dragon slayer.

"STAY AWAY FROM US! YOU STAY AWAY!"

"Natsu please...we have to accept that Lucy's...gone."

"NO! SHE'S NOT GONE!"

It was then that the celestial mages eyes fluttered open. She groaned, turning her face into the fire dragon slayers chest.

"...mmm...five more minutes..."

"LUCY!" They shouted, flopping on her in a ginormous group hug. Lucy fully awake now laughed as they all hugged her. Finally...Lucy was saved.

Natsu smiled through his tear as he held Lucy to him.

"Welcome back Lucy." He whispered.

Lucy grinned.

"I'm home."

* * *

**NOW DON'T YOU GO THINKING THIS OVER! RATHAL IS STILL NOT DOWN FOR THE COUNT! LIKE I SAID I WILL BE UPDATING WHEN I CAN SO I HOPE YOU GUYS CAN BE PATIENT WITH ME. NOW FOR THE SHOUT OUTS;**

Reviews

Sashamonroe

Digi-fancatt

Swiftingswift13

Prettyrythmnaruayase

P3pp3rmintt

Favorites

Blondie4ever13

Darkraven41

Naluandinukag

Follows

Darkraven41


	28. D-Date? What Am I To You?

**WHAT'S UP EVERYONE? HOWS IT HANGING? I'VE BEEN DOING PRETTY WELL...I'M WRITING THIS IN BETWEEN TESTING DAYS SO IT'S SUPER WEIRD. I USUALLY WRITE A CHAPTER IN ONE BIG 3-5 HOUR SITTING BUT I GUESS I CANT DO THAT RIGHT NOW. WELL ANYWAY, SINCE LUCY'S BEEN RESCUED I GUESS THAT'S THE END OF ALL THEY'RE PROBLEMS RIGHT? WRONG! BUT BEFORE THAT...IT'S TIME FOR SOME SERIOUS FLUFF/SEXY TIMES! FAIRY TAILS GUNNA GET SOME SERIOUS LOVIN'. SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS NEXT CHAPTER OF MINDLESS. FAIRY TAIL IS OWNED BY HIRO MASHIMA AND FUNIMATION, DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW/FAVORITE/REVIEW!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN; D-DATE? WHAT AM I TO YOU?**

**LUCY'S POV;**

Three days have passed since the 'Rathal Incident' and life for Fairy Tail was returning relatively back to normal. Cana went back on a bender, stating that she had been deprived for far to long and needed to refuel. The thunder legion, along with Porlyusica were sent to the old woman's home, being ordered by Laxus, reasoning that the pink haired medicine woman may be at risk of future attacks by surviving Salem Blade members. Nab, Max and the rest went back on jobs, earning back the money used to buy all those visual lacrima. Lucy offered to pay for it herself but everyone refused.

_You're our guild mate Lucy, let us take care of you._

Makarov and Erza went to the magic council to report what had transpired, as well as the disbandment of Salem Blade. According to Wendy, defeating Salem Blade was surprisingly easy and after contacting Lahar and Dorenbolt, the military handled the rest. The only two who went through trouble was Laxus and Mira though the takeover Mage refused to discuss her fight with Infiltration magic user Claire. Laxus on the other hand was more then willing to talk about Rathal. Anna, who remained in the guild infirmary to rest after over working her magic capacity was in a state of utter disbelief when Laxus described him. Claie and Edeya were also in shock, both of them sharing identical worried glances. It was clear Dancing Gypsy's master was overwhelmed, and Lucy visited her everyday so she could try and help, and everyday Anna would call her Layla. Claie says that her mind had become a bit twisted up and the poor guild master at the moment couldn't tell the difference between fantasy and reality. Her personality would switch so often it was like she was trying to be five different people at once. The celestial wizard felt a wave of guilt wash over her as she watched the young master struggling to be brought back to her senses. Though Claie and everyone else in Fairy Tail assured the blonde it was not her fault and Anna just needed some rest.

In all honesty Lucy didn't remember much leading up to being trapped inside her own mind and what happened on the inside was just a bunch of mush. When she awoke on Tenrou island all she could recall were bits and pieces, she remembered being sort of lost, and then she was preforming a spell and then...just like that...she was back.

Gray and Juvia had somehow become distant, though from what she could remember the two had been very close when inside her head. Juvia completely avoided the ice wizard. Whenever she would enter the guild and find him there, the water mage would turn her heels and run the opposite direction, complaining of stomach pains or suddenly recalling her grandmother needed medical attention. Which was odd because as far as we knew Juvia didn't have a grandmother...or any family actually. In all honesty, Lucy was clueless when it came to Juvia's relatives. The blonde wanted to ask Gajeel, who in her opinion seemed to be the person closest Juvia, but the stupid lug head had apparently 'Gone on a journey' with Pantherlily, leaving poor Levy behind. The blunette in question was pouring over books, researching and reading self-help books on how to gain both magic and physical strength. Erza and the exceed Edeya had become best buddies fast, the little green feline following the red head wherever she went, so the little thing was devastated when she couldn't accompany the red head to see the council with the master.

Natsu on the other hand seemed to be way to busy training to spend time with anyone, let alone Lucy. When she had told him she didn't remember anything from inside her head, the rose-haired dragon slayer worked twice as hard and twice as long, proclaiming;

_I'll get your memories back Lucy! Don't worry!" _

The problem was...she didn't really want her memories back, sure she didn't like having a huge chunk of time taken from her, but from what little she'd been told she and her friends had been hurt terribly and were in constant danger. Edeya told her that Juvia and Levy almost died, leaving the blonde with a heavy feeling in her stomach. Did she really want to remember something so traumatizing? She sighed, placing her head onto the wooden bar. The kind Mirajane was cleaning glasses, humming a happy tune, stopping only when she took in her comrades dejected state.

"What's wrong Lucy?" She asked softy, propping her elbow on the bar and resting her cheek in her hand. Lucy sighed again.

"It's just...my memories..." She groaned.

Mira giggled, patting the blonde on the head.

"Don't worry Lucy, they'll come back to you sooner or later. You just need to be patient."

"See Mira...I don't know if I want them back. I don't know if I want to remember Juvia getting her guts ripped out or a hole boring through Levy's chest. Live in blissful ignorance is what I'm trying to say. I mean, why would I even want to remember something so awful?"

Mira blinked once before giving the celestial mage another smile.

"Oh Lucy, I understand what you're saying but I can't help but think I'd rather live with the memories then keep them suppressed. If you pile everything behind a wall, or in this case, whatever's blocking your memories, sooner or later the dam is going to break, and all those memories will come flooding back, whether you want them to or not."

The blonde closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose between her index finger and thumb. Mira was right of course, Lucy really didn't have much of a choice when it came to her memories. They would come back when they wanted to come back.

"Besides that I think you should remember the good memories at least. Happy told me that you and Natsu became even closer than you two already are."

Lucy blushed.

"C-Closer...?" She gulped, staring down at the glass of water in front of her.

_"I let you kiss me because it's not a dream. And don't forget..."_

Lucy head snapped up. Was this a memory? Natsu...he was holding her against the wall...his face was so close.

_"...I kissed you back Luce..."_

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Lucy slammed her fists on the table, her entire body red with embarrassment. Her glass tipped over, spilling all over the counter. Just then there was a flash of light, surprising the mage so much she was knocked back off her feet.

"Hey Lucy, It's been awhile." Leo the lion greeted the blonde with a wink, holding out one of his hands to help his fallen master off the ground.

"Loki!? What are you doing here?" She inquired, grabbing onto her spirit's hand.

"Well..." He began, and before she knew it he was on his knees, bowing to her.

"AS THE LEADER OF THE ZODIAC, I, LEO THE LION, WOULD LIKE TO APOLOGIZE FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO PROTECT YOU DURING YOUR IMPRISONMENT INSIDE YOUR MIND!" He cried, bowing his orange head deeper into the floor. By now several onlookers were watching the scene with interest. So embarrassing. Lucy crouched down, lifting her friends head. She smiled, her entire being glowing with the radiance of a thousand suns.

"It's okay Loki, tell everyone I'm fine and I look forward to working with them in the future." She grinned. Loki's eyes widened from behind his purple tinted sun glasses and soon he too was smiling.

"Thank you Lucy, and one more thing."

"What is it Loki?"

The spirit sighed, holding the blondes gaze with an intense glare.

"Aquarius says; If you drops her key one more time you're going to be sleeping with the fishes." He stated matter-o-factly, doing his best Aquarius impression, Lucy sweat dropped, falling back on a bar stool with cold shivers down her spine. She must have dropped her keys when she was spelled...she's lucky the mermaid didn't wring her neck right then and there.

"I-I see...tell her I'm sorry..." She sweated nervously...she really needed to be more careful.

"Oh wow Lucy's all slimey." Happy exclaimed sheepishly.

"It's not slime it's sweat you stupid cat!"

"Whaaaaa! Lucy's yelling at me!" The blue exceed cried, flying behind the broad shoulder of a certain flame dragon slayer.

Lucy froze, her mind leaping back to her presumed new memory.

_"...I kissed you back Luce."_

What was that? When did it happen...and why did it make the blondes heart go into overdrive?

"Natsu!" Loki greeted, giving the younger boy a hardy smack on the back. "Thank's for bringing back my darling Lucy, I tell you what I don't know what we would do if we didn't have you to look after her."

Lucy blushed.

"_Who's_ darling am I?" She demanded, stomping up to the celestial spirit.

"Oh my sweet Lucy, how long will you deny are love?" He inquired, pressing the back of his hand to his forehead in mock exasperation and longing. She opened her mouth again to yell at the stupid spirit, but just as soon as he arrived, Loki returned back the celestial world.

"Well...I just wanted some water so now that I have it..." Natsu said nervously, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Though he gave Lucy the same Natsu grin he always did, something was very off about the dragon slayers behavior. He turned to leave, but Lucy grabbed his arm. He twisted around, his onyx eyes shining with confusion and worry.

"What's wrong Lucy? Are you feeling alright?" He asked.

"Natsu..." She started.

_When did we kiss?_

Is what she wanted to ask, but she was far to shy to say anything at the guild, and definitely not in front of the mistress of gossip herself, Mirajane Strauss. She could already feel the barmaids glowing eyes on the back of her neck. Yes, even if she was dying to know what happened, Lucy would wait to ask questions.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked again, tilting his head to one side.

He looked so cute when he did that...

No! God damnit Lucy get a hold of yourself!

"Meet me tonight at Magnolia Park, by that giant Sakura tree. I have something really important to ask you." She tried her best to reveal her intentions without saying them, but with a dense idiot like Natsu, who knew if he understood.

He nodded.

"See you then."

* * *

**AT MAGNOLIA PARK...AROUND MIDNIGHT...**

The full moon illuminated the entire park, showing the tree tops with its heavenly glow. Lucy leaned against the tree, the bark cool against her back. It was nice out, a steady wind blowing around her, lifting fallen leaves and dancing them around. Lucy closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of the wind going through her hair. She decided to wear it down, along with a pair of jean pants and a tank top. It was casual, but not to casual that he would think she was being lazy. Who was she kidding? She spent four hours with Cancer trying to decide which outfit she should wear. Not to mention the extra three hours spent on her hair and makeup.

Why in the world was she doing this in the first place? Sure she wanted to know what that memory was about...but she didn't need to dress up for something like that. Regardless of the simplicity of just meeting Natsu by a tree, her heart was beating rapidly. Calm down stupid heart!

Whether it was an actual memory and that deep down inside her own subconscious she wanted to be with Natsu, or it was just a wild fabrication due to her and Mira's discussion...she needed to know how she really felt.

She heard the crunch of footsteps approach, and her entire body began to heat up like an oven.

"Natsu? Is that you?"

She spoke softly, to nervous to speak any louder than a whisper. Not that it mattered, with Natsu's super hearing, it should be easy for him to hear her voice.

"Ladada da da! I am...hiccup...Humphrey...and fair maiden...I have come...to save you..." She could just make out the staggering figure of a man, his stout figure resembled that of a pig, though the booze in his hand and the stench coming off him in waves screamed drunk. The sloshed man stumbled towards her, leaning against the tree.

"...e'llo there pretty lady...are you looking for a good time?..." He belched, the alcohol on his breath penetrating the blondes nostrils. She held her nose...why did the creepy ones always come after her. Well...at least Ichiya was interested in Erza.

"No actually I'm waiting for a friend...umm...you-"

"HUMPHREY!" He bellowed.

"Humphrey...look I'm really flattered but I really can't deal with you right now."

The big man yelled in anger, flaring his large nostrils.

"Do you know who I am?! I am Humphrey El Portaloon! Heir to the Portaloon fortune...and I do not do well with not getting what I want."

"Look asshole I don't care who-"

She was cut off, and within seconds the big man was on top of her, his breath heavy against her face. He straddled her, sitting on top of her stomach and keeping her down with his massive size. He pinned her wrists beside her face, making it impossible for her to reach her keys. Maybe...if she could get them out of her pocket...Loki or Virgo could open their own gates...

The drunkard was far more perceptive then the blonde gave him credit for, he snatched her gate keys from her pocket, tossing them somewhere in the grass. She whimpered, now what was she going to do? He was to big...she couldn't push him off.

"You caught me on a bad day you blonde bitch! I'll kill you!" He slurred, wrapping his hands clumsily around her throat...not really choking her at all. This guy has to be an idiot...or really really drunk.

"Let me go! Let me go!" She screamed, lifting her knee and slamming it into his groin. He grunted once, his face paling as he fell forward, crushing the blonde beneath him. She kicked harder as the fat man began to suffocate the blonde.

Was she really going to die like this? She could see the headlines now;

**FAIRY TAIL WIZARD LUCY HEARTFILIA. STRONG. BEAUTIFUL. SMOTHERED BY A FAT MAN. **

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screeched.

"LUCY!" She heard a shout, and before she knew it, the man Humphrey was kicked sky high, nothing but twinkle in the night.

She sucked in a breath, coughing.

"I...thought...I was going to die!" She shouted, turning to her savior. Natsu picked her off the ground, wiping dirt from her arms.

"What happened?" He demanded, brushing off her back.

"I really don't know. One minute I'm waiting for you and the next minute I'm being attacked by some weird drunk guy."

Natsu sighed, bending down and retrieving her keys. She thanked him, hugging them to her.

"So what did you want to meet me here for Lucy? What's so important?"

Oh, right to business she guessed. Lucy cleared her throat, taking a deep breath and gathering all her courage.

"Natsu Dragneel, would you like to go on a date with me this weekend?!" She shouted, her face turning all shades of red. Natsu stared at the blonde, astonished.

"D-Date? You-you want to go on a date with me?" He muttered, scratching the back of his head.

"Well...yeah..." She whispered, clasping her hands together nervously.

"Why?"

She gaped at him...she didn't expect to ask that.

"Um...well...back at the guild I thought I got one of my memories back...and we were kissing...so I just thought...If I were to go out with you..." She trailed off, glancing up at the dragon slayer. His expression bore emotions she couldn't read. What was he thinking?

"Lucy how do you feel about me?"

She sighed, staring into Natsu's eyes.

"That's what I'm trying to find out."

* * *

**WELL EVERYONE WHAT DO YOU THINK!? NEXT CHAPTER IS THE ACTUAL DATE SO I'M SUPER EXCITED TO BE WRITING THAT! I PLAN ON MAKING IT PRIMARILY FLUFF SO NO SEXY TIMES YOU NAUGHTY PEEPS. ;) ALSO ONLY A FEW MORE WEEKS OF TESTING. HOORAH! (CRYS INTERNALLY.) ANYWHOODLE HERE ARE THE SHOUTOUTS;**

**Reviews**

**Uzumakinaho**

**Sashamonroe**

**Sukiodengel**

**Digi-fancatt**

**.75**

**Swiftingswift13**

**Guest**

**Follows**

**Madabelle**

**Musicalwolf00**

**Safireransomeposeidonsdaughter**

**Ceceplayz**

**Fefa13**

**Loveeverythinggirl**

**Suikodengel**

**Favorites**

**The-rosette-wolf**

**Bycaraball**

**Ceceplayz**

**Loveeverythinggirl**

**ALSO BIG THANKS TO KATIEL14 MY ALWAYS DEVOTED WATTPAD READER! YOU GO GIRL! DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW/FAVORITE AND REVIEW! JUPITER IS OUT!**


	29. A Kiss Between Friends

**HELLO MY PEEPS! I'M BACK AND READY TO WRITE SOME SERIOUS FLUFF! I'M SUPER EXCITED FOR THIS CHAPTER! AGAIN TESTING REALLY GETS IN THE WAY OF WRITING SO I'M TRYING MY BEST TO WRITE AND UPDATE AS QUICKLY AS POSSIBLE SO PLEASE BE PATIENT. TODAY IS GOING TO BE SOME MAJOR FLUFF...IMAGINE AND FRENCH POODLE, COVERED IN COTTON BALLS AND YOU HAVE THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS. THANK YOU ALL WHO'VE READ SO FAR (I'VE REACHED UP TO 20,000 PEOPLE WHO'VE READ MINDLESS AND I NEVER EXPECTED TO GET THIS FAR! NOT TO MENTION THE 177 REVIEWS! I MEAN IT'S JUST AMAZING!) SO THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! NOW FAIRY TAIL IS OWNED BY HIRO MASHIMA AND FUNIMATION. DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW/FAVORITE/REVIEW! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS VERY ROMANTIC CHAPTER OF MINDLESS! WHOO!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT; A KISS BETWEEN FRIENDS?**

**LUCY'S POV;**

It was five o'clock in the morning, the sun barely peaking over the buildings of Magnolia and everyone in the city were laying in bed, dreaming sweet dreams.

Well...everyone except a Miss Lucy Heartfilia. The blonde couldn't sleep, not a wink. She tossed and turned, she read a book, tried to write her novel, got writers block, tried to sleep again, couldn't, and repeated the process over again. The celestial mage had just finished chapter five of the romance novel she'd been reading when sunlight began to shine through her curtains. She opened the window, letting the cool breeze in and blowing her novel all over the room.

"Oh no!" She cried, grabbing at the flying papers. After collecting the scattered parchments the blonde let out a soft sigh. She fell back in her bed, clutching her novel to her chest. Her chocolate brown eyes staring at the clock hanging on the far wall.

Six o'clock. Only twelve hours until she...until he...until they.

She groaned, shoving her face into the pillow.

"What in the hell are you doing Lucy?!" She screamed into the pillow, her yelling muffled by the fluffy cushion. "Why did you ask Natsu on a date!?"

Lucy couldn't believe how impulsive and half-hearted she was being. Sure she liked to Natsu...MORE THEN LIKED! It's just...were these feelings real? Could these butterflies in her stomach and thumping heartbeat be nothing more than the fabrication of her own damaged psyche? Could she really love Natsu? Or...did she love the _idea _of Natsu...and what about him? How could she as him out and give him false hope. What if it turned out she didn't like him? How could they go back to the way things were? Oh God she was so stupid.

She shot up.

"I have to cancel the date! I-I can't do this!"

She stood up, pacing back and forth and practicing what she'd say to Natsu.

"Natsu I'm sorry but Rathal was in my head...no no that's just going to make him angry...Natsu! I can't date you!...he's going to hate me if I say that...maybe if I play it casual..."

She leaned against the wall.

"Natsu, you're just not my type. N-not that you're not attractive or anything. You're actually SUPER sexy. Not many can pull off pink hair...shit no that's not casual at all..."

The blonde kept muttering to herself, not noticing that someone else had entered the room.

"Ahem."

She screamed, falling back.

"You've really got to stop falling for me." Loke winked, pulling the mage to her feet.

"What are you doing here Loke?!" She demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I just wanted to interject. Lucy, you know I love you...but you love Natsu." He turned his head, cheeks turning pinkish. Lucy blushed too, she usually brushed Loke's love declarations as jokes...but this time was different, more serious.

"How can you say I love him when even I don't know that I do!" She exclaimed, letting out a panicked breath. The celestial spirit sighed, taking a seat on her bed, patting beside him, indicating for her to sit next to him. She obliged, plopping down on the pink comforter and turning her torso to her spirit. Loke adjusted his glasses.

"I'm surprised Lucy, you've never been one to second guess your feelings. Trust me, I know love. I've experienced it with you, with Karen...when you love someone you want nothing more than to be beside them, your chest gets tight and your knees get shaky. Butterflies occupy your stomach when you even think of them...and when you close your eyes..." The spirit paused, closing his eyes.

"...All you see is them.."

"Is that all you see Loke? Karen?"

He turned to blonde, staring into her dark orbs with a fondness so intense, Lucy couldn't help but blush.

"I...I see her...and you...but don't worry about me Lucy. I want you to know I decided If you were to fall in love with anyone besides me...I would want it to Natsu. Lucy I'm here to tell you...you should go on the date. Don't do anything you'll regret. "

Lucy nodded, but not before giving the spirit a swift kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Loke...Thank you."

Loke winked, standing from the bed.

"Oh! Right, before I go...Know that we celestial spirits will be at your side always Lucy, we will protect you."

And with that he vanished, leaving his final words hanging the air like a blanket, wrapping around the Fairy Tail mage and warming her entire being. She fell back onto the bed, closing her eyes and yawning sleepily.

"Thanks you guys..." She whispered before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

**10 0'CLOCK (SEVEN HOURS UNTIL THE DATE)...**

Lucy, ran around the room, throwing clothes all about the floor and bed. She had nothing to wear! Oh no she had nothing to wear! She groaned, deciding it would be better just to go out and buy a new dress. Maybe even get her nails done.

According to her romance novels...before first dates the heroine would get a new dress, get a mani/pedi, take a bubble bath, and change her hair all within a three hour window...how they did that she had no idea. But...seven hours should be fine right? She could invite Levy for a second opinion.

So the blonde set off, wearing her usual skirt and tank, her gate keys dangling at her side. When she arrived at Fairy Hills, it was approaching ten-thirty. She knocked on Levy's apartment door, and to her surprise...Gray answered...wearing absolutely NO clothing!

"Oh God! GRAY YOUR CLOTHES!"

The ice mage yelped...covering his...dangly bits with his hands. He ran out of the apartment, his face a deep crimson. W-what was that? What was Gray doing in Levy's apartment...NAKED?

"Gray who was it...? Lucy? What are you doing here?" Levy asked, coming out of her apartment in nothing but an oversized shirt and bunny slippers. That shirt looked familiar. Was it? No it couldn't be...

"I...I um...I..."

_I watching Gray run naked from your apartment is what I'm doing here._

"I wanted to know...dress shopping...and get are nails done?" Was...was that coherent enough?

"Oh that sounds like fun! Let me just get dressed! Come on in." She and Levy entered the apartment, the blunette entering her bedroom and the blonde taking a seat on the couch.

"So I bet you're wondering what Gray was doing here." Levy yelled from the other side of the door. Lucy jumped, her face turning red.

"...Not really! I-I mean it's none of my business..." Lucy yelled back.

"...He wanted to know about Juvia...and since we're neighbors he thought I'd have some in-tell. And Gray being Gray...somehow lost his clothes on the way here. I tried to tell him to cover up...but the poor guy was desperate." She explained, coming out of her room fully dressed in an orange dress, headband and sandals.

"What kind of in-tell?" Lucy inquired.

"Well, apparently Juvia has been major introverted since she got back from inside your head. Like...she won't even leave apartment. From what I can tell she's locked herself in and refuses to talk to anyone."

"Poor Juvia...maybe we should invite her to go shopping with us!" Lucy suggested, leaping to her feet. The two girls moved a few doors down to Juvia's apartment, knocking on the wood. They were greeted with silence...and then the slow creaking of the door cracking opening. Juvia's pale frame peaked out from the crack in the door. Her hair looked unbrushed...her cheeks hollow. Had she not been eating properly?

"Oh...It's you guys...Juvia thought it was the landlord...haha...sorry...Juvia doesn't have time to hangout today...maybe another time..." She shut the door, locking it behind her.

Lucy pouted.

"We didn't even get the chance to ask her to go. What do you think's going on with her?"

Levy shrugged.

"Beats me Lu-chan...though if I had to guess...It would be that strange woman Keekee."

"Keekee? Who's Keekee?"

Again Levy shrugged.

"According to Gray she was someone inside your head who hurt Juvia badly. It really shook her up."

A wave of guilt washed over the blonde...Juvia was like this...because of her?

Levy seemed to realize that she'd said something she shouldn't have. Grabbing the blondes hand and pulling her out of Fairy Hills.

"C'mon Lu-chan! Lets shop till we drop!"

* * *

**TWELVE 0'CLOCK (FIVE HOURS UNTIL THE DATE)...**

"Ugh...Levy I'm never going to find the perfect dress!" Lucy groaned, squeezing herself out of another dress and throwing it into the ever growing rejected pile of the boutiques dressing room. Levy sighed, searching through racks of dresses near the dressing room.

"Y'know I may be more inclined to help if you told me exactly what you needed this 'perfect dress' for." She snorted, tossing several possible dresses over the door and onto the blondes head.

"Ow! Hey, what did you do that for!?" She cried, rubbing her head irritably. Levy leaned against the door, pressing her ear to the wood.

"You've got a date don't you?" She guessed, a mischievous grin on her face.

"W-what!? N-no! What makes you think that?!" The blonde cried, pulling on a long black strapless dress, the dress had a huge slit down the side of it, exposing most of her right leg. It was sexy...but not what she wanted. This date has to be perfect.

Levy's eyes widened.

"You _do _have a date! Come on Lu spill the beans!"

Lucy pulled off the dress, replacing it with another one...still not perfect.

"...It's tonight at five. He's picking me up."

"OH MY GOD LUCY I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" Levy squealed, jumping for joy. "Who's the lucky guy? Come on tell me!"

Lucy blushed.

"...Natsu." She whispered, face reddening in embarrassment.

"NATSU!? OH I KNEW IT! JET AND DROY OWE ME TEN THOUSAND JEWEL!"

"Did you bet on us Levy!?" Lucy cried, outraged. She tore the door opening, glaring ruefully at the blunette.

"W-what? Bet? No! Of course not!...anyway that's not important! Let's try on more dresses shall we?"

* * *

**TWO O'CLOCK (THREE HOURS UNTIL THE DATE)**

Somehow...someway...they'd found the dress and a pair of heels to go with them, and now the two girls were being pampered at a salon. Jets swirling hot water and soaking their feet. Women manicured their hands, painting Levy's a steely gray and Lucy's a fiery red.

"I can't believe it...you and Natsu." Levy muttered, lulling her head back in content.

"Not as hard to believe as you and Gajeel. Seriously have you made any progress?"

"None at all...in all honesty I wonder if he even likes me at all. When he and I were in your head...Lance said he was distraught when I got hurt...but as soon as we got out he left! What does that even mean!?"

"Who's Lance?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, a giant horse that lives inside your head and acts as one of the many parts of your psyche. He talks inside your head too."

"Oh."

...Lucy needed to remind Levy to stop reading so many fantasy novels.

* * *

**FOUR O'CLOCK (ONE HOUR BEFORE THE DATE)**

After saying their goodbyes, the two girls parted ways, and Lucy was currently panicking like crazy.

"I can't do this...oh God I can't do this..." She wheezed. She stepped into the bath, letting the hot water and bubbled envelope her entire body. She was close to tears. What was she thinking? She's never been on a date before! What was she going to do?

She scrubbed herself clean, shaving her legs, her underarms, well everything. She dried off, applied lotion, brushed her teeth, and put on her dress. After which she put on the heels and summoned Cancer.

"How's it going ebi?" He snipped his scissors.

"Cancer, I need the perfect hairstyle." She requested, and the celestial wizard went to work, elongating her blonde locks and braiding them into a tight bun. The blonde hair swirled into the braided bun, sitting high atop the mages head. After which the spirit tucked a red an orange flower into the bun, it was like it was a flower made of flame.

"What kind of flower is this Cancer?" Lucy asked.

"Fire lily ebi."

She nearly laughed...a fire lily...right.

"Thanks Cancer, you can go back now."

She then did her makeup, being careful to not to smudge or mess up anywhere...and finally gave herself the final once over. The dress was tight, showing off all her curves. The collar dipped down, showing off quite a bit of cleavage, not that it mattered to her. She was never one who was afraid to show off her assets. It reached just above her knees, showing off her long legs. She wore tall red stilettos, making her incredibly unbalanced. The dress itself was red...very very red. It was strapless...so that meant constant pulling up and adjusting...but she didn't mind. She really wanted to look good for him. After deciding she looked okay, Lucy grabbed a black clutch purse and stood by the front door...and waited.

* * *

**5 O'CLOCK (TIME FOR THE DATE)**

Lucy waited...and waited...and waited...

Was he running late? Well, it was Natsu after all.

But that didn't stop dark thoughts to run rampant.

What if he was in an accident? What if Rathal kidnapped him? What if he was DEAD!? OH GOD WHAT IF HE STOOD HER UP!?

The blonde was on the verge of panic when a soft knock sounded on the other side of the door. Lucy grabbed the knob, only composing herself when the fire dragon slayer could be visible...and as soon as the pair laid eyes on each other the two's mouths dropped open. Natsu wore a pair of black loafers, black slacks and a black vest over a white button up. His normally spiky pink hair was slicked back, only a few strands falling over his face. He looked so good...and he smelled even better. She breathed in, cologne mixed with ash...how intoxicating.

"You...you look good Natsu."

Natsu didn't respond. He was to busy staring at the blonde.

"Is it to much? It's to much isn't it? I'm going to change." She proclaimed, staring doe eyed at the dragon slayer.

Natsu seemed to have found his voice because he quickly began to protest.

"No don't! You look way too beautiful to change!" He exclaimed, taking the blondes hand. Lucy's face reddened, her eyes focusing on the wall just past her date. He always said such embarrassing things. He laced his fingers with hers, taking her out of the apartment. He grinned.

"Shall we get going Loopy?" He teased.

"It's Lucy!" She yelled, before tripping over the carpet, only staying on her feet because of Natsu catching her back.

"How clumsy. You're so cute Luce." He teased again.

Lucy felt like crying. How did this dork of a dragon slayer become this ridiculously caviler man in zero point seconds?

"N-natsu..." She whispered.

The two of them headed to the restaurant in comfortable silence, Lucy linking arms with Natsu, partially to keep her balance, partially to because she just wanted to be close to Natsu. After her talk with Loke the blonde was much more confident in her feelings, she was sure she cared for Natsu...it was just now she wasn't sure how he felt about her. Of course they were nakama...and they got along so well...but did he know the difference between nakama and lover?

So she clutched onto the dragon slayer tighter, smashing her chest into his arm. She smiled...regardless if he knew the difference...it just felt good to be close to him. It was then that she noticed Natsu was...growling? She looked at his face, his expression contorted in a snarl. What was he so angry about? Had she done something to upset him? Did he have a problem with her holding onto his arm?

He must hate being clung onto.

She let go of his arm, instead falling back behind him.

"What are you doing Luce?" He asked coolly, giving the blonde a confused look.

"Well, you're angry with me."

"What? No I'm not?"

"But you're growling!"

Natsu grabbed onto her arm, looking deep into the blondes eyes. Holding her gaze with his own. Within those onyx depths held a mix of emotions: anger, lust, happiness, and something else she couldn't place.

"Do you have any idea how gorgeous you look Lucy?"

"Huh?"

"Not a single man we've passed didn't notice it. The way you look...the way you move...the way you smell..." He took in a deep breath. "You're a walking aphrodisiac."

Lucy blushed. She hadn't noticed, she was so busy trying to look pretty for Natsu...she hadn't really considered other guys.

"Oh."

He nodded.

"I don't want anyone looking you like that Lucy, you deserve more than being ogled by strange old perverts. In all honesty, it's a wonder how your seducing strategies never work, maybe they're just stupid." Natsu shrugged. "Anyway, I want you to stay close to me. I don't want so creepy guy attacking you like earlier this week."

She nodded, holding onto him once more.

About ten minutes passed when the couple reached the restaurant Olivier, which, according to Sorcerer Weekly, was the best restaurant in all of Magnolia. The two waited in line for their table, and luckily, Lucy remembered to make reservations a few nights before so they got their table fairly quickly. Of course Natsu devoured the contents of the bread basket on the table, and the one after that...and the one after that...until finally our waitress arrived, giving the dragon slayer a flirty smile.

"Hi I'm Tammy and I'll be your waitress tonight. What can I get you sir?" She asked Natsu, batting her eyelashes at him. Lucy clenched her fists. Was she blind? Or did she just not care that he was on a date with someone right now? She ground her teeth, fury boiling down at the pit of her stomach. Tammy wrote the dragon slayers order, and turned to the still enraged blonde.

"And for you ma'am?" The waitress asked, obviously less interested.

"I'll...I'll have the salmon." Lucy muttered, straining to stay composed as the waitress gave her a dirty look.

"Wow salmon? I could never eat something so stinky. I don't want my breath to reek. But to each her own I guess. I'll be right back with some waters." She smiled again at Natsu before disappearing in the crowd of table.

"That waitress sure was nice...hey...what's with the sour look? Did you not like that I ordered so much? Cause I can cancel a few orders of prime rib. Here, let me just call the waitress bac-"

Before he had a chance to finish Lucy stabbed her fork into the table, the pronged utensil sinking deep into the wood.

"No! Don't that!" She cried, giving Natsu an angry glare.

"W-what's wrong Luce? What did I do?"

"Nothing! It's just Tammy was flirting with you!"

"Tammy? Who's Tammy?"

"The waitress! She was giving you doe eyes and flashing you smiles. She even insulted me! Did you not hear that?"

"To be honest with you I was way to focused on the menu to notice anything."

"Oh."

"Lucy...were you jealous?"

Lucy glowered at the dragon slayer.

"Natsu you really don't know? The way you look...the way you move...the way you smell..." Lucy took an overly exaggerated breath. "You're a walking aphrodisiac."

Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Hardy har har." He said sarcastically. "Very funny Luce."

The rest of the evening passed without incident. They talked, they ate, and they just spent time together, enjoying each others company and being in each others presence. By the end of the night, both Natsu and Lucy were both on cloud nine. The two walked back to Lucy's apartment, stopping just outside the building.

"Well..." She giggled. "This is me...though you know that..." Her cheeks turned pink.

"Haha...I had a lot of fun tonight...maybe...we could do it again?" Natsu suggested, holding onto the blondes hands.

"I'd like that Natsu." Lucy smiled. "But before you go...ummm...this may be stupid to ask...but do...do you just see me as a friend? It's been bothering me all week and I didn't know how to ask so I thought I'd just ask you now and-"

Natsu pulled Lucy towards him, pressing his lips to hers in a swift and passionate kiss. A kiss communicating all the pent up feeling the two Fairy Tail mages contained. All the want. All the love. When the kiss ended Lucy touched her lips and blushed, staring at the pink haired dragon slayer in surprise.

"I'll tell you something Lucy. I consider Erza, Gray, Gramps and the rest to be my friends...and if you ever catch me kissing Gray or Gramps...something is medically wrong with me. Lucy...I'll only kiss the one I like...and the one I like you Lucy. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight." And with one more kiss, Natsu waved his goodbyes and disappeared into the dark. Lucy watched him leave, still dumbfounded, only a few minutes later did she finally speak.

"Goodnight Natsu."

* * *

**OH MAN! DIDN'T THAT GIVE YOU GUYS THE WARM FUZZIES INSIDE? NO? YES? TELL IN A REVIEW OR COMMENT! DON'T FORGET TO FAVORITE AND FOLLOW AS WELL! NOW FOR THE SHOUTOUTS;**

Reviews

Safireransomeposeidonsdaughter (best God diggity dang name on the planet)

P3pp3rmint (sweetest)

Swiftingswift13 (loveliest)

Fanficlove2014 (There was a lot of reviewing from you little nugget)

Uzumakinaho (The cutest)

Digi-fancatt (My favorite)

Sukiodengel (You are also an adorable reviewing nugget)

Follows

Fairywood

Fanficlove2014

Favorites

Fairywood


	30. Second Date! Levy and Who?

**HELLO EVERYONE, I'M WILL WASTE NO TIME. TODAY IS ANOTHER FLUFF CHAPTER SO I HOPE YOUR AS EXCITED AS I AM! I WANT TO APOLOGIZE AGAIN FOR MY CONTINUED GRAMMATICAL MISTAKES. UNFORTUNATELY, WRITING AT ONE IN THE MORNING CAN BE VERY DRAINING. NOW FAIRY TAIL IS OWNED BY HIRO MASHIMA AND FUNIMATION. PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW/FAVORITE AND REVIEW!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE; SECOND DATE! LEVY AND WHO?**

**NATSU'S POV;**

Being the man that he was, Natsu Dragneel had many attributes that most would consider...unsavory. He was loud, bossy and an overall pyro maniac. He was constantly challenging his friends to fight, hoping to increase his ever growing power. It would be perfectly understandable for Lucy to run for the hills whenever things got to hot, her kind nature not capable of handling those unsavory traits. That's what he thought, every time he would catch a whiff of her shampoo, or touch her soft skin...he would remember. She would break if he were to hold her tightly...she would bleed from him tasting her...she would bruise by his hands gripping her roughly. Lucy would get hurt because of him. But they were best friends, and Natsu was happy being that. Going on adventures, enjoying each other's company and getting stronger together. However painful it may be not to touch, he knew that no matter what, the princess and the dragon could never be together.

That is until she kissed him. When the blonde placed her tender lips on his...it was like the flame in his body had been set ablaze. Every part of his body burned with the desire to touch, and of course it didn't last long.

So when they rescued Lucy, brought her back to the waking world. Natsu finally thought they could be together...AND SHE LOST HER MEMORIES!

Every kiss, every touch, it was completely lost! He cursed whatever God was up in the sky, surely laughing at him. Just when the dragon slayer thought they could finally be together...Poof. So for three days, Natsu trained, maybe if he trained hard enough and defeated Rathal...maybe she'd get her memories back. Three agonizing days later there seemed to be a breakthrough. Lucy remembered their kiss! Or some of it...and ASKED HIM OUT!

That was a big shock, never in a million years did he even think that Lucy would ask him out on a date. And boy, was that date amazing. Lucy looked beautiful, in that tight red dress and fire lily atop her head, like a fiery goddess. Though he wasnt the only one to notice her beauty, which made the dragon slayer seethe with almost uncontrollable rage. The only thing keeping him from tearing those other men apart was the fact the blonde was hanging on _his_ arm, not theirs.

And now that he had her, there was no way in hell he was letting her go.

* * *

**LUCY'S POV;**

Lucy plopped down on one of the many picnic tables that adorned the Fairy Guild Hall. Her blonde hair spilling over her shoulders in golden waves. The blonde sighed, before noticing the blunette studying in the corner.

"Levy!" She called, getting the solid script mages attention. Levy smiled, heading over to where the celestial Mage sat.

"How was the date last night?" She inquired sheepishly, giving Lucy a wink.

"SHHHHHHH! I don't want anyone to know about that yet!" Lucy hissed.

It wasn't that she was ashamed or anything like that, it was just the blonde still wasn't sure of her own feelings and didn't want to go around announcing her love to the world.

"Whatever you say Lu-chan." She waved her arm absentmindedly, turning back the book she previously had her nose stuck in. The solid script Mage always seemed to be studying or researching something. Levy was considered to be Magnolia Library's poster child for 'Avid Bookworm' and also the Queen of Late Fees. She was cute and petite, independent but friendly, it really was quite frustrating Gajeel was to much of a hard head to realize her feelings for him. Any guy would be lucky to have someone like Levy at there side!

"Hey Levy, why don't I organize a date for you!" Lucy exclaimed loudly, a bright smile on her face.

Levy's head snapped up, her hazel eyes wide with astonishment. Her face burned Crimson and the poor little thing began to stutter.

"D-d-date?! Wh- I- No! I-I can't go on a date!" She leaned in, whispering. "Gajeels not into me remember?"

Lucy nodded.

"I didn't mean with Gajeel silly. Actually I was thinking Loke. He really helped me with Natsu and I think he can help you too. I'm sorry to say this Levy...but you need to get over Gajeel, I know It will be hard...but you can't chase man who doesn't want to be chased. It's not fair to you or any other potential suitors." Lucy waggled her eyebrows when she mentioned Levy's 'potential suitors'. Levy rolled her eyes, but didn't respond.

"C'mon Levy, you need to go out! Have fun! I swear it's not going to be lovers date, just something to get your mind off Gajeel." Lucy pleaded.

Lucy thought back to yesterday morning, Levy was wearing a mans shirt.

"Unless...you've already got your mind off him." The blonde suggested.

The blunette blushed, clutching tighter on her book.

"Wh-what make you say that?" Levy inquired, not meeting the blondes gaze.

"Have you really!? Oh my God Levy! I mean I suspected something after seeing you in that shirt yesterday but to think you already had a boyfriend!"

"WHAT!? No! God no Lucy, that's definetly not it. I just like sleeping in big shirts. Jeez."

"Fine. Go on the date then."

Levy sighed.

"Okay Lucy. One date."

"Yay! I swear you won't regret it! Now all I have to do is convince Loke!"

**A FEW HOURS LATER...**

"Absolutely not."

"Come on Loke! Please please do me this favor!" Lucy pleaded, clasping her hands together. The celestial spirit seemed open enough, why was he being so stubborn about going out with Levy?

"I won't go on date with someone in love with someone else. It's not my style."

"Levy needs this Loke, she's so hung up on Gajeel that she won't give other guys a chance! I just want you to give her some advice and show her a good time. Please?" Lucy pleaded, sticking out her bottom lip in what hoped was an adorable pout. Loke glared at the blonde from behind his purple tinted glasses, his eyes softening after a second more.

"Agh...fine. But only because you asked."

"Thanks a million Loke!"

* * *

**LEVY'S POV;**

"Oh God why did I agree to this? A date Loke? Ridiculous!"

Levy skittered around her apartment, attempting to find an outfit suitable for...whatever they were doing! Should she wear a dress? Shorts? Maybe that long skirt she got just a few weeks ago.

"I don't know why you agreed in the first place. It's really not like you." A male voice shouted from the kitchen, the smell of freshly brewed coffee wafting from the doorway into the living room.

"I didn't have a choice! Lucy saw me in your shirt! I mean Gray finding out is bad enough but no one else can find out about you!"

"About that, it's really boring just staying in your apartment all day. When can I come out?"

"As soon as I find you a place to stay. You know I can't keep you here."

"Yeah yeah, but at least we get to spend some time together. Your always so busy with the guild and after you disappeared seven years ago...I thought I'd never see you again."

Levy sighed, her gaze concentrated on the floor. She felt strong arms embrace her in a loving hug and she immediately hugged him back.

"Don't worry. I'll never leave you." She sighed, leaning into his warmth. What she said was the truth...she would stay by his side...for as long as she lived.

* * *

**LUCY'S POV;**

"Hey Luce, would you explain to me again what we're doing here?" Natsu asked uncomfortably, shifting his weight in attempt to ease his throbbing knees.

"We're making sure Levy and Loke act courteously and considerately towards each other." Lucy stated matter-o-factly, positioning herself right beside her boyfriend. Gosh it felt so weird just to think of Natsu as her boyfriend...weird but at the same time...natural. She and Natsu got along and cared for each other deeply, she just wanted her best friend to receive the same feelings of love and tenderness that the celestial wizard and the dragon slayer shared.

"Okay...well it seems a whole lot like hiding in bushes to me."

"Shhhh! They've arrived!"

Natsu and Lucy watched as Levy and Loke entered the outside patio area of the cafe, the two Fairy Wizards slid deeper into the trimmed hedges of greenery surrounding the area. Each of them watched intently as the blunette and ginger haired wizards entered. Loke was dressed in his usual suit, tie and all. While Levy, she looked stunning. The solid script mage adorned a paled blue spaghetti strapped sundress and white sandals, atop her head sat a white headband and decorating the headband were clusters of blue flowers. The blunette looked like the embodiment of springtime.

"Shall we sit?" Loke suggested, offering his arm to Levy. The mage smiled, taking his without hesitation. If Lucy could say anything about the celestial spirit, it would be that he had a way with women. The two sat a few tables away from the spying mages, not to close for them to be discovered, but not to far away that they couldn't hear what was discussed.

"Lucy I'm hungry." Natsu whined.

Lucy quieted him with a glare, telling him they can go out as soon as the date was finished. So of course Natsu contemplated setting the entire cafe ablaze just so the two would finish sooner...which earned the flame dragon slayer a wallop on the head.

"I'm sorry Lucy forced you to come tonight." Levy began, fidgeting in her seat. "In all honesty I don't know why I came either."

"It's fine. To be in the company of a beautiful woman is the only incentive I need. Levy, you being here is the reason I'm here." Loke smiled and Lucy couldn't help feel a little twinge of annoyance. What happened to;'I won't go on date with someone in love with someone else?'

Levy blushed, her hands beginning to mess nervously with the white lace table cloth. After the initial flirtations the two began to discuss mundane things like work, the weather and so forth, only stopping to eat scones and cakes with tea. It was then that Lucy's stomach began to rumble and she started to wonder just how long they'd been talking. Natsu had fallen asleep and she had to admit that she too was getting tired.

"Levy, you're in love with someone right?" Loke inquired, taking a sip of his black tea.

Levy blushed again.

"Y-yes..." She whispered meekly.

"Have you ever considered telling him?"

"What!? No of course not!" Levy exclaimed, her face was absolutely petrified.

"Why not?"

"Because..." She sighed. "He'll never love me back."

"Oh Levy, you'll never know unless you try. Love is all about taking risks, you have to make that one leap to begin the journey of small steps. Levy, faith gets to you places you've never dreamed of. Okay, let's try a little experiment."

Loke grabbed the blunettes hands, removing his sunglasses to look deep into her eyes.

"Tell me you love me Levy." He suggested, intense gaze burning into her frightened ones.

"What!? I've never told that to anyone before!" She cried, her face turning a deep shade of red.

"That's okay. Tell me until you're used to it. Say it until you feel confident enough to scream it to the heavens! Levy tell me you love me."

Levy hesitated, glancing down at their intertwined fingers.

"Pretend I'm him if you like. Remember what I said, you have to be willing to take a leap of faith."

Levy took a deep breath.

"I...I love...I love you." She whispered, barely audible from Lucy's place in the bushes.

"Louder." Loke insisted.

"I love you." She stated again.

"LOUDER!"

"I LOVE YOU!" She screamed, her entire body red with embarrassment.

"...You love him...eh shrimp?"

Lucy felt her blood run cold as she peered through leaves and branches, just making out the pierced form of a heartbroken dragon slayer.

"...Gajeel..."

* * *

**WHOOOOOOOOOO! OH THAT WAS SO FUN TO WRITE! NOW I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE SUPER EXCITED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER RIGHT? PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! (AS IN, FOLLOW/FAVORITE/REVIEW!) AND NOW FOR SHOUTOUTS! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Reviews**

**Safireransomposeidonsdaughter**

**Luvpegasi1**

**Digi-fancatt**

**Fanficlove2014**

**Swiftingswift13**

**P33pp3rmintt**

**Madabelle**

**Follows**

**Lizzcold790**

**Makiistheboss**

**Missmalice202**

**Shygirl2000**

**Yasminosoble**

**Favorites**

**Azurejade**

**Lizzcold790**

**Missmalice202**

**Xmenforlife**

**Yasminosoble**


	31. Levy Heartbroken! Let me comfort you

**HI GUYS, I'M SO READY FOR TODAY'S CHAPTER. GET READY FOR SOME SERIOUS DRAMA. AND NO. RATHAL WON'T REAR HIS UGLY HEAD FOR AWHILE YET. RELATIONSHIP DRAMA FOR EVERYONE! AND YOU GET A BROKEN HEART AND YOU GET A BROKEN HEART AND YOU GET A BROKEN HEART! FAIRY TAIL IS OWNED BY HIRO MASHIMA AND FUNIMATION! I OWN ONLY MY OC's AND THE PLOT. PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW/FAVORITE/REVIEW!**

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY; LEVY HEARTBROKEN! "I'LL COMFORT YOU."**

**LEVY'S POV;**

In the blunettes heart of hearts, she knew that her love for the iron dragon slayer would never bare fruit. She and he were from two separate worlds; the Dragon and the Fairy, two beings that should never be together. Levy knew that the truth was inevitable, that no matter how badly she wished for Gajeel's affection they would never be compatible...that eventually there would be an instance that the two would have their relationship ripped in two. Of course, Levy never in a million years imagined that _she _would be the cause. _She _broke them apart...all because she was to afraid to face her feelings.

So because she knew that it was impossible, that their love was never meant to be. She should just give up, there's no point in chasing after him if she knew for fact they couldn't be together. So why was she running down Magnolia market place screaming him name? Why was she pushing through crowds of shoppers and merchants and carriages to reach him. Why was she so desperate to tell him what happened between her and Loke was nothing more than a misunderstanding?

Levy sprinted forward, her small frame being pushed between the dozens of people moving about the market. She reached her hand out, trying to pull herself from the seemingly never ending mass of people, only to shoved down in the mud. Her body hit the filthy cobblestone with a thud, pain wracking her knees and elbows. A few people stopped to stare at the fallen mage, or give a look a sympathy, but none went out their way to help her. She stood, her once pretty blue dress coated in thick mud, blood dripping from her now scraped knees and elbows. Crimson already started staining the azure cloth. The headband she was wearing before had fallen to the ground, the accessory was currently being crushed by the many pairs of feet filing through the market place.

Levy looked up, through the horde of people she could just make out the spiky black hair of the iron dragon slayer. He...he was walking away from her. He was leaving! Why...why did she care so much that he was leaving? Why was it that she didn't want him to go away? She took a small step forward, her dirty body stumbling through the crowd. She stopped.

It...it was because she didn't want to lose him. Levy didn't want the relationship she built with Gajeel to be lost. The solid script mage could see his figure blending in with the crowd.

_No! She didn't want this! She didn't want this to be goodbye!_

Levy took in a deep breath, her hands clenching into fists as she screamed.

"GAJEEL!" Her voice echoed through the streets of Magnolia, heard far and wide through the town.

The iron dragon slayer whipped around, his red eyes wide with surprise. He gawked at her appearance.

"What the fuck happened to ya?!" He shouted, running to her. She sighed with relief...thank goodness he stopped.

"I...thought...you...wouldn't...stop..." She wheezed, taking a moment to catch her breath.

"Levy what do ya think you're doing?" Gajeel questioned, giving her an indifferent look. His stoic look didn't hide the concern in his voice though, at least there was some hope there.

"I wanted to tell you...the thing between Loke and me...you don't understand"

His face hardened at the mention of the celestial spirit.

"No, I understand perfectly Levy. I'm sorry to interrupt yer date." He scowled.

"NO! See that's where you don't get it...that _wasn't _a date! We were just hanging out."

"Oh, sure ya were, do you say 'I love you' to everyone you hang out."

Levy rolled her eyes.

"No dummy that's why I'm trying to explain to you-"

"I don't need yer explanations. Honestly I'm happy for the two of ya, ya guys make a good couple."

Ugh, this wasn't working! This stubborn metal head isn't listening to a word she said. The solid script would have to do something drastic to get his attention. Loke said love was all about taking risks. Gajeel continued to drone on and on, venting about nothing in particular.

"Look, I'm not saying he eats cat shit, I'm just saying that Juvia's old cat used to do it all the time. I mean, the king cat probably has a more expensive litter box, but shit is shit. So kissing would be impossible-"

Levy grabbed his collar, pulling herself on her toes so her lips would press against the dragon slayers. She felt his muscles tense as she kissed him, though he made no effort to remove the blunettes lips from his. She pulled back, staring into his eyes.

"Gajeel I, I...I love yo-"

Gajeel raised his gloved hand, cutting her off.

"Not another word Levy. I swear if you finish that sentence you'll regret it." He growled, his eyes glowing dangerously.

"Gajeel...I...please." Tears started to spill from the blunettes eyes, her entire body was trembling. Loke said to take chances...to have faith in love...

"Let's get one thing straight Fairy...I've never harbored any romantic feelings towards ya. Levy you are a guild mate...nothing more." Gajeel turned his back to her, leaving the sobbing girl in the street. Her crying face turned to the sky as thunder crashed...and rain began to pelt down upon the earth.

_You were wrong Loke...you were wrong._

* * *

**JIN'S POV;**

He stared out the window, watching the droplets of rain fall from the sky and against the glass. He rested his elbow on his right knee, stretching the left leg all the way out. His chin sat on his right hand, strong fingers playing absentmindedly with his bottom lip. He laid his head back, his long pony tail tumbling over the small the love seat where he sat.

"Bored! I'm so freaking bored!" He groaned, arching his back. He shot up, dove white hair spilling messily over his face, as if he didn't know how to properly tie it up. Keeping what he could tie back together was a crimson ribbon tied casually into a bow. Golden eyes surveyed the mess he made of the apartment...empty take out and milk cartons were thrown about the kitchen counter tops and clothes were almost covering the bedroom and living room floors. He was asked to clean up today...but what could he say? He was a serious glutton for punishment. He hoped she yelled! She looked like an angry gerbil.

"Man..." He kicked his legs up onto the couch, twisting his body so his torso and head rested on the floor. "When is Levy coming back? I hope her date went okay."

She deserved to be happy, even if he wasn't...Levy McGarden deserved to be happy.

"I hope you come home soon Lev, It gets so boring being cooped inside your apartment all day."

As if on cue he heard a knock on the door. The man stood, pulling on his one and only pair of ripped up jeans and a long sleeved plum colored polo. No matter what...Levy must never know he was laying naked on her couch. She'd kick him out for sure. The knocking continued as he made his way to the door, grabbing his carton of cigarettes and pulling one out of he pack. Just as the cigarette touched his lips he opened the door.

"Levy Wevy!" He cried, clasping his hands together. "Come and give your dutiful wifey some much needed lovin'!" He exclaimed, eyes sparkling. When the blunette didn't respond he started to worry. He bent down, trying to get a good look at her face.

"Levy?" He asked softly, lifting her chin gently with his index finger and thumb. His eyes widened like saucers when they took in the mages disheveled appearance. Her dress was torn to shreds and covered in mud, along with her face, arms and hair. Did she fall on the way home? But when he saw the tears fall from her face, he knew. He took her in his arms, holding her gently as if she may break like glass. He stroked her matted hair as she let out choking sobs into his chest. He picked her up, carrying her shaking form to the bathroom.

"Get undressed Levy, don't worry I'll go get you a change of clothes." He exited the bathroom and picked up one of his many button ups, along with a pair of boxers. She always seemed most comfortable in loose fitting clothing. He headed back to the bathroom, his forehead pressing against the door.

"Levy...Levy can you hear me?"

No response. She must not be able to talk at the moment.

"Knock once for yes, twice for no. Can you hear me Levy?"

_Knock._

"You think you can take a bath? I'll bring your clothes in once you've gotten into the tub okay?"

_Knock._

"I take it the date didn't go well?"

_Knock._

"Do you want to talk about it?"

_Knock. Knock._

"That's fine if you don't. I won' force you." He sighed, the sound of running water could be heard at the other side of the door.

"I'm coming in Levy." He announced, turning the doorknob and entering the bathroom. The blunette sat in the slowly rising tub, her elbows and knees leaking red. She sat facing away from him, her body tucked into the fetal position. He put her clothes atop the toilet, getting onto his knees beside the tub.

"Oh you clumsy girl, look what you've done to yourself." He spoke softly, grabbing the nearby pitcher of bath oil and pouring it into the swirling waters. Bubbles filled the tub, covering the blunette to her shoulders. He grabbed the sponge, soaking it in soap and water and began to lightly scrub away the dirt that caked her skin. All the while tears slipped from the blunette cheeks.

"I'm sorry Levy, you're in so much pain." He muttered, rinsing the sponge and then pouring water atop her head. The once wild spikes of blue curled down, framing the blunettes face. She remained silent as he worked on her hair, lathering the locks with sweet smelling shampoo. "Just remember I love you Levy, forever." She stared up at him, her eyes full of raw sadness and pain.

"...Jin...he broke my heart..." She cried.

Jin could take no more, it was far too much. He held onto her naked form, suds soaking his shirt and hair.

"Levy even if your heart is shattered into a billion pieces...we'll put it back together. Levy I'll always be here. So Levy, let me comfort you!" He stated, his entire body shaking with emotion. Levy gripped his shirt, a small smile on her lips.

"Thank you Jin, I love you too."

* * *

**OMG HOW WAS THAT FOR DRAMA? POOR LEVY! *SOBS* MAN STUPID GAJEEL! WHAT ON EARTH COULD HE BE THINKING!? THANKS FOR READING! I LOOK FORWARD TO ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT MINDLESS! DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW/FAVORITE/REVIEW! NOW FOR SOME SHOUT OUTS!**

**REVIEWS;**

**JOHNNYSPECTRE**

**SWIFTINGSWIFT13**

**SASHAMONROE**

**FANFICLOVE2014**

**UZUMAKINAHO**

**FOLLOWS**

**DJMIRNUM **


	32. Gajeel's Resolve! I Love Levy!

**HELLO EVERYONE! NOW THAT I'VE GOTTEN THE BALL ROLLING, I CANNOT WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. ****STUDYING SMUDDYING! PSHA! SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS VERY DRAMATIC CHAPTER OF MINDLESS. PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! REMEMBER FAIRY TAIL IS OWNED BY HIRO MASHIMA AND FUNIMATION. THANK YOU WHO'VE READ SO FAR AND I HOPE YOU CONTINUE TO READ IN THE FUTURE.**

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE; GAJEEL'S RESOLVE! I LOVE LEVY!**

**GAJEEL'S POV;**

The dragon slayer headed steadily towards the Fairy Hills men's dormitory, his entire body shaking in frustration. His clothes were soaked from head to toe with rain and somehow spiky black hair had been flattened out with the heavy droplets. Crimson eyes peered from between the thick locks of hair, glaring forward as if to frighten off any who dared get in his way. His heavy boots thudded heavily in the mud, splashing dirty water all around him.

What the hell was he thinking?! How could have said something so stupid!

'Not another word?' Who the fuck says that?

Calling her a Fairy! What in the world possessed him to call her that? There was nothing to justify rejecting Levy, no reason he could give that would make the look of despair in her eyes in any way okay. All he could think to say was that he was afraid, terribly afraid. Which was hard to admit, even to himself. Gajeel Redfox was terrified that if she were say those words aloud, speak what was not to be spoken...then she would realize that her feeling were nothing more than disillusioned feeling of gratitude or even just some random act of confusion. He was sure that her feelings for him were not true, she couldn't really love him...could she? Levy couldn't love him after what he did to her, she shouldn't love him.

"Gajeel! Gajeel wait!" A female voice called from behind. He twisted around to see blonde hair bouncing through the rain. Lucy Heartfilia waved her arm, trying to get his attention. Just behind her was that flame brain, his bottom lip jutted out in a pout.

"What do want bunny-girl?" He demanded, crossing his arms. He didn't have time for this shit right now. He needed to go another journey, train off this feeling of frustration and tightness of his chest.

"I need to explain something to you!" She breathed, taking no time to take a breath. Natsu stood beside her, his arms at his side and his back tight. It was obvious he wanted to be here just as much as Gajeel did.

"Don't worry girly, Levy already explained everything." He turned his back to the blonde, his stomach twisting when he remembered the previous conversation.

"She told you that it was all my fault!?" Lucy exclaimed, her eyes wide with surprise.

Gajeel's metal brow twinged, his mouth twisting into grimace.

"What did you say?" He asked quietly, spinning around to face her. The blonde tore her gaze away from him, looking around nervously.

"It was my idea for Loke and Levy to go out on the date. Neither of them wanted to go...I'm sorry Gajeel."

"Y-you!" He sputtered, gripping her shirt collar and lifting her off her feet. Natsu was between them in an instant, tackling Gajeel to the ground. Mud covered them both completely, each of them wrestled around for a moment before separating. Gajeel's breathing was labored, long hair matted around his face.

"Don't you touch her again!" Natsu growled, his fists turning to flame.

"How could you!? Levy didn't want to go so why'd you make her?" He yelled, getting ready to get back in the blondes face, and to his and Natsu's surprise Lucy grabbed his hair, pulling him to her level.

"Listen here Iron-breath, Levy has gone through hell trying to gain your affections and you haven't given the time of day! So now that she might be taken away from you, you want to act like she's not aloud? Hell no, you don't get to do that! Levy is her own person and she can do whatever she goddamn well pleases without worrying about you flipping your shit! I may have been in the wrong but you don't get to be an asshole, you got me?!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Good, now are you going to go to her or aren't you?"

"Wha?"

"Don't 'Wha?' me. Are you going to go to Levy or am I going to have to drag you?"

Gajeel stared at the blonde open mouthed. Go to Levy? And do what? Confess his undying love? NO! There was no way in hell he was doing that...it just...it wasn't his style. Lucy let out an exasperated breath.

"Look Gajeel, if you don't want her to be taken away go get her. She's waiting for you."

Gajeel's heart swelled at the celestial mages ! He would go to Levy! It was time to stand up and take a leap. He turned his back to them dashing away without a moment to spare. After a few moments passed, Lucy and Natsu stood in the rain, each of them sharing warm smiles.

"Iron-breath huh?" Natsu teased, grabbing the blonde by the waist and giving her a small kiss on the cheek. She giggled, lacing her fingers with his.

"Yeah, I think you rubbed off on me a little bit." She smiled, leaning into his warmth.

"You think he knows he's going the wrong way?"

"Probably not."

"Should we try and catch up to him?"

"Probably."

"So much for date night."

* * *

**LEVY'S POV;**

"Jin no! Not on my face!" She moaned, her face turning red with embarrassment.

"Oh come on Levy! You know you love it!" He waggled his eyebrows at the mage, his entire body covered in sweat.

"Ugh! No I don't! It get's all in my hair! I just took a bath!"

"May I remind you that it was I who washed said hair." He stated, pulling her in closer so he could shoot more of the sticky substance into her face.

"Gross Jin! Ew I think I got some in my mouth!" She shrieked, trying to push away from him.

"I don't know why you hate it so much." He muttered, laying his hands on her face and licking a little off her nose. "I think it's pretty good."

"Well that's because you're a freak." She stated, sticking out her nose.

"Ow, why must you hurt me so?"

"Man, I'm all sticky, wanna go take another bath? Then maybe we could read some romance novels or bake some cookies and watch movies on my brand new video lacrima!"

Jin sighed, taking her into his arms again.

"I'd much rather do more of this!" He yelled, shooting another glob onto Levy's chest.

"Noooooo! This is your last clean shirt!" She exclaimed, examining the button down with disdain. She headed towards the bathroom, grabbing four towels on her way.

"Join me when you're done making a mess with that thing." She muttered, entering the bathroom to start her bath shutting the door behind her, only to open the door again and yell at the still amused Jin.

"Oh! And I'm never having a whipped cream fight with you again!"

"Love you Levy!"

Jeez what did you think it was? Perverts.

* * *

**GAJEEL'S POV;**

Gajeel had just reached Levy's apartment when he heard it, a mans voice followed by her giggling. He froze, pressing his ear against the door. He felt a bit guilty listening in on their conversation, but...there was scent that he didn't recognize and his instincts took over. Even with his advanced hearing, the wood was to thick for him to catch it all.

"Jin...In my mouth!"

In her mouth? What was in her mouth?

"...hate it...?...love it...?

Hate what? Love what?

"...all sticky...go take another bath?"

Why was she sticky? Was she? Who was this Jin guy? He could hear water running, followed by Levy's muffled voice. He couldn't make out what she was saying...but the man's response was heard loud and clear.

"Love you Levy!"

Gajeel took a step back from the door, shock clouding his thoughts, he didn't even notice the door open and man in towel clad leaning against the doorway. How long had he been standing at her doorway?

"Oh no...Levy's not going to be happy about this."

"Huh?"

"Never go outside, she said to never go outside...and what do I do? I go right outside! Well...to be fair she did say I couldn't smoke _inside _so I would have no choice but to go outside." He rationalized, glaring down at a pack of cigarettes in his hands. "Then again, she told me to quit smoking...man I really should quit."

"Oi! Pretty boy!" Gajeel growled, clenching his fists.

The young mans head snapped up and batted his eyelashes.

"Me? Pretty? I'm flattered." He exclaimed, placing his hands on his hips. Golden eyes stared into crimson ones, a bit of glare between the two.

"Who are you?" Gajeel demanded.

"I was about to ask you that actually." He didn't seem defensive, it was like he offended at being called 'pretty'.

"You answer first."

"No you first!" He teased, giving the dragon slayer a goofy grin.

What was with this guy? Gajeel just couldn't read him.

"I'm Gajeel Redfox, now answer my question."

"Oh,well I'm Jin. Nice to meet you." He held out his hand for the dragon slayer to shake, but the Fairy Tail mage didn't move.

"JIN WHAT ARE YOU DOIN-...Gajeel?" Levy squeezed herself between the door frame and the was wearing a long sleeve white button up and a pair of striped boxers. Her hair was tied up in a high pony tail and her reading glasses were resting on her face, but he could still hear tears leaking from her eyes.

"What are you doing here Gajeel?" She whispered softly, her voice cracking softly.

"Oh...um...I" He took a deep breath, no matter what the relationship between Levy and Jin. He needed to talk to her...tell her how he felt. No matter what she needed to know.

"I need to talk to you."

"Well I don't want to talk to you."

"Levy ya gotta listen to me please! Levy I love yo-"

She raised her hand to cut him off.

"I don't want to hear it. Gajeel you're too late."

She grabbed Jin's arm, dragging him back into the house.

"Goodbye."

The door shut. Silence.

* * *

**OH MAN...OKAY SO I KNOW THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SHORTER THAN MOST BUT I PROMISE THAT THE NEXT ONE IS GOING TO BE SUPER LONG. NOW PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I LIVE ON REVIEWS! THANK YOU ALL WHO'VE READ SO FAR! TIME FOR SHOUTOUTS!**

**THANK YOU**

**FLYGRRL**

**UZUMAKINAHO**

**SWIFTINGSWIFT13**

**LUVPEGASI1**

**FOR REVIEWING. IT REALLY MEANS THE WORLD TO ME! SEEYOU!**


	33. Jin and Levy! Bonds Unbroken!

**WHOOOOO! OVER 200 REVIEWS! I'M SO HAPPY I COULD CRY! NOW TODAY IS WHAT I WOULD CALL THE CONCLUSION OF THE LEVY/GAJEEL CHAPTERS FOR A BIT, EVEN IF IT SEEMS A BIT UNRESOLVED PLEASE BE PATIENT. HOWEVER I DO PLAN ON GIVING YOU ALL A FEW UNANSWERED QUESTIONS. AFTER THIS CHAPTER I'M GOING TO FOCUS ON JUVIA AND GRAY EXPLICITLY. SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS VERY LONG AND VERY LOVELY CHAPTER OF MINDLESS! DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW/FAVORITE/REVIEW. FAIRY TAIL IS OWNED BY HIRO MASHIMA AND FUNIMATION.**

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO; JIN AND LEVY! BONDS UNBROKEN!**

**LEVY'S POV;**

Levy paced back and forth in her bedroom, her mind still replaying what had happened just a few nights previous. Books and papers were scattered throughout the room. Several bookshelves leaned against the mint green walls. Her desk was covered in a mountain of books, an ink quill jammed between the spines. Sitting on her orange swirled bedspread was Jin, lounging comfortably and clutching one of her several feather pillows.

"You're going to wear out the wood Levy." He pointed, eyeing the blunette carefully. Levy's head snapped up, her body stiff with tension.

"Huh?...Oh Jin, when did you get in here?" She asked, deciding to grab a few books from the floor and stack them haphazardly on the night stand. She then began to organize the books, dust the bookshelves, mop the floors, and throw all the dirty laundry. She always liked to clean when she was frustrated or angry about something, which of course was good for Jin, who didn't like to do much of anything.

"I've been in here for a while Levy, I was wondering how you're doing." He stated, standing from his position on the bed so she could make it.

"I don't want to talk about it Jin." She muttered,fluffing one of the pillows angrily.

"Was he the one who broke your heart?" He questioned softly. For the past few days, he and Levy stayed in the apartment, Levy would cry in Jin's arms until she grew tired and fall asleep, then she would act as cheerful as possible, trying to save what little dignity she could. Crying over Gajeel was so frustrating, she didn't want him to hurt her so badly. Though now she was just angry. Angry that he came to her in the middle of the night to tell her who knows what. She didn't want to hear what he had to say. The Mage didn't respond to her roommates question, choosing to instead move to the kitchen to scrub the dishes. She let the warm water soak her hands, grabbing the dish soap and lathering up a sponge she went to work. After a few moments she felt Jin's arms wrap around her waist from behind, his warm breath tickling the back of her neck.

"Levy you have to talk to me. Bonds Unbroken remember?"

Levy sighed, closing her eyes and leaning into his chest.

"We promised each other we'd watch over each other. All three of us did."

The blunette shoved the man aside, her entire body tense and her face set in a scowl.

"Don't bring up the past to me Jin! I know what The promise you, Rin and I made! Why do think I became a Fairy Tail wizard in the first place?!" She yelled, her arms flailing about. Jin started towards her, hands outstretched.

"Levy..." He started but Levy cut him off.

"Jin I owe you and Rin so much already. Please don't put more on my shoulders by helping me through this."

Jin stared at the Mage, awestruck.

"You don't owe me anything Levy. Just like you don't owe Rin! You owe it to yourself to be happy and not wallow in self pity all your life! It's not your fault he's gone."

Levy turned to face her friend, his face soft and caring. She grabbed his collar, pulling his lips to hers in an intense and angry kiss. Jin pushed the girl away, her body crumbling to the ground.

"Levy..." Jin bent down to embrace the girl on the floor, giving her a soft kiss on the head. "You know I'm not the one you want to be kissing."

"Jin! Jin!" She sobbed, rubbing her hands over tired eyes. "I'm just so confused! How could I still love _him_ when _you're _here with me?!"

"Shhhhhh, it's okay. You're going to be okay." Jin cooed, stroking the girls hair until she grew tired and fell asleep. Jin cradled the girl up, taking her to her room and tucking her into bed. After making sure she was fully asleep, Jin grabbed his brown leather jacket and put on a pair of faded jeans.

"Don't worry Levy." He whispered, heading out the door. "I'll take care of everything."o]

* * *

**GAJEEL'S POV;**

Deep within the Magnolia forest, the sharp sounds of metal against metal echoed through the trees. Fairy Tails iron dragon slayer as well as his trusty black exceed, were currently going toe to toe in good old fashioned sparing. Sweat dripped from the dragon slayers face, his shirt thrown off long ago. Gajeel shot forward, iron club rearing back and slamming into one of the many trees that surrounded them. Lily flew up, letting out short, panting breaths. Gajeel grinned.

"Nice dodge Lily...Let's see if you can do it again!"

Gajeel jumped to the air, extending his leg in a swift iron kick. Lilly's arms shot up protectively, blocking Gajeel's kick but not its impact. The exceed flew back, getting caught in the branches of a tall pine. Lily let out a small chuckle, placing his musica sword in his back and flying back down. The exceed shrunk down to his usual form, grabbing one of the jugs of water they'd brought and taking a swig. After his drink Lily lay back against a tree, watching his metal friend still remain in his Dragon Force form.

"Are you running away Lily?" He growled between clenched teeth. Pantherlily sighed. The two had being fighting for three days and there was still no sign of Gajeel slowing down.

"All must rest at some point my friend."

"Heh. You're just chickening out."

"You're doing well Gajeel. Even after going at it for three days, you still haven't left your Dragon Force." Lily decided to change the subject of his cowardice. Even though the exceed was indeed tired and needed a break, he was far to prideful to admit it. Gajeel gave his cat a lopsided grin, sharp teeth gleaming in the sunlight.

"Of course I'm doing well. We've been training for three full days now." He pointed out, relaxing enough to leave his iron scaled form.

"Why are we training? There has been no sign of Rathal for close to two weeks now." Gajeel questioned. It was true, Anna and Claie had gone off as soon and the Dancing Gypsy master recovered, stating they were heading to the magic council to interrogate the captured Salem Blade members. Edeya remained at the guild, staying by Erza side as her personal companion. Juvia stayed locked away in her apartment, though Gajeel hadn't had the time to visit her. That didn't stop that stupid ice wizard from bugging him about her. The ice mage would constantly ask him about the blunette, stating she wasn't doing well. This left the iron dragon slayer feeling a little guilty. He would visit her when he got back from training. The only problem was...a certain solid script mage's apartment sat just three doors away and he really didn't want to run into her or that Jin guy. Gajeel resisted the urge to leap back into sparring with Lily. The thought of the two of them together was driving him mad. He was convinced that whoever that guy was, he deserved Levy much more then he did. Even with this in mind, the dragon slayer still selfishly wanted her all to himself. He looked up to the sky and wondering if Levy still held any feelings for him.

"Excuse me, Gajeel Redfox?" A rich voice questioned, sounding slightly out of breath.

Gajeel whipped around to the object of his frustration and misery, and though the man had done nothing to him physically to harm him, he wanted to clobber him none the less. The man stood beside the tree where Pantherlily had previously been sitting against. His white hair was left down, falling down his back in messy waves. Golden eyes observed the dragon slayer curiously. Gajeel turned to face him, arms crossed against his bare chest.

"What do ya want?" Gajeel demanded, Lily flying beside him.

"Who is this Gajeel?" Lily asked, eyeing the stranger suspiciously. Jin gave the exceed a small wave before waltzing up and grabbing him, giving the small animal a hug. Lily and Gajeel stared flabbergasted as the young man gripped the exceed tight.

"It's great to meet you Lily! I've heard so much about you from Levy!"

"L-levy? You are friends with Levy?" Pantherlily croaked, pushing his body away from the man.

"He's more than a friend Lily." Gajeel muttered ruefully, glaring daggers at the now serious man. Jin released the exceed, standing straight and looming over the dragon slayer.

"We need to talk." He stated, giving the dragon slayer a hard look. Gajeel nodded, beckoning the man to follow him.

"How'd ya find me?" Gajeel questioned as they headed back to his place of residence. It wasn't like he wanted to make small talk with the guy he hated, but he was genuinely curious.

"Oh, I simply followed the smell of testosterone." He joked, though Gajeel didn't laugh. When they reached Gajeel and Lily's home Jin gaped in astonishment.

"You live at the scrap yard?"

Gajeel puffed up his chest, feeling defensive. A lot of Fairy Tail members thought that him living at the Magnolia Scrap Yard was strange, regardless of his desire to consume metal.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"That's so cool! I mean it's so practical! Living right near your main source of power and nourishment. I mean, if I could live next to a pile of strawberry sundaes I would." Jin exclaimed in amazement, examining the metal with overzealous fascination. Gajeel stared at the man in surprise, despite being what the dragon slayer believed to be the object of Levy's affections...he for some reason couldn't hate him...not completely anyway.

"Do...do ya wanna come in?" Gajeel gestured to the small wooden shack sitting comfortably at the bottom of what Lily liked to call 'Scrap Metal Mountain.' Jin nodded, following the dragon slayer inside, Lily trailing behind them. The interior was a mess, metal and clothing strewn all over the one room building. There was a small firewood stove pushed against the far wall, a sink beside it. The refrigerator was rusted and dirty, and it seemed to have a constant leak, soaking the worn hardwood floors. Directly across from the 'kitchen' sat a fully functioning toilet, which Gajeel concealed with a curtain. Next to the front door was a tattered black cloth couch along with a lamp sitting just beside the sofa. Sat in the middle of the room was a light wood table, mismatched chairs pushed in. Atop the table was tons of metal, unwashed dishes and food. Gajeel grabbed a bur lack sack he used when going on overnight missions and opened it up against the table. He pushed the entire mess into the sack, tossing it into the back of his home.

"Sorry for the mess." Pantherlily apologized, obviously embarrassed. Jin grinned.

"This is nothing. You should see Levy's place."

Gajeel's face twitched when the man said Levy's name. He said it so lovingly...so casually...it set his teeth on edge.

"You live with Levy then? I thought Fairy Hills didn't allow male tenants." Pantherlily asked, beckoning for Jin to take a seat. Jin scratched the back of his head, laughing nervously.

"Yeah well, hat's kind of what I wanted to talk to you guys about. Levy won't like it but...I don't really care." He grinned, sitting down on the other side of the disgruntled dragon slayer. Gajeel leaned back into his chair, placing one hand on the table and the other in his pants pocket.

"Get on with it. I don't have all day."

"First I'd like to formally introduce myself." Jin started, unperturbed by the dragon slayers sour attitude.

"My name is Jin Ushio, and I'm the son of Doctor Kaine Ushio, a wizard scientist in the city of Yemma." He paused, as if he was trying to come up with way to say what he was going to say. Gajeel had heard of Yemma, it was a town of libraries and scholars. From what he heard, most of the council's research department originated from Yemma. He'd never heard of Kaine Ushio though.

"I can tell by your expression that you've never heard of him. I don't blame you, he was a mad scientist consumed by his work, not that he ever accomplished anything mind you. He never had any time for my me or my brother Rin. Now here's a name you might recognize, have you ever heard of a Doctor James McGarden?"

Gajeel stiffened as the name slipped from Jin's lips. James McGarden, a well known wizard scientist, according to Sorcerer Weekly he was one of the most advanced men of the modern era. Intelligent, hardworking...and Levy's father. Levy never talked about him, from what Gajeel could recall, he died when she was just a little girl...though his research is still used today. James McGarden was known for his medical research, using skin cells and magic to create entire limbs for those without. Unfortunately like most scientists, he got greedy. Sorcerer Weekly stated that the man died resisting arrest, setting his laboratory ablaze in the hopes of dying with his research. Of course the council still had Ultear Milkovich then, with her Arc Of Time she could bring back what had been destroyed.

"I see, you do know of him. I cannot express how much I..._hate _that man." Jin's eyes burned with malice, glaring daggers into the wood of the table.

"What is your connection to James McGarden?" Gajeel questioned, crossing his arms. Though before Jin could answer Pantherlily interrupted.

"Tea?" He offered, setting down three cups. Jin sipped his gratefully, but Gajeel didn't touch his. Lily took his seat atop the table, blowing onto the steaming cup. "Who is James McGarden?" He questioned. Jin set down his cup, collecting his thoughts.

"James McGarden was...my father's lab partner. The Ushio family died the same night as the fire. The night James McGarden took away the things I love." He removed his jacket, his shirt and tied his hair up. Gajeel stared at the mans body. He turned his back, revealing a fairly large burn scar stretching from the top of his neck to his lower back. What a large scar. The dragon slayer was surprised that he hadn't noticed when he saw him in nothing but a towel. Though to be fair, he was a bit tempestuous. Gajeel gaped at him, realization washing over to him in waves.

"You...you were in the fire."

Jin put his shirt and coat back on, sitting back down and placing his chin into his left hand.

"You're going to far a head in the story my metal friend. Let me start with the beginning..."

* * *

**JIN'S POV; SEVENTEEN YEARS AGO...**

"That's no fair Jin! You're bigger than me!" A small girl wailed, her blue sundress covered in mud. She glared up at the boy in front of her, his hair was fluffy and white, big golden eyes shining with mischief. He wore a pair of overall shorts over a white button up and shiny black shoes. He held up a small rag doll, dangling it teasingly.

"It's not my fault you're such a pipsqueak!" He laughed, tossing the doll in the air. Though before he knew it, he was on the ground, being pinned by his double. Rin was synonymous to his twin brother Jin, though Rin was seven minutes older. Jin grinned, wrestling his brother around in the mud, dirtying their clothing. Levy cheered Rin on, holding onto her doll. Big hazel eyes gleamed in the sunlight, and her blue hair was pulled back in two high pigtails.

"Go Rin! You can do it!" She cried, stomping her bare feet and splashing mud everywhere. They always played in the marshes just outside of Yemma, the green grass home to all sorts wildlife. There were different sized ponds and lakes throughout the marshes, cattails bending towards the water. The sun blazed in the sky as midday came and went. Rin and Jin wrestled for a while, but as always, Rin came out on top.

"You should apologize to Levy! Stop bullying her." Rin told his brother, his golden eyes peering into his other half face. Jin turned his head, stubbornness clouding his guilty conscious.

"If you don't say sorry I'll tell mom." Rin threatened and Jin shook in fear. Mom was a strong woman...and even more terrifying with a wooden spoon in her hand.

"Noooooo! Okay okay! I'm sorry!" Jin cried, thrashing out of his brothers grip. They both got to their feet, standing beside Levy and giving her the same crooked grin. She smiled, her entire body radiating like the sun.

"Let's go home Levy." Rin smiled and Jin could see Levy blush. His little body burned with jealousy.

_Why did always have to be Rin?_

* * *

**GAJEEL'S POV;**

"So both of the brothers had a crush on Levy?" Pantherlily chuckled, though Gajeel couldn't help but remain silent, listening intently to the mans story. So they were all childhood friends eh? Jin took a drink from his cup, taking a deep breath.

"In all honesty, Levy always liked the cool guys, white knight types y'know? Rin was the golden child, smart, well-behaved, a real hero. He was always coming to Levy's rescue...and when I was younger I couldn't but be jealous of him. It was always 'you look so much like Rin but...' or 'If only you were more like Rin' so it was really upsetting to have Levy taken by him too."

Gajeel understood, it must suck to always be compared to someone.

"But that didn't last long...being the idiot kid that I was...I took Levy deep into the marshes one night...to impress her..."

* * *

**JIN'S POV; SEVENTEEN YEARS AGO...**

"C'mon Levy! It's just a little farther!" Jin insisted, pulling the girl through the marshes. She wore a pair of sandals, white shorts and a lime green tee-shirt with dark green bows on the straps. She was always put in cutesy clothes by his mother. Her mother left her father a few years before so she'd been staying at their house while his father and her father worked on their experiments.

"Where are we going?" She asked, sweat dripping down the small of her back. She gasped, the heat getting to her. In all honesty, it was getting to Jin too, but he wanted to show her.

"Just beyond these marshes, there's a field full of wild flowers! And a cabin with a stream!"

Levy looked at the boy quizzically.

"Flowers this time of year? Are you sure?"

Jin rolled his eyes.

"Would you quit being such a skeptic and have some fun?"

She puffed out her cheeks in a pout.

"Hey! I have fun!" She insisted, pushing past him and marching towards the field. They walked for what seemed like forever, their feet aching. Levy grabbed Jin's sleeve when she almost slipped into the mud and Jin couldn't help but blush. Ha! Take that Rin!

When they finally emerged from the canopy of marshes the setting sun bathed the field in orange light. Yellow, pink, blue and purple wild flowers danced in the breeze, crystal clear waters streaming through the grass. A few hundred meters away they could make out a cabin, with a water mill spinning against it. Levy took in a deep breath.

"It's beautiful Jin!" Levy exclaimed, running through the flowers in blissful glee. Jin laughed, happy he could make her happy. He was so distracted he didn't even notice the black figure sneak behind him...and fling him into a tree. He grunted in pain, his entire body aching. His back was full of splinters and his vision had become blurry. Blood dripped into his eyes, blocking his vision even more, but he could see the black, hulking, feathered creature slide through the field, flowers dying as it moved. Levy, who had turned after hearing the impact of Jin's body hit the tree was cowering in fear. It was inching closer and closer to her and Jin was struggling to get up.

"Levy! Levy run!" His double burst from the trees, a large stick in hand. He smashed the stick over the monster's backside, the wood shattering on impact. Jin could see Rin was scared, but he couldn't anything. Levy was crying, her little body shaking.

"Go away! Please! Go away!" Levy screamed and to their surprise. It did. It spread it's wings, lifting its ginormous body into the sky and flying away, never to be seen again.

* * *

**GAJEEL'S POV;**

"We never learned what the creature was, or why it attacked us...but we sure did get a huge scolding from mom. Each of us had lumps on our heads, and I was hospitalized for a week."

"So this big black bird attacked you and Levy, and Rin just happened to be there to save yer asses?" Gajeel gawked in disbelief. The story he was weaving made this Rin kid to be some sort of guardian angel, not a snot nosed little kid.

"Mom sent him after us, again he was her pride and joy and I was her clown." He laughed.

"That's all well and good but why are ya telling me all this?"

"I need you to know, that Levy, Rin and I. We were three peas in a pod. Rin would always say, 'Bonds Unbroken' and after that thing attacked us we made a promise to one another that we'd always _always _protect each other." Jin let out a shaky breath.

"Little did we know...how soon we'd have to keep that promise..."

* * *

**JIN'S POV; SEVENTEEN YEARS AGO...**

"This is a bad idea." Rin stated, as we crawled through the vents within Kaine Ushio and James McGarden's laboratory.

"You don't have to go if you don't want. But we want to see our father's work. Isn't that right Levy?" Jin sneered, his hair dripping with sweat. The blunette turned her head from in front of the line and nodded, her hair also soaking. Maybe the heating ducts wasn't the best idea, but Jin wasn't going to admit that out loud. Rin scoffed, shoving past Jin to crawl beside the blunette.

"Are you okay Levy? It must be hot." He handed her the bottle of water he'd had the hindsight to bring it with him. Jin grumbled as she took the bottle, her eyes sparkling at his brother. What was so great about him? He wasn't the one showing her cool bugs and teaching her how to wrestle. She took a long swig, letting out a satisfied breath when she finished. After a few more minutes they'd reached a gated opening, the smell of chemicals slipped into their nostrils, making them gag.

"What kind of experiments do they do here?" Levy asked. Jin grinned.

"They dissect scared little babies like you." He teased, earning a frightened squeak from Levy and a shove from Rin.

"Stop being a jerk, stupid." He ordered, giving Levy a warm smile.

"Stop being an idiot, idiot!" Jin growled, earning a giggle from Levy. Then we saw Levy's father, James, enter the room. He was wearing surgical gloves and a mask, his blue hair hanging haggardly over his forehead, glasses gleaming. His lab coat was covered in red.

"I hear that Mr. McGarden and father grow limbs and other such parts using a combination of chemicals and magic medicine." Rin explained, Jin or Levy didn't understand much of it, but Levy let out a disgusted snort.

"Gross! I don't wanna see that!" Levy exclaimed, grabbing onto Rin in fright, but Rin shushed her with a look. He peered down, curious to see what their parents were working on.

"Where's father?" Jin asked. It was then that James started to ramble, they all leaned in to listen.

"Kaine had to go. _Kaine had to go._ He was going to tell, he was going to ruin everything. Everything that I have done was in the name of science! He didn't understand...this needed to be done. I didn't want to do it...but he was going to tell. Now, I can continue my experiments in peace. Now where did I put him...Ah...there you are!"

He grabbed a saw, and headed to, from what the children could see, an operating table. Atop the table sat a cadaver, it's right arm and leg falling off the table. Levy closed her eyes as her father ripped of the sheet, revealing the person on the table. Jin and Rin both gasped in shock when they saw who it was.

"F-father..."

Their father's body had been cut to pieced, his arm and leg sliced open. Veins spilled from the cuts, and tubes were shoved through his nose and mouth. But that wasn't the most frightening part...the most frightening part was that they weren't _his _limbs attached to his body.

"If I can link the nerves of the body to the nerves of his limbs...yes...the magic council will never stop me...AHAHAHAHAHA..." He laughed maniacally over Jin's father's body. Jin felt sick, Levy's dad killed his father. Levy was crying as she watched her father play with Kaine's parts. Suddenly Rin grabbed both our arms, panic and fear evident on his young face.

"WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" He cried. Then one of the many lanterns that hung across the laboratory crashed to the ground. The children watched as James let out a scream of frustration.

"IT ISN'T WORKING! WHY ISN'T IT WORKING!" He cursed, throwing several torches into his research. The fire spread quickly, already surrounding the two scientist. "BURN! IT'LL ALL BURN!"

"GO! NOW!" Rin screamed, shoving us forward, but before we knew it, the grated latch snapped under our weight and fell into the fiery depths below. We screamed, falling hard onto the ground next to table full of odd smelling chemicals. When we fell they toppled over, spilling on top of Rin and soaking him to the bone. He screamed in pain. We tried to help him but he just screamed at us to leave him behind.

"IT'S TO LATE FOR ME! GO NOW!" He screamed in agony, his body twisting and contorting into to something inhuman. We ran through the lab, flame licking at our heels, it was then that flaming scaffolding plummeted down, trying to be brave, Jin pushed Levy out of the way, the flaming wood falling on top of him, burning his back and knocking him unconscious.

* * *

**GAJEEL'S POV;**

"How'd ya escape the fire?" Gajeel asked softly as Jin let out a few shaky breaths.

"Levy." Jin stated simply. "Levy pulled us both from the fire. I remember...her crying..."

* * *

**JIN'S POV; SEVENTEEN YEARS AGO...**

"JIN! PLEASE WAKE UP! PLEASE SOMETHING'S THE MATTER WITH RIN!" Levy screamed her body shaking and tears falling down her cheeks.

"...Levy?" Jin muttered, letting out a few hacking coughs.

She let out a sigh of relief.

"JIN! RIN'S A MONSTER!" She cried, her words coming out in wracking sobs. Jin sat up, his brother had become a monster. Upon his back sat black wings, his hands had become talons and his mouth opened to reveal sharp fangs. A third eyes sat atop his forehead, the eye moving frantically around. Jin screamed, falling back. Rin tried to talk, but Levy just kept screaming. The trauma from the black creature a few weeks back rearing it's ugly head. Rin let out a cry of anguish, taking flight.

"RIN WAIT!" Jin yelled after him...but he was gone.

* * *

**GAJEEL'S POV;**

"What happened then?"

"After that...the magic council got involved...and Levy left to join Fairy Tail, proclaiming she would find a way to bring Rin back and turn him back to normal."

"Have you found Rin?" Gajeel inquired.

"No. The only way I know he's still alive is the fact that we're twins. I can feel him still here in my heart." He placed his hand to his heart, a single tear falling from his eyes.

"Why are you telling me all this."

"I'm telling you this because I want Levy to stop blaming herself for what happened to Rin and my father. It took a long time for Levy to get over Rin and now that she's found someone who she loves just as deeply if not more...I want to help her. I want her to be happy. That's all I've ever wanted. I want her to smile...I want her laugh a lot. She deserves that much after all she's been through. So I'm begging you Gajeel Redfox...go to her...hold her...tell her you love her...because I...I've never been the one who should."

Gajeel shot up, staring into the mans eyes. He grinned, slapping the guy on the back.

"You're a good man Ushio." And he was off, heading to Fairy Hills to scoop Levy into his arms and kiss her softly...unfortunately...he never got that far.

* * *

**MAN THAT TOOK FOREVER! BUT I'M HAPPY WITH IT! I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT TOO! DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW/FAVORITE/REVIEW! NOW FOR SOME SHOUT OUTS!**

**THANK YOU**

**REVIEWS**

**SASHAMONROE**

**DIGI-FANCATT**

**FAIRY LOVER**

**SWIFTINGSWIFT13**

**NEKOKITTYGIRL**

**FANFICLOVE**

** .75**

**UZUMAKINAHO**

**LUVPEGASI**

**FOLLOWS**

**MISTLEHAAL**

**WATTPAD VOTES**

**KATIEL14**

**MINMIN_EUCLIFFE**

**FAIRYTAILLOVER234**


	34. Gajeel Attacked! Friend VS Friend!

**HELLO EVERYONE, I'M HAPPY TO ANNOUNCE SCHOOL IS OVER AND SUMMER IS FINALLY UPON US! (WELL EXCEPT FOR COLLEGE CLASSES ON TUESDAYS AND THURSDAYS) OF COURSE IMMEDIATELY AFTER SUMMER STARTED I GOT SICK. HOPEFULLY NOW I CAN POST AT MY LEISURE! I HOPE YOU'RE READY FOR SOME INTENSE DRAMA! AND DON'T YOU WORRY, RATHAL IS SNEAKING UP ON US! GET READY FOR A WILD RIDE. PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW/FAVORITE/REVIEW! HIRO MASHIMA AND FUNIMATION OWN FAIRY TAIL! NOT ME! I HOPE YOU ENJOY CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE OF MINDLESS!**

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE; GAJEEL ATTACKED! FRIEND V.S. FRIEND!**

**GAJEEL'S POV;**

Freezing rain pelted down on the dragon slayer, chilling him to bone. He pressed on through the streets, but it was getting harder and harder to see through all the rain. He held his hand atop his forehead in the hopes of shielding his eyes from the unrelenting shower. He peered through the rain, making out a female figure just a few meters away. Juvia? What was Juvia doing standing in the middles of the rain like this. At first, Gajeel was annoyed, he wanted to get Levy as soon as possible and didn't feel like making small talk with her. Though that was before he say her more clearly. Even from where he was, he could tell something was...off. Her appearance was gaunt, messy and unkempt, her dress clung to her body in cascading waves of fabric and she wore no shoes.

He approached his friend cautiously, her frame seemed to have thinned and her eyes dull and lifeless.

"Juvia? What are ya doing here in the middle of all this rain? Come on let go inside." He coaxed her gently, afraid that she may break if he were to loud. Her skin was porcelain white and her entire body was shaking. She opened her mouth to speak...but she wasn't talking to Gajeel.

"I know she's coming for me. I have to leave. I have to get out of here so no one else gets hurt again. Not Lucy...not Natsu...not Gray-sama. Gajeel is going to be mad...but that's alright...as long as he's safe."

What was she muttering about? She was sounding absolutely bonkers. What was stranger was that she wasn't speaking in the third person. Gajeel inched closer to the babbling girl, arms outstretched. As soon as his finger tips brushed against the pale skin of her shoulder she whipped around. She screamed, lashing out her water whip and wrapping around the dragon slayers right forearm. He winced as blood dripped from the cut, he could hear her panting fearfully. Her eyes were wild and glazed over, tears streaming down her face. His forearm was dripping watery crimson, refusing to clot do to the rain. He tried for her again, worry etched on his face.

"Juvia, what's wrong? It's me."

Juvia stared at the dragon slayers face, not a hint of recognition. Again, he reached for her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T TOUCH ME!" She screamed, giving Gajeel several more lashes. Fortunately, Gajeel had the foresight to turn his skin to steal, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt like hell. He shot forward, his fist rearing back before slamming it into the water mages stomach. She fell unconscious immediately, slumping into the dragon slayers uninjured arm. He slung her over his shoulder, letting out a gasp of disbelief. She was never this light, in fact he always teased her for being heavy. What the fuck happened while he was gone?! He started towards the guild, hoping that Wendy and Makarov could fix up his arm and give Juvia the help she so obviously needed.

"Something must be wrong with ya Juvia...if just one punch can knock ya out." He grunted, and began walking towards Fairy Tail. When he reached the guild, the two of them were soaking wet, and his arm was throbbing. Damn, he was going to give Juvia hell for cutting him...as soon as she got better of course. As soon as they entered the guild hall tons of people ran towards them. Natsu and Lucy, who were sitting at the bar, jumped as they saw the blood, Erza and that green cat stared wide eyed as he slid the blunette princess style in his arms. It hurt like a bitch, but it would be easier to hand her over. Surprisingly, or unsurprisingly if consider their relationship, Gray reached them first, taking the water mage from him and calling for Wendy. Mira was at Gajeel's side, taking his arm and examining it carefully.

"The cuts aren't deep, but we should take you to the infirmary."

Gajeel shook her off, shoving his hands in his pockets in embarrassment. He was never one to be looked after.

"It's fine, just give me some bandages and I'll wrap it myself."

Mira shook her head, her eyes growing cold.

"Let me take care of it." She ordered, sending shivers down his spine. Somewhere, he could hear Laxus's deep chuckle. He grunted, heading up the stairs into the infirmary, where Juvia had already been layed down on one of the beds. Gajeel slammed his body onto the bed next to him, his arm still throbbing. Wendy had entered the room, along with Erza, Makarov, Mira, Natsu and Lucy. Gray was already in the room, watching over Juvia like a hawk.

"Were you attacked? Was it Rathal?" Makarov questioned, and the iron dragon slayer could smell the tension in air when Rathal's name was mentioned. As far as Fairy Tail knew, he was still in hiding. Gajeel covered his forehead with the back of his hand, wincing when Mira began to clean and bandage his wounds. He layed his head down on the pillow, crimson eyes glancing worriedly at the sleeping blunette. Wendy had already started to work on her, her healing magic glowing vibrant green.

"I was attacked alright...but not by that bastard Rathal." He grimaced as Mira tightened the bandage ending at his elbow. Blood started to soak the white cloth.

"What do you mean?" Erza questioned, her hands on her hips.

"Juvia attacked me." He stated simply, looking her dead in the eyes. Gray shot up from his chair.

"No! That's impossible! Juvia would never do that."

Gajeel scoffed, his pierce eyebrows raised.

"I'm not lying Ice-princess. She attacked me...I don't know what happened while I was away...but Juvia is afraid...and I want to know why."

Gray stared down at the resting girl in disbelief, clenching his fists. He touched her pale cheek gently, cupping her face in a loving gesture. Loving as far as Gajeel could see, in all honesty, Gajeel didn't think anyone noticed it, because no one seemed to comment. Suddenly, Lucy spoke up.

"I'm going to get Levy." She announced, gathering her jacket and umbrella, rain still pouring down from the outside.

"Why?" Gajeel asked, a little nervous to see Levy again.

"I think we should get everyone who was inside my head and try and decipher what exactly is frightening Juvia so much." She said, giving the blunette a knowing stare. She knew more then she was letting on.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Natsu offered, staring at the blonde, as if his stare held some type of secret meaning. She shook her head, a small smile on her lips and a blush painting her cheeks. Gajeel almost yelled for the two of them to get a room. When did those two hook up? He'd have to give the pink haired dolt the birds and the bees talk.

"I'll be going now." She stated, exiting the infirmary and heading towards Levy's apartment. It was then that it hit him.

_Shit! Jin!_

* * *

**JIN'S POV;**

Jin put one foot in front of the other, counting the seconds that ticked by as he inched toward Levy's apartment. He cuddled the bag of freshly baked bagels to his chest, looking forward to covering them in cream cheese and shoving them into his mouth. It didn't matter that it was raining, he always enjoyed the sound of droplets pitter pattering down from the sky and onto the ground below. He always imagined, that Rin was enjoying the rain too, wherever he was. Jin was really careful to walk slowly, not wanting to walk in on his best friend getting hot in heavy with her boyfriend.

Jin grins mischievously.

"Maybe I should crash in on them. I can picture it now."

_She'll be all embarrassed! Her entire body a tomato!_

_"Kyaaaaaaaaaa!" She'll scream. Of course I'll play it off._

_"Oh nooooooo!" I'll say. "I didn't know you guys got together!"_

"I'll play it casual, maybe offer them a bagel."He laughed despite himself, and before he knew it, he'd arrived at the apartment. He grinned, this was going to be so great. He grabbed the door knob, swinging the door open and yelling in a booming voice.

"Oh Levy! Are you and the Tin Man done getting it on?" He made it obvious he was there, stomping his booted feet, his soaking body dripping onto the messy hardwood floors. He threw the bagels on the kitchen counter, pulling his hair out of the pony tail and pealing off his wet clothes. Now being naked would be considered rude, and probably really embarrassing for Gajeel and Levy...so Jin made sure to cover his lower bits with a towel. He opened the fridge, pulling out the carton of milk and taking a swig.

"How many times have I told you...NOT TO DRINK STRAIGHT FROM THE CARTON!" Levy growled, punching her childhood friend in the back of the head. He fell forward, head slamming into the fridge and stunning the white haired man. He tried to speak but drunken gibberish could only be heard. He shook his head, steadying his still spinning mind.

"Sup Lev, did you have a good time?" He asked sheepishly.

"What?"

He laughed. "Y'know, with metal man? Gajeel? I'm thinking we make strawberry sundaes to celebrate you're new found love. Where is Gajeel anyway? To embarrassed to show his face I bet."

Levy stared at him, eyes wide with confusion and hurt, which instantly sobered his chipper mood.

"Gajeel's not here." She whispered, tears already filling her eyes. Ah...God Damn it Gajeel! Was he not clear enough when he told him to 'go to her?!' And now she was crying...just great. He was about to take Levy into his arms and apologize when a knock was heard from the door.

"Levy! Levy, I know it's late but you have to come to the guild hall! Gajeel's hurt!" A female voice yelled from the other side of the door. Levy's breath hitched, her eyes becoming wide with shock, she stared at Jin, and a sadness that he'd only seen once before clouded her hazel orbs.

"...No."

* * *

**AND THAT'S ALL I HAVE FOR TODAY! I KNOW THIS CHAPTERS A BIT SHORTER THEN RECENT ONES BUT I'M STILL A BIT UNDER THE WEATHER AND WANT TO GET SOME REST BEFORE THE NEXT CHAPTER (WHICH I PLAN ON WRITING WITHING THE NEXT FEW DAYS). NOW DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW/FAVORITE AND REVIEW! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! NOW FOR THE SHOUT OUTS;**

**REVIEWS**

**SASHAMONROE**

**FAIRY LOVER**

**DIGI-FANCATT**

**SAFIRERANSOMEPOSIEDONSDAUGHTER**

**UZUMAKI NAHO**

**FANFICLOVE2014**

**LUVPEGASI1**

**NEKOKITTYGIRL**

**SWIFTINGSWIFT13**

**JOHNNY SPECTRE**

**FOLLOWS**

**Epidantrix**

**MissCelestialHeart**

**Sakura3936**

**fairylover101**

**hotstar2926**

**hughiedog**

**rotenviper**

**FAVORITES**

**MissCelestialHeart**

**Pari forever ft**

**Sakura3936**

**The Astrologist**

**fairylover101  
**

**hughiedog**

**rotenviper**

**WATTPAD VOTES**

**Katiel14**

**minmin_eucliffe**


	35. Nightmares! Jin the Wizard Scientist!

**HELLO EVERYONE, JUPITER HERE! NOW THIS IS THE SECOND CHAPTER OF THE JUVIA ARC AND I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOY IT! RATHAL IS GETTING CLOSER AND CLOSER NOW! DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW/FAVORITE/REVIEW! FAIRY TAIL IS OWNED BY HIRO MASHIMA AND FUNIMATION! PLEASE ENJOY THIS VERY TELLING CHAPTER OF MINDLESS!**

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR; GET AWAY FROM FAIRY TAIL! JIN, THE WIZARD SCIENTIST!**

**JIN'S POV;**

Sitting legs crossed beside the guilds infirmary door, Jin rested his elbow atop his knee, placing his chin on his palm. He sighed, hair tumbling past his shoulders and down his back. He stared down at his state of dress, wearing pants alone wasn't exactly ideal, he didn't know the wizards of Fairy Tail and in no way did he want these strangers asking questions about his scar. Leaning back he pulled out his pack of cigarettes, crushing the packet in agitation when he realized the entire pack was soaked in the rain. He gritted his teeth, being around so many people put him on edge. After all, he'd grown up in a small town, the type of town where everyone knew everyone and neighbors would be invited for supper. Of course that also meant everyone knew everyone's business, any dirt you wanted swept under the rug was the whispered gossip of passerby's. In all honesty, that's one of the reason's Jin moved in with Levy, no one knew him here. He tilted his face up to the ceiling of the guild, thinking back to the conversation he and his best friend shared just minutes previous.

**JIN'S POV; LEVY'S APARTMENT**

Jin grabbed a pair of jeans hanging from the couch, pulling them over his legs. He pushed passed Levy and grabbed her coat, thrusting it into her arms. She stared blankly at him, holding the coat limply in her arms.

"Levy?" He questioned, grabbing onto her shoulder and shaking her lightly. Her head snapped up and she glared at him, throwing the coat to the ground. Jin stared at the blunette in disbelief, as she went off to her room.

"Levy? Did you hear me?" The female voice yelled from behind the door.

"Just a second!" Jin called, following the script mage to her room.

"Wait what? Levy! Who's in there with you? Are you okay?" She called, but the two residents ignored her. Jin grabbed Levy's arm and demanded she explain why she was acting like she was.

"Why aren't you going to him Levy? You love him don't you?"

Levy turned her head, the slightest glint of love in her face, but besides that she was trying her best to act indifferent.

"Why should I go to him when he doesn't care for me? What reason do I have to put myself through more pain just so I can make sure Gajeel is okay. He doesn't love me. Why should I love him? I don't care what happens to him."

_Slap._

Jin smacked her cheek, anger welling up inside him. She gaped at him, shock clouding her face as she cupped her reddening cheek.

"Wha?"

"You don't care what happens to him huh? What a selfish thing to say. Why should you put yourself through more pain just for him? Because that is what love is! Love is risking everything! Taking chances! Getting hurt and hurting others! I don't know who you are but you sure as hell aren't the girl I fell in love with. She would never be so heartless and stupid. If this is the way you think I don't think you deserve to look for Rin! My brother deserves more than a scared little girl who's to afraid to love someone! Stop being so afraid of everything and move on with your life!"

He could tell his words were hurting her more than any slap she'd received, and her entire body was shaking. Though Jin didn't care, even though he had a soft for the mage she needed this to move on with her life. Even though she loves him, even though they both wanted to be together, her fear of being rejected again is preventing her from taking those kinds of risks and no amount of in words were going to fix that. After a few moments of staring, and even more mindless ramblings from Jin, Levy spoke up.

"You're right." Levy stated simply.

Jin, still caught up in his rant, didn't catch the solid script mages soft voice so he continued.

"And another thing!...wait what?" He gawked at the girl in disbelief. Levy was always the stubborn type, he expected it to take much longer to convince her that she was being ridiculous.

"I said you're right Jin. I've been so caught up in the fear of being rejected, fear of being hurt, that I've actually forgotten the reason I'd fallen in love with Gajeel in the first place. He believed in me when no one else did, even Jet and Droy think I'm this dainty flower, that I'm not suitable as a Fairy Tail fighter. Gajeel made me feel big, feel powerful. So you're right Jin, I need to be brave, take more chances."

Jin took her into a warm embrace, a grin plastered across his face.

"Good girl Levy! I'm so proud." He laughed as he messed with her hair, her expression that of annoyance. She pushed his hand away and grabbed a pair of shoes, she mentioned something about grabbing her coat and headed out of the bathroom, but before she left she whispered thank you, and Jin couldn't hold back a smile.

**JIN'S POV;**

And that was it, the two of them headed out of the apartment, bumping into the blonde girl that had been banging on the door. Jin couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious when she stared wide-eyed at him, but she still didn't say anything. She led them to guild and now here he was, sitting on the ground outside the infirmary, with several pairs of eyes staring at him. He looked up to meet the gaze of two men, one larger and the other with a nose as straight as an arrow. What a strange looking pair.

Jin smiled at them, causing the two to turn their heads and whisper suspiciously to each other.

"Who is that pretty boy? He was with Levy and Lucy. Do you think he's one of Lucy's friends from being a Heartfilia? He does have that rich person vibe about him." The larger one hissed.

Jin's eyebrow twitched. Pretty boy eh? Man how he hated being called pretty. In all honesty he blamed his long hair, which had always been soft and shiny. Levy always said if hated it so much why not let her cut it, but he liked it long, it covered his scar when he didn't wear a shirt. Not mention this damned pale skin, it so white like snow and he hated it. Being pasty didn't make you manly, so to make up for it Jin trained for years, building his muscular and mental abilities, he studied at the top universities in Fiore, becoming a wizard scientist. He did this all for his brother and Levy, he wouldn't let them shoulder the pain themselves and though Levy insisted it wasn't like that...he knew she was in pain. So no, Jin Ushio was no pretty boy.

"I don't know, but I don't trust him. No one who looks that pretty could possibly be a good guy."

Again he held back a shout, instead gripping the cloth of his jeans until they ripped. He really didn't like being called pretty. He stood, heading over to the two men and placing a hand on either shoulder. As they turned he grinned. It was obvious the two of them hadn't expected him to hear what they had said. Jin grinned, golden eyes shining, and this was figurative, his eyes literally glowed, illuminating dangerously.

"Do you really think I'm pretty? I'm flattered." He smiled, fangs poking out of his mouth.

"M-monster..." He trembled, clutching a leg of turkey to his chest. Jin put a finger against his own lips, fingernails somewhat clawed like. He smiled again at the big man, leaning even closer to him.

"Shhhhhh. Don't tell anyone you guys, even Levy doesn't know yet." Jin asked as threateningly as he could. He didn't want to reveal his transformation to the two guild members. Levy didn't know about it and he wanted to make a good impression on her friends. But sometimes he just couldn't hold back his anger. He was already on edge from just being at the guild and he didn't appreciate the two of them being so suspicious. At the mention of Levy's name the pair got serious, gazes hard.

"What's Levy got to do with something like that?" The thinner one demanded.

"Oh I'm _extremely _close to Levy. We've even _slept _together." He snickered as the blood drained from their faces and he couldn't hold back his chuckles when the two of them fell faint. He gasped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, immediately changing back and whipping around to find Levy staring curiously up at him.

"Hm? What's up Levy?" He smiled sweetly at the girl.

"What are you doing Jin? I thought I told you to stay right outside the door." She scolded, but her voice managed to rouse the two men awake. They shot up, hugging onto Levy's legs, tears shooting from their eyes in dramatic gushes. Jin growled, he may have accepted Gajeel, but no way in hell did he want two random men touching her so familiarly. Levy stared down at the two in surprise, then turning her head to look at Jin.

"What happened Jet and Droy? Why are you guys freaking out?"

"L-levy! Is it true?!" The one called Droy questioned.

"Is what true?" She asked, still confused.

"He said you two were close! Is it true?!" Jet demanded, tears still streaming from his eyes. Levy obviously didn't understand the implications of 'close' because she smiled down and stated;

"Yep! We've been close for a long time."

The two went rigid, falling back again.

"Jet! Droy! What happened?!" She cried, but Jin grabbed her arm.

"C'mon I want to check on Gajeel." He announced happily, marching up to the infirmary with gusto.

**JUVIA'S POV;**

"PLEASE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" She cried, blood leaked from cuts on her arms, legs, face, almost ever part of her was slashed to ribbons. Massive gashes covered her entire body, crimson gushing from her torn flesh. Muscle and tissue spilled from the cuts and Juvia couldn't feel any of it. She was to busy staring horrified as the woman of her nightmares grabbed her beloved Gray by the hair, pressing her silver scythe against his neck.

"NO! DON'T HURT HIM! I'M BEGGING YOU! NO MORE!" She gagged as the wretched iron tasting blood spurted from his neck and blackened gums smiled down at her. Juvia fell back, her hands slick with blood. Surrounding the two women were piles and piles of corpses and every one of those bodies were that of her darling Gray-sama.

_"You want this to stop? Oh poor Juvi, this hell is just the beginning." _Keekee cackled.

"NO! NO! NO!" She began to slam her head into the blood soaked floor, screeching the entire time. "THIS IS JUST A DREAM! JUST A DREAM! WAKE UP! PLEASE WAKE UP!" Keekee discarded Gray's body, grabbing the blunette by the hair.

_"A dream huh?" _Keekee's hair lifted, swirling around the water mage and wrapping her in place.

_No. This is no dream. THIS IS A GOD DAMN NIGHTMARE!_

* * *

**GRAY'S POV;**

Gray held the blunette as she thrashed wildly awake, embracing her tightly so she wouldn't fall off the bed. He whispered sweet words into her ear trying to coax her down. She kept crying his name, begging him to help her, to save her...but then she'd beg him to run away. He didn't know what sort of nightmare she had, but he wasn't going anywhere.

"Wendy! Wendy I need you're help!" Gray yelled, but before the sky dragon slayer could move to them and swift hand came from behind, striking the blunette at the back of the neck and leaving her unconscious. Gray looked up from the girl to see Jin, Levy's childhood friend staring curiously at Juvia, golden eyes surveying every inch of her. Gray had met Jin about a week ago when he stumbled into Levy's apartment naked and asking about Juvia. Needless to say the two men were very surprised to see each other. Of course Levy explained the situation and all was fine...until now.

"How could you? What gives you the right to touch her?" Gray demanded as a large welt started to form at the back of her neck. Jin gave him a knowing look, apologizing for striking her.

"How long has she been like this?" He questioned, gauging the room for an answer.

"Before that, tell us who you are stranger." Erza demanded, hand on her sword. Gajeel got up from his bed beside Juvia, wrapping his uninjured arm around Jin's neck and pulling him down to noogy him. Jin winced in pain as the dragon slayer relentlessly twisted the top of his fist on Jin's head.

"Ow ow ow! What was that for?" Jin shouted, taking time to tackle the dragon slayer to the ground.

"It's 'cuz yer an idiot! Don't go around hitting my friends as ya like Jin!" Gajeel answered back, gaining the upper hand and slamming the man into a wall.

"She was in pain Gajeel! She simply needed an anesthetic!"

"Don't use big fuckin' words I don't understand you dumb ass!" Gajeel growled, but Erza put a stop to the fighting quickly, knocking the two blockheads to the ground.

"I said...explain who you are stranger." She glowered.

"Yes! Answer Lady Erza's question!" Edeya ordered, staring at the red head with admiration.

"Better do it buddy, Erza's scary when she's mad." Natsu laughed, but Lucy gave him an even harsher glare, signalling for the dragon slayer to be quiet. Jin got up, bowing his head and lifting the red heads hand to his lips, kissing it softly. Everyone in the guild watched in astonishment as the powerful Titania blushed under his gaze.

"My name is Jin Ushio my dear Lady Erza. It is an honor, no a privilege, to be in the presence of such beauty."

Erza turned a deep crimson but turned her head, trying to pull herself together.

"Flattery will get you no where Jin Ushio."

Jin sighed, leaning in closer and tilting Erza's face up to his.

"I see, you are already in love with another. Though I sense it is unfulfilled and laced with much pain and sadness. Tell me my beautiful scarlet phoenix, what about this man ales you so?" Everyone stared wide eyed as Erza Scarlet's legs turned to Jello under Jin's melting gaze.

"I-I...Uh." She opened her mouth to speak but was quickly brought back to reality when she noticed the rolled up magazine he was clutching behind his back.

"What's that?" She asked, snatching it from his hand. She opened it up to reveal a Sorcerer Weekly catalog titled;

**ERZA SCARLETT; A WOMAN WITH A TASTE FOR ROMANCE.**

Gray remembered that article, it was all about how Erza like men who resembled those in romance novels. Oh now he understood, Jin was playing to her type. Erza drew her sword, embarrassment painting her cheeks.

"You...you!" She growled. Sweat beaded around Jin's forehead and before he knew it he was on the ground, a sword pressed against his neck.

"Hey squirt, aren't you going to help him?" Gajeel asked Levy, who was currently watching the spectacle unfazed.

"Nope. He got himself into this mess on purpose...I don't know if you know this but...Jin's got this weird fondness of being punished. I think it has to do with his mom. She'd beat him so often...I think he actually started to enjoy it."

Gray grimaced. What a weird guy.

"Hey, Gray Fullbuster right?" Jin asked, knots on his head had already swollen to the size of oranges and his nose was bleeding, but he was still smiling.

"Yeah." He stated cautiously, not wanting to be caught up in this weirdo's shenanigans.

"Let me have Juvia Lockser for awhile. Three days tops."

Everyone went silent, and then outraged cries filled the entire infirmary.

"Why should we give Juvia to you?!" Natsu growled, Lucy nodding in agreement.

"You're just a pervert." Erza stated.

"Pervert." Edeya agreed.

"Seriously Jin, what kind of impression do you want to make on these people?" Levy shook her head and Gajeel was laughing his head off. Gray stayed quiet for a moment before speaking up.

"Wha do you want Juvia for?"

Jin grinned.

"To help her obviously. You can come with of course."

"Help her how?" Levy asked, obviously confused on how her childhood friend could help the girl suffering from fears he couldn't begin to understand.

Jin sighed.

"Do you not smell it Gajeel? Natsu?"

The two dragon slayers took in a deep breath before covering their noses in disgust.

"What is it? What do you smell?" Gray demanded. Natsu let out a shaky breath, his nose still covered.

"It's death Gray. Juvia smells of death."

* * *

**ALRIGHT GUYS! ONE MORE VERY LONG CHAPTER AND THEN WE'RE BACK INTO THE ACTION! I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOY IT! NOW FOR SOME SHOUT OUTS;**

**THANK YOU!**

**Reviews**

**12rayne**

**Misscelestialheart**

**Digi-fancatt **

**Mallets2012**

**Luvpegasi1**

**Safireransomeposiedonsdaughter**

**Uzumakinaho**

**Fairylover**

**Sashamonroe **

**Follows**

**420weedkip (like to take a moment to say how much I love this name)**

**Marsofthegalaxies**

**RWBBYFF Fan**

**Ibelyim **

**Favorites**

**420weedkip**

**Missavenger **

**Mitzvah rose**

**RWBYFF Fan**


	36. Juvia's Trial! Jin's Pain Filled Heart!

**HELLO EVERYONE! IT'S BEEN AWHILE. NOW I'M REALLY EXCITED TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER AND I REALLY CAN'T WAIT TO HEAR WHAT YOU ALL THINK. I'VE BEEN TO THE MOON AND BACK SINCE I BEGAN WRITING THIS AND I CANNOT EXPRESS IN WORDS HOW MUCH YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT YOU'VE GIVEN MINDLESS AND TO ME. I'M SO LUCKY TO HAVE NOT ONLY MY READERS...BUT MY WATTPAD READERS AS WELL. I JUST WANTED TO TAKE A FEW MOMENTS TO TELL YOU ALL HOW MUCH YOU MEAN TO ME. *INTERNET HUG* THANK YOU ALL! NOW! LET'S MAKE HASTE! REMEMBER THAT FAIRY TAIL IS OWNED BY HIRO MASHIMA AND FUNIMATION! PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW/FAVORITE/REVIEW! NOW I'VE DECIDED TO GIVE YOU ONE MORE JUVIA CHAPTER AFTER THIS ONE JUST SO I CAN GIVE RATHAL'S RETURN TIME TO FESTER. I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER OF MINDLESS!**

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE; JUVIA'S TRIAL! JIN'S PAIN FILLED HEART!**

**GRAY'S POV;**

Boots sunk deeper into the mud as a small group of wizards trudged on through the marshes of Yemma, a hog-drawn carriage between them. Gray, Natsu and Gajeel pushed the cart from behind, spraying mud over their already soaked clothing. Gray spit, hoping to remove some of the mud from his mouth. He hoped the rain would let up soon, if they didn't hurry, they wouldn't get to Yemma before nightfall. The nights were cold this time of year and he knew that even though he had no problem with lower temperatures, others were not. Low hanging tree branches snapped as the carriage pushed against them and Gray grimaced as the copious amounts of rain water that had collected at the top of the cart sloshed down and onto his face. Lighting flashed and thunder crashed, it was if the skies themselves were at war with each other.

Jin was in front of them, scouring ahead to gauge the easiest routes. Levy was driving the carriage, surprisingly, Yemma was her hometown so she also knew the area. Though it seemed like the solid script mage was hesitant to return to the town she was born and raised. Regardless of her restlessness, she pushed forward, determination shining bright in her eyes. Gray was confused by this. Maybe her and her family were on bad terms or something? Resting inside the carriage was Juvia, Pantherlily, Happy and Lucy, who were completely exhausted. Until recently Juvia had been wailing, flailing for freedom inside the cart, Lucy managed to hold her down and knock her out, but the poor girl was covered in scratches. He and Gajeel had to hold Natsu back when they discovered Loke and Capricorn holding Juvia down and Lucy barely standing covered in gashes and lashes from Juvia's water whip. Pantherlily and Happy had been knocked unconscious but had not been harmed, but Lucy was in bad shape. They had no clue why Juvia attacked her friend, but Natsu was pissed. Though it only took a hug from Lucy to calm the dragon slayers fiery spirit. This was something the ice mage never understood, how could just one persons touch give his pink haired rival such calm? Was love really that powerful? If that was true...then why was it his embrace could not still his beloved stormy heart? Gray shivered. Juvia needed help, and he hoped Jin Ushio would be able to keep his word and fix whatever the hell was happening to his friend before she drove herself mad.

"Man I'm starving! I hope we get there soon." Natsu said, stopping to pat his stomach and interrupting the dark haired mages thoughts. Gray's stomach growled in agreement. It had been around twelve hours since the small group had began their long journey to Yemma.

"We're almost there!" The white haired man shouted.

Gray poked his head from behind the carriage to see Jin a few meters ahead waving his arm so he could be seen through the rain. Did Jin hear Natsu from all the way over there? His hearing must be as good as any dragon slayer.

"It's just over this hill here!" He pointed, long hair clinging to face and neck. Gray couldn't help but notice the excited glint in the mans eyes as they approached his hometown. It was obvious that unlike Levy, Jin was excited to be back home.

"He's excited to see his mama." Levy snickered, snapping the reins a bit to get the giant purple hog moving. Gajeel let out a laugh as well, throwing his head back in a hearty chuckle.

"Mommy's boy huh?" Gajeel smiled a toothy grin, a certain glint in his eyes. He must be thinking of Metalicana. From what Natsu had told him, the only family the dragon slayers had were their dragons and when they all disappeared, everyone of the slayers felt like they'd been abandoned. It must be exciting for them to hear about a parent who's still around to spend time with their child. Gray himself was feeling a bit sentimental, thoughts of his own family, Ur and Lyon clouded his thoughts for a moment. Maybe he should visit the ocean soon. The beach wasn't that far off from Fairy Tail.

"I'm was a mama's girl when I was little." Lucy croaked from inside the carriage, poking her head out of the front of the bed cover and joining Levy on the drivers bench. She was clutching her stomach and favoring her left arm, but she looked relatively fine. Natsu grinned up at her, grabbing her hand.

"I'm glad you're up Luce. You had me worried."

She laced her fingers with his, staring deep in to his onyx eyes. It was like they were in their own little world. Completely unaware of the world around them. God damn idiot couple. They may have not come right out and admit it, but everyone in the guild noticed their shift in behavior. It was subtle, a sideways glance here or a lingering gaze there but it didn't take very long for their guild mates to notice and now it was like they were holding up a huge neon sign.

"We're here!" Jin shouted and Levy halted the carriage in front of a giant building. It about two stories, red brick covered in green ivy and rusted iron bars covered the windows. He could see scorch marks along the walls. The building was on fire at some point. It looked as if the building used to be a run down hospital or lab, and from what he could read from the moss covered sign hung above the redwood double doors it was more likely the latter. McG..RD.. AND U..HIO APPENDAGE GROWTH CENTER. Wow...what a rundown dump. He could see Levy visibly shaking in her seat. What was up with her?

"Jin...Jin you didn't." She gasped, hands coming up to pull on her coats collar and scrap her nails against the skin of her neck. What was disturbing her so much about this place?

Jin spread his arms a grin plastered on his face...but it seemed forced.

"Isn't it great Levy? My very own secret laboratory! Remember when dad said an evil scientist is no evil scientist without his very own secret laboratory? Well what better place to do dastardly experiments then this place?"

Levy buried her head in her hands, sobbing happened? What was wrong with this place? Why was Levy so scared?

Gajeel stepped forward, his fist coming in full contact with Jin's face...but the white haired man didn't move an inch. He glared at the dragon slayer with glowing gold eyes, fangs poking from his mouth. Gajeel took a step back, watching in confusion as he became more and more beast like. Silver fur began to coat his arms and face, his nose and mouth elongated in a canine snout. His shoes tore to reveal clawed paw-like feet and a silver tail swished back and forth. The smell of wet dog penetrated the ice mages nostrils and he had to cover his nose to avoid the stench. Levy cried harder, climbing from the carriage and approaching the beast-man. Gray didn't understand...was he a takeover mage like Elfman and Lisanna? Or was he some sort of demon like they'd experienced on Galuna Island?

"Jin...Jin what did you do to yourself?" Levy whispered, reaching her hands out to touch the transformed man. Jin rested his head again hers,opening his mouth to speak. His voice was much much deeper and more monstrous than the normal elated and excited tone he usually spoke with.

"Do you think I would I would experiment with DNA manipulation and not use some on myself. I needed to know how to suppress the monster inside of _him _and the only way was to become a monster myself."

"Oh Jin..."

Jin looked to be smiling...at least what Gray thought was a smile.

"Look on the bright side Levy, you always wanted a dog!" He barked a laugh.

Gray was getting more and more confused. DNA manipulation? Him? Who was him? He needed some answers before he exploded. More importantly, what the hell did this have to do with helping Juvia?!

"Ahem. Look guys, this all really confusing and interesting and everything...but I think my wounds opened up and Juvia needs help. Remember?" Lucy pointed out, not seeming to be fazed by the man sudden change in appearance. Though to be fair...they were relatively used to seeing strange things. A wolf man was nothing more then a regular Tuesday night.

"Oh right," Jin slapped his forehead, changing back almost immediately. "Come one in. I just wanted to show you guys what I was working on so you wouldn't freak out when you saw the lab." Jin opened the double doors to reveal a brightly lit room that stunk of chemicals. Surrounding every wall...were giant test tubes. Some contained dogs or other such animals...but others were filled with birds and reptiles. It made Gray absolutely retch. He never liked how wizard scientists experimented on animals. It just never sat well with him. Gajeel was carrying Juvia in his arms, he was far more equipped to knock Juvia out if she were to wake up and start a frenzy. Gray just couldn't bring it to himself to strike her. Natsu took Lucy, Lily and Happy to a nearby cot, laying them down to rest after their injuries.

"I know it's a bit gross. Believe me...I don't like it either. But I will do anything to find what's been lost and being part wolf...well I have a pretty good sense of smell."

"Why did you bring us here?" Gray demanded, getting a little impatient. "How are you going to help Juvia?"

Jin shook his head.

"Lets not talk about that right now. I want to see my mom." He stated suddenly, heading up the stairs to the second story. Levy, who had been in a state of shock until now, finally smiled.

"I want to see Auntie too. It's been a long time and I miss her." She sniffed, following the scientist in suit. Gajeel set Juvia down in the cot next to Lucy, asking Natsu to watch over her while he and Gray drag that white haired bastard back by the hair. They marched upstairs stopping short when they heard Levy's quiet sobs from one of the rooms. They entered the room silently, surprised to see an old woman, her gray hair tied back in a whispy bun. Her eyes were lifeless, but the small rise and fall of her chest indicated she was still alive. She sat propped in a cushioned rocking chair, her hands placed neatly on her lap. Jin was crouched beside her, a sad smile painting his pale features.

"Levy's here Mom. She's finally come back."

The old woman made no indication that she could hear or even see her son in front of her. She said no words, just continued breathing softly. Levy knelt beside them, grabbing the woman's withered hands.

"Oh Auntie...I'm back...I'm finally back." She cried, taking the old woman's limp hand and pressing against her tear streaked cheek. "Auntie..."

Jin stood, exiting the room with sigh. The two men followed in suit, not sure of what to say.

"How long has she been like that?" Gajeel asked quietly.

"Three years. She had a stroke I think."

Gray watched solemnly as the man headed down stairs and began to gather chemicals and all kinds of things he didn't understand. The poor guy didn't have any family except for his mother...and now all that was left was her empty shell. He wanted to give his condolences...but it seemed like Jin didn't really want to talk about it.

"What are those for?" He asked, deciding to change the subject.

"Your friend Juvia...she's consumed by fear and death and if we don't get rid of the fear in her heart...then she'll go mad. I'm going make her face her fears with a mixture of chemicals and little magic of course."

Gray grabbed the mans arm, halting the scientists busy hands.

"What exactly does that mean?" Gray demanded.

"It means that Juvia will face every one of her fears and if she cannot take it...then she'll die. It's the only the way that she can move on from her near death experience. I did it and let me tell you...it isn't easy. But the way my life is...I need to be fearless. Now let me do my work."

"So if Juvia faces her fears...she'll be okay?"

"Possibly. But her fear is so deep I estimate only a 52% success rate."

"So they'res a 48% chance of her dying huh?" Gray asked quietly and Jin nodded.

"Okay...I'm in."

Jin's head snapped up.

"You're in?" He inquired, confusion evident on his face.

"Give me the test Jin. I'm not letting Juvia do this by herself."

"What do you mean?! If you take the same test as Juvia you have as much as chance of dying as she does! Do you really want to kill yourself over this?" Jin shouted bewildered.

"As soon as Juvia lets out her last breath...I'll already be dead."

* * *

**BOOM. DRAMA FOR DAYS. OKAY...SO CLIMAX IS COMING GUYS! ALRIGHT! TIME FORE SHOUTOUTS;**

**Reviews**

**Sashamonroe**

**Guest**

**Wanderinganime **

**RWBYFF Fan**

**Digi-Fancatt **

**Ibewildbella124**

**Luvpegasi**

**Uzumakinaho**

**Follows**

**Analushipper**

**Fangirllove3**

**Hanhannie **

**Ibewildbella124**

**Percypunk**

**Thesarksideoftheloonatics**

**Writerforming54**

**Divergentdemigod1234**

**Xxxsatasixxx**

**Favorites**

**Bryerrose77**

**Fangirllove3**

**Ibewildbella124**

**Percypunk **

**Thesarksideoftheloonatics**

**Writingforming54**

**Xxxsatasixxx**

**Wattpad**

**Katiel14**

**Minmin_eucliffe**

**Mikasarules**


	37. Terror! Together they fall!

**HELLO EVERYONE! I'M SO HAPPY TO ANNOUNCE THAT I'VE COMPLETED ALL MY COLLEGE CLASSES FOR THIS YEAR! CELEBRATIONS! I'M VERY HAPPY TO HAVE IT OVER AND DONE WITH SO NOW I CAN FOCUS SOLELY (OR SEMI-SOLELY) ON WRITING. I'VE FELT VERY LAZY AS OF LATE. ESPECIALLY WITH WRITING. BUT NO MORE! IT'S TIME TO REGAIN MY FOCUS ON WHAT'S IMPORTANT...FAIRY TAIL AND ITS FANS. I SINCERELY HOPE YOU'VE ENJOYED MINDLESS SO FAR AND CONTINUE TO ENJOY AND SUPPORT IT IN THE FUTURE. NOW! LET'S GET STARTED SHALL WE? FAIRY TAIL IS OWNED BY HIRO MASHIMA AND FUNIMATION ENTERTAINMENT, I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC'S. DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW/FAVORITE/REVIEW!**

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX; TERROR! TOGETHER THEY FALL!**

**GRAY'S POV;**

When it came down to it, Gray considered himself to be braver than most. He'd jumped head first into more than his fair share of hell holes, battled his fair share of enemies and he'd always come out relatively unscathed. So when Jin instructed him to lay shirtless on top a metal operating table and began to shove hollow tipped needles into his veins...Gray hardly flinched. Juvia had already received the same treatment, so the Fairy Tail wizard knew what to expect. The way Jin explained it, he would use a combination of telepathic magic and hallucinogenic chemicals to combine their two conscious's into one giant fear filled mass. Though Jin stated he had no idea how the merging of two minds would change the process. According to his calculations it actually raised their survival rate by O.25 percent, which in Jin's opinion was a good thing. Gray on the other hand was hardly relieved. He and Juvia had only a 52.25 percent chance of living through this experiment and in his opinion, that wasn't exactly a 'good thing'. Though regardless of this fact Gray Fullbuster was not going to call it quits, if they were to fall, he and Juvia would fall together. After a few moments grogginess began to take its hold on him...his eye lids beginning to droop until the ice mage was completely under.

The remaining wizards stared at their two friends with looks of worry and fear, each of them scared that the two of them may never open their eyes again. However, a certain iron dragon slayer sat down, back against the wall, and began to think. He held his chin in his hand, letting out a frustrated huff. He wanted to tell that stripper something...but what was it?

"Hey guys..." He called urgently, the thought suddenly striking him like a metaphorical fist. They all turned their gazes towards him, each pair eyeing him curiously.

"What is it Gajeel?" Lucy inquired, using Natsu as a sort of support beam. The dark haired wizard scratched the back of his head.

"I mean it's nothing...but do ya think that ice-princess even knows any of Juvia's fears?"

Natsu crossed his arms thoughtfully, turning his gaze to Lucy and Happy.

"I don't think so. But I don't think any of us know any of Juvia's fears. Aside from you, none of us have known her for very long. What about you Luce? Do you think Gray knows what Juvia's afraid of?"

The blonde shook her head.

"Not that I know of. Happy?"

The blue exceed thought for a minute, before clapping his paws together in realization.

"Right! That strange lady in the black dress! Juvia is afraid of her maybe?"

Gajeel, Pantherlily, Jin and Lucy stared at the exceed in confusion.

"Who?" They all asked, but Natsu nodded his head in agreement.

"I think her name was...Kuukuu...Kaakaa...or something like that. She was someone who was after Juvia inside Lucy's head. We all got knocked out and Juvia faced her alone. Apparently she vanished as soon as they brought us to Tenrou. Lucy probably doesn't remember her because all her memories were erased when the spell was broken."

"You're almost right there best buddy!" Happy exclaimed, throwing a paw in the air to gain his friends attention. "Lucy definitely forgot because of the spell and Juvia did face her alone. But her name wasn't Kaakaa it was Keekee and she was extremely powerful." He shuddered. "She gutted Juvia like a fish. We were lucky we got to Tenrou when we did because if that weren't the case...Juvia wouldn't be here."

Pantherlily grabbed his fellow exceeds shoulder, sweat dripping from his forehead.

"If this woman is truly so powerful...then what kind of fate is in store for our friends?"

The Fairy Tail wizards shifted their gazes to the two people laying motionless on metal slabs and sent a silent prayer.

_Please come back safely you guys._

* * *

**GRAY'S POV;**

Gray's eyes shot open, his body shooting up in bed in convulsive, jerky movements. He coughed, his throat dry and scratchy. He pulled the covers off his legs and headed to the bathroom. Strange. He didn't remember getting into bed, and why on earth was he only in his boxers. He always slept in striped pajamas and never slept in only his underwear. The man headed into the bathroom, shivering when his bare feet hit the cold tile. Man he hated the cold. The bathroom was simple, white tile, double vanity with dark counter tops. A single porcelain toilet sat across from the shower. He turned on the sink, leaning in to gulp down water from the faucet.

"Honey, is everything alright?"

He raised his head, wiping his mouth. Standing robe clad in the doorway was a woman, maybe twenty-five. Her long blue hair pulled back twin braids behind her back. Navy eyes stared expectantly at Gray, waiting for an answer. She was a truly beautiful woman, her pale skin like the snow itself. Who in the world was she?

"I'm fine , just a little thirsty." Gray reassured the woman. It was odd, even though Gray had no idea who this woman was he felt a deep connection with her. Almost as if he were in love with her.

"Well we better go back to bed. We have to get up early for our mission remember?"

He nodded, even though he didn't understand a word she was saying.

He turned back to the sink as was treated with one of the biggest shocks of his life. In the mirror, facing him with a look of equal shock and confusion, was a man he'd never seen before. He was quite handsome. Shaggy blonde locks fell over his forehead and bright blue eyes stared wide-eyed into his reflection. He suppressed a shout, he, he wasn't Gray! What had happened to him?!

"I don't understand! Where's Juvia?" He cried, staring into the mirror with eyes that were not his. He turned back to the woman, who was staring at the man like he'd gone completely insane.

"What are you talking about Kiran? Juvia's in her room, asleep. It's what most people do at this hour." The woman yawned, as if adding emphasis on her previous statement. Kiran? Was that his name? He looked down, his body was finely muscled, and tan. Maybe he was some sort of mercenary? Wait, back up. Juvia was in her room? Where was that? Why was she here? Gray grabbed his head, doubling over in pain.

"Kiran? Kiran what's wrong?" The woman demanded, crouching down beside her fallen companion.

"I...I need to see Juvia. Take me to her." He spoke through gritted teeth. It felt like his head was splitting open. He stumbled forward, heading out the bedroom door and into the dimly lit hallway. Using the wall as support, the woman following closely behind him. He could hear the rain pelting the house but he was used to it. It hadn't stopped raining since their daughter was born.

"Kiran explain what's going on right now! Why do you want to see our daughter so badly?!"

"I just have to! She's in danger I just know it!" Gray grabbed the doorknob, turning it and shoving the door open and falling face first into the darkness of the room. The only light being that coming from the moon. The window was wide open and moonlight spilled into the room and they could see their daughters sleeping form. Her tiny chest rising and falling as she dreamed. Gray let out a sigh of relief, glad to see that his feeling was wrong and she was safe.

As soon as he let out a breath a club came down on his head, sending him into groggy semi-consciousness. He heard his wife scream when a shadow leaped from the darkness, attacking her in a similar fashion. Was this what Juvia was afraid of? This man? He struggled to sit up, the blow to his head taking its tole on the mans coordination. His wife did the same, but neither of them could muster the strength.

...Until they heard her scream. Her tiny, high-pitched scream. She sat up in bed, screaming her little head off. His entire body burned with rage as the man approached her, a knife glinting in the moonlight.

"DADDY! HELP ME!"

Gray shot up, seeing red. It was like he was an entirely different person. He could feel an angry red aura surrounding him and his eyes literally glowed with power. He sped forward, tossing the man to the ground in a single motion. Gray growled, hot breath escaping his clenched teeth in a steamy mist. His nostrils flared as he began to beat the man to a bloody pulp. Red splattered all over his body and he reveled in the feeling of crimson dripping off his finger tips. Suddenly he felt a pressure on his back and arms wrapping around his neck. He paused, relaxing into her embrace.

"Kiran..." She whispered gently, her entire body engulfing him in a warmth unlike any he'd ever felt.

"Mi...Mia..." He murmured lovingly, as if Gray had no control of his own mouth. Why was he so calm in when he was in her arms? It was otherworldly, this feeling of calm euphoria.

"It's okay. Juvia's safe. Gray turned towards to the little girl in bed, her entire body was shaking. She must have been terribly afraid of this man. Who knows what would have happened if Gray hadn't interfered. He stood up, ready to take the shivering girl in his arms and rock her back to her peaceful sleep. Imagine his surprise when the little girl screamed, running from her father and huddled in the corner, shaking in fear. He reached for her again but she kept screaming. It was then that he realized his hands were covered in blood. Finally he understood.

Juvia wasn't afraid of some random burglar.

_Juvia was afraid of her own father._

He stepped back, giving the sobbing girl some space. She stopped shaking, staring at her fathers blood soaked form.

"Juvia...I understand if you're scared of me now. I just want you to know...that daddy will do anything to protect you." He turned his back to the girl, ready to shower and take whoever this guy was to the authorities...or the hospital. He wasn't sure which. He felt small arms wrap around his thighs, a tiny head pressing against his legs.

"Don't do that Juvia! You'll get dirty!"

"I don't care!" She murmured into his boxers, her soft voice muffled by the cloth. "I love you daddy."

He smiled, picking up the girl and twisting her around. She giggled, her face covered in drying blood. Mia huffed, picking up the burglar by the arm and dragging him outside their daughters room. Gray was surprised by her strength, watching his amazement as the woman took the beaten man down the hall and outside their home.

"Daddy, can I sleep with you?" Juvia asked, holding onto her fathers shoulders. He smiled.

"Sure. As soon as we get you cleaned up."

"And we take this guy to the authorities." Mia called from outside. Using her water body to shield herself from the rain. So she was a water magic user too. Did that mean Juvia's parents were part of a wizard guild? Crazy. After a few hours of clean up and dragging an unconscious man to the authorities the three Lockser's were exhausted, all of them fell into bed in a tired heap. They smiled, falling asleep almost instantly and Gray couldn't help thinking.

_One fear down...however many more to go._

* * *

**JIN'S POV;**

He left the Fairy Tail wizards alone to watch over their friends, choosing to instead head outside for a much deserved smoke. His hair had been pulled back into a messy bun, and his eyes couldn't be any dryer. In all honesty he hadn't gotten much sleep the past few nights. He couldn't imagine why though. Taking care of your heartbroken friend, handling her hot blooded guild mates and setting up a complex experiment...he should have gotten plenty of sleep. He chuckled slightly at his own thoughts. He was even sarcastic in his own head.

He put the cigarette between his teeth, pulling out a pack of matches. Leaning against the brick of his laboratory the scientist pressed the flame against the cigarette...only to have it snatched away from him and crushed between a black gloved hand. He raised his arms in frustration. Why was it that lately no one wanted him to have a friggin' smoke?!

"You shouldn't smoke. It's bad for your health." A deep voice stated. Jin glared at the man in front of him. He was tall, maybe in his mid-twenties. Black hair fell down the left side of his face, covering it completely. The side that could be seen was alabaster in color, with a forest green eye staring deep into Jin's. He was dressed in mostly black, the collar of his shirt pulled up over his chin. Down the side of his mouth was a jagged scar, the skin still pink. Maybe it hadn't healed properly.

"Thanks for the advice." Jin snorted, pulling out another cigarette. "What do you want stranger?"

"I'm not a stranger Jin Ushio. I was sent by your brother Rin."

The cigarette dropped from Jin's mouth, his entire body freezing up. Rin? Rin sent him? Jin grabbed the mans collar, pulling him down to meet so he could get in his face. The man didn't seem surprised and he didn't try and escape Jin's grasp.

"Where is he?! Is he alright?!" Jin demanded, his body beginning to transform. Again, the man didn't seem surprised or try to break free in anyway. Wasn't he fazed by his transformation.

"Rin is fine and he has a message for you."

"A message? What is it?" He demanded, almost snarling.

"Stop looking for me."

In the next instant the man disappeared, vanishing in the trees. Jin stared, shell-shocked. Rin wanted him to stop looking for him? No! Never! He had to find him! Jin transformed fully, landing on all fours, sniffing the air for the strangers scent. As soon as he caught it he took off through the trees, only to stop and look back at the lab. It was wrong of him to leave them like this but...Rin took top priority.

_I'm sorry Fairy Tail._

* * *

**? POV;**

"Should we chase after the wolf?" An old man questioned, his body hidden in shadow.

"No, our true targets are inside. We have no need to kill the wolf." A young man pointed out, sounding a bit bored.

"Awe, but I so wanted that pretty silver coat." A girl complained, twirling her orange hair between two manicured fingers.

"You just bought a fur coat a few days ago! You really a spoiled brat." The old man scoffed, stroking his mustache.

"Shut it you wrinkly old prune!" She growled, red eyes glimmering dangerously.

"That's the problem with youngsters nowadays. No respect for their elders."

"Both of you shut up. We have to follow Rathal-sama's orders." The young man pointed out, still sounding uninterested. To be honest he only reprimanded them because of he didn't want to hear Rathal-sama bitch about it later if their cover was blown. He was always blamed for their misbehavior and it was such a drag to be yelled at all time.

"Will we get to kill them?" The girl asked excitedly.

"Of course you idiot. That's why we're here." The old man pointed out.

"You don't have to be so mean!" She pouted.

"Both of you zip it and sit here quietly. We attack at first life and remember, we're taking Lucy Heartfillia alive."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! OKAY, I'VE DECIDED TO STOP IT HERE BECAUSE IT'S LATE AND I'M REALLY TIRED! BUT KEEP IN MIND THERE WILL BE MORE FEARS AND MORE ACTION TO COME! ANYWAY I HOPED YOU LIKED IT! PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW/FAVORITE/REVIEW! NOW FOR SOME SHOUT OUTS;**

**REVIEWS**

**SAFIRERANSOMEPOSEIDONSDAUGHTER **

**UZUMAKI NAHO**

**LUVPEGASI**

**SASHAMONROE**

**AYRMED**

**WATTPAD VOTED**

**KATIEL14**

**ESTERDELORENTES1**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING MINDLESS!**

**-JUPITER**


	38. Underwater! Juvia's Unstoppable Rain!

**HELLO EVERYONE! ARE YOU READY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER? I'M VERY HAPPY RIGHT NOW. OVER 30,000 PEOPLE HAVE READ MINDLESS AND I'VE JUST REACHED OVER 240 REVIEWS! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING/REVIEWING/FOLLOWS/FAVORITES. EVERY TIME I READ YOUR ENCOURAGING WORDS AND THE NUMBERS GO UP I JUST GET SO EXCITED. THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT. SINCE I'VE STARTED WRITING THIS I JUST CANNOT STOP SMILING. REMEMBER FAIRY TAIL IS OWNED BY HIRO MASHIMA AND FUNIMATION. PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW/FAVORITE/REVIEW!**

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN; UNDERWATER! JUVIA'S UNSTOPPABLE RAIN!**

**JUVIA'S POV;**

"Juvia, honey wake up."

The blue haired girl shut her eyes tighter, ignoring her mothers calls. Grabbing the edge of her blanket she pressed her face harder into her pillow, trying to remain in her comfortable sleep.

"Juvia it's time for school."

She groaned inwardly, not ready to face the days challenges. She hated school so much it almost made her sick. Her parents didn't understand, no one did. Everyday she would walk to school, clutching and umbrella and praying no one would notice her presence. Every one of her classmates knew that she was cause of the constant rain and also the cause of their never ending torment. People would complain to her parents about the rain and random strangers would whisper as the Lockser family passed by at the market place. Due to the years of rain, Juvia's small villages agricultural community was almost nonexistent. They blamed her for their lack of prosperity and in all honesty Juvia couldn't disagree with her neighbors whispered gossip. Since the day she was born the rain stayed by her side, like a friend she never wanted and her parents suffered the consequences.

She knew that her parents weren't welcome among the masses, even their fellow wizards turned their backs on them. It wasn't long after she was born that the three of them were shunned and turned away from the townspeople. Despite that however, neither of her parents treated her with anything but love and kindness. So for twelve short years, Juvia Lockser was happy.

"Juvia I know that you're awake. You need to get up and eat breakfast." Her mothers tone sharpened a bit, growing agitated with her daughters stubbornness. Juvia quickly opened her eyes, shooting up from bed and running to the bathroom.

"Sorry Mama! I'll get ready right now!" She shouted, reaching for her toothbrush.

Her mother followed her into the small bathroom, a dress neatly folded over her forearm. Juvia groaned inwardly, wondering why her mother insisted on her wearing dresses. Her mother always told her that being a wizard was a dangerous and merciless profession, and women were no exception. Her mother hardly ever wore a skirt or a dress, choosing a pair of jeans, blue crop top and leather jacket instead. She would always sigh with contentment when Juvia adorned a frilly dress, saying that she wished she could dress up every once in a while. Juvia still hated wearing them, dresses were so inconvenient.

Of course, the blue haired girl put the dress on anyway, but it didn't mean she had to like wearing it.

Her mother went to work on her hair, brushing through her azure locks and tightening them into low curls.

"You're so beautiful Juvia, my beautiful little raindrop." Her mother cooed, pulling the little girl into a tight hug. Juvia groaned in protest, pushing her mothers arms away.

"Don't call me that! I'm not a kid anymore!" She cried, running out of the bathroom and bumping into the hard body of her father. The blonde didn't move an inch from the impact, his daughter however was not so lucky. She flew back, landing on her butt with a loud thump. Kiran stood dumbfounded at the girls sudden appearance. He was wearing blue and white striped pajama's along with bright pink bunny slippers. In one hand steamed a mug of hot coffee and in the other a Sorcerer Weekly magazine. When the wizard realized what had transpired he immediately dropped the magazine and bent to pick the girl up, scooping her into the crook of his arm and dragging her into the kitchen. Juvia kicked at open air, demanding to be put down.

"Let me go! LET ME GO!" She screamed.

Kiran chuckled at his daughters anger.

"Calm down, you need to eat quickly if you want to get to school on time. Or do you want me to run you to school like last time?"

The girl shrieked, wiggling her way out of her fathers arms and flying into her seat at the breakfast table. She began shoveling food into her mouth, barely chewing. Smiling Kiran sat down along side his daughter and started eating. After a few minutes his daughter reached for some toast, but he quickly smacked her hand away.

"Don't eat those! Your mom insisted on making the toast today."

Juvia grimaced. Her mother was many things. An unbelievable water mage, a loving wife and mother, she could even build a house from scratch but in no way could Mia Lockser cook. Juvia flipped over the bread to reveal blackened char underneath.

"Thanks dad, I don't know what I would do without you."

Her mother walked in a few moments later, looking angry and a bit exasperated. Kiran's expression went from playfully amused to dangerously serious in 0.002 seconds.

"What's wrong Mia?" He asked.

"I just got a letter from my mom, and she's coming over. Tonight."

Juvia and her father both dropped their utensils, a look of utter panic painting their faces.

"What are we going to do?" Juvia cried, her entire body shaking. "Grandmother's coming! Mama, Dad what do we do?!"

"First things first we don't panic and you need to get to school."

"You think I can concentrate at school when grandmother's coming? Mama I can't!"

"Get to school young lady. Now." Her mother ordered, grabbing her daughters book bag and shoving it into the girls chest. She grabbed a piece of her burnt toast, handing it to her daughter before pushing the still muttering girl out the front door.

"Your father and I will handle your grandmother. Have a nice day at school, I love you!"

Juvia managed a small wave, whispering what sounded like 'I love you'. She opened her umbrella, beginning the long walk to school. She shook her head, clearing her mind of all negative thoughts. Her parents would handle her grandmother, they were her parents after all.

_The tiny water mage trudged to school in pouring rain, unknowing to the fact she would never again share another meal with her parents._

* * *

**GRAY'S POV;**

Gray sat at his desk, twirling his pencil between two fingers. Imagine his surprise when he woke up a child, heading to school to get his education. To be perfectly honest it didn't exactly faze him. First he was Juvia's dad and now he was classmate. It was pretty simple, he just needed to figure out what she was afraid of. The teacher entered the class room and started to call attendance right away. Gray was surprised to discover that Juvia was absent, was he not supposed to be at school? If that was the case then he might as well cut class as soon as possible.

He was just about to raise his hand to ask to use the restroom when the door swung open, sending a moist breeze through the class room. He turned in his seat, craning his neck to see blue curls bouncing to the front of the classroom. Gray's mouth almost dropped open. She was just so adorable! She was wearing a deep purple dress, the frills reaching just above her knees and poofing out. She wore purple and white striped knee socks along with shiny black shoes. Accompanying her tight blue curls was a purple lace headband. She looked just like a doll!

She glanced nervously around the room, clutching her book bag to her chest like it was her shield.

"I'm sorry I'm late." She whispered, large eyes staring apologetically at her fellow classmates. Gray could hear a few of them snicker.

"I bet she thinks she's cute, dressing like that." He heard a girl whisper behind him.

"Awe, don't be mean! I mean, she looks cute...for a monster!" Another girl laughed, setting Gray's teeth on edge. How dare they talk about Juvia like that.

"She's just a witch! It hasn't stopped raining since she was born!"

"What was it they used to do with witches back in the old days? Oh yeah, they burned them!" A boy smiled. "Why don't we burn the Rain Witch!"

"No, we don't want her to cast a curse on us!" A girl screamed in mock horror.

Juvia walked slowly down the rows of desks, her eyes to the ground. Gray couldn't take much more of this. It was just too cruel.

"Hey Rain Witch! How about you just save us all the trouble and just end it already!" A girl shouted, sticking her foot out and tripping the unsuspecting young mage. Juvia let out a squeak of surprise, landing unceremoniously on her face. Her dress flew up, revealing her panties to the entire class room. Gray looked to the teacher to intervene but she sitting at her desk, pretending she wasn't seeing anything. He could have sworn he saw the instructor start to laugh along with the gang of students, but it was only for an instant.

All the kids surrounded her, laughing at her fall. One girl actually stomped her foot on top of Juvia's hand, causing the young Juvia to cry out in pain.

"Come on Rain Witch! Curse me! Show me that awesome mage power you have! You're nothing but a filthy witch!" The girl spat, causing all the all the other children to fall to the floor in stitches. They stopped laughing when Juvia grabbed the girls ankle, glaring up at her with murderous eyes. The girl went rigid, but soon began to cry. Through her sobs Gray managed to make out words like 'witch' and 'cursed me' but she was borderline hysterical. It was at this time that the teacher called the classroom to order, saying that the girl who had just a few moments before been beating on Juvia, could be excused from class. Gray was burning with rage, these children, this teacher...they were evil. He helped Juvia up, he expected her to be a mess of tears but to his surprise she was smiling.

"Are...are you alright?" He asked, taking her bruised hand in his own. A few kids gasped but no one said anything. Juvia stared at the boy in confusion, but soon smiled.

"You're new here, Micheal right?"

Gray felt himself nod.

"Thank you for being concerned about me Micheal." She smiled. He felt his heart involuntarily skip a beat. Whoever this Micheal kid was, he had a crush on Juvia. But, the kid was too much of a coward to do anything about her torment.

"Do they always do stuff like this?" He asked, walking her back to her seat, sitting on the floor next to her desk. Juvia stared at him quizzically.

"Not always, but I deserve it. What are you doing?" She inquired, staring down at the boy beside her.

"I'm sitting next to you. I mean there's no open desks so the floor will have to do. What do you mean you deserve it?" Gray asked, angry boiling in his gut.

"Since you moved here it hasn't stopped raining has it Micheal?" Juvia asked, though she already knew the answer.

"Now that I think about it, no it hasn't, but what does that have to do with you Juvia?"

"Well it's all my fault, I cause the rain. It has never stopped raining, not once since I was born."

Gray stared at the girl in shock.

"Never? Wow, that's a lot of rain." He mused.

"Exactly, and everyone is right about me, I'm a witch and I deserve to be punished. So it's better if you just stay away from me Micheal, or else you'll be cursed."

Gray looked up at the lonely girl, reaching up a grabbing her hand. He could feel his face growing hot.

"I-I'm not going anywhere Juvia, I-I really want to be your friend. So I won't move, I'll sit here everyday if I have to. I-I like the rain so I don't mind." He was blushing so much and he was sure he was completely screwing everything up. He heard Juvia sniffle and glanced up to see her to start sobbing onto her desk, a giant grin plastered on her face. Oh no! He must have said something to make her sad!

"M-Micheal?" She croaked.

"Y-yes!?" He stammered

"Thank you."

* * *

**GAJEEL'S POV;**

"...M-Micheal..."

Gajeel's head snapped up, his eyes wide. He shot from his place at the wall, making a B-line for his sleeping guild mate. Lucy, Levy, Natsu stared at the iron dragon slayer in confusion.

"What's wrong Gajeel?" Levy asked, following behind the dark haired man.

"Juvia just said Micheal." He informed them, worry etched on his pierced face.

"So? What's that got to do with anything?" Natsu questioned, heading to Juvia's other side. Lucy went over to Gray, checking his condition.

"Micheal is the name of Juvia's first love." Gajeel told them, still looking worried.

"And?" Lucy prompted.

"Juvia lived in a small town, a town of mean sonsofbitches who treated her like dirt. Her only solace in that hell was her parents and Micheal."

"Doesn't that make Micheal a good guy?" Natsu pointed out.

"It's not that...it's just that after Juvia met Micheal...her life turned upside down."

* * *

**JUVIA'S POV;**

When school finally ended Juvia was practically over the moon, she and Micheal walked home together, holding hands underneath his umbrella. She had a giant grin on her face and she felt something she hadn't felt since she was small; hope. Juvia actually hoped for the future. She smiled at her new friend, who was grinning back with gusto.

"Do you want to come to my house Micheal? My dads making beef stew for dinner." She suggested, a little nervous about her new friend meeting her parents. Micheal thought for a second, pondering her offer. Suddenly Juvia was a big pile of nerves. Of course he didn't want to come.

"Sure, but I can't stay for dinner. My mom will kill me if I'm out too late."

She nodded happily, glad he didn't reject her offer. They headed to her place at the edge of town, splashing in puddles and laughing the entire way. When they approached her house Juvia could hear the sound of glass breaking and she couldn't help but flinch. Micheal stared at her with concerned eyes.

"Do your parents fight a lot?" He questioned softly, giving her hand a squeeze.

"No! It's not like that! It's just...things get a little tense when my grandmother comes to visit."

"I should go home." He suggested, his eyes darting around in fear.

"No! Don't go home...we'll just go through the back!" She stated, pulling him across her yard and through her back door into the house. She motioned him forward, signaling him to remain quiet. She could hear her mother yelling from the kitchen.

"IT IS NOT YOUR DECISION TO MAKE YOU OLD SERPENT!" She screamed, throwing what Juvia thought to be a plate.

"Mind your tongue Mia, you may be married to a brute but I will not have you acting like one in my presence." A decrepit old voice croaked. Her voice was like venom, seeping its way into Juvia's bloodstream and freezing it like ice.

"I'm guessing your mom and grandma don't get along."

Juvia nodded.

"YOU ARE NOT HER MOTHER! I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE MY BABY AWAY FROM ME!"

"You don't have a choice in the matter Mia. The child has still not mastered her powers correct?" She asked condescendingly, letting out a wet cough.

"That may be true Gertrude, but she doesn't need to be uprooted from her home at such a young age. Mia's training didn't begin until she was at least sixteen. Juvia is only twelve." Her father pointed out calmly. The Yin to her emotional mothers Yang.

"That may be the case with my daughter Kiran Lockser, but my daughter does not have Beserker blood running through her veins, making her magic unstable and dangerous. It hasn't stopped raining since the child was born. Don't you think it's time she learned to control her powers? Water magic can be destructive and she needs guidance."

"WHAT SHE NEEDS IS A NURTURING AND LOVING ENVIRONMENT! JUVIA IS NOT READY FOR YOUR TRAINING!"

"Juvia will have to be ready, I've talked to the Magic Council." Juvia could hear a paper being slid across the table.

"In light of the agricultural decline due to your daughters uncontrolled magic power, the council has decided to completely strip you of your parental rights. Juvia has been adopted by me."

Juvia's breath caught and tears started to form in her eyes. Micheal wrapped his arms around her, crying himself. Her mother fell to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. She heard the table break into splinters as her fathers fists came into contact. She could feel his magic power burning through the entire house.

**"_Juvia is our child."_**

"Not anymore, I'll come for Juvia in the morning. Goodnight."

And with that, her grandmother left, closing the door softly behind her. Holding onto Micheal's hand she opened the kitchen door, taking in a deep breath. Her parents stared at her with grief stricken faces. Juvia was shaking in fear, her entire body shivering uncontrollably. Juvia's mom crawled to her daughter, pulling her into her arms.

"Shhhhhh baby, no one's going to take you from us. We won't let that happen." She stated, crying softly. Her father joined them on the floor and it was then that he noticed the little boy holding onto his daughter's hand. He was crying, but he stood tall and determined.

"Sir, how can I help?" He asked in a small voice.

Kiran shook his head.

"Go home son."

"Bu-but! I can't just leave Juvia!"

Kiran grabbed the boys shoulders looking deep into the boys eyes, praying he listened to what he had to say.

"Go home, and for Juvia's sake...forget about her, forget about us. Please son, this is the only way you can help Juvia. If care about her in the slightest...you'll forget about her. Now go home!" He yelled, eyes glowing red for emphasis. The boy nodded, running from the house.

"Go pack a bag Juvia, we're leaving." Mia ordered, sniffling a bit.

"Mom..." Juvia cried.

"We'll go away, run away where the council can't find us. Don't worry baby, no one's going to take you away from us. We'll keep you safe."

Juvia wiped her eyes, taking in a deep breath.

"Mom I'm going with grandmother." She stated.

"What? No you're not young lady. You're staying with us!"

Juvia gently removed her mothers hands from her shoulder, taking a few steps away from her parents. This was the only way she could keep them safe from the council. She didn't want her parents to be wanted for the rest of their lives.

"Mom, I'm going with grandmother. She's the only one who can help me control my magic. You can't help...you've never helped me." This was the only way. She had to make them hate her, or else they'd never be able to let go. Her mother blinked in confusion.

"What? What do you mean Raindrop?" She asked, reaching for her daughter. But Juvia smacked her hand away.

"I-If...IF I HAD NEVER BEEN BORN THEN I WOULDN'T HAVE TO GO THROUGH THIS HELL EVERYDAY! DO YOU SEE THIS?" She cried, raising up her bruised hand.

"THIS HAPPENED FOR YEARS, EVERYDAY! AND YOU JUST THOUGHT I WAS CLUMSY?! YOU...I HATE YOU!" Shes screamed at the top of her lungs, running out the front door and into the rain and out of her parents lives forever.

_Second fear...complete..._

* * *

**GAJEEL'S POV;**

"And she never saw her parents again?" Lucy asked, tears falling freely from her eyes. She held onto a sleeping Happy, leaning into Natsu for support.

"No. Juvia left home but...she never reached her grandmother's."

"What do you mean?" Levy asked, wiping her misty eyes.

"I mean she someone else found her before she reached her destination. Someone who promised her happiness, promised her life back."

"Who was it?" They all asked, gulping in anticipation.

"Jose."

* * *

**AND THAT'S ALL I HAVE FOR TODAY. I REALLY HOPED YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AS MUCH AS I ENJOYED WRITING IT. PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW/FAVORITE/REVIEW! NOW FOR THE SHOUT OUTS;**

**REVIEWS**

**AYRMED  
LUVPEGASI  
WANDERINGANIME  
SASHAMONROE  
ATTACKONFAIRIES**

**FOLLOWS**

**ALIADRIEL  
AYRMED  
DOUBLEPASSE  
RACHEL151**

**FAVORITES**

**YOTENGO-LANARANJA  
BEEBEE367**

**THANK YOU!**


	39. Phase One! The Terrifying Sanbyoshi!

**BEFORE YOU ALL SAY ANYTHING! I KNOW IT HAS BEEN FOREVER SINCE I'VE LAST UPDATED AND I AM SO VERY SORRY FOR THAT! IN ALL HONESTY I WAS BEING EXTREMELY LAZY AND COMPLETELY LOST MY WILL TO WRITE. OF COURSE ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS (AND FAN) KEPT GETTING ON ME AND PUSHING ME TO UPDATE SO HERE I AM! ANYWAY, FAIRY TAIL IS OWNED BY FUNIMATION AND HIRO MASHIMA. PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW/FAVORITE/REVIEW!**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT; PHASE ONE! MEET THE TERRIFYING SANBYOSHI!**

**NASTU'S POV;**

It had been around six hours since Gray and Juvia went under and energy was running low. Gajeel, Pantherlily and Happy had already fallen into a deep sleep and Levy went out to search for Jin over an hour ago. So that just left him and Lucy and thankfully the blonde showed no signs of falling asleep. In fact it was quite the opposite. She was practically bouncing in her chair. Not to mention the consistent scratching at her bandages. He was just about to tell her to stop when the celestial wizard jumped from her seat.

"Natsu come with me to the kitchen please." Lucy requested, holding out her hand so she could intertwine her fingers with the now thoroughly confused dragon slayer.

"Kitchen? What for?" He asked, glancing back at his sleeping friends.

"Well it's been awhile since we've eaten and I thought you might enjoy a snack." She explained, giving him a toothy grin.

"I don't know Luce...shouldn't you be resting? I mean, we have no idea when Rathal and the rest of his goons are going to strike and we need you in top condition." Natsu reasoned but Lucy just gave him a incredulous look.

" Natsu Dragneel refusing food?! Are you running a fever?" She gasped, placing the back of her hand to his forehead. Natsu blushed at the contact. Regardless of them officially "going out" he still was a bit embarrassed. Though Lucy seemed to be adjusting to their new found closeness extremely well. Of course they hadn't kissed since their first date and they'd just recently started to hold hands.

"You're face is a little red. Are you feeling alright?"

Natsu pushed her hand away, walking past her and through the long corridor leading to the kitchen.

"I'm fine! Let's just get something to eat!"

"Now that's more like the Natsu I know and love!" She laughed and again Natsu blushed. The way the word "love" passed her lips sent shivers down his spine. He covered his face with his scarf, attempting to hide the redness of his cheeks.

They entered the kitchen and let out a small gasp. It was huge! Along the far wall and curving along both sides were black and white speckled granite countertops along with a fully furnished double sink, oven and refrigerator. Between the two Fairy Tail wizards sat a large island along with several dark wood stools. Lucy let out a loud whistle.

"Now this is a kitchen." She breathed, dragging the still stunned Natsu to the fridge.

"I don't think Jin would mind us using his kitchen if we clean up afterwards." She stated, more to herself then to Natsu.

She yanked open the large door and gawked at how much food was inside. Chicken, ham, bacon, steak, sausages, eggs, cheeses, fruits, vegetables it was completely stocked. Natsu's mouth began to water and Lucy could see the smallest amounts of drool start to slip from the corners of his lips.

"Do you want me to make you some breakfast?" Lucy offered, roaming around the kitchen for a pan.

Natsu nodded at the blonde, joining her in her search.

"Though breakfast at four in the morning is a bit strange...maybe I should make something lighter? Like a salad?" Lucy muttered to herself and before she knew what was going on Natsu had grabbed her by the shoulders, whipping her around to face him.

Her face grew hot as she saw the seriousness and desperation in his eyes. Was...was he going to try and kiss her? She closed her eyes expectantly, waiting for the pressure of his lips.

"Lucy..." He breathed, tickling her nose.

"Yes Natsu?" She shuddered, heart throbbing in her chest.

"For the love of Mavis don't make me salad."

Crash! Lucy fell to the floor with a comedic 'Oof', her legs flying up in the air as her head fell back onto the floor. Natsu stared dumbstruck at his girlfriends sudden lack of basic motor functions.

"Lucy? Are you alright?"

Lucy pulled herself up from the floor, leaning against the the counter for support.

"Breakfast it is." She sighed.

A few moments later the gas stove was burning hot and Lucy was bustling around the kitchen like a mad woman. She pulled out eggs and bacon from the fridge and a loaf of bread from the pantry. Natsu was given the task of locating a pan and boy did he ever find one. Who needed a solid gold cooking pan? How rich was Jin anyway?

"Hey Lucy how much money do wizard scientists make?" Natsu inquired, now curious.

She pondered this for a moment, cracking a few eggs into the now heated metal.

"I'm not sure...depending on their research the Magic Council gives them funding and of course monthly stipends. But I don't really know that much about wizard science. My dad worked more with merchants and historians, rarely did he ever deal with scientists. Though I do recall him saying that they were all wizard scientists have certain eccentricities."

Lucy placed the thick cuts of bacon beside the eggs, grabbing a few more eggs and cracking them into a mixing bowl.

"What do you mean by eccentricities?" Natsu asked, staring lovingly at the girl as she cooked. She looked so beautiful, her hair tied up in a bun, loose strands falling against her soft skin. Her face was slightly flushed though be it from the heat of the stove or embarrassment he didn't know. Lucy poured cinnamon into the bowl and began to mix it all together.

"I don't know." She sighed. "He said something like 'all wizard scientists are insane bafoons! Never wanting to listen to reason!' though I was only a child at the time I understood that he was upset so I really didn't pry. From what I've read in Sorcerer Weekly there is a lot of different researchers and scientists that don't even show their faces to the public. There's this one scientist, Ruo Nishi, that has never left their mansion in almost fifteen years. No one knows if they're male, female, old, young...nothing. Nishi even has private security to keep outsiders away from the mansion at all times. From what I hear, not even the Council knows what Ruo Nishi looks like."

Natsu placed his chin in his hand, actually thinking for once.

"They're a shady bunch. That Ruo Nishi probably some creepy old man and Jin is really Mr. Social either. I mean, he's already gone off to hide somewhere! Poor guy must not be used to having so many people in his house."

"Well to be honest...I'd never heard of Jin Ushio or Kain Ushio until we came here. But from what I can see...Jin is a _very _accomplished scientist."

"Where is old wolf boy anyway?" Natsu groaned, stretching his arms above his head.

"I have no idea. Hopefully Levy finds him soon. I'm worried about Juvia and Gray."

Natsu nodded in agreement, unaware of that by daybreak no one in this house would be left.

* * *

**? POV;**

"The pink haired dragon slayer let out a gasping breath, holding onto his metal friend for support. His flesh was hot. Hotter than normal.

'I-I can't t-take anymore.' He whimpers, clutching onto his ebony haired companion. The cave in which they resided was illuminated brightly by the raging fire they had lit and the raging fire in his belly. It wouldn't be long until the dragons located the two of them...but Natsu was ready for his punishment. He didn't care if he was killed...he just wanted to be with the one he loved. His companions bare chest pressed against his own as he placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

'You are beautiful my blushing dragonfly.' A deep baritone whispered. 'I love you.'

'Gajeel!' Natsu cried out as his lover thrusted-"

"ENOUGH! YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE ME VOMIT!" The old man shouted, smacking the notebook his teammate was just writing in. "If you're going to write that smut I demand you don't read it out loud!"

The girl whipped her hair, red eyes glaring defiantly at the old man.

"It is not smut you close minded old fart. I am simply letting my creative juices flow. Natsu and Gajeel would make the perfect couple and you know it."

"Um, I'm pretty sure Gajeel and Natsu both have female mates." The old man pointed out.

"HOW DARE YOU EVEN SAY THAT!" She cried in horror.

"Will you two shut up? You understand the point of us hiding is so we _don't _get discovered? I mean seriously it's like dealing with children." Their leader sighed in exasperation, pinching the bridge of his nose between his index finger and thumb.

"Oji-chan started it! He won't let me write!" The girl whined, falling onto the young mans lap.

"Well maybe if you wrote something decent I wouldn't have to forbid you from writing!" The old man fumed.

The young man let out another sigh, grabbing the two of them by their collars.

"Look you two, I need you to listen very carefully. Kisa, you can write whatever you want. It is completely your choice and Oji-san has to respect it." He started. Unfortunately he was soon interrupted.

"See! I told you Oji-chan!" Kisa smuggly shouted, sticking her tongue out of the old man.

"But," The man began again. "Kisa you need to keep it in you're notebook. Not everyone likes the same things you do. You need to be more considerate of other peoples feelings. Am I clear you two?" He inquired sharply.

"Yes Aniki." Kisa agreed quickly.

"Yes Haruta-sama." The old man agreed begrudgingly.

Haruta smiled, grabbing his teammates into a tight hug.

"Alright guys. Time for the Phase One of the Terrifying Sanbyoshi Destruction Plan."

They both grinned, red eyes glinting dangerously in the darkness of night.

* * *

**LEVY'S POV;**

"Jin! Jin where'd you go?!" Levy shouted, feet sinking into the water logged grass as she trudged through the dense marshes. Rain pelted down on her, soaking her to the bone. She was beginning to get very worried for her friend as the hours began to pile up. Was he hurt? Had he been attacked by Rathal's men? It was a frightening thought. If possible she really didn't want Jin and his mother involved in this mess.

"JIN! JIN!" She called again. She stepped into a especially soggy piece of grass, slipping into mud and sliding down one of the steep hills she had previously climbed. She screamed as her mud slathered body slid faster down the hill heading straight for a cluster of bramble bushes. If she were slide into that she would be pulling brambles out of clothes for weeks.

Suddenly a shadow raced forward, grabbing onto her waist pulling her into his chest. She braced herself as they crashed into the brambles, getting tangled into the mess of twigs. Levy squeaked in surprise as a bramble scratched against her leg but the mystery man took the brunt of it. She opened her eyes to look up at the man currently holding her in his arms.

He was handsome, black hair falling just past his ears and green eyes staring steadily at her. A scar marked his alabaster skin, staring from the corner of his mouth and going down his chin. He helped her up, brushing himself off as best he could.

"Thanks a lot. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't here. What's your name?" She asked, giving the man a soft smile.

The man pulled up his collar, covering his face up to his eyes. Was he embarrassed? That's actually really cute. She grinned at him again.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'm Levy McGarden by the way." She stated, holding up her hand for him to shake. Surprisingly he got down on his hands and knees and bowed to her. She took a step back, confused at his actions.

"Forgive me Levy-sama, I didn't realize you arrived in town. I'm sorry to inform you that Ushio-sama will not be coming back."

"Ushio-sama? Wait...no wait get up first. Please get up. I really don't understand."

His head lowered even farther.

"I cannot raise my head Levy-sama, Ushio-sama has told me much about you and I know I am not worthy to gaze upon your illustrious beauty."

Levy blushed. Who was this guy? Was he some sort of wacko? Wait but he said he knew Jin. Oh this some sort of prank. Jin wanted to mess with her like he did when they were children. Well she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

"Look buddy how stupid do you think I am?" She growled, preparing to use her solid script to teach him a lesson. He may have saved her from falling into brambles but she didn't not appreciate to being made a fool of. He whipped his head up, looking extremely horrified.

"I don't think you're stupid at all Levy-sama! Please believe me!" He cried. "I could never insult my master's beloved in such a way."

Levy could see the sincerity in the mans eyes. He really was telling the truth. But master? Jin couldn't order take out let alone a servant. He really had changed over the years. She actually felt a little sad, she missed out on Jin growing from a boy to man and there was no way of getting that time back. She felt a tear seep out of her eye, sliding down her cheeks and blending into the rain. The man seem to notice the tear as well for he immediately started to panic.

"Levy-sama! Have I said something to offend you once again?" He cried, almost desperately. She laughed softly, wiping her eyes.

"Not at all. Thank you for saving me from those dreadful brambles. I really owe you one."

"A lowly servant like myself does not deserve such kind words. Thank you very much Levy-sama."

Suddenly his head snaps up, and he sniffs the air. Levy looks around but sees nothing. The man stands up, brushing caked on mud from his pants.

"What's up?" She whispered,trying to see anything through the rain.

"You should return back to your friends Levy-sama. I'm afraid this is where I take my leave of you and I do not wish to see you hurt."

"I can't leave yet! I still haven't found Jin!" She protested.

"He will be fine, I will take good care of him. I beg you Levy-sama return to your friends. They will need your help. And please inform them Ushio-sama will not be returning from his walk. An urgent matter has popped up and he is very sorry."

Levy stared at the man in disbelief.

"Sorry? He's sorry? What about Juvia and Gray?!" She shouted. The man gave her an apologetic look before disappearing into the trees. Levy stood alone in the rain, mouth open when a thought jolted her out of her daze.

_Just which Ushio was he talking about._

* * *

**_ANNNNNNNDDDD...THAT'S ALL I HAVE FOR TONIGHT GUYS. AGAIN I _****_SINCERELY APOLOGIZE FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE. NOW FOR THE SHOUT OUTS;_**

**Reviews**

**WanderingAnime**

**SafireRansomePosiedonsDaughter**

**12Rayne**

**SashaMonroe**

**fanficlove2014**

**Ayrmed**

**luvpegasi1**

**Follows**

**Aliadriel**

**Brielle H**

**eminemlover15july61988**

**jackieiisme**

**Manga4eva**

**xXDulceXx**

**Favorites**

**Brielle H**

**sverhei**

**xXDulceXx**

**THANK YOU ALL!**


	40. Battle! How we met so many years ago!

**HI GUYS ARE YOU READY FOR MORE MINDLESS? I HOPE SO BECAUSE I HAVE SO MUCH MORE TO GIVE YOU! PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW/FAVORITE/REVIEW! FAIRY TAIL IS OWNED BY HIRO MASHIMA AND FUNIMATION. I HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE; BATTLE! HOW WE MET SO MANY YEARS AGO!**

**JUVIA'S POV;**

Tick tick tick went the small old clock hung against the gray stone walls of Master Jose's office. Juvia glanced at the clock, her dainty hands resting softly at the hem of her light blue miniskirt. It had been around a year since the young wizard had left her home and joined the Phantom Lord guild. Her long blue curls, which had so resembled her mother's, had been cut short, barely resting below her ears. Her once lively navy blue eyes nothing more than expressionless orbs. Much had changed in the young wizards life in the past year but one thing remained constant.

The rain. Yes the rain stayed with her despite her months of training and researching, she even attempted to hunt down her grandmother Gertrude in the hopes of discovering the secrets of her own magic but to no avail. Gertrude had passed away a month after she had run away from home. Juvia found herself smiling at the irony of it all, her grandmother dying just after she was given permission to rip her family apart. Still Juvia did not dare go back to her old home, her own fear of being rejected by her parents keeping her rooted to Phantom Lord. She knew that her parents would never forgive her for treating them so cruelly. All she had left was her guild.

Master Jose had given her strict instructions not to move from this spot until he returned and that was exactly what she was going to do. Despite this order being given to her over four ours ago she was determined to stay as still as possible, careful not to disrupt anything in the room. She sat between the door leading to the office and a large bookshelf. In front of her sat a large dark wood desk decorated with documents, ink wells and different shining gems. If it were someone else sat alone in Jose's office one might think of pocketing the jewels for themselves but not Juvia. Yes if Jose knew one thing it was that Juvia would never betray him...after all...he had promised her happiness.

After around another hour had passed Juvia's legs began to go numb and she couldn't hold back her sigh of relief when she saw the office door creak open and her master step in the room. Jose smiled down at her, purple lipstick staining the mans lips. She smiled back, though her eyes showed no sign of joy. She did however give a small jolt of surprise when another figure stepped into the room, soaked with rain.

A young man stood cloaked in front of her, long jet black hair plastered to his strong face. Red eyes danced around the room, eyeing everything cautiously and carefully before choosing to rest on Juvia. He had many piercings, despite his age. Three along each eyebrow, two down his nose and one below his lip. Was he a new member?

"You're still here Juvia? Wonderful! I'd actually forgotten you were here." Jose laughed, taking a seat behind his comfortable looking chair. Juvia wriggled with envy, her own bottom had become very uncomfortable after hours of sitting in an old wooden chair.

"Good evening Master Jose, what was it that you wished to talk to me about?" She greeted, standing to bow her head at her master. Jose laughed again, gums bright pink against his purple lips.

"Straight to business I see! Why is it that we never talk anymore my beautiful little Juvia? You always act so gloomy!" He grinned, already knowing the answer. Juvia chose to remain quiet, not wanting to discuss her gloominess any further.

"I'm sorry Master I promise to...talk..more. Now will you please tell me what my wish from me? It is very late and I'm afraid I have a mission tomorrow and I would like to know why I needed to remain at the guild until such a late hour."

The young man stared at Juvia with boyish curiosity, obviously wondering the same thing himself.

"Oh right! Thank you for reminding me." Jose rose from his seat, placing two large hands on the boys shoulders, a large grin on his face.

"This here is Gajeel Redfox and despite his height he's only thirteen."

Juvia raised her brow skeptically. Thirteen? That was a bit far fetched, considering how large the boy was. Gajeel glared at her, daring her to say something about it.

"And what do you want me to do with him?" Juvia asked.

"I want you to look after him. He's a strong boy, got a lot of potential and since you two are the same age I thought you two would get along swimmingly."

It was Gajeel's turn to eye her skeptically, looking her up and down in disbelief. Yes she was small and a bit underdeveloped for her age...but he didn't have to be so rude about it! Juvia let out a small hiss of annoyance.

"I've already arranged for you and he to be neighbors and you two will be going on this mission together." Jose announced another grin forming on his face. It was then that the boy next to him finally spoke.

"Why do I have to go with her?! I don't need her help! Give me the mission and I'll do it myself you got me?!" He shouted, his voice cracking as his voice got higher. Juvia also let out a disapproving huff.

"I agree with him Master. I doubt he could keep up with me anyway."

"WHAT WAS THAT?! YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME?" The boy cried, leaping towards her grabbing her blouse's collar. She stayed calm, eyes deep pools of disinterest.

"I don't think I'm better than you. I barely know you. What I do know is that I work better alone."

He wouldn't want to work with a gloomy girl like her anyway. He would surely yell at her, treat her like a freak. It would be better for her to make him hate her know...rather than later.

"NO EXCUSES! YOU THINK YOU'RE STRONGER THAN ME? THEN LET'S TAKE THIS OUTSIDE!" He suggested, pulling on her arm and taking her outside the guild and into the rain. She shuddered as the cold droplets soaked through her clothes and sticking the fabric to her skin. A few of her fellow guild members followed them out, careful to stay in the doorway to avoid the rain. Master Jose pushed them aside, standing out of the doorway an umbrella in hand. Juvia stared at her Master for him to intervene but he just kept smiling. He was staring directly into her eyes. She could practically hear his harsh whisper in her head. His soft voice giving orders.

_Make it a good show. _

He was shouting it with his eyes...so hideously expressive. In all honesty Juvia didn't want to fight with the boy. He hadn't done anything to her and she hadn't done anything to him...yet anyway. If Jose really did want the two of us to go on the mission tomorrow then she'd have to easy on him and convince him somehow. It seemed that she would have to challenge him somehow.

"Look Gajeel, why don't we make this fight a little more interesting?" She propositioned, placing a hand on her hip.

"Interesting? How?"

"If I win, you do whatever I say." She began.

"And If I win?" He asked excitedly.

"I will do whatever you say and you won't have you can have all my earnings of my mission tomorrow."

Gajeel grinned a sharp toothed grin, clenching his fists in anticipation.

"New kid is going to get his ass kicked." Totomaru whispered to another member, his soft whisper barely audible to Juvia. It made her smile. Totomaru had always been very kind to her.

"Are you ready?" Gajeel asked a cocky expression painted on his face. Juvia braced herself, her shoes sliding in the muddy road. Juvia felt power building inside of her as water slowly stared to ripple at her feet.

"I should be asking you that." She growled. Gajeel raced forward, a single fist flying directly towards Juvia's face. She dodged easily, deflecting his fist and meeting his face with her own. He stumbled backwards, slipping in the mud. Juvia lifted her leg, water flying up with her and coming down hard as she attempted to deliver the finishing blow. Unfortunately Gajeel twisted around, catching Juvia's ankles with his foot and bringing her down to the ground with him. As she fell back she noticed his elbow rising to meet her spine.

She twisted face down and grabbed his elbow with both hands, lifting her body up with the force of his elbow and her own upper body strength. When she regained her balance she barely had anytime to react when Gajeel let out a yell, sending an array of punches her way. She fell back, though she was quick enough and a punch to her gut sent her rolling in pain. She stared up at him, hair in her face when she noticed his fist had become solid steel.

"What is she doing? Why isn't she using her magic?" She heard someone whisper.

"Do you think she's actually weak? I mean...maybe her wins were nothing but flukes?" Another person suggested.

"Shut up guys! Juvia is awesome. You just haven't seen her full power!" She could hear Totomaru defending her and she laughed. She didn't blame her fellow guild mates to question her. No one beside Totomaru and Master Jose had actually seen her magic and it wasn't as if she made an effort to be social around the guild.

"Why are you laughing? Are you insane or something?" Gajeel stared wide eyed at the giggling mage. She placed her hand up above her, directly in front her opponents face.

**"Water** **Nebula."**

Her voice was quiet, not even a whisper. But the magic circle formed around her hand, sending pressurized water on all sides of her opponent. When her attack hit she grimaced as Gajeel let out an agonized scream. She closed her eyes as he fell to the ground, unconscious. She stood up, turning towards her guild and bowing to her Master as if to say;

_Did this please you?_

And the expression on his face was answer enough.

_Yes._

The guild was silent...well with the exception of Totomaru who was currently whooping and hollering at her victory. Jose stepped forward, a thick gummed smile curled on his face.

"Excellent! Bravo! A wonderful victory! Juvia you are so strong! Do you all see now why Juvia is known throughout Fiore as The Rain Woman?"

It took a moment but soon everyone was cheering, yelling and and shouting congratulations to her as she if she'd won some sort of award. They said she was a powerful mage a real winner. But the glare she received from the young boy currently picking himself off the ground...she felt like no more than a bully. She hadn't wanted to use her magic, it was too much.

When the boy stumbled Juvia quickly rushed towards him, throwing his arm over shoulders to support him. He attempted to shake her off but it was obvious he was to weak to do so.

"Please let me help you." She whispered, before giving her master a quick goodbye. The two headed to the apartment in silence for a while and even Juvia had to admit it was beginning to get a little awkward.

"Look. I'm sorry for defeating you alright? I...I didn't want to."

Gajeel was silent for a moment before mumbling.

"...'s alright..."

"What?"

"I said it's alright! Seriously pay attention you stupid girl!" He shouted.

Juvia's eyes widened in surprise. Gajeel seemed like the type to hold a grudge if you were to beat him in a fight. You can't judge a book by it's cover she guessed.

"I had the feeling...if you were to lose...it would be bad..." Gajeel muttered, glancing up at the blue haired mage. Juvia froze in shock, going completely rigid. Did...did he know?"

"What...what makes you say that?"

Gajeel shrugged.

"It was just a feeling I had."

Juvia sighed with relief and continued walking.

"So what was that moved you used on me? It was wicked powerful!" He inquired, sounding excited. Juvia blushed at his compliment.

"It wasn't anything special." She answered shyly. Gajeel stared at her in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me? I thought I was going to die!"

"You? What was that one punch you did? Your fists were literally steel!"

"Oh that's nothing. I learned tons of dragon slaying magic from my dad."

"Really? Is your dad a dragon slayer then?"

"No way! My dad is a dragon!"

"A dragon? That's so cool!"

"It's super cool! This one time he..."

And the conversation continued well into the night, long after they had arrived home and the world had gone to sleep. It was after dawn had broke that two had finally fallen asleep, heads resting against each other. They slept the day away, missing their mission. Each of them got their own private talking to's by Master Jose.

Gajeel paced back and forth outside of Jose's office, waiting worriedly for Juvia to come back from her talking to. She finally exited he immediately jumped to her side.

"How bad was it?" He asked. Jose had yelled at him pretty thoroughly and he was really scary when he was angry. Juvia smiled, her hands behind her back.

"It wasn't that bad. He's scary when he yells though."

Gajeel sighed in relief. It was his fault they were late, he was glad Juvia wasn't severely punished. He grinned at her.

"Well then let's get some grub! I'm starving." He turned his back to her, heading towards the guilds bar. Juvia's smile faltered and let a single tear fall down her cheeks. Hopefully the bruises would heal quicker this time.

* * *

**GAJEEL'S POV;**

"...mmmhh...Ga...jeel."

Gajeel grinned, standing over his friend as she slept.

"You dreaming about me huh? Oi! You better not be scared of me!"

He turned to Gray, who had been eerily quiet and still since this entire ordeal began. He looked almost...dead.

"Hey ice brain...you better be protecting her in there. I know she might seem tough and confident and she's a fighter but...she...she's my family and I swear if you hurt her!" Gajeel made his point by slamming an iron club through one Jin's walls.

"You're a dead man."

"Um...excuse me?" A female voice called. Gajeel whisked around to see a young woman. Her bright orange hair was tied up in a bun and thick spectacles shielded her eyes from view. She wore a plaid pencil skirt and white blouse and in her hand she held a clipboard.

"Who are you?" Gajeel demanded.

"I'm Kisa, Ushio-sensei's lab assistant. Ushio-sensei left on business so I am here to replace him for now."

Gajeel didn't lower his guard.

"What kind of business?"

She shrugged.

"He didn't say. All I know is that I am supposed to look after A Juvia Lockser and Gray Fullbuster?"

She took a step towards his two comatose guild mates but Gajeel cut her off.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

Suddenly Levy burst into the room, eyes wide and breath coming out in short gasps. Gajeel raced to meet her, demanding her to explain what happened.

"Jin...gone...business..." She managed to choke out. Gajeel glanced back at Kisa, giving her a hard stare. She looked so nonthreatening and she did know that Jin was away on business.

"Lady I'm telling you right now...if you aren't what you say you are...you're going to wish you'd never met me."

* * *

**KISA'S POV;**

It was so simple. So pitifully simple. All she needed to do was inject the poison into their blood streams and poof. No more Juvia and Gray. So what if Gajeel suspected her...it would be too late for him to anything anyway.

* * *

**THAT'S ALL I HAVE FOR TONIGHT! TIME FOR SOME SHOUT OUTS! THANK YOU!;**

**Reviews**

**Johnny Spectre**

**luvpegasi**

**SafireRansomePosiedonsDaughter**

**Uzumaki Naho**

**Ayrmed**

**WanderingAnime**

**Follows**

**vanillaeoh**

**serioushugsies**

**muzzy aozora**

**ireadthebooks**

**fine and shade**

**PamSou**

**Nonya1369**

**Favorites**

**ImaginaryGirlxox**

**fine and shade**

**ireadthebooks**


	41. I'm Sorry

**Hi everyone, Jupiter here and I have bad news. I've decided to end Mindless here for now. After almost a year of writing I've lost the passion to continue this fic. Hoping regain my passion for writing though I plan to publish some of my original work on Wattpad (I'll include the description and if you're interested please give it a look. I hope to have the first chapter posted by tonight.) Now this doesn't mean the Mindless is over for good. I plan on continuing the story from where I left off. But I will label this story as "completed". I'm really sorry guys but I can't push myself to wrote a story I've lost all passion for.**

**The King of Neale**

** Calden la Blaca, the young king of the small island country of Neale. He is known through out the lands as a sturdy pillar of strength that will lead Neale into greatness. But the handsome King the people see before them is nothing more than an imposter. Sixteen year old Calden has a secret; he's cursed. It is foretold that on the eve of his eighteenth birthday he would perish. With that fact in mind Calden was locked away within the palace walls, ruling from the shadows. When all hope seems lost a new prophecy shakes the very core of the young prince's existence. If he finds true love by the his eighteenth birthday his life will be spared and luckily he's already found it. Captain of the Royal guard Sir Alibe O'Brain. But with the threat of war looming over Neale like a knife, Calden must marry a princess of a neighboring kingdom. Will Calden be able to confess his feelings or will he make the ultimate sacrifice for his people?**


	42. I'm Back!

**HELLO EVERYONE! GUESS WHO'S BACK? I'M SO VERY HAPPY TO HAVE THE MOTIVATION TO CONTINUE THIS STORY AND I PLAN TO WRITE TWO CHAPTERS EVERY MONTH SO I REALLY HOPE YOU ALL ARE AS HAPPY AS I AM. AND IT'S ALL THANKS TO UNICORNS002 (AKA IZZY-CHAN) WHO DEDICATED A CHAPTER OF THEIR OWN STORY TO ME. THANK YOU SO MUCH. **

**FAIRY TAIL IS OWNED BY HIRO MASHIMA AND FUNIMATION ENTERTAINMENT.**

**DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW/FAVORITE/REVIEW!**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE NEWEST CHAPTER OF MINDLESS!**

**CHAPTER FORTY; GRAY'S A PERVERT! KISA'S FINAL FANFICTION!**

**GRAY'S POV;**

Despite the ice mages best efforts, his desperate attempts to find Juvia were coming up empty. A full twenty-four hours had already passed and he could already feel the panic rising in his stomach. He did not recognize the town he'd found himself in so it would be even more difficult to find his guild mate. Even more concerning, it would seem that Gray Fullbuster, really was Gray Fullbuster. He wasn't some childhood friend or parent, he was just himself. It was odd, he had assumed that he'd have to connected to her fear somehow but he supposed that wasn't the case this time. Gray pressed his bare back against the cool brick of whatever building he was behind.

How was he going to find her? He had no idea where to look.

Gray knew one thing for sure, Juvia was somewhere in town. It hadn't stopped pouring at all since he'd woken up in the street. Worry pushed down on the ice mages shoulders, he couldn't stand the idea of Juvia cowering in fear somewhere without him.

"Gajeel-san, do you want to come over tonight? I can cook." A small voice asked in the distance. Gray's head snapped. He peered through the rain to see two figures walking down the street. His eyes widened when he noticed the familiar pink umbrella between two hulking forms. How lucky! A sigh of relief passed through Gray's lips as he sprinted in the rain towards his most precious person. As he got closer he couldn't help but notice that she looked much younger than his usual Juvia. Her blue curls had been cut into a short bob, and she wore a white blouse and blue skirt instead of her usual fur coat and navy dress.

"Juvia..." He whispered, inaudible to everyone around him. Well, almost everyone. Gajeel quickly whipped his head around to face the bewildered Gray Fullbuster. His red eyes flashed when Gray took a step forward, and the iron dragon slayer was soon standing between Gray and his friend. Gray let out an exasperated sigh.

"Gajeel-san? Is something the matter?" Juvia turned to face him, her eyes reflecting into Gray's. A blush formed on the girls cheeks as Gray stared intensely at her. She speedily hid behind Gajeel, clinging to the dragon slayers arm with embarrassment and fear.

"Juvia." Gray started, running a hand through his wet and mangled hair. "I'm so glad I found you, I was worried. I know this will be hard to believe but you're the love of my life!" Gray shouted suddenly before his hand went to his mouth in a horrified gesture. That isn't what he meant to say at all! Shit this bad. He could the disgusted look on Gajeel's face and the terrified look on Juvia's. This is really really bad.

"Pervert." Gajeel growled. "She's thirteen."

Gray grimaced.

"I know that she's young, but in the future she'll fall in love me!"

Juvia was now wearing an even more horrified expression.

"He's crazy!" She shouted, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Listen asshole I don't know who you think you are, but if you think I'm just going to stand here and let some pervert near my friend you've got another thing coming!" Gajeel bent into a fighting stance, fists up in the air.

This really wasn't going the way Gray wanted. He didn't know why all these feeling were slipping out now, at the most inappropriate time but it didn't seem like he could stop. His only option was to retreat for now.

"Look, I'm just going to go. I'm sorry to have bothered you."

Gajeel's stance didn't waver, but Juvia didn't look as scared so that was a good sign.

"Don't let us see your face ever again buddy."

Gray turned his heel and walked away a tired groan wracking through his entire body.

_Sorry Gajeel, I'm afraid you're going to be seeing a lot more of this face._

* * *

**KISA'S POV;**

Soon, with just the prick of this syringe Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser woul. Itd be put into an deep sleep they would never never wake up from. Her entire body quivered with excitement. Two lovers dying together through the poison that is there love. How beautifully romantic. She swooned as she pulled the syringe from her pocket, inching closer to the two unconscious Fairy Tail wizards.

"Hey lady, what is that are you doing with that needle?"

Kisa whipped around, syringe hand to see the humongous dragon slayer Gajeel Redfox glaring viciously down at her.

_Oh crap._

* * *

**LEVY'S POV;**

Levy sat along the wall, twiddling her thumbs and waiting for Lucy and Natsu to come back from whatever it was they were doing. It wasn't until she noticed the glimmer of something sharp in Jin's assistants hands that her senses sharpened. A syringe? Why would she need that? Jin said everything was prepared, there was no reason for a syringe.

Unless...unless that girl wasn't Jin's assistant!

"Gajeel!"

The iron dragon slayer bolted forward, behind the girl in seconds.

"Hey lady, what is that are you doing with that needle?"

The girl turned around, sweet dripping from her forehead.

"Um, well you see..."

She threw the syringe, its contents splashing at their feet as the glass tube shattered. The girl flew back, flipping over the tables and onto one of the many counters. She ripped of her lab coat to reveal a skimpy purple leotard, its fabric barely covering her breasts. Which were large to say the very least. The girl grinned, showing off a row of razor sharp teeth. Her bright orange hair had been pulled into two high pigtails and her legs were covered in neon pink tights.

"Ohohohoho! It would seem I've been found out, but that makes no difference!" She laughed, jutting her chest in the air.

"Who are you?" Levy cried.

Kisa's eyes shifted down to where Levy was standing, her fuchsia eyes smiling down at her with malicious intent.

"I am Kisa! Lovely assistant to the infamous Haruta and servant to Rathal-sama!" She shouted pointing a bright pink fingernail at the now confused Levy. "And you're Levy McGarden, you are a solid script magic user." She turned her gaze to Gajeel.

"And this is the hunky Gajeel Redfox, the main character in all my fanfictions. I hear that you have feelings for Levy, but I promise you would be much better off with me. I would love you and keep you safe and you could be my very own life size figurine! Come on, why don't you leave washboard chest and come be my handsome Gajy-wajy? "

Gajeel blanched, falling back onto a chair with humorous connotations.

"You've got to be fuckin' kidding me." He sighed. "Out of all the lackey's he sends us a fruitcake. Come on Levy, let's take this girl down together real fast and get to helping Juvia and Ice-princess?"

But his surprise Levy shook her head and for the first time Gajeel could feel bloodlust coming from her little body.

"L-levy?" He stuttered, backing away from the red aura that seemed to be surrounding the blunette.

"Better off with you? Gajy-wajy? WASHBOARD CHEST?!" Levy's fists were clenched so tight her knuckles were becoming white. Burning rage filled her eyes as she glared up at Kisa with hatred in her eyes.

"YOU'VE WRITTEN YOU'RE LAST FANFICTION!"

* * *

**OH KAY! THAT'S ALL I HAVE FOR NOW. I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT I JUST WANTED TO PUT OUT A QUICK CHAPTER TO LET YOU GUYS KNOW I'M BACK! PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW/FAVORITE/REVIEW.**

**IT'S GOOD TO BE HOME**

**-K. JUPITER**


End file.
